Ghost Hunt: Another Realm
by Royal Dansk
Summary: Mai did not stop ghost hunting even after SPR had dispersed, mainly because of the reason as to why she was on Earth. Three years later, Naru came back and SPR is getting back together again. Can Mai handle keeping a big secret from her team? [Implied Pairings]
1. The Reunion

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

A girl in a gorgeous white dress walked into the room. Her brown hair was in a half up-do and the rest was flowed carelessly to her mid-back. Her face is adorned with a silver white mask revealing her soft chocolate brown eyes and on her back was a pair of snow white wings.

The ballroom fell into a hushed murmur, all attendees wanting to know who the mysterious girl was behind the mask, but couldn't since it was an animal masquerade, and the girl was dressed as a swan.

The murmurs were cut off when the lights suddenly went off. The spotlight came and revealed a man clad in black, his white hair shining in the artificial light and his blood red eyes shone in excitement.

"Welcome to my masquarade," he spoke in a smooth accent. "It brings me great joy to have you all here and I would want nothing more than to start the event without having a long speech, but I do recall saying that only those with invitations can enter. With that mentioned, I do believe we have an intruder."

Another spotlight came, and it revealed a lady in a silver white outfit that hugged her figure nicely. Her blonde hair curled above her shoulder, and she dressed like a dove. The lady giggled seductively, "Oh, stop, you give me too much credit."

The lights went off, and when it came back, the man in black had his arms around the dove lady, a hand around her neck and a knife near her stomach. The crowd cried out in fear and surprise as the few guests scampered towards the door in panic.

The man scoffed, "Humans."

The swan lady who had not left the room and had remained hidden prepared herself in case things didn't go according to their plans. Plan A involved the dove lady to be the bait, so all she was waiting now was her signal. Plan B wasn't ready, nor had they prepared any.

The man in black had chuckled again, "what is a hunter like you doing here?" He let his hands graze over the mask on the dove's face. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Capturing old rotting people like you," she said and swiftly repositioned herself so she was holding the knife. Successfully removing the guys mask, revealing a handsome immortal man, she pulled out a stake, stabing him in his stomach.

"A stake? Are you kidding me?" he removed the stake and laughed, "you angel's believe in those stuff? It would take a lot more than that to kill me."

The dove lady shrugged, "It was worth a try, which brings me to plan B," she cut her palm using a feather from her wings, and blood started to spill. The Vampire eyed it greedily; he immediately started to suck on her blood.

The swan lady revealed herself, her hands extended forming an X shape. "Demon Removal," she spread her hands and a golden staff formed from the air. She grabbed it and used it to point at the vampire, "Elimination."

The room was filled with a bright white light, lasting not more than five seconds. As the light resided, only the dove and swan lady were left standing in the room, an odd pile of black ash near the feet of the dove lady who removed her gown and revealed a white skirt and a camisole. She snapped her fingers and a white collared shirt and a long coat with golden hems appeared on her. She removed her mask.

"Good job, Swan," the blonde girl teased.

The swan lady rolled her eyes, and smiled, "You too, Yuuki."

Yuuki laughed, "Right. I've got another demon to bait, so I'm gonna leave you with that now."

She left the swan lady in the room, who got a feather from her wings and laid it above the pile of ash. She watched the feather suck the ash away, turning the feather to black, before picking it up.

"Building 2, room 512, box 113," she tossed the feather in the air, the feather zooming away to the direction she had spoken.

She looked at the glass roof the ballroom had offered and stared into the moon, silently hoping that her friend would rank up soon so as her friend would not be used as bait anymore.

All angels were divided into categories, and each category has 3 ranks or positions. At the moment, her friend was at the lowest rank whose purpose was to be used as Demon bait. She, on the other hand, was one of the few persons in the highest rank, who had proven themselves and had the privilege to summon one of the 7 golden staff.

Each of the golden staff was named after the seven capital virtues. She was able to summon the staff Chasitity, the staff of purity, at a very young age.

She flew towards her apartment, making sure no one would see her and then she retracted her wings. She unlocked the door to her apartment and then entered. Just as she was about to walk into her room, she tripped.

Someone was in her apartment.

"What a beautiful, clumsy princess," said a voice she recognized. She immediately looked up, and thanked heavens she had retracted her wings before she entered.

"Bou-san!" She said and the Monk lifted her up, eyeing her suspiciously, until a loud smack was heard and he set her down.

"Hands off the lady, you pervert!" said Ayako.

She laughed softly and then another knock came. She opened the door and the person outside revealed to be the Man who had rejected her feelings years ago. She felt a pang of hurt rush through her, but it was gone as fast as it came. She was done hurting although she was left with a small crush on him.

Kazuya Shibuya or Naru entered her apartment, with Lin behind him. He sat on the couch opposite to the seat Masako, John, and Yasu was sitting on. Bou-san and Ayako then sat on the bean bags at the floor.

There was silence as she fumbled her fingers among themselves, avoiding the stare of the man who just entered.

"Where's Mai?" Monk asked, breaking the silence.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief, "What do you mean 'where's Mai'?" she asked the confused Monk.

"He means to ask, if you know any Mai? This is her apartment right?" Ayako asked her, "or did she move away?"

Mai could not believe her ears, she opened her mouth but only bubbles of laughter came. The entire gang stared at her in confusion. She walked over to sit on the couch, but she accidentally stepped on her dress and slipped forward, falling into the laps of Yasuhara and Naru respectively.

Yasuhara places a hand on her waist to catch her and Naru had his hand on her shoulder, both had fast reflexes due to a certain brunette they had worked with before.

A soft clang resonated and Mai realized it was her mask that fell, she heard a few gasps and she looked up at het ex-boss who was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

If Naru was surprised, he didn't let it show, he was still in his usual calm façade.

"MAI?!" Bou-san, Yasu and Ayako said altogether, which cause Mai to another laughing fit, leaning further at what she was leaning on.

Yasu wolf whistled, and Bou-san quickly got her off both men's lap, "Jou-chan! Why are you in a gown?"

Ayako rushed over to her, "I almost didn't recognize you, you changed a lot! Do you go to gym?"

'_Yeah since I had my job tight in schedule, since I have no more excuse to delay it',_ Mai had thought to herself.

She was petite and right on the places, but she was still small and clumsy on her feet. Her hair had grown, and her eyes had turned to a much beautiful shade of brown. "Imagine me at a gym; I'd probably hurt myself before I could hold a barbell."

"I see you finally figured that you're an idiot" Naru smirked.

"Well, excuse me for being an idiot!" Mai said angrily, and then smiled, "When did you come back anyway?"

"An hour ago, my parents can handle themselves at England, so they sent me back here," Naru frowned.

Mai opened her mouth to speak but Ayako cut in, "Why are you in a gown anyway? Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

Mai blushed.

"What boyfriend? You said he would get through me first before you get one!" the monk said feigning hurt.

"Judging from Mai, she probably could get any guy around her hands. You look beautiful, Mai" John said. Mai blushed an even darker red, then she felt a cold stare, she looked at the Medium who was glaring at her.

Masako covered her mouth behind her kimono sleeve, "But she still clearly doesn't know how her feet works." Before Mai couldof a retort to tell Masako, she heard Naru clear his throat.

"Back to the reason why we're here, I have a proposition for you guys."

Everyone looked at Naru, "I'm back to handling SPR, and Lin suggested to tell Yasuhara, which brings to where we are," The entire SPR looked at Naru as if he had grown a second head.

Lin, however, decided to make it clearer, "We are hiring again, if you guys would still be up for ghost hunting."

"Of course we would!" everyone, except Mai, said in unison.

They all looked at Mai in surpirse as she looked a bit unsure. She still had a lot of demon to hunt, though most low rank demons are nothing, the higher ones were tougher to handle.

'_But it would still help, since Kami made sure that the ones we catch are the ones I am assigned to eliminate.' _

Mai looked up, looking at Naru straight in the eye and smiled, "I'm in!"

If the team wasn't so busy with catching up from each other, they would have seen the small smile Naru gave, "You're hired."

* * *

**Edited 3/4/16.**


	2. The Case

**Chapter 2: The Case**

That night, after they left, Mai made sure to lock her door and to shut her curtains before she changed her clothes.

_Most of them changed a lot, just like she did. _Masako's hair was now a bit longer, just below her shoulders and she was a bit slender, the baby roundness of her cheeks was gone like Mai's had. John, who used to be the same height as Mai, had grown taller and he no longer looked cute, he looked like another of those gorgeous foreigners.

Ayako had cut her hair a bit shorter, just above her shoulders giving her a more professional look. Bou-san and Lin did not change. Yasuhara just grew a little bit leaner, but more on the healthy side as he no longer stays up too long to balance school work and investigation.

Naru, however, had changed a lot from the last time she saw him. Mai can't explain how he looked so much different but still looked the same. He looked more aristocratic, maybe the effects of going back to England now that he hadn't been haunted by Eugene's death, he had gotten more sleep.

She sat on her bed, recalling the week she had spent hurt, and crying. When Naru implied that she loved Gene instead. She took a bath and changed into one of her plenty silk camisole dress, which left her back bare.

She looked at the reflection of her back from the mirror, wondering how the others would feel if they saw the mark. On her back was a scar, just below her shoulder, like it was ripped out but in an elegant way, as – called it. It looked disgusting to Mai, nonetheless.

She lay on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"Mai" she heard Gene call. _

_She waited until Gene appeared in front of her. She smiled softly "Hey"_

_"I hadn't seen you since Naru left," Gene laughed, "When he made a fool of himself."_

_Mai rolled her eyes, "I don't even know why he thought that, I think of you as my brother."_

_Gene shook his head, "I think of you as my sister and I told him that, he didn't believe me. The reason why I stopped visiting you when he left was because I was trying to make some sense into him."_

_"Wow, you care so much about me," Mai joked._

_"I care about you that much; you should think of me more often, I get lonely."_ _He tickled Mai and she tried to get out of his grasp._

_"Unhand me lad!" she said in English_

_"But milady-" Gene said in the same language, with an accent._

_He and Mai laughed. _

_"You know they'll find out soon," Gene said._

_Mai scrunched up her nose, "Yeah, soon, but I'll make sure to tell them beforehand. I just have to ask permission from Kami."_

Mai woke up the next day earlier than she had planned.

She stretched and got off her bed without opening her eyes even once. She had memorized every part of her apartment structure as she had been living in there since she was a kid.

Mai went to the bathroom, got her toothbrush and then went out to place two bread in the toaster. She finished brushing her teeth and took a very quick bath, wrapping a towel around herself as the toaster sounded.

Mai went to the kitchen and applied jam on the toast, switching on the television at the same time to watch the morning news for something interesting, or something that would lead to any stray demons. She watched until she finished the toast and switched the television off, going back to make a cup of coffee.

Thump.

Mai turned around and hummed, thinking it must be the young newspaper guy who just threw the newspapers on the doorstep and left immediately to do the same to the others. She opened the door slightly to peek out, looking down and fully expecting a newspaper roll. Instead there were a pair of polished black shoes and a pair of sneakers.

She slowly trailed her eyes up to the persons standing outside her doorsteps and her eyes went wide. Her face grew hot in embarrassment and she immediately slammed the door shut.

"Jou-chan! Why are you only wearing a towel?!" Bou-san said.

"I thought you were the newspaper guy!" Mai replied, running towards her room to change into a loose tee and a pair of cargo pants. She stuffed two days' worth of clothing in a bag a a pyjama into a small bag. She wore her shoes and stepped out of her apartment, snapping her fingers behind her secretly to lock the door for extra measures.

Only Naru was standing outside. He was leaning on the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

Mai cleared her throat and Naru looked up at her calmly, "So you reveal yourself in a towel to a newspaper guy."

"W-what? No! I don't! The newspaper guy doesn't even stay in my doorsteps for more than a second."

They both went down and got in the only van, as the other one left when they both arrived. She sat beside Naru, as the back was full of equipment.

Mai furrowed her brows, thinking of how fast it took her boss to accept a new case.

"So where is the case at?" she asked her seatmate, trying to start a conversation.

He shut the book he was reading, "Since you were late, Mai, the case is at a mansion just next town. The client complained about a ghost, who was said to be residing in the mansion, occasionally hurting and abusing the family. Strangling, cutting, and hitting, there's no specific gender or age, just about anyone could be the next victim."

Mai nodded, that confirmed that it wasn't a demon. Demons were picky about their prey and usually had a specific trait they look for in a human. The rest of the ride was extremely silent as usual, and Mai was starting to fidget in her seat from the awkward atmosphere.

Just as she was about to speak, Lin had pulled over by a large house. Mai immediately went down the van and rushed to the rest of the team.

"Thank you for taking this case" a woman said, "I had prepared the rooms you asked for, I'll show you the rooms."

She led them to the second floor, leading to a hallway with endless doors on both sides of the walls. She showed them three rooms, two on the right and one on the left, all of which was big enough to fit three small rooms inside. Naru declined the other right room and said that the basement shall be the room for the men and the other for the ladies, the basement being the one on the right and the girl's room on the left.

The girls, except Mai, dropped their bags at the room and then Ayako left to help arrange the base, leaving Mai with Masako alone.

Mai smiled nervously at Masako as she took the bed closest to the balcony, and then dropped her bag beside the bed. She didn't understand why Masako still hated her so much.

She walked out of the room and into the base, where John was trying to hold back Ayako from hitting Takigawa. Lin was connecting the wires to the monitor and Madoka, who surprisingly came with the two men from England, was helping him. Naru sat at the couch reading another book.

"Mai, tea." He said without looking up from his book.

Mai felt a vein pop on my head, her serene mood gone, "Maybe if you say please!"

But she trudged back to her room to take a jar of tea and returned to the corner of the basement where a make-shift kitchen was placed. A table with a portable gas range with a kettle, a mini water dispenser, paper cups and some cup noodles. Mai opened the small jar and prepared tea for everyone.

Mai came back with a tray of paper cups and saw that Masako had joined John, who had long given up, on the other couch as Ayako and Takigawa continued to argue. She handed everyone tea, and the couple stopped to thank her, as did everyone she handed tea to, except Naru who quietly drank his tea.

Not sparing Mai a look.

Mai silently fumed at his manners as a knock came into the room. Mai quickly opened the door and a little girl, most likely six years old, with blonde hair and green eyes rushed in crying. The little girl jumped on Mai, almost knocking her down.

_"Mama! I missed you! Why don't you ever visit me?"_the little girl asked as the entire SPR looked at Mai, Naru and Lin included.

"MAMA?!" they all said, except Lin who was quiet and Naru who only raised a brow at Mai.

Mai ignored them and turned to the familiar kid as she calmed her down. Lea is a half-angel she used to raise when Lea was three. Most half-angels were abandoned by their parents, as most angels don't stay with the human pair they had them with, and Mai saw her on the streets.

Lea's father had gotten shocked when Lea had her wings for the first time. Mai took her home and hushed her too sleep as she cleaned the blood of the pair of small white wings Lea was growing, since half-bloods either ends up completely human or completely angel.

Lea ended up an angel, and so she had to suffer the pain of growing a pair of wings.

_"Mama was busy, didn't Yuuki tell you that?" __Mai said as Lea's tears started to subside._

_"Yuuki said that Mama was eliminating the bad guys"_she nodded.

Mai smiled at her and wiped her tears, "_Well, mama is so sorry she left you, but I still have a job and,_" Mai covered Lea's ears, "Where the heck is Kyle!"

"I'm here!" a blonde guy with brown eyes said entering the base. Mai stood up and crossed her arms, "_I told you to not leave Lea alone!_"

Mai saw John, Madoka, Lin and Naru listening to her and she remembered the four of them knew and understood English. She had to switch language.

_"Papa didn't do anything wrong! Lea was just happy that Mama was here!"_Lea said hugging Kyle's legs.

"PAPA?!" the clueless SPR said. Naru glared at Kyle and Madoka was trying to suppress a laugh.

"_Je__vous__ai__dit de ne pas__laisser Lea hors devotre__vue pendant__que je__faisais__mon travail_!" Mai said to Kyle, scolding him for letting Lea out of his sight while she was at work.

_"Mais__elle a__été__celui qui__s'est__enfui!D'ailleurs,__c'est__seulement__aujourd'hui,"_ Kyle explained, telling her it was only today and Lea was the one who ran away as soon as she heard where Mai was at.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Just, please, don't let it happen again."

"SPR, Meet Lea and Kyle, Kyle and Lea, SPR" Mai said introducing the two, and from the look of the team's faces, they wanted some explanation.

* * *

**Google translate. Edited 3/4/16.**


	3. The Ghost

**Chapter 3: The Ghost**

Mai told everyone to sit down while she thought of a good reason or any explanation that would make sense without having to blow her cover. Lea was sleeping on her lap, something she always does after she cries, while holding on to Kyle's hand. Kyle sat beside her in the two-seat chair where Naru normally occupied.

Naru, Lin and Madoka sat on the coach opposite to where they sat and the rest say on the floor except Masako who stood because she did not want to ruin her brand new kimono.

Everyone looked at Mai expectantly and Kyle nudged her carefully, wanting to say something, so she leaned into him.

"Did you tell them your secret?" Kyle whispered and she shook her head.

Bou-san cleared his throat, "Translation for the earlier conversation please?" he asked John and Naru, "Can that foreigner guy even speak Japanese?"

Kyle chuckled, "Of course I can."

Mai faced SPR and smiled, "Lea was abandoned when she was 3 years old. Apparently her parents decided to leave her in the streets, so I took her in. She calls me her mama because she doesn't recall her own parents. Whenever I go to work I let Kyle take care of her so she thought of him as her Father. Even though she knows we aren't her real parents. She needed someone to call her family."

Bou-san grinned at Kyle, "Aww, Jou-chan is really slow around guys, don't mind her."

Kyle chuckled, looking at Naru. "I know, really, her cluelessness never fails to amuse me."

"Hey! I'm right here! Don't talk about me like that!" Mai sulked.

Masako covered her mouth with her kimono and glanced at her, "Naturally, because you are Mai after all."

Mai fumed silently, and Lea shifted in her lap.

"Lucky for you guys, Lea is still asleep," she mumbled grumpily and they all laughed, minus the two as usual, but Lin smiled a bit. "Shush! Lea might wake up!"

"So how did you learn English?" Naru asked me, giving her the feeling he was mad at her.

"T-that… uhm…" Mai glanced at Kyle asking for an excuse.

He caught on fast and spoke, "I taught Mai English in exchange of her teaching me French, she's a fast learner."

"How many languages can you speak?" Ayako asked Mai.

"Probably more than five?" she smiled nervously, "I really don't know."

"_Why didn't you say you understand English?_" Lin asked, surprising the whole SPR.

"I thought it was unnecessary, and you'd probably think I was kidding."

Mai stood up and Kyle followed her, taking Lea from Mai.

Awkward silence came upon and Lea woke up, "_Mama, are you gonna leave me again?_"

Mai smiled at her, "_I promise to visit whenever I can, for now you just have to be good and stay with Kyle, stay in your room, okay?_"

John was translating whatever Mai said to those who didn't understand. Lea kissed her in the cheek and nodded; Mai gave Kyle a leave-her-again-and-you'll-get-it-from-me look. He grinned at her. "I promise it won't happen again, I swear on my position."

Mai gave Kyle a quick hug and he kissed her forehead, "Stay safe, Mia."

Mai nodded and Kyle with Lea left the room. Silence came again and Mai wished for it to be broken, she looked at SPR only to see Bou-san, Ayako and Madoka grinning at her. John was blushing from what they saw, and Lin was suppressing a laugh while looking at Naru who gave Mai an icy stare.

"What?" Mai asked them.

"You looked like a real couple!" Madoka and Ayako said together.

"Jou-chan is getting married!" Bou-san said.

"Congratulations Mai" John smiled.

Mai turned beet red, "WHAT?! NO! I THINK OF KYLE AS A BIG BROTHER!"

She shook her head "That was a brotherly hug!"

Madoka grinned, "sure it was, at least for you it was… for him it was more like a-"

She was cut off by a loud scream, the door to the basement opened and Kyle entered, "_Mia! Something happened to Lea! Come quick!_"

Mai's eyes grew wide and she immediately followed Kyle. She wished nothing would happen to Lea and that she would be safe.

"Mai!" she heard Naru call after her, followed by the SPR.

Mai continued to follow Kyle and immediately felt cold._Mai_ shuddered and locked the door behind her, "Kyle, where's Lea?"

He pointed at the door connecting to another room. He already had his wings out and he was in his uniform, a black collar shirt, black slacks and long black coat with his shinigami scythe, preparing for the worst.

She shook her head at him. "No, this isn't a job for a death angel, stay here, don't let anyone enter."

He nodded and Mai stepped in the other room.

"_Mai! You're not safe here!_" she hears Gene say just as she felt a pair of cold hands around her neck. She blindly searched for the light switch on the walls and turned it on.

"Lea?!" Mai says in disbelief then quickly realizing she was possessed, "W-who are you?"

"I'm still alive!" a different voice said, coming from Lea, "Tell me! Tell me I am!"

The grip around her neck got tighter; it was getting harder to breath. Her vision was getting darker, and Mai her wings were itching to come out to protect her from danger, but she stopped herself.

She could faintly hear Bou-san start his chant, and then everything became black.

_"Gene!" Mai says as she saw his silhouette appear before her and she sighs in relief, hugging him as she slightly shook in fear. She calmed and opened her eyes, only to see Gene standing behind the person she was hugging while holding his laughter, his face in a painful grimace._

_He noticed Mai looking at her and laughter escaped his throat as Mai pulled back to look at the person she was hugging._

_"It's Naru," he said, looking down at her as she was still hugging him._

_Mai's eyes went wide as saucers as she immediately let go of Naru. Quickly hiding beside Gene, who was still laughing. She hit him at the back of his head, and he laughed harder._

_"Gene, why is Naru here?" She asked Gene._

_Gene inhaled deeply before speaking, "He managed to catch you when you fell, so he kind of hit his head hard. He-"_

_"Wants to know what you want to show so I can leave." Naru finished, cutting off whatever Gene was saying. Gene shook his head and chuckled. He pointed at a direction just as Naru and Gene disappeared._

_Mai was dressed in a nurse outfit, white slacks and white shirt, her hair in a bun and a nurse cap. Her body moved by its will, leading her to a room. Inside the room was Naru, or was it Gene? He smiled at Mai and she smiled back. She checked everything from his IV stand to the monitors, writing down on her board and just as she was about to leave, he pulled her to his lap._

_Mai blushed, but the girl possessing her was as was giggling. He was about to say something when a doctor entered, it was Naru. Mai was sure._

_"Gene! What are you doing to Mai?" the doctor said, and she frowned. What was their names? Mai needed to know._

_The Naru doctor pulled her away from Gene, "Mai, I told you never to enter his room," Naru said and pulled her to a hug. "He's a dangerous patient, I don't want you to get hurt," he kissed Mai on her forehead and she blushed again._

_"Gene isn't as bad as the others were saying, he just wants someone to be there for him," she said, placing a hand on his chest to calm him. She can feel his irregular heartbeat behind her palm, but she wasn't sure if it was Naru's feelings or the person he was acting as. "But everyone was afraid of him, he just doesn't want to die from what he was having."_

_Naru pulled away from her and held her shoulders, he looked at Mai sincerely. "Mai, what he has cannot be cured, I tried and you know that."_

_Mai shook her head and everything disappeared. Mai was in a hallway now, probably at the same hospital. She heard a commotion and she followed the source, peeking at a room's window and finding out it was Gene's._

_He was out of control, and she could see Naru as well as the other doctors trying to calm him down. The doctors were frantically trying to hold his arms as Naru try to inject something on him, but Gene managed to somehow inject it back to Naru._

_"MARK!" the voice inside of Mai shouted as Naru struggled to stand. She rushed inside and knelt next to him laying his head on her lap, Naru looked up at her in panic, "Kayla! Get out of here! You might get hurt!"_

_Mai shook her head and grabbed the syringe from his thigh and of what's left of the rest of the liquid and went to Gene. _

_"STOP! STOP IT MICHAEL!" Mai shouted, he looked at her for a moment and he extended his hands to her. _

_"Let's get out of here," he said. She held his hands and he smiled happily as pulled me into a hug, she was tearing up now. _

_"I'm sorry Michael, I can't."_

_Mai was numb in shock as she pressed the syringe on Gene's back and he stared at her in pain, "Didn't you want me to be happy?" he asked. _

_Mai fell on her knees, "I did, but you— you killed Mark! That liquid was for you, not him!"_

_"NO! NO! I'M NOT DONE YET! I CAN'T BE DYING!"_

_Mai was crying even when everything disappeared, even if it wasn't really her controlling her own body and even if it the situation called for it. She can't get over the fact she had killed someone with her own hands. _

_Never as she was an angel. How could she!_

_Gene and Naru appeared beside her. Naru was clueless as to why Mai was thinking it was a big deal, but Gene pulled her into a hug, soothing her. He knew who and what Mai was._

"Mai!" Naru said, waking me up, he was pissed.

She found the entire SPR around her bed. Ayako sat at the bed and Naru was hovering over her. Masako wiped a stray tear on her cheek that somehow managed to influence her physical state. Kyle handed her a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling Jou-chan?" Bou-san asked her looking worried. She returned the look, looking for Lea, "Where's Lea?!"

She sat up fast, ignoring the headache.

"Relax, she's not hurt, she's resting." Kyle said and she glared at him, warning him that this had to end tonight.

"So, what did you see this time?" Ayako asked her.

Mai glanced at Naru who just looked at Lin, "Lin, do a background check at the history of this land, a hospital is likely to be standing at this spot. Then check for the names Michael, Mark and Kayla connected to the hospital." Lin nodded and left.

"Jou-chan! You didn't say Naru-bou was with you at your dream!" Bou-san teased, she gave him a weak smile and looked out the window. It was still some time in the afternoon, she'll finish it at midnight but first she had to let them try.

"Mai-san? Is something wrong?" John asked her.

"No, it's just that I feel bad for the girl," she says.

"Mai, tea" Naru said.

Mao stood up without a retort and made some tea. She waited for the kettle to whistle. Just then the lights went off, and a whiff of smoke appeared in front of her. A girl with black hair and green eyes appeared, "_Please save him, I hadn't meant to put him into a state of misery._"

"Are you Kayla?" Mai asked her, she looked at back curiously.

"_Are you Kayla?_" Mai tried again and the spirit nodded and spoke again, "_Michael was cursed by something that's still in here, a demon of some sort. I tried telling Mark but he didn't believe me._"

The kettle whistled and Kayla smiled at her, "_please save him._"

Mai finished preparing tea for everyone, adding honey to Lea's tea in case she woke up.

She handed everyone their tea and they thanked her. Lin had found out that the mansion indeed used to be a hospital. There was a Doctor named Mark who was rumored to be engaged with a nurse named Kayla. And a patient named Michael was confined due to an incurable disease.

One night, Michael was attacked by something and he became crazy. Doctors tried to calm him but it seemed that he wasn't being himself and something possessed him. The doctor died trying to inject the only sedative they could help him with, and the nurse had injected the patient causing him to die.

The nurse couldn't stand the fact that her fiancé was dead and that she had murdered someone so dear to her. She committed suicide a month later.

"Hara-san, how many spirit do you sense here?" Naru asked Masako, who covered her mouth with a kimono, "I sense a sad spirit and a spirit of a woman."

And then she stumbled back a bit, Naru supported her. "B-but there's something else. Something strong."

The team all looked at her expectantly, and she looked at Naru straight in the eye. "I don't think it's a spirit."

* * *

**Edited 3/4/16.**


	4. The Suspicion

**Chapter 4: The Suspicion**

The lights flickered on and off and the windows shut with a loud bang, so did the door, followed by a loud banging around them.

Mai glanced at Kyle who rushed to Lea, who was starting to stir in her sleep.

A cold and stinky stench of blood surrounded the room and Mai paled. Naru had passed Masako to John, who placed a hand on Masako's shoulder. Madoka was behind Takigawa and Lin had stepped in front of Ayako.

Naru moved to stand in front of Mai, who at the moment, was at the very back of the room as the other members had unconsciously moved to stand in front of her protectively.

Mai clutched Naru's sleeve, waiting for the worst. The room was dark and silent for a while, before the lights came back on.

"Naru," Takigawa said pointing at the wall.

In the wall was a message in English, written in blood; "You don't know who you messed with" John translated.

Beside it was another message; "Angels don't stand a chance" Lin read.

"Mai!" Kyle said pointing at the wall at the behind Mai. It was a pair of angel wings drawn in blood; it was drawn in details. Mai looked back at Kyle with an alarmed expression, both were thinking the same thing.

It was a demon.

"Jou-chan, it looks like you're in trouble again," Takigawa teased, and Mai pouted at him.

"Hey! At least this time I didn't do anything wrong," she joked, easing the tense atmosphere and they laughed.

_"Is mama going to defeat the monster again?"_ Lea asked her.

"_Yes, and papa is going to help me so I want you to stay with Chisako_-nee."

As if on cue, Chisako came inside and knelt on one knee in front of her, "Mai-sama, you called for me?"

"You can stand; how many times have I told you bowing wasn't necessary?" she told her in flustered embarrassment, "And you can just call me Mai."

Chisako stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry Mai-sama, it won't happen again."

Mai laughed nervously, "Please take care of Lea tonight, Kyle and I have a job to finish"

Chisako nodded and Lea followed her happily.

"So, what's the bizz you two have tonight?" Ayako teased wiggling her brows at Mai suggestively.

Mai scowled at her, "It's certainly anything but what you're thinking!"

The Miko only laughed.

"Come on guys, you know that's not it right?" Mai looked at the team in disbelief when they gave her a you-never-know look. She looked at Naru and Lin for help.

"If that's what you had planned tonight, I suggest you go home" Naru said.

Kyle laughed, wrapping a hand around Mai's shoulders, "Then, if you really don't mind, I'll be abducting your little princess"

Mai nudged Kyle a warning. Naru glared at Kyle, "I say you let us take care of Mai, since she's being targeted again."

"Yeah, and you probably don't know how to do a warding spell to protect my little Jou-chan," Takigawa said pulling her away from Kyle.

"What reason does the ghost have to call Mai an angel?" Lin asked out of the blue.

It was silent and Mai felt nervous.

"They clearly have misunderstood," Masako said. "Maybe it was meant for Brown-san, since he's a priest," everyone agreed at what she said, even Kyle.

"But Mai-san did look like an angel when she was in a white gown," John said trying to lighten up the mood. Mai smiled a 'thank you' at John.

"John and Takigawa, try exorcising the ghosts tonight," Naru said. "Kyle, you're free to do whatever you want. Don't get in the way."

They all left the room leaving Mai and Kyle alone.

"Watch them. And since it's a spirit of a person, it's your job," Mai said. "Keep them busy after you purify Michael and Kayla, I'm gonna try to eliminate the demon."

He nodded and followed the rest of the team.

Around midnight, Naru and the gang headed to the room where the temperature was the lowest. They were right when they found the ghost of Michael.

"_Oh, I didn't notice you here,_" Michael said to his visitors. "_Have you seen my beloved Kayla? I hope she hadn't married that doctor yet._"

The team looked at the ghost, it seems like he really doesn't accept the fact that he died. Or maybe he doesn't know.

"_Where do you think Kayla is?_" Naru asked the ghost, who stared at Naru as if he grew a second head.

"_Isn't she busy with the other patients? She told me that, though she hadn't visit me for centuries._"

"_Michael, do you know where you are?_" Lin asked him, "_Of course, I'm at the hospital. They all despise me here, except for Kayla, but I don't know where she is though._"

"_She's already dead, Michael, she died a month after you and Mark's death._" Naru said slowly.

The ghost frowned at him, "_I despise lies, I don't like you, you should probably leave before I get mad at you._"

"_Michael-san,_" the priest tried, "_You've been dead for centuries, everyone you love is waiting for you up there._" John pointed up, referring to heaven.

The ghost snapped, "_I'm not dead! If I was I wouldn't be here would I?_"

Everyone shook their heads.

"You are dead," Masako said in a convincing voice, "you have another place you need to be at."

The ghost, not understanding what she said but understanding what it was meant to be, attacked Masako, "_I'M NOT DEAD!_"

A sharp wind hit Masako square at the shoulder, cutting it. Ayako rushed to her side. The ghost kept repeating what he had said as he attacked the team.

Monk and John started to exorcise the ghost, and the ghost, unharmed, still kept attacking them. By the time Kyle figured out what they were trying to do, Monk and the young priest were already beat and tired. Kyle stepped forward and held a hand up, signaling for both of them to stop.

Michael was caught off guard by the action of the death angel. But that didn't stop him from attacking Kyle, who for some reasons, didn't budge even when he was hit.

"_You're here because you regret something,_" Kyle said. "_Don't blame yourself, everything happened for a reason. And the regret you're having is weighing you down._"

The ghost stopped and growled, "_Shinigami._"

The room temperature dropped even colder than it was before and everyone shuddered; they knew it was because of whatever that Kyle guy had said.

"Someone stop that guy from his blab!" Ayako said.

"No, he knows what he's doing; he's trying purification in the simplest way," Lin said, stopping them.

"_I'm not; I'm trying to help you._" Kyle said/

The ghost calmed, "_Kayla probably hates me now, and so does Mark. I ruined their relationship, just because I wanted Kayla all for myself._"

"_No, they're both waiting for you to join them. They had long forgiven you,_" Kyle said holding out a hand. The ghost took it hesitantly and then Kyle spoke a language only angels could speak. Ones used only for purification in a quick manner, without revealing themselves. The room glowed warm white, and the ghost slowly vanished.

"Well that went well," Takigawa said. "Let's just hope magic boy can do that to the next one, right Jou-chan?"

When no response came to them, they quickly looked at each other wondering where Mai was. Naru being the most worried, who knows what danger she got caught up to again?

They quickly did the same to Kayla, who was more than happy to pass on. The gang was walking back to the base, and just then, an unmistakable scream of Mai was heard.

Naru and Kyle ran to where it was heard. It only came once, and wasn't heard again. They all looked at each other, and then followed Naru and Kyle.

Mai had slipped out the room and quickly changed into her hunter uniform and summoned her staff; Chastity. She kept her wings hidden, in case someone crept behind her. The wings of an angel are as soft as silk but can be as hard as steel when it protects.

"_Demon hunter, ID A2_" Mai whispered, "_Permission to eliminate unfiled demon._"

"_Hunter Mia Taniyama, Permission granted._" A voice said, "_Demon will looked for immediately, a file will be sent after._"

A file immediately appeared in front of her. Network angels never fails to amuse anyone. They can find a rogue demon as fast as you can say feather and they have eyes and ears everywhere.

Mai followed the faint light the small file emitted, leading to a cramped and smelly hallway, before stopping by a room that looked to be abandoned. She shuddered as she stepped inside and the moment she did, the door behind her shut close with a great force.

"Didn't you see the warning?" a low growl said, "You don't stand a chance against me."

Mai squinted her eyes, trying to make out the demon's face. She can see its body; it was as thin and bony as Urado. She frowned at the thought of that, when she tried to protect Masako forgetting her duty.

"I don't know about that," Mai said smirking, one thing good thing about being in her angel form was that she had overflowing confidence.

The demon growled and appeared before her, a foul stench appeared with him. Its face was red with dried blood, the eyes were almost bulging out of its sockets, and its mouth was lipless; the yellow teeth were shown, broken.

Mai scrunched her nose as it spoke while laughing maniacally, "you seem confident about that."

It moved fast, faster than her eyes could register. And within seconds, her coat and shirt ripped at the back, leaving her thin camisole.

"Let's see you wings, shall we?" it said still laughing like a maniac.

"What if I refuse?" Mai taunted, her wings itching to come and to protect her.

The demon growled and let its sharp nails graze me back; Mai gasped at the prickling sensation as the blood started to form, "Then I'll have to get it for you."

Mai's eyes widened, "No!" she screamed. She bit into her lips as the sharpness of the nails clawed, her back.

"Now you did it, that wasn't a wise move" Mai's forgotten staff glowed in power as the demon shrunk back in surprise. Mai made a diagonal motion and the demon wailed as it was thrown back to the opposite wall, and she spoke the one powerful word; "Elimination!"

The room flashed white and Mai fell into the floor, changing to my normal clothes. Her staff disappearing into the air as she hugged herself silently, letting the tears fall. It no longer hurt, as her training had taught her that.

Mai did not use to have a scar on her back at all. Pureblood angels didn't grow their wing, they have them since birth. And when wings do grow for half-bloods, they didn't rip the skin.

The door opened with a bang, and Mai looked up. Naru and Kyle were standing by the door, panting hard. She eyed them curiously through her tears.

"Mai!" Naru said, showing a variety of emotions, mostly shock and worry, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

Mai heard more footsteps and she reckoned it was the gang. They appeared in a minute, their face flooded with worry when they saw me. Ayako immediately inspected the cuts on my back.

"What happened to you, Mai!" Ayako cried in worry.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Kyle?" Naru asked with a hard tone, and Mai winced.

"Don't be too hard on her!" Kyle said, "She has her reasons."

Kyle and Ayako helped Mai back to the Base. The Miko wrapped Mai's wound, while the boys were outside, when she was done and Mai was decent enough, she signaled the boys to enter.

"What did you do to your back, Jou-chan?" Takigawa asked hugging her, the Miko hit him at the back of his head, "Let go of her, her wound is still too raw."

"I thought that maybe I could check the rooms for something, but then I slipped and something hard hit my back," Mai said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I guess whatever hit my back cut me."

"Well you have to be careful next time," Ayako said. The gang seems to have bought what Mai had said, and she was grateful. Kyle hid a secret laugh, hidden by his worry to Mai.

Lin paused from typing at his computer; he was suspicious as to why Mai would lie about what happened to her.

He clearly didn't see anything that could harm her like that. He didn't even see anything that could cut her in that room, except maybe if the windows broke, which was scratch-less.

Lin told Naru what he had noticed, and the scientist only nodded. He'll soon find out what happened to Mai, because something was clearly wrong. His assistant had never been injured before, no one from his team ever had that much of blood spilled while on a case.

Mai, oblivious to her surroundings, didn't notice the suspicion of the 2 person.

Much to everyone's surprise, Kyle grabbed Mai fast, causing them both to fall. Kyle was sitting and Mai was on her knees, her head was still held by Kyle and so was her waist.

"Hey!" Ayako said, "You're hurting her!"

Kyle ignored them and covered Mai's ears, "Mai, cry if you want to. No one will hear, I promise."

Everyone watched the guy cover Mai's ears. Mai, the youngest of the entire group and the tea maker. Mai, the ever so cheerful girl they loved. The same Mai was in front of them, broken. She was crying while hold the bandages on her back.

Their eyes softened and their hearts ached from the girl's pain. Even Lin stopped typing to look at Mai. Everyone took turns to give her comfort and to soothe her, they surrounded her with warmth.

Just then, one thing came to everyone's mind. This was the first time Mai ever cried over an injury.

* * *

**Edited 3/4/16.**


	5. The Feather

**Chapter 5: The Feather**

The previous case was the fastest case SPR had ever handled, only taking them three days, and Naru had given Mai a couple of days' worth of rest. Her back has almost healed entirely, stinging less often at the use of her wings as it reopens and affects the cuts.

After two days of bed rest, Mai stood in a dark street, sighing, the moon being the only source of light as another black feather zoomed to her apartment. She flew a couple of feet away before her back started hurting and her weight cooperated with gravity.

She spotted the SPR office and decided to stop by for a moment's rest.

_Easy there,_ she heard Eugene whisper in her mind.

_I'm trying to,_ she replied, grumbling as her foot touched the ground and she sighed heavily in relief.

Naru had closed the light inside his office and had already grabbed his coat when he heard a crash just behind the door. He usually left his office around this time, finishing the files his assistant couldn't finish. He then hurried and looked outside.

He came face with his female assistant, looking panicked as she cleaned the broken potted plant on the floor, just beside the welcome mat it used to stand on. Her back was faced to him as he could see a large dark stain on her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Naru snapped as Mai turned to face him fully, she was in a white skirt and a white collared shirt with gold linings.

Mai bit her lips to stop herself from saying something equally as mean, but instead says, "I was just about to leave."

She went downstairs perfectly, but she doubt her boss couldn't hear her wince from the pressure on her back as the stain grew bigger. Mai reached the bottom of the stairs when her boss sighed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back up to the office.

He had forced Mai to sit on the couch before disappearing to look for the first aid kit that Mai bought and kept in the kitchen cupboard.

Mai was testing her back when Naru came back and sat beside her with the kit, "take off your shirt."

And Mai can't help but tease his boss, "You want to see me without my shirt on?"

Clearly, he didn't get it because his comeback made Mai blush, "Just do it or I'll have to do it for you."

"Let's see you try," she says, fully convinced that her boss would give up until she heard him sigh. "You won't actually do it right?"

"Who knows," he says as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt, before Mai placed a hand above his.

"I got it, jeez, I'll do it! Just don't look!"

Mai turned around, her back faced to him as she took her shirt off, revealing her blood stained camisole. She slipped it off and let Naru inspect her back, "why don't you have a bandage around it?"

She shrugged a reply, not knowing how to explain that she removed it earlier because it was itchy.

He washed the upper and lower part of the wound with a wet cloth, and then proceeded to do so at the other cuts. "Mai, you have to unhook that for me to finish."

Mai was baffled, "No way am I going to remove my bra."

"Fine, I'll do it then."

She felt him reach over to unhook it, so she pulled away from him. Sensing that he was about to try again, Mai stood up. She clutched her shirt covering her front, "You don't have to clean them, just put the bandage."

Naru stood up; starting to get pissed, "Mai, you have to clean it before changing the band."

Mai saw him reach over to her once again, so once again, she stepped away from him.

"Mai!" Naru said, his tone hard.

"No! You'll never catch me!" Mai said running away from him. Naru placed a hand over his forehead, "Mai, I swear I won't do anything, I just have to wash it and then it's done."

His assistant stuck her tongue out at him, "I refuse."

"What are you, a child?" He went over to her.

Her back reached the side of the sofa, and she gulped visibly. Naru smirked, knowing this would be easier now that he had her cornered, "Turn around so I can wipe your back."

Mai accidentally stepped back, and slipped at the couch. Trying to stop her fall, she grabbed onto Naru, expecting him to stand still. Luck wasn't on her side when her boss fell with her on the couch.

Naru had his two hands at either side of Mai to stop him from leaning to her.

The door opened, and the two persons on the couch looked up to see a shocked Lin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was disturbing," the Chinese man said, slightly chuckling and then turned to leave.

"Lin-san! Don't misunderstand" Mai said, Naru got off her and fixed his shirt. Lin turned around when he noticed that Mai was almost bare on top. "Naru was just treating to my back, and I slipped-"

"As usual," Naru added, "Why are you here Lin?"

"I forgot to tell you someone had called for a case, I left a note at your desk," the Chinese man said. He then spoke aloud what had been bothering him since his arrival, "Why is Taniyama-san undressed?"

Mai blushed, "Naru saw my back was bleeding, he told me he'd help me clean it."

Lin gave Naru a knowing look, who ignored him. "Lin, treat to her back, I'll leave a message to the client."

Naru went to his office and left Lin, who attended to Mai's back. This time though, when Lin asked Mai, Mai accepted. She knew that Lin would be harmless, he reminds her of a godfather. Opposite to the kind of Father Takigawa was.

To Mai, she gave the entire team a role.

Monk was the loving Father; Lin was the serious Godfather, Ayako was the Mother, Madoka the Godmother. John and Naru would be her brothers, and Masako would be the sister.

Since she had known the gang for a few years now, they were special to her, and Mai promised she'd be willing to risk her own life to keep them safe.

Lin was wrapping the bandage around Mai's chest, with her cooperation. And within minutes, he was done.

"Why do you lie about your what happened to your back?" the Chinese man asked her.

Mai chuckled nervously, "Everybody lies, Lin-san. I do too, for a reason."

"What reason, if I may ask?" Lin-san said. She thought of an appropriate answer, but none came. Thankfully, Naru came out of his office in time. He tossed a black shirt at her, one similar to what he always wore, and she looked at it trying to figure out what it was for.

"You wear that, Mai," Naru said as if he was talking to a nursery child.

Mai blushed, "I know that, but why? I have my own shirt."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's full of dry blood," Naru said, "but if you prefer to wear it, you can give me back that shirt."

"I'm wearing it, I'm wearing it!" Mai said quickly, buttoning the shirt on. It fell above her mid-thigh, showing a white line that used to be wear her skirt shows. The sleeves were long enough so the tip of her fingers were hidden.

As if having Naru four inches taller than her 3 years ago was bad enough, now he was five and a half inches taller than her, disregarding the fact that she grew an inch. She sighed and heard Lin-san say whisper something to Naru, but she couldn't make out what he said.

"This is too big," she says and then looked at Naru, who was glaring at Lin. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Naru said, quickly scanning her up to down. "If you're done, have Lin drive you home."

"Noll," Lin said, "I didn't bring my car; and I live at the street opposite to hers."

"I'm fine," Mai pursed her lips "My apartment is just close by, I don't want to bother both of you."

She gathered her stained shirt and camisole and then headed to the door, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

The cold air fell around her like a bucket of ice the moment she left the office. Mai did not mind the dark, she was used to it, and she could pretty much kick ass when she needed to.

She stopped by a vending machine and pressed the button for hot chocolate, taking it and sitting the bench beside the machine. She finished her beverage and shivered, muttering to herself about her stupidity of not wearing her coat when she could summon it with a snap of her finger and could warm herself magically.

She was just about to when a long black coat was tossed over her shoulder, "wear it for the mean time."

Mai turned around and saw her boss standing behind her, but facing the vending machine and inspecting the beverages it was offering. His eyes lingered on the three types of tea they served before facing her.

"I'll walk you back," he says and he motioned for her to follow him.

Mai quickly wore the coat and walked a few meters before noticing that the coat's end was touching the ground. "Naru, your coat is getting dirty. You can have it back," she says, moving to remove it.

He looked back at her and gave her a stern look, and she stopped her actions. He resumed walking before speaking, "It'll be easier to wash, compared to your white ones."

The walk back was silent, and occasionally, they would pass by a drunkard and Naru would glare at them. Mai tried not to laugh at the faces the passersby would make, but giggled softly every now and then.

They arrived her apartment and went on the elevator silently. Mai offered Naru a cup of tea, recalling his actions earlier and that she hadn't made him tea for two days and he accepted. She offered him her sofa and told him to wait.

When Mai returned to the living room and didn't see her boss anywhere, she placed the tea on the table and called his name, "Naru?"

She saw a quick flash of white light from the room where she stored the feathers stained with demon ash. Hunters weren't bound to return them until the end of December, every year. And now there were boxes piled over boxes taking up half of the room and the other half were 5 half-filled boxes above a long white table.

Mai saw Naru looking at the box labeled for Vampires and had been so close to picking up on feather from the pile until she warned him, "Don't touch them!"

She took his opened palm on her hand and she looked up at him, "You can never touch these tainted feathers."

"They're normal black feathers to me," he says, looking down at her.

Mai shook her head, "Never touch a black feather, no matter if they come from birds. They're cursed. If you want a feather like these, wait here."

She went to her room and took one of her feathers that she kept under her pillow, which could serve as a blade when an intruder would come in. She picked it up and returned out, seeing her boss now seating on the couch and drinking his tea.

_He never listens,_ Gene laughed.

She handed him the feather and he set the cup down, taking it and he held the large feather between his thumb and his index finger, observing, "It's a beautiful white."

"Almost like pure white snow?" She teased, and to her surprise, he nodded and muttered something to himself.

Mai blushed, flustered, and faked a yawn. "I, uh, think I should go to sleep now. You can leave anytime you want, just lock the door when you leave."

Naru still sat at the sofa, looking at the overly sized feather in his hand. For a second, he wanted to hold the most amazing shade of black feathers he'd ever seen, and now he was just simply taken by the pure white feather Mai had given him.

It even seemed like it glowed. He ran his fingers to the feather, admiring its softness.

Naru glanced at the clock and decided it was time for him to leave, and then remembered that his coat was still with Mai. He knocked at Mai's bedroom. When no one answered, he tried turning the knob to see if he could retrieve it himself.

It opened. He frowned at the thought of her sleeping peacefully when she forgot to lock the door to her bedroom, especially when a guy was inside her apartment. He entered the room calmly and noticed that his assistant was already fast asleep.

He found the coat hanging at the table beside her bed. He quietly went over to it, without sparing a look to the sleeping assistant. As he was about to grab it, Mai had turned to her side, facing the table and hitting the coat. It fell to the side of her pillow with a rustle.

He cursed silently, since it means that he had to go near her. He didn't trust his hormones; he was, after all, still a guy. He crossed his arms, his mind argued with him as he was thinking of just leaving the coat behind. He sighed.

He reached over his coat quickly and moved back when he noticed that Mai's blanket was not on her. She didn't even bother changing her clothes, she was still wearing his shirt.

He pulled the blanket over to Mai, who sighed contently. He looked at her to make sure she was asleep, and just then, he noticed the closeness of their faces.

He could smell the sweet scent of Mai's shampoo, a mixture of vanilla and strawberry. Her breath was hot to his face.

Naru quickly moved away from her, and left her apartment, locking the door in process. The cold air warmed his almost hot face.

* * *

**Edited 3/5/16.**


	6. The Game

**Chapter 6: The Game**

Mai woke up the next morning late as usual. She quickly took a shower and changer her clothes, tossing what used to be her white shirt in the trash can and tossing the black shirt her boss lent her on the laundry can.

She ran to the office and went straight to the kitchen after saying good morning to everyone and counting the numbers of people present to make tea. When she finished, Takigawa rushed to her, "Jou-chan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now," she smiled, handing him tea.

"You didn't over exert your back, did you?" Ayako asked as she took a tea from the tray.

"Guess who!" an over familiar happy voice said, covering her eyes.

"Yasu," she said, pulling the hands down with one hand as the other balanced the tray.

"Ding ding ding!" Yasuhara said, "I was finishing some papers so I wasn't present at the previous case."

"Shounen, school always comes first," Monk said, waving his hand.

"Says the old man who dropped out from school," Ayako said, and everyone drowned into a conversation. Mai had forgotten to hand Naru his tea as there was still a lone cold cup on her tray.

"I see everyone's here now" Naru said, cutting off everyone from talking. "You all know why you're here—"

"Yes, I'm sorry about my daughter," Yasu said wrapping a hand around Mai's shoulder, and pulling her towards his side. "I had taught her to stand up against bullies, but I certainly didn't expect her to beat one."

"What are you talking about?" she frowned as she asked Yasu in confusion, the latter laughing. He winked at her, then nudged Takigawa. "However, my husband and I are just very proud of our daughter."

"Why am I the husband?" Takigawa said, and everyone laughed.

Naru silenced everyone with a look, "Before I was rudely interrupted, a new case had come. Our client Mr. Hosho owns a hotel out of town. He had informed me that; girls who stay in the hotel end up missing the first night. They appear then at the reception area, with a lot of vital organs missing. This has happened to almost 19 girls so far," he stopped to take the tea on Mai's tray. "This case was handed to me a long time ago, but I turned them down, because of the possibility of Mai and Hara-san getting hurt."

"Hey, what about me… Or Madoka? Won't we get hurt?" Ayako asked. Naru took a sip and placed his cold tea down, "Apparently, the ghost only attacks young girls."

"And you are definitely beyond the word young," Takigawa said, earning a hit from Ayako.

"Well sorry for not being young enough for the ghost!"

"When does the case start?" Mai asked Naru.

"Tomorrow, meanwhile, you guys can prepare your stuff for the stay, or you can just do whatever you want" Naru said heading back to his office.

"Well, what do we do now, mates?" John asked each of us.

"I got nothing else to do, and no one would be expecting me home, so I guess I'll just stay here to spend the day," Mai said giving them a sheepish smile.

They all gave her warm smiles, "I'll stay here with you, Mai/Jou-chan." Ayako and Takigawa said in unison.

"Yeah, me too! I can't miss the fun again," Yasu said.

John agreed to stay, and Masako reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks, you guys," Mai said, smiling at them.

"Soo… What to do now?" Monk asked, everyone pondered.

"I can tell you guys about my filming" Masako suggested and everyone passed. Masako huffed in response.

"Who's thirsty?" Yasu suddenly asked. Only Mai raised her hand so Yasuhara got a water bottle from his bag and handed it over to her. She gave him thanks and drank half of the water.

"Aw man, you drank so little," he said as he finished the rest of the water, then he winked at her. "Indirect kiss."

Mai rolled her eyes and blushed, making everyone laugh. He then placed the bottle on the ground and forced everyone to sit on the floor with him.

"Ah! I know! Spin the bottle, right?" She said, and he nodded, suddenly, everyone sat on the floor with him.

"Alright Mai, you spin it first."

Mai spun the bottle, and it landed at Ayako, "Ayako, Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a while before saying, "Truth"

"Then, do you think of Takigawa as more than a friend?" Madoka asked, "You don't have to tell the boys, just tell us girls."

She blushed and urged the girls to come closer, "Yes."

They all smiled whispering a 'told you so' at each other.

"Hey, don't leave the boys at the shadows!" Yasu said. Ayako spun the bottle and it landed on John, "Truth or Dare."

" Truth," John said.

Yasu grinned, "Then tell us why you quitted priesthood!"

John was thrown off by what he said.

"Yasu, be good!" Mai said.

"I did not leave priesthood, I have just delayed ordination. I'm a pastor at the moment." John smiles at them, spinning the bottle as it landed on Madoka. "Truth or dare?"

"I'd say truth, but where's the fun in that? DARE!" she said, fist pumping. This time Mai beat Yasu to the dare, "I dare you to go to Lin-san's office and sit on his lap-"

"Then you kiss him, shutting down his laptop on process!" Yasu finished. Madoka grinned at them and they all peeked at the door to Lin's office.

"Oh man, when Lin finds out the file he was doing was shut, he'd get so mad!" Monk said.

They watched as Madoka sat on Lin's lap, surprising him and causing him to stop typing. She tugged on his necktie with her left hand, so Lin would look away from his Laptop. She gave the clueless Lin a kiss on the lips, as her free hand clicked the power button of the laptop.

The team snickered then went back to the lounge, leaving a very shocked Lin.

The gang resumed the game, and the bottle landed on the female medium. She covered her mouth with her kimono, and answered the obvious question, "I refuse to say dare since you'd make me kiss someone."

"Then it's truth!" Monk said, "If you had to kiss one of the guys here, who would you pick?"

"I'd pick Kazuya, clearly, but he isn't here" Masako said, " so it would be Brown-san because he's the only sane one at the moment."

John blushed at her answer but returned the smile of Masako.

"Right, that's what she said" Yasu said, elbowing John. Then the bottle stopped at Mai, just then, the Chinese man left his office.

He wanted to know the reason why they had told Madoka to turn his Laptop off, but stopped himself when he saw the bottle on the floor. Suddenly, it made sense. So it was time for his revenge. The bottle landed on Taniyama-san, and he knew just what to ask or dare.

"Taniyama-san, truth or dare?" the Chinese man asked, surprising everyone.

Mai thought for a second, "Dare me!"

The Chinese man smiled, making Mai want to take back what she said, and choose truth instead. "Taniyama-san, I dare you to kiss Noll."

It was silent until Yasuhara erupted in a big fit of laughter and everyone laughed.

"Mercy!" Yasu said, "Take things slow, I dare you to sit on Naru's desk and give him a hug."

"That's a lot worse!" Mai complained.

"You pick then, the kiss or the hug?" Ayako smirked.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only if he asks for tea!"

As if on cue, the scientist spoke "Mai, tea".

Mai stood up grumbling mean words in different language, and made his tea.

Naru was oblivious to what the gang was doing outside, as he was too busy to go out. He heard his guardian speak, and whatever he had said made everyone laugh twice as hard as before. He mused, wondering as to what they were laughing about, so he decided to ask his assistant for tea, then ask her what they were doing outside.

"Naru?" his assistant called out. He told her to come in, and she placed the tea at his table, and he took a drink. He found his assistant still standing in front of him, "Do you need something?"

"Ah, y-yeah," she stuttered. "Can you stand first?"

He raised a brow at his assistant, but he stood up anyway. She went closer to him and sat on his desk. She placed her arms around Naru's neck and counted to five as her boss was stiff still and she and leaned to his ears to apologize, not knowing she made things a lot worse by whispering on his ears.

"Sorry Naru, this is a dare from Yasu."

She quickly hopped down the table and ran back outside.

Naru stood there trying to figure out what just happened 2 seconds ago. Only when the door of his office closed, he realized that Mai had been dared to do something to him. And daring someone to him was like daring him. He closed his eyes, calming himself before leaving his office to join the rest.

"That was hilarious!" Yasu said.

"Don't remind me." Mai pouted and sat down. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Yasu, he shouted a loud dare.

"I see," Naru said, "I dare you to go outside, naked—"

"He meant, in your boxers!" Takigawa said.

"Walk to a stranger!" Madoka added.

"Then force him/her to sit down," Ayako said.

"And give a lap dance!" Yasu said he saluted to all, "I shall be back!"

They all watched Yasu go out and start to strip, Monk tried to cover Mai's eyes, but Naru beat him to it, since he was closer. She waited until Naru decided to put his hands down.

Yasu was already pushing a guy down and started to give him a lap dance.

"Gross! As much as I find Yasu doing that to the poor guy, amusing, I'll skip." Mai said and went back inside, Masako, John and Naru followed her inside.

She saw Naru with a satisfied smirk, and went to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate. It was freezing outside, and Yasu was close to being naked.

The four could hear the laughter of the persons watching Yasuhara scare the man, until it died down. They were now having a conversation about whatever the poor guy did. Mai went back out and gave everyone a cup, they all thanked her.

"Naru, do you want this or I'll make some tea instead?" She asked him. He pondered for a moment, but accepted the cup of chocolate. He reasoned out because it was a waste to just throw it away. She rolled my eyes and sat beside him.

They continued to play the game, until Naru told them to go home and to 'pack your clothes for the case' and making sure to tell Mai 'not be late or we'll come and get you again.'

Please, like she would wake up late.

* * *

**Edited 3/5/16.**


	7. The Hotel

**Chapter 7: The Hotel**

Mai was so screwed. It was just as her boss had said, she was going the be late, even when she slept early.

"Mai, you're late, tea" Naru said as soon as she arrived. She glared at him, huffing. He hadn't even let her remove her coat nor catch her breath yet he orders her to make him tea. She grumbled to herself,

"What's the point of having tea when we're leaving soon?"

Naru looked at her, "You said something?"

Mai shook her head and made everyone tea. After everyone had settled down in the sofa, Naru started to give instructions.

"Since we don't know what we're handling there, I want everyone to pair up with a partner of the opposite gender," Naru said.

"Jou-chan! Let's be partners!" Monk said, followed by a loud whack in the head by Ayako.

"No, Mai will be my partner!"

Masako covered her mouth with her kimono, "Araa~ I didn't know you were a man."

Naru placed a hand over the bridge of his nose, "The pairs are Takigawa and Hara, John and Ayako, Madoka and Yasuhara."

"What about me?" Mai asked, wishing for his answer to be different from what she is expecting.

"Mai, you'll be stuck with me and Lin."

Before Mai could protest, Naru stood up and the rest followed. Mai sulked as she made her way to Takigawa's car and suddenly heard Yasu say something disgraceful. Mai shivered as she recalled the last time she sat in that car with Yasu.

She turned around and walked back to Lin's van and sat beside Naru, who didn't seem to mind her.

"Mai, why are you here?" he finally asked.

"Yasu was at the other car, I don't want to go through what happened before."

He just nodded. The thought of that was enough to make her shudder. One moment, Yasu started talking and then a second later he was singing from the top of his lungs. Monk was bickering with Ayako, who kept reaching over the steering wheel where Monk was driving, causing the car to swivel every now and then. That was hell!

"What are you thinking about Mai?" Naru asked her, not looking away from his book. "You keep sighing."

"You want to know?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, "Never mind."

She crossed her arms, sulking. They arrived the hotel within a few hours, the ride being filled with awkward silence.

The hotel was Japanese styled, a one floor inn with a garden full of different kinds of colorful flower and a small fish pond. It's her first time seeing a very traditional place and it was a refreshing sight.

They all walked to the entrance and was greeted by four guys in a kimono, sitting on their knees traditionally on the floor entrance.

"Welcome, SPR." They said and bowed, their head touching the back of their palms. They sat back up and gestured a welcoming hand, one man standing up from his position, "Mr. Hosho is expecting you at the assigned base, I will lead you to him. Meanwhile, please leave your bags to them."

The gang followed his instruction and Ayako stoo beside Mai, whispering, "They're all so handsome!"

Mai laughed softly and they stopped in front of a large paper mache sliding door. The man sat down and slid the door open for the team and they all entered.

"Ah, Mr. Kazuya Shibuya," a man with black hair said, he seems too young to be an owner of the hotel, he looked to be in his twenties, like Naru but older. He gestured for them to sit at small pillows, and they did.

He smiled at Mai and Masako who entered the last, "You must be Mai Taniyama and Masako Hara."

Mai shuddered, sensing something was off and getting creeped out from the sudden attention. Masako clung into Mai's sleeves and nodded. She must have felt it too.

Mai glanced at her boss, hoping he would see their discomfort and his eyes connected with hers shortly before looking at the owner, "Yes, as you seem to know them both; Mai is my assistant and Hara-san is a medium."

"So I have been informed," smiled Mr. Hosho. "Lin-san the other assistant, Matsuzaki-san the Miko, John the exorcist, Takigawa-san the monk, Madoka and Yasuhara-san"

"Just Yasuhara? Just Madoka?" Yasu complained silently, "I prefer Yasuhara the genius, or maybe Yasuhara the great!"

Naru nodded trying to catch his attention, but his eyes were still trained on Mai and Masako. She tried to ignore it since Mai figured it was just a bit of her car sickness.

"The rooms we are staying?" Naru asked.

"Yes, I have prepared 4 rooms with two futons each," he said frowning at Naru. "I assumed that there would only be 8 of you, I didn't expect 9. The 2 rooms are a bit far from each other, since there were only a few rooms here that can handle 2 persons. Of course, it'll be up to you to assigned who will be in the rooms."

Naru nodded, "Hara-san and Mai will stay in one room, Madoka and Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa and Yasuhara, then John you'll stay with me. Lin will stay in the basement, he'll be watching over the monitors."

The four men from earlier led the team to the rooms. Her room and Masako's were conveniently next to Ayako and Madoka's, it was also next to the indoor hot spring.

Mai placed her bag down, thanking the man who was carrying it all the way, and fixed her stuffs. There was also a pink kimono on top of the futon, which the girls decided to wear later on.

"Mai, what do you think about Hosho-san?" Masako asked her.

"He's suspicious, I find him creepy."

"Me too, I feel a very evil presence in here, and a few weaker ones" Masako said.

Both girls heard a rapping at the door and they flinched. Mai got ready to do the nine cuts as the door opened, but on the other side was just a laughing Ayako and Madoka.

"Geez! You scared us!" Mai said placing a hand over her chest to calm her heart.

Ayako said, "Want to join us? We want to try the onsen!"

Mai jumped up to reply, but Masako beat her to it, "I'd be more than happy to join."

The girls entered the onsen, all wrapped in a towel around their body. It was a rather big one, so from the chest, it landed lower than their mid-thighs, a few inches above the knees.

Mai was trying to clip her hair up and was failing terribly. Masako walked up to her and helped her with her hair in a swift movement, "It's very much like you to not know how to bun your hair."

Mai laughed and said a thank you, going inside the water and relaxing her muscles.

Aaah! Mai! When did that became that large?!" Ayako said pointing at her chest.

Mai was flustered, hugging herself to block it from the eyes of the three girls, "It's not that large! Moreover, Masako's is larger!"

The accused Masako blushed and held her chest; oblivious to the fact that Madoka was creeping up behind her, taking Masako's chest in her hand, "Oh my God, it is large! It's bigger than yours Ayako!"

"M-madoka!" Mai said blushing at the older woman's actions.

Masako was blushing furiously, trying to get away from Madoka. Ayako was laughing hard beside Mai.

Masako got out of the water, running away from Madoka. Later, Mai joined Ayako's laughter, who then suddenly stopped. She wiggled her fingers, "You think you could get away?"

Mai paled, cluthing on to where her towel was folded and held, "Do not dare!"

She got out of the water in panic and stood beside Masako, until they were cornered. The older women were closing in to them and Mai immediately looked for an escape. She saw one not far from where she was standing.

She pointed it out to Masako, who nodded. "We run to that door in the count of three."

"1," Ayako was a few meters away, laughing hard.

"2," almost.

"3, Go!"

Both girls rand as fast as they can, confusing the women and stopping their actions.

Masako opened the door and waited for Mai to run inside before closing it, both thanking that the door was not locked. They were breathing hard, and Masako stepped forward, only slipping down on the floor as she lost her energy and as she was slippery from the wetness of the hot bath.

Mai and Masako stared at each other and then burst out in laughter, Ayako and Madoka throwing words at them from behind the door Mai had been holding on tightly with the help of her powers.

"Jou-chan?" Takigawa's voice said.

Mai stopped laughing and looked up, finally assessing her surroundings. It was an identical indoor hot spring, the only difference was that this other one was for men.

Her boss, Monk and Yasuhara was looking at them curiously, and John had his back on them as he was walking away from the scene and to the changing room. Mai gasped and used both her hands to cover her eyes as she noticed that they were all half-naked, only having towels around their waist.

Ayako finally opened the door and pushed her playfully, causing Mai to slip on the floor.

Ayako was oblivious to the surroundings as she started tickling Mai, sitting atop on her lightly. Mai immediately started laughing, from the corner of her eyes, she saw the pale body of Naru as he got up from the water.

"A-Ayako! S-stop!" Mai said helplessly, trying to catch her breath, but couldn't through her laughter which was drowned together with Masako's.

"Hey old hag! Don't kill Jou-chan!" Bou-san said.

Ayako stopped tickling me; her face went from a look of horror to a look of anger. She looked up, and saw Bou-san watching, his head in his palms as if watching an interesting movie. She immediately got off Mai, clutching her towel tighter.

"You pervert! Who are you calling an old hag?"

Mai took deep breaths, and sat up. She felt something heavy land on her head, blocking her sight. She picked it up and saw that it was a black coat, looking up, she saw Naru walking away back to the changing rooms again.

"Thanks, Naru!" Mai called, covering herself with the coat.

She saw John handing his jacket to Masako and more towels to Ayako and Madoka, who was standing with her hands on her waist as if it did not bother her at all.

Yasu was still in the water, doubling his laughter, "That was hilarious! You all looked like you saw ghosts! What were you doing anyway? Didn't you see the sign?"

"I would've if Ayako and Madoka weren't hot on our tail!" Mai said glaring.

"Why?" Yasu asked.

"I think it's much better to give them time to change" John said. Mai gave him a sheepish smile, and nodded. She passed by the door that separates the girl's from the boy's, Masako and Madoka followed.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me Old hag?" Bou-san teased.

Wham!

Ayako appeared and lock the door. "That perverted monk!"

"Could you help me wash my back?" Masako asked Mai blushing.

Mai giggled at Masako's sudden embarrassment and nodded. When they finished, they changed into the kimono. Mai kept her white shorts and camisole on under her kimono, and placed the towel above her head to keep it from dripping.

"The look of Masako when I came up to her was priceless!" Madoka said.

Ayako waved her hands in disagreement, "No, no. Mai's face when she realized that I was going to come up to her was funnier!"

"Geez! I wish we feel the same," Mai said to Masako, both their faces red.

"Do you think the boys heard our conversation from the very start?" Masako asked. Mai took off the towel, deciding the coldness was giving her, well, a cold.

Madoka and Ayako looked at her, and then at Mai, then both of them shared a look. They started laughing again, Masako started glaring.

"That was pure entertainment," Yasu said, just as the girls arrived the Base. The boys were wearing dark blue kimonos, even Naru for a change.

"I'm glad you're happy about it," Mai sighed beside Naru, as she handed him his jacket.

"Really Mai, when you appeared with only the towel, you looked good. Really good," Yasu teased, Madoka laughed again.

Naru glared at Madoka, and she stopped laughing.

"Why were you running away from them anyway?" Bou-san asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Mai sighed as she left and prepared tea, handing everyone a cup when she returned.

"Did you guys hear our conversation earlier?" Mai asked curiously.

"I heard from until Madoka said the word 'Large'," Yasu said wiggling his eyebrows at us. Masako blushed, looking down.

"I heard from until Mai said to stay away," Takigawa said, Naru and John nodded, meaning that was when they heard. Thankfully, they didn't know what the girls were talking about.

"Hey, wait, what's large?" Takigawa asked and Yasu erupted into loud laughter, while Mai and Masako, again, and blushed in embarrassment.

"If you're done, I want all of you to sleep now, we'll get to business tomorrow," Naru said.

"We're from the opposite hallway you girls are, so be careful," Takigawa added. "Specially you, Jou-chan."

Mai nodded and said their 'Good Night'. She had a feeling tomorrow would be a tiring day, and as she lay on her futon, Mai couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her and Masako.

* * *

**Edited 3/5/16.**


	8. The Dream

**Chapter 8: The Dream**

_"Mai, you have to be alert!" Gene said as soon as she saw him. _

_Mai tilted her head, "Why? Is something wrong? Or did I attract some ghosts again?"_

_Gene didn't chuckle at her joke, making her frown. _

_"Now's not the time to be sleeping! Something is in the room with you and Masako. You both are in danger!"_

_Mai nodded, "But do you have any idea what it is?" _

_He nodded "A demon, now wake up, it's here."_

It's here.

Mai felt Masako shaking her to wake. She groaned and sat up.

The light in their room was flickering and the temperature dropped, a strong scent of copper hit them.

_Not copper, but blood. _Gene corrected.

"Mai, it's here!" Masako's voice said, with a tone of fear.

A pair glowing red eyes appeared at the dark corner of the room. It laughed as Mai felt a sticky substance on her hand; she raised her hand to inspect it and noticed it was blood. Mai hugged herself and so did Masako, a loud crash of crystal was heard and they felt the shards cut into their face.

Masako screamed as Mai started to do the warding spell, then the nine cuts, it didn't seem to affect it.

The thing came at them, and Mai pushed Masako away. The thing landed on top of Mai and she felt blood drip to her cheeks. The door suddenly opened with a bang, and she heard Takigawa start his mantra.

The thing had disappeared, but the two girls were still shaken. The light switched on normally and Mai looked at the floor, looking for any evidence of blood. There weren't any.

"But there were blood stains… I touched it"

"Mai, Masako, are you hurt?" Takigawa asked.

Masako shook her head in silence and Mai gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine, just a bit of aftershock."

Ayako handed a wet towel to them and Mai wiped the dried blood on her, seeing Masako do the same. She glanced up at Naru and the others who were silent. They were all looking at something on the wall behind them.

Mai narrowed her eyes at them, "What's there?"

Naru gestured for her to come beside him, and she stood up warily, walking towards him.

And there it was, written in blood_; I'll get you soon, I'm starting to feel hungry._

"What do you think it means?"

No one answered, so Mai just kept quiet.

"It was my mistake."

We were all shock by Naru's sudden confession. And everyone was at the double state of shock. Naru had admitted his mistake, and fear for the youngest members of the team. What could have happened to them if Madoka hadn't called for their help, and if they hadn't arrived on time.

"John, you will switch rooms with Mai. Hara-san, make sure that where ever you go, John is with you," Naru said.

No one disagreed.

"Alright, go back to your rooms everyone, Mai, come with me."

Mai said a quick goodnight again and followed Naru, thinking it would be awkward sharing a room with a guy she still had feelings for. Monk and Yasuhara was walking back with them, saying goodnight as they entered their room next door.

"That's your futon. Don't worry, about anything, and just sleep." He said standing and leaning by the door, his arms crossed. "What's wrong?"

Mai pursed her lips and looked down at the floor, "do you think, maybe, I could borrow some spare clothes? My kimono still smells like blood."

Naru nodded and got his gray-blue pajama from his bag, the same ones he used on the Urado case. He hadn't worn it since he was using the kimono. She thanked him and looked for a spot to undress, even if she wore a camisole and a short underneath the stained kimono.

Mai then realized that it was a single room with no bathroom.

"Naru, I'll change my clothes at the hallway," she says as she tries to get pass him.

"You can't change outside when no one's there. I'll just turn around."

Mai nodded and moved back, changing her clothes as fast as she could. She buttoned the shirt and was rushing to wear the pants when she lost her footing and fell on her butt, hard on the floor.

"What happened Mai?" he asked, he was about to turn around.

"Don't turn around! (and he stopped, facing back to the wall,) Your pants are too big." Mai said quickly standing up, "There's no rope for me to tighten it."

"May I turn around?" he asked.

Mai reluctantly agreed, she still had shorts underneath and, even without the pants, it reached her knees.

He scanned her really quickly then nodded, "It looks decent enough, go to bed."

She lay on the futon, covering herself to her neck with the blanket and looked at her boss. He was standing still by the door, watching her with a blank face, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

He shook his head, "I don't think I can."

She frowned and sat up, "Then I'll stay up too."

"Go to sleep, Mai" he said, glaring at her.

Mai glared back at him and stood up, "Go to sleep, Naru."

She crossed her arms, her fingers hidden by the long sleeves. The pajama was comfy; at least it was better than what the cloth of the kimono offered earlier.

"Mai." He said with an icy tone.

"_Noll_." Mai frowned

He sighed, yet, once again and made his way to the futon beside her. Mai grinned triumphantly.

He lay down, his back faced Mai.

She smiled weakly, considering the fact that she was just threatened by a demon a while ago; she had a feeling that she won't have a good dream.

_"So, you and Naru huh" Gene grinned. _

_Mai scowled at him, "He's just worried about his team. And well, Masako."_

_"Right, because he told Masako to share the same room with him," he said. "He cares about you the most, Mai." _

_She rolled her eyes, "Let's just see what you have in store for me."_

_He half raised his hands up, as if surrendering. "Alright, alright, I miss you too, no need to get so excited."_

_Everything vanished; Gene and Mai were teleported back into time when everyone had to wear traditional kimono. _

_A beautiful woman with heavy makeup entered the inn we were staying at. The woman caught every attention of the men she passes by. One man, in particular, came up to her, offering a bunch of beautiful flowers. He looked like he was a pauper. The woman smiled at him, and accepted the flowers. She led the man into the inn, and they went to a room. Gene covered her eyes._

_"You know what happened next, no need to see the details," he chuckled. _

_When he pulled back his hands, she saw the same woman giving birth to a baby. She was happy. She and the man married, they bought the inn they had first had the child. The baby grew up years later._

_The scene changed, and she saw the woman suck the life out of her husband. She murdered her husband. _

_"She murdered her husband! What kind of woman does that?"_

_"A demon," Gene said flatly. _

_"A succubus," Mai almost hissed the word with hostility. _

_The woman raised the baby and taught him well. She used the men on the village as a food source and as dummies; to teach his son the proper way of feeding. For the first 10 years, she had provided girls for her son to take. Another year and the woman left her son alone in the inn._

_The scene changed again. _

_"Mai, someone's waking you," Gene said. _

_She shushed him and urged him to continue the scene. He frowned, and everything vanished. _

_Mai looked at him, "Hey! It was the crucial part!"_

_"Nope, you can't. They need you to wake up," Gene said messing her hair. "Time to wake up."_

Mai groaned.

She hated it when Gene forced her to wake up. It doesn't always completely get her up, but it annoyed her endlessly. She kept her eyes close and made herself comfortable, reaching over for something, but nothing was there so she just sighed contently.

"Mai" Naru's voice said. "Mai, wake up."

"Shut up," Mai said, turning around and letting her hand search blindly for something to cover her ears. She found something and leaned closer to it, her forehead landing on something warm.

She was comfortable and she was slowly succumbing to slumber.

She dreamt of her past, when she was a kid, laughing happily. Until darkness came and destroyed everything, like something was missing.

Mai opened her eyes unwillingly, escaping the memory, only to see darkness again.

_Huh?_ Mai panicked and raised her head, coming face to face with Naru's chin. He was looking at something behind her, reading. His soft breath fanning her face.

"Naru? Why are you here?" she asked in surprise.

He only stared down at her and flashes of the incident from last night came to her memory. Then noticed that Naru's arm was over her head, realizing it was his arm he got to use as a pillow and to block her ears. So the warm thing her forehead was laying on earlier…

It was his chest.

And her arms were around him, clutching the shirt on his back. Mai gasped and pulled back, sloppily untangling herself from him. She had forgotten how much a messy sleeper she was! Kyle had warned her about it when they were a kid once, how could she have forgotten?

"I'm so sorry, Naru!" she said, blushing as they were finally untangled. "Why didn't you just pull away?"

"I did, but you went ahead and pulled me back," he said, sitting up. "You seemed to be having a nice dream."

"How long was… I mean when I started to…"

"It's been about 40 minutes since." He said, closing the file.

"Oh." Mai muttered a thank you and stood up in embarrassment, rushing to leave and entering the base. The rest were there except for Masako and John. All of them were in there kimono and pajama, minus Lin who was already in his black trousers and white shirt.

Mai said a good morning and went to make tea for those who wanted and Naru.

She gave everyone their drinks and joined them for breakfast the hotel provided. John and Masako had entered, both showered and dressed. After a long while, Naru had joined them, freshly showered and back to his gloomy clothing.

"I had a dream about a woman."

Everyone spared her a look; Naru nodded for her to continue.

"She was very beautiful. She married a man and had a child. After a few years, maybe 10, she murdered her husband. She was a _succubus_. She nurtured the child she had from the man, and then she just left him alone in here. "

"…Then?" Takigawa said.

Mai shook her head then pointed at Naru with her thumb, "Naru woke me up."

They finished their breakfast and gathered around the table as Mai handed Naru another cup of hot tea.

"What you were talking about was about was exactly at the year 1894. A woman named Mariko Shinohara and a Man named Natsume Sato," Lin said typing, and then handed a file to Naru.

"There seem to be no records of the son," Naru said as he finished reading the file. "I presume he's still in here."

"How sure are you this time?" Ayako said.

"A hundred percent." he replied, the answer was obvious. He glanced at Masako, "Did you see its face?"

Masako shook her head, hugging herself, "Sadly. He was wearing a mask of some sort."

"I'm sorry, Mai." Masako said to her, "I didn't help you with the ghost."

"It doesn't seem to be a ghost this time," Lin said, earning everyone's attention. "But it could be classified as a ghost."

Mai found herself confused, what could it possibly be?

"It means that we can still perform our usual tasks, except it isn't a ghost?" Ayako said slowly.

"Exactly," Lin said nodding. The team stayed silent afterwards, until Naru told them what to do.

He told allowed everyone to do anything they wanted so long as they come back before six pm and left with a group.

Madoka suggested for the girls to go to the festival they saw from a poster by the information board by the entrance.

And Mai can't help but be suspicious of it, a festival in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**Edited 3/5/16.**


	9. The Festival

**Chapter 9: The Festival**

"Whoa, they really did a great job with this place," Ayako said, looking around.

It was around three in the afternoon when Ayako and Masako had forcefully made Mai wear a kimono; a white and faded pink sakura printed one with a pink obi and ribbon. After a painful hour and a half, the girls left the hotel at half past four.

"How do I look?" Mai asked, placing a white fox mask on.

"I'll have you know that you look better with that mask," Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeve. Mai pouted and slid the mask to the side of her head, choosing to ignore what Masako had told her.

Ayako butted in before the heavy atmosphere could settle and tried to turn their attention somewhere else, "Oh look! I like that booth! Let's go check it out."

Ayako grabbed both their arms and led them to the shooting booth where a man stood, welcoming them. "Welcome to the shooting booth! Each of you gets 5 shots for free, succeeding plays are paid!"

Ayako slammed her hand on the booth desk, grinning and pulling up her kimono sleeves, "I'll take that deal!"

The man handed her the gun and placed 5 corks on the desk. Mai looked at the booth, searching for any prizes that would catch her attention, until her eyes landed on a small black bear with a dark blue scarf. It reminded her of Naru, she wanted it.

Mai smiled, picking up the gun from the table and holding it up. "Alright, I'm playing too."

Mai notice Masako doing the same, so she turned to her, "What are you getting?"

Masako gave her a glance, "the bear."

"Oh?" Mai grinned, "well, good luck with that!"

She started shooting and so did Masako, both were at their 25th cork. Ayako was already satisfied with the big stuffed toy she won on from her 8th.

Mai was about to grab another cork on the table when somebody beat her hand to it, immediately loading it on a gun and hitting the black bear with one easy shot. The booth man handed the bear to the player behind Mai in awe, just like Mai who had her mouth open in surprise.

Before she could see who it was to lecture about how rude it was to bother someone who was currently playing, the bear was tossed to her face before falling to her hand. She looked at it in confusion.

"In case you forgot, we were here for some business," Naru said, wearing a black scarf.

Behind him, Mai saw Masako harrumph. She suppressed a laugh as she raised the bear beside her boss's face, "See? You do look identical."

He gently hit her hands away and turned around to talk to Ayako. Takigawa threw a white scarf at her, "You should be careful, you shouldn't catch a cold."

Mai smiled and placed the scarf around her neck, "Thanks Jii-chan. Now hand Masako her scarf."

She looked around and noticed nothing suspicious, and then she shrugged. She walked towards the takoyaki booth and paid for one. Even Mai was fond of Japanese festivals, so she had to enjoy.

She walked to another of her favorite booth, the one where you catch a fish with a thin plastic hoop. Mai sat down and started, trying to catch fishes.

"Why does this keep breaking? Ugh." Mai said to herself. She paid for another one and again, it broke before it reached her bowl. She muttered some words under her breath and stood up, giving up.

"Mai," a hand pulled her and she inhaled the fresh scent of tea and mint.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, surprised and turning around to face her boss.

He was frowning for a while before he sighed and let go of her hand, "You disappeared."

Mai tilted her head, "It's a festival, Naru, what's the worst that could happen in a crowd?"

He shook his head silently and held the tip of the ribbon obi on her back. Mai looked at him with a questioning look; he shrugged. "Just to give you an idea after you left, we decided it wasn't safe to go alone so we had to pair up."

"And your holding my clothes because?" She asked, trailing the last words.

He looked at her, "So you won't get lost."

She scowled at him, wiggling her hand under his face, "Holding on my obi doesn't help, not to mention the fact that it attracts attention. If you want to keep track of me, hold my hands."

Mai brushed his hand away and walked towards another booth, then another, and another. Naru just trailed behind her silently.

"Whoa! Look at that handsome man!" she heard a passing girl say, pointing at the crowd ahead, "He's so cool!"

Mai jumped up, trying to get a glimpse, but failing terribly. She was really curious, so she started to fish through the heavy crowd when Naru caught her wrist, pulling her back and making her stumble backwards towards him. Her back hitting his chest lightly and softly.

"What?"

"It's a crowd, you can obviously get lost in there," he said.

Mai rolled her eyes "Come on Naru, I just want to see the man."

She walked toward the crowd again, but Naru pulled her back.

"Fine" he said, and without any warning, he held her waist and lifting her higher. Mai was surprised and flustered, though the purpose of that was to help her get a glimpse of the man, her attention was all on Naru.

"Naru! Put me down!" she said, looking down at him, It's a wonder how he could carry her like she weighted like nothing.

"You said you wanted to see through the crowd, and I refuse to hold your hand all the way through," he simply stated.

"Naru, down." Mai said in a stern voice, he lowered her and removed his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry to know that holding my hands was too much for you, it's not like I asked for you to be paired up with me. I know Yasuhara, John or Bou-san would have been fine with it."

Mai turned away from the crowd, forgetting the so called handsome man. She can still see and hear Naru following her three paces behind as she went straight to the hotel. She walked to the base, preparing a cup of tea and knocking on Lin's door. Mai poked her head in, then entered.

"Lin, I made some tea." She placed the cup of tea on his table and immediately, he stopped typing.

He picked the tea up, "Thank you."

Mai watched him sip the tea, wondering when her boss would finally say that to her.

Lin looked at her, "Why are you back so early? It's nowhere near 6 yet."

Mai sighed, "Yes, well, I would've probably come later than 6 if I wasn't tailed by a Jerk, especially one who refuses to even hold my hand."

He smiled at that last sentence.

Mai had always preferred talking to Lin, as their boss couldn't even start nor entertain a conversation. Even if Lin was usually serious, he'd still recognize your presence and talk to people properly.

"Uhm if you don't mind, I was wondering if I could, maybe, walk around. You know, since it's not even call time yet."

He glanced at her, "It's not for me to decide, but it's probably alright."

Mai beamed at the chinese man and walked outside, taking the braid off her hair and putting it up in a ponytail.

She walked through the empty hallways cautiously, as most of the guest at the hotel had left for the festival. She slid the large door open and froze when she saw the view in front of her.

It was a frozen crystal blue lake, and beneath it was a small well made of rocks with a couple of talismans on it.

Mai walked towards the well and glanced down at the bottomless darkness. It was empty, but just to be sure Mai wanted to drop a small rock inside. She turned around, trying to look for a rock when a pair of feet came into her view, and she looked up immediately.

"I see you figured something out," he was wearing an japanese devil mask, and before Mai could do anything, he took it off revealing Mr. Hosho.

Mai sighed and placed a hand on her heart, "You scared me!"

For a second there, Mai thought he was the culprit. He laughed, "I'm sorry for startling you, it's just weird to see someone here instead of being at the festival."

She leaned on the well, "I wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway, not with a grouchy person tagging behind me."

He laughed, standing beside her and facing the lake, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Mai tilted her head to the right, "How come it's frozen? I don't believe the weather to be cold enough to freeze something that deep."

"I gets colder here, Taniyama-san," he said.

All this time, she could feel his eyes on her. Like how a predator would look at his prey.

Mai shook that thought off and looked at him, "Housho-san, what do you think is causing all these?"

"The frozen lake or the series of murdered females?" he joked.

Mai smiled at him, "Both, really, but you already somehow answered the first one. The latter."

He stopped smiling altogether, "Honestly, I don't know either. If I did, I wouldn't have called you and your team. I've tried calling others, but they would leave halfway through."

Mai knew that, she had heard from a friend of hers from another team, one of their members had gone missing and she had never returned.

"I guess you're right," Mai laughed. The backdoor slid open again, revealing a frowning Naru.

"I think your boss is on the brink of getting mad," Mr. Housho said and Mai had to laugh as they walked towards her boss.

"Please, when is he not?"

When she was beside Naru, he took of the haori she was wearing and handed it back to Mr. Housho, "My assistant had troubled you."

"Not really, being in her presence is the opposite actually." Mr. Housho said, taking Mai's right hand and kissing the back of it, "Thank you for your time."

He walked ahead and turned into a corner, disappearing from both their sight and blending in the darkness. Naru followed after, and Mai caught up to him, grabbing gently the back of his shirt with the hand the man hadn't kissed. "He's suspicious, Naru. I feel it."

Mai stared holes at her right hand, wanting to wash it as soon as possible. Naru hadn't said anything back but she saw him glance at her and then turned back before nodding. And during the short moment he glanced at her, she could see the ocean of emotion in his eyes and she knew he was racking up his mind about something.

"Did you notice the lake was frozen?" Mai asked after a while, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Do I look blind?" he simply replied.

"Well sorry for trying," she muttered, "What's wrong with you lately?"

She fumed silently, knowing he was ignoring her again, but kept walking. Mai shivered, suddenly feeling a cold wind similar to the one outside at the back gardens, or maybe it was just her body giving her signals and reacting to a pair of eyes watching her in the dark.

Mai hugged herself self-consciously and edged closer to Naru, matching his pace while looking around at the shadows until she bumped into him. She looked up at him, opening her mouth to ask why he had stopped, but he was looking at her arms which was hopelessly trying to warm herself.

"You were given a mouth to speak," he simply said and removing his coat to hand over to her. She rolled his eyes at him.

"One would have taken the hint after one gets brushed off while trying to bring up a conversation."

"It was a stupid question; I would obviously see the frozen lake before I'd notice anything else," he said in a low tone.

Mai didn't reply, she looked down at her slippers, a pair of red geta. It was starting to annoy her, and if Naru would annoy her too, she'd throw her slippers at him.

They were silent for the rest of the walk, it didn't take long before they arrived at the noisy but warm basement they were using at the moment for the case, with Lin and the rest of her family.

* * *

**I'm so lazy, so even if this is edited, it isn't perfect.**

**Edited 5/7/16.**


	10. The Incubus

**Chapter 10: The Incubus**

Mai set the cups of hot tea on the table, one for each and then sat beside her boss and Lin who were talking about to plan. Or well, planning on how to start to plan the plan. "What's the plan?"

"We lure it out," Lin said simply. They all look at him like he had said the most idiotic thing ever, and maybe he did. So the gang looked at the boss, expecting him to elaborate whatever Lin said.

Mai watched at Naru set his cup down, "Our said enemy is a demon, an incubus. It reacts to females like Hara-san and Mai. So—"

The sliding door slammed open, "Absolutely not! I refuse to go with that plan! We will not be going with that plan!"

"Kyle?" Mai asked, standing up. "What are you doing here? _Again_."

Kyle grabbed her from her spot and hugged her protectively, "I heard about what happened. Were you hurt? Are you alright? You don't look alright! Please be alright! I'm not going to forgive myself if you aren't. _Mia_! You haven't answered my question yet!"

"I am getting hurt right now," she said, her voice muffled from his shirt. He let go her and grabbed her cheeks, surveying her and turning around her once, much to Mai's embarrassment. He sighed and then hugged her once again, "Thank Kami you're fine._"_

Mai smiled, strangely feeling at home like always whenever Kyle hugged her. Mai then heard Takigawa clear his throat, "It seems you two are pretty much lovey-dovey. Do you guys need some time alone?"

"Yes please!" Kyle said and Mai just knew he was grinning, she hit him lightly on the head and she shook her head as Kyle muttered soft words about her hurting his feelings.

"No, Kyle was about to leave."

"I would like it if you let go of my assistant now," Naru calmly said. "I prefer her breathing at work."

Monk, Ayako and Yasu snickered. Kyle let go off her and stuck out his tongue at her boss, "You're just saying that because you're jealous that I get to hug Mai."

Mai hit him on his head again, "Kyle, shut up and go home or I'll tell you-know-who that you refuse to."

Kyle rose his hands up mid-air, "Alright, alright, can't blame me for worrying about you being with other guys."

She glared at him again when he stuck his tongue out at Naru, who was giving him the leave-now look.

"I'm leaving, see you darling~" Kyle quickly kissed her on the crown of her head and left just as fast.

Everyone was staring at her, "For the record, I'm not his darling."

They shrugged and looked back at Naru who was holding a black clear file at one hand and a cup of tea at the other. He finally looked up, "Are you expecting any more of your visitors?"

Mai shook her head in embarrassment again and hugged the tray to her chest, "No, please continue."

"As I was saying, we need Mai as bait." Naru said looking at her and she nodded, but her shook his head, much to her surprise and then looked at the rest. "Of course we could also use Hara-san."

"But it's dangerous to let Masako do it, she could get hurt!" Mai disagreed, looking at the rest, who actually looked like they agreeing to the second choice, in disbelief.

"It's even more dangerous for you, Mai!" Ayako glared at her and crossed her arms, "This is the dumbest, most idiotic plan I have ever heard from him but at least he's giving us a choice between you or Masako."

Mai shrugged, "It's not like I'd die."

Masako finally got up, "I'll do it. While I most certainly don't consider Mai as a… friend, I won't allow the risk of letting the danger magnet do it."

Mai gave Masako a weird look, not sure on how she should react at the way Masako said the word friend.

"Everyone here seems to agree," Naru set down both the file and the cup. "Very well, let's finish this fast."

"B-but, what about my opinion?" Mai stammered, "What if Masako got hurt?"

"Mai, whenever Masako gets hurt, it's not as worse as your injuries." Ayako explained and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just once, please, let us handle this. We'd prefer it if you didn't get hurt like the last case."

Mai bit her lips, looking down. "Fine, can I at least come?"

The Next Day

Mai was sitting outside the door with Masako and Naru was standing, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. She and Masako were both wearing kimono and were both sitting on our knees, they accepted Housho-san's sudden invitation for a tea ceremony class so they were patiently waiting. When Housho-san then appeared, he smiled at them.

"Who's going with who?"

"I'm going alone," Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeves and slightly bowed as greeting. "I'm going first too, if you don't mind. Our boss wanted to go with Mai."

"Hara-san, you needn't need to be so polite," Housho-san said and bowed at the same time. "Then shall we start?"

Masako stood up and nodded while taking Housho-san's hand, said man turned to her and her boss. "You both can wait at the garden, tea ceremonies take a long time."

Mai glanced at Naru who nodded at her, they head to the door opposite to the room and welcomed the cold breeze as they sat down. "Masako going to be fine, right?"

"Why do you think she won't?" Naru countered.

"I don't really think she won't, I mean, we are going after a 'demon' right?" Mai told him.

"Was I stuttering when I explained earlier?" he responded.

Mai decided it was pointless talking to him, it would lead nowhere. She got up and walked towards the well when suddenly, she shivered. Mai quickly looked down at the well and squinted her eyes. A soft breeze came, allowing the trees to provide light faintly on the well.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, paling. "N-Naru! There's something in here!"

Naru walked towards her in a hurry and looked down. He looked at one camera that was installed, "Lin, send Takigawa and Ayako here. We found where he hid the bodies."

Mai shuddered and just then we heard a crash and a continuous sorry's from Masako. Probably just broke something. Mai couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She had to voice her worries. "Na-"

"Naru! Mai!" Monk yelled running towards them in his monk uniform. Ayako was behind him, wearing her priestess uniform.

"And here I thought there would be no spirits to handle," Ayako groaned. Mai leaned forward to the dark well. Inside the well, though it was dark, you can make out several yellowish white things that looked similar to a skeleton.

"But how come we can't smell it?" She wondered aloud, taking a big breath to sniff the air coming from the well and turned to Naru, who was staring at the well like she was. "Seriously, it doesn't smell like a corpse or anything."

As she watched and waited for Naru to reply, Mai's body felt like an ice cold bucket of water spilled on her and she froze. "Tell me," she whispered to softly that she was sure no one would hear her, "Tell me nothing is touching me right now."

"Nothing is touching you right now," Monk repeated, confusion masking his face. Mai slowly turned, wishing she was just being delusional, but whimpered as she came face to face with a ghost. Hot air touched her face, the stink making her want to hurl.

The ghost's face was rotting of and you could see the yellowing of the former white skull. The skin around the eye socket has completely rotted off, gone, so you can see the entire largeness of the eye balls that miraculously stayed put. She didn't have much hair too and the skin was clinging into her with several folds.

"Mai, are you seeing something we can't?" Ayako teased.

Seeing that Mai did not responded with words, instead she struggled to get her arm free from the hold of the dead woman without breaking eye contact, the three immediately turned serious.

"Mai, is something holding onto you?" Naru asked, "Give a nod."

Mai nodded and slightly turned her head away and pulling back but still not looking away from the eyes of the woman, just like Naru had taught her. "Naru, I'm scared."

Ayako immediately took her free hand, squeezing it to give her some comfort and Mai was thankful for her.

"Don't let your eyes leave her," her boss instructed, stepping forward to her and placing his hand around her imprisoned hand, the other on her shoulder. Instinctively, Mai leaned her back to his chest slightly, "Takigawa, get right of it. At the direction Mai is staring at."

Monk started his incantation. When he was finished, the wind howled and the ghost disappeared. Naru pulled back her hand as fast as he could and she let out a shaky breath, her body returning to its natural warm temperature.

"Well Mai, It seems like you're enjoying now huh?" Monk teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

Mai looked at him confused and realized that Naru looked like he was embracing her from behind due to his earlier actions. Naru took off the hand he had on her shoulder and let go of her other hand, as if it didn't bother him one bit.

But Mai knew better, she glared at Monk. "Just so you know, Naru here hates the idea of holding my hand. Don't think ahead."

Mai shuddered again, and Naru noticed. "Takigawa, it's still here. Can you handle the well or should I call John Brown to assist?"

Monk shook his head, "I can manage, not like the useless old hag here."

Mai heard a crash again, this time followed by a loud scream. Mai turned to the door Masako entered earlier in horror. She ran as fast as she could, her wooden slippers slipping off her feet in her hurry.

"Mai!" Naru's warning voice came, and she ignored him.

Mai slid the paper door open and saw Masako passed out, bleeding heavily. She looked for the source of blood from the mess, and she finally located it to be coming from her mid-section. Mai looked up at Housho who was holding Masako with his bloody hands.

"Hello little angel."

"Let go of her!" she warned.

He chuckled. "I knew it, you just smell so divine. So now tell me, what rank are you in? A 'C'?"

Mai growled at him, "Less talky and more getting rid of."

He laughed, "I like your spirit, then a rank B? Then again, B-ranked angels are usually partnered with another."

Mai didn't bother with him, she extended her left hand and a faint glow of gold appeared, only growing brighter as she pulled her staff out from it. The golden light materialized and her staff appeared. "How about a rank A, sounds good to you?"

He laughed maniacally, "You're the one everyone was talking about; The prodigy angel. I heard your wings got hurt, how are they?"

Mai huffed, "That was one mistake I made. It will not happen again for the third time."

"Will you allow me to have a taste?" he licked his lips, his eyes flashing hunger.

"Mai!" Naru shouted.

Mai turned around and she immediately regretted it. The moment she let Naru distract her, the demon yanked her hair, tilting her head back and she gritted her teeth in pain. He wrapped an arm wound her shoulder and sniffed her neck. Mai struggled from his strong hold and stopped in disgust as she felt a slimy thing slide up her neck.

Mai groaned in disgust and elbowed his stomach, having no effect on him, she then remembered her boss was in the room. Naru was looking at her wide-eyed, and Mai wanted to make the demon regret his following words, taunting Naru. "Think you can stop me?"

The room dropped cold and Mai knew he took the bait. "Naru, stop!"

Mai wille her wings to come out, surpising Housho and grabbed several feathers, throwing them like daggers towards the demon who was still unable to sake off his surprise. She ran towards Naru and grabbed both his cheeks when he refused to turn his eyes away from the demon.

Housho wasn't finished yet and he attacked Mai with his own power. Mai avoided his blow with her staff and she whispered the words to her staff before she threw it at the incubus, hitting him in the middle of his chest. A heap of sand fell to the floor and one of the feathers Mai threw earlier fell down atop it, sucking the soul of the demon.

With that taken care of, Mai noticed the room temparature was still cold. Mai gently pushed Naru down on the floor to sit and she knelt in front of him, both her hands folded on her lap, her golden staff returning to her and disappearing to thin air.

"Naru," Mai said sternly as his cold blank eyes met hers. Mai placed one hand on his face, her thumb brushing close to his eyes and the tips of her fingers lost in his soft black hair. "Please stop."

The room turned to its normal temperature and Naru snapped out of his angry daze. He placed one hand over the one she had on his cheeks and he brought it down, staring at her open palm. Then, without letting it go like Mai expected him to, he looked behind her, "Wings?"

Mai folded them. He touched it, causing her wings to flinch and immediately retract, hiding into her back. No human have ever touched them before.

"How?" he asked her, frowning. Mai almost wanted to laugh at his confusion. "Naru, I thought you're the smart one?"

'Mia Taniyama, do it._'_ Kami's powerful voice whispered in her head.

'Must I? Isn't there another way around this?' Mai asked.

'A painful way for non-angels.'

Mai contemplated, torn between going against (which will never happen as far as she knows) or following. Mai bit her lips, her boss staring at her questioningly.

"Close your eyes," Mai ordered him.

"I'm your boss" he flatly said, then smirked. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Just do it," Mai rolled her eyes, smiling. He didn't budge, and Mai sighed. "Fine, leave it to you to ruin everything. I'll be first to say sorry though."

Mai held both his cheeks again and when he spoke, his voice was soft. His eyes closing from the comfort she gave. "What are you trying to do?"

When her lips finally brushed his own, the flashes of his memory was free for Mai to dive into, but she ignored them. She looked for the memory of her with her wings and her identity, his feelings at that moment overwhelming her when she touched it and she flinched back. His anger burning her. She willed herself to change the memories, making it seem like he used his PK to save her.

Before she pulled away, she erased completely the memory of their kiss and replaced it with a hug instead, of her supporting him as he fall from the use of his PK. When she pulled back, it took a moment for her boss to open his eyes.

"So, case done?" she asked him as she pulled away, ignoring his gaze as she brushed her clothes and secretly picked up the black feather, pocketing it.

Her cheeks felt hot, and she had little doubt that she was blushing. Angels have three different ways of messing with human memories, all requiring them to be holding the human in an intimate manner. Hugging, kissing or doing the act.

When Mai was younger, she was perfectly content with kissing to see the memories. All she had to do was kiss her parents, pretending that she means to cheer them up, but secretly trying to find out what's bothering them.

The main purpose of the intimacy act was so that the stronger emotion would replace the memory lost.

"Mai, I pay you to work and to pay attention," Naru's voice snapped her from her thoughts thoughts and she turned around. Mai watched him as he slid the door open and walked out of the room, Masako on his arms.

Mai joined Naru after Monk took Masako from him as per doctor's orders; Ayako was scary whenever someone gets injured. Mai walked in front of him, walking backwards as they walk through the hallway.

"Mai, walk properly," he said, not sparing her a look and looking straight ahead. "If you trip I'm not waiting for you."

"Hey Naru, are we going back now?" She asked him, ignoring what he said. He looked down at her and quickly averted his gaze to something else.

"Mai, tea." He said as he opened the door to the base, before entering he looked down at her. "I want it sweet."

He left her hanging in surprise. Mai snapped back to her senses and subconsciously licked her lips. She could still faintly taste the sweet candy a passing kind old couple gave her earlier that morning.

She shook her head and unwrapped another candy from her pocket, popping it to her mouth and went straight to make the sweet tea her boss ordered.

* * *

**Edited 5/7/16.**


	11. The Fever

**Chapter 11: The Fever**

Today is an important day for the entire SPR team. It was finally the day of their outing. It may seem weird for the entire gang to take a day off all together, and believe Naru when he says he had opposed against the idea greatly.

He hadn't even planned on coming, he was just asking for his tea when his assistant decided to pull an act.

Earlier before that day, while Naru reviewed the complete report his chinese assistant made and the one his other assistant edited when the latter knocked and set the tea he asked for earlier. He noticed her standing there as always, and he chose to ignore her. He heared her sigh moments later and he chose to ignore that too.

His deductions summed up in his mind and he knew that it had something to do about the noise he had been hearing earlier, prior to his call for tea.

"Naru," his assistant says, and he can almost feel a head ache coming. It was not good. He doesn't spare her a glance when he replies.

"What do you need, Mai?"

And now he can see her nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt, "I was wondering if you would come wanted to come with us tomorrow? You know, to get the ghost hunting stuff off your shoulder."

Tomorrow, he thinks, they want him to leave his office.

"No," he decides, "If that's all you can leave."

Naru waited for a sound of the door shutting, but it didn't come. He looked up to see his assistant, teary-eyed and looking down the floor. He felt slightly guilty for saying no, but he refuses to admit the fact that he, as Lin had kindly pointed out to him, has a soft spot for her.

And saying yes would prove that, to Lin and himself.

"Mai, I'm busy tomorrow." he says. His assistant only nods silently and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. She looks up at him and smiles, expecting him to not feel bad about it, but it only had opposite effect.

Naru frowned. He set the folder down the table and focuses on her.

"Yes, I know. I was just wondering," She says and then proceeds to leave the door. Before she could exit, she turned at him and he meets her eyes, even when he knows he's going to regret looking.

"Just don't over exert yourself."

Ah, yes. That thing she, Madoka and his parents says all the time. Naru sighs. "What time will you leave?"

Mai turns around and smiles at him gratefully, "You're coming?"

"I suppose one day off from work wouldn't hurt," he said and looked back to the file on the table. Lin had to come, he refuses to suffer alone.

Before he could react to the footsteps directed to him and the comforting smell of the familiar scent of vanilla, two pairs of hands went around his neck.

"Thanks Naru! You won't regret it!"

He was already starting to regret it.

At present, the gang was looking at their phones, constantly checking in case they recieve a message or a call.

"Where's Mai?" Ayako asks as they arrive at the venue. Naru shrugs and looks around, it was a nice park; the wind was relaxing and calming. He thought for once that perhaps his assistant was right; he did need a break from ghost hunting.

"Naru-bou, try calling her." Takigawa said.

"Why don't you?" he asks.

"We all tried… maybe you should go check on her?" Ayako said pushing him gently, and he glares at the older woman. "Hurry back!"

Naru glances at Lin mentally asking him to assist him, but Madoka saw through him and quickly grabs Lin away. "Lin, come help me with something."

Naru glares at Madoka and then went on his way to Mai's house. After a good 20 minutes of complaining to himself internally as to why he had to be the one to pick up Mai, he arrived the apartment.

For some reasons, Naru always wondered how Mai could afford to live in this kind of apartment when she lived all by herself; not to mention he noticed from his first visit that her apartment had several doors, leading to perhaps different rooms. The living room was big enough to handle the nine of them, and maybe more and here would still be extra space.

He knocked on the door once, twice, thrice. No answer came. He willed himself to open the door and found it unlock.

"Really, now. How can a girl leave her door unlock." he says as he excused himself when he enters.

Inside her apartment was dark; there were 2 doors that could be seen from the living room. If he remembered correct, one was the bedroom and the other was the dark feathers room. He looked around and decided to enter her room, where he found Mai in the corner of her bed.

His ears picks up something and he frowns. Is she... crying?

"Mai," he says. He saw her shift a bit, but doesn't raise her head up "Mom?" he heard her ask softly.

English, he thinks. He wonders why her speech was fluent but she was failing at her english class. "It's Naru, are you alright?"

He notices her move, her shadow showing him that she had raised her head up. Naru couldn't see her face clearly, but he could hear the fast breathing of Mai. He opened the light and found Mai looking a bit flush, and that she was sweating lots.

His assistant quickly got up from the bed and went towards him; she hugged him tightly and then sobbed quietly. Naru could feel the abnormal heat coming from Mai as she cried on him, he frowned and place a hand on her forehead.

"You're sick," he says accusingly.

She only tilted her head to the side, "Am I?"

And then he notice her frown. Her eyes were dazed until a moment later, she snaps out and he knows she must have only realized who she was hugging. "Oh Naru! You're here! I wanted to tell you something… But, oh wait!"

He felt himself frown deeper, she was certainly acting weird. He observes her room as she disappears behind the door, the walls were painted creme and the floors were polished and wooden. Her bed full of pillows, was at the center of the wall. A large white carpet, a vanity mirror and large white wardrobe.

Those were basically everything you can see inside the spacey room, the other side of the wall was covered completely by heavy ivory curtains, letting very few rays of sunlgiht inside. Naru knows that it was a glass wall behind the curtains, a glass door leading to the balcony with a single coffee table and a chair.

Mai came back in, passing by Naru. He watches her as she mumbles.

"No, it wasn't at the kitchen, I think I kept it here…"

She kneels down and searched for something under her bed, Naru looks away because the sleeping dress she was wearing hitched up a bit. He could hear Mai rummaging for things under her bed.

"Found it!" she said and he looks at her in amusement as she pushed her hand further in, her hair that was covering her back fell to her shoulders, giving him a clear view of 2 scars.

It wasn't from the case; because he remembers the size of the wound from when he cleaned it. He'd ask her about it, someday, but he somehow knew that she won't answer him in any way that would make sense. He heard her bump her head. "Owww, look!"

He looked at her hands as she walked towards him. She shoved the box at him smiling, "It's a gift from me."

Inside the crystal box she gave him was a pure black feather, one similar to the ones he prohibited him from touching. "Don't worry, that feather is safe, it's someone important to me."

Someone, he noted, but he shrugs it off. He placed it above the mirror and turned back to Mai who was now crouching on the floor, slightly shaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked her kneeling on one knee, she looked up at him with 'the eyes'.

"I'm hungry."

He stands up, intending to go to the kitchen to look for something to cook, but a pair of slender arms locked around his arm, hugging it to her. He looks down at his arm and then at her, "What?"

"Where are you going?" she asks curiously.

"To cook food," he answers.

"Oh." Was all she says and she falls silent. Naru could feel the heat vibrating from where Mai's body was pressed to his side, "You're not letting go?"

She shook her head and he sighs. He goes to the kitchen with her literally sticking close to him. He searched through the fridge for the ingredients for a simple porridge. He spots them, and decides he can't cook like this. "Mai, go back to your room."

"No," she said.

He glares at her and she complied. He quickly finishes the porridge and brought it to Mai's bedroom. He found her again sitting in the same fetal position she was before.

"Here," he said handing her the spoon and the bowl of warm porridge. Mai looked at it and handed back the spoon and porridge to him.

"You know you have to eat something before I hand you some medicine," he sighs. He was starting to get annoyed at how his assistant was acting.

Too stubborn.

"No, I'm not hungry." She said crossing her arms, and they both fell silent, until Mai figured out something out.

"I think I know why you rejected me," Mai said.

He knew that she knew he caught his attention. So he decides to amuse her, smirking. "Enlighten me."

"But you shouldn't laugh…" Mai said, and he nods "because Kyle said that you might be gay."

His smirk falls and he shakes his head. It was that Lyle guy, that foreign guy with blonde hair, or was it brunette? Maybe black. Well, he didn't care much, "I'm not that."

"If you ask me though, it makes quite sense."

"What makes you think that?"

Mai grinned, "You're acting narcissistic because you don't want anyone to know that."

"I'm not, and you know that."

"It's fine, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Mai." He sternly says and he can faintly remember her using the same tone to him, even when he was supposed to be the one bossing her around.

"If you're not then prove it!" Mai said sticking her tongue out like a kid

"How do you want me to do that?" Naru said raising one eyebrow.

Mai pointed at her lips, "You have to kiss me."

Naru was surprised at her bluntness and the sweetness came back to him, but he shook it off as he shook his head, "No."

Mai grinned and crossed her arms at satisfaction, "See? You are gay."

"Just because I refused to kiss you, it doesn't confirm anything." Naru glares at her.

"Hah! That's what they all say!"

"Yeah, so maybe I am" Naru says and he can see her face fall for a while, surprising him, but she covers it with a smile.

"You're like my Gay boss."

"Shut up, Mai." Naru says.

"Then how about the gay narcissist?" Mai suggested, "Boss Gay? Gayliver? Naru Gay? Gay-"

Naru was getting pissed at every name she was giving him, and he knew she won't stop until she picked a suitable name for him. So he leans towards her, cutting her off in surprise, but stops when their forehead and nose touches.

"Mai, I am not kissing you. You're ill, and I am not gay."

She falls silent as he pulled back, looking down at her, "So you aren't gay? Ugh, stupid Kyle. You're too handsome to be gay anyway."

He smiles at her, "Now eat your food."

"No."

"Mai," he warns.

"Maybe I will if you kiss me?" Mai suggests. And he can't understand why she keeps asking for that.

"You're not getting your pay check if you don't come to the office tomorrow, and you won't be able to come if you have a fever." He says, "Eat your food, then drink your medicine afterwards."

Naru watches her as she obediently finish her food, he hands her some medicine after a while and tells her to go to sleep. He looked around for something to do, so he stood and wandered around her apartment.

"Mai, wake up!" a voice similar to her mother said. She opened her eyes and saw the nervous look of her mom, she rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong mom?"

"You have to follow Kyle," she said and placed my hand at Kyle's small ones. "I love you Mai, my sweet daughter. Please be safe." she said hugging me.

"You too Kyle, be safe." she says and the Kyle nods. Her mom says something else to Kyle but she ignores them as she looks around for her dad.

Before she could see her dad, Kyle leads Mai out of the house and into the woods, chanting some sort of protection spell. The clueless Mai looked at him, "What's wrong with Mom?"

"Some unexpected guests came, and Mom needs to attend to them," he said.

"Who?" she pressed on, Kyle thought for a possible and believable answer, "A friend from somewhere far."

"Then how about Dad?" she asked him.

"He's with mom, they both wanted to greet them together. We_'re only going to bother them if we stay._" Kyle says and Mai nodded, and then she asks another question,

"Where are we going?"

"To the higher ups," he said simply, looking around the forest for the tree.

"To Kami?" Mai asked wide eyed, jerking his hands for his undivided attention. He looked at her big brown eyes and nodded.

They heard a loud scream, followed by another. Mai turned around to look back, it came from their house, "Nee, Kyle, let's just go back to Mom and Dad."

Kyle finally found the tree, "We can't, Kami needs to see us now."

"But that sounded like Mom," she said teary eyed. "What if the guests hurt her? She needs our help!"

"We can't help yet Mia, we don't have our powers yet," he said trying to be reasonable. "Come on, let's go."

"But we have our wings already, we can help them!" she said, pulling her hands away from him and ran back to the house. Kyle ran after her, "Mia! Don't go there!"

When he reached the house, he saw Mai entering through the back door, from where they left. She opened the door just as Kyle stood beside her, he held her hands and he stepped forward.

"Mom... Mom? Dad?" she said, "Let's check the living room."

They went inside silently and walked to the living room. They were greeted by a pair of black wings.

"Mom?" Kyle says and Mai wonders why he calls her mother that.

"Mia… Kyle," said the death angel in front of them. "I'm sorry…"

They both peeked beside the elder and saw 2 more death angels inside. Mai looked down at the 4 covered blankets, tainted with blood, curiously. She tried to step forward but the tight grip of Kyle's hand stopped her, she looked back at her friend and found his eyes void of emotion, "What's wrong Kyle?"

"Kyle? Hey," she shook him. "You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

When he finally moved, he embraced her tightly. She felt her cheeks getting wet from Kyle's tears, he was crying, but why?

She glanced at the 3 elders who looked at them with sympathy and pity, and then she looked at the 4 blankets at the floor.

One looked at another, and then they nodded. The other moved to lift the blanket, and Mai paled.

Mai sat up sweating and breathing heavily. Her head is heavy and she felt dizzy and faint at the same time. She flopped back to the bed and felt cold, she looked around for anyone, or Naru. When she realized he wasn't there she started to look around frantically, she went out her room and called his name.

"Mai," Naru says when he sees Mai holding at the wall for support. He grabs her shoulders before she falls and she looked at him. He frowned, "What are you doing?"

"N-Naru…" she smiled, breathing hard, "I thought you left, but I was looking for you just in case."

"Why do you think that?"

She shakes her head, "It's nothing."

He led her back to her bed and help her down, glancing at the clock, he noticed she had slept the entire afternoon. He placed a hand over her forehead and sighed when her temperature had gone a lower, he turned around to get his coat; but a hand stops him.

"You're leaving already?" Mai asked frowning. He nods at her, "It's late."

"Don't leave," she whines, her eyes glassy and begging him to stay. He gave it a thought. If his assistant were to see her state right now, she'd surely be embarrassed of herself. He sat down at the chair beside her bed and nodded, maybe only until she falls asleep.

Mai frowned and patted the space next to her at the bed. Naru frowns back at her, "No, go to sleep."

He ignores her when she tugs on his wrist, until a full five minutes and he finally gave up and sat at the space beside her.

"Go to sleep," she says.

He ignores her.

She pulls him again, "Come on, it won't hurt laying down beside me."

Naru sighs his head aching badly. He decides it doesn't matter to him and that he wouldn't be the one who would be embarrassed the next day.

"Don't blame me for this," he says and lays down beside her.

The next day, Mai woke up with a groan, her head was aching slightly. She rolled to face the other side, feeling her neck stiff, and was about to fall back to sleep when she felt a warm air on her face. She opened her eyes alarmed and saw Naru's face only a few inches from hers. Then she saw her hand around his, what?

"NARU?!" she says finally, sitting up and her eyes wide in shock.

He shifts a bit and sat up, his eyes staring at emptiness. He looks around, and then his eyes landed on Mai's wide ones.

He sighs and ran a hand on his hair, he got up then glanced at Mai's hand on his. She lets go with a blush, she stands away embarrassed. She tries to fix the wrinkles in her dress nervously, then glanced up at him. "Why are you here? What happened?"

He doesn't answer and stands up, "Naru?"

He went to get his coat and wore it, he walked towards Mai who walked back at every step he takes. When her back touched the wall, he placed his hand at Mai's forehead and then nods.

And he went out without any word and leaving Mai in a clueless state.

* * *

**Edited 5/7/16.**


	12. Envy

**Chapter 12: The Envy**

"Mai, hurry up!" Ayako said while passing by her. Mai grumbled, shifting the box she is carrying.

"Easy for you to say! You're not carrying anything at all!"

In her arms are a box full of cameras, tightly sealed, and above that box was another. Its full of thick black wires that Yasuhara clearly didn't bother tying up as the box wasn't sealed and some wires are peaking out of the flap.

It isn't that heavy, Mai thinks as she adjusts the boxes. She just couldn't see where she was walking, if she was alone, she probably would have crashed into a wall already. Mai fumed, calling names at her narcissistic boss in her mind.

Just because she was talking to a friend, doesn't mean she wasn't working. And if she was idling around, he didn't have to give her _two_ boxes. Ayako didn't even carry anything at all!

Earlier that week, they received three cases, all three were completely harmless, but two of them Naru did not want because it was boring. The third, Naru only told her to accept because he didn't have anything better to do. Which was a first.

So that morning, when half of the SPR members were present, her boss told her to present the case.

"SPR received a call last night from the headmaster of xxx gakuen for boys. It's a completely harmless case," her boss says, "Mai will explain the rest."

"The only complaints were that the student turn into kids out of nowhere and only seems to respond to females. Students are dropping out of the school in fear, and it would usually take weeks before the kid-turned students turn back to normal," Mai finished and closed the file she had written herself.

She smiled at everyone, who was staring at her oddly, and she thinks for a while if there is anything that she forgot to mention. She blinks, and then speaks again, "Oh wait, we're leaving right now."

"An all-boys school?!" Ayako squeaked, first to react. "Right now? I haven't prepared yet! My hair is a mess and my dress is all crumpled!"

Masako did the thing with her sleeves again, "Ara, What are you worried about? I'm quite sure with your age that not even one student would spare a glance at you."

Bou-san and Yasuhara snickered and high-fived each other.

They headed out and quickly made their way to the the school. The security opened the gates and they can see the students loitering about in the roof, some playing it the field and some hanging out around.

Everyone stepped out of the car and observed the building in front of them. They noticed that it had gone silent compared to when they arrived, and Mai looked around. Every student were now looking at them and a few more seconds later, the lot of boys surrounded her and Masako.

"GIRLS!"

"It's Hara Masako!"

"You're cute! Do you have a boyfriend?"

Masako and Mai were back to back and both were trying to calm the boys down. One guy was holding her hands to his chest, and then Yasuhara stepped forward and pulled both girls toward him. The boys went silent, watching the bespectacled man.

Yasuhara cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, easy on the ladies. I, Yasuhara the greatest, will now answer the biggest question in your little male minds."

The boys were staring at Yasuhara expectantly; even she and Masako were waiting for his next sentence.

"Yes, They are both," the boys held their breaths, "Single! (Can't say anything about mingling though.)"

The boys cheered and resumed to asking them questions, that is, until the headmaster came outside. He barked several instructions to the students and they all headed back to the building.

"Mai Taniyama?" the headmaster turned to them. Mai stepped forward and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm Mai Taniyama, Nar- Kazuya Shibuya's assistant."

"Ah, the famous Kazuya Shibuya." The headmaster patted Naru his shoulders twice.

Naru remained unfazed even after an unusual act of greeting compared to other clients. It was Mai, however, who reacted to it. She giggled. Most clients would have shaken his hands or bowed as a greeting, some would ignore him and get straight to the point or some would even be baffled by the youth of Naru.

"Ah, you requested a base right? I'll show you to it so you can get started," he says and led them to their basement. It was like any other normal conference room with several bookshelves. The headmaster left them to get started and then they, minus Lin and her boss, headed back to the van to unload all the equipment they needed.

"Geez! These kids don't know beauty when they see one!" Ayako complained as she flipped her hair over her shoulders, "I'm sure they have eye difficulties!"

"No, I'm pretty much sure it's your eyes that have difficulties, old hag." Monk said carrying a monitor above a box.

"Taniyama-san!" a boy shouted.

Ayako, Monk, Yasuhara and Mai turned around and she saw a familiar guy running towards her, he stopped in front of her. "Taniyama-san, I need to ask you a favor."

Mai tilted her head and Yasuhara nudged her, "You know him?"

She stared at him and then pointed at him in recognition, "Ah! Michiru's boyfriend?"

"Tanaka Mizuo, excuse me." He nodded and placed a scarf around Mai's neck with his free hand, the other was holding a paper bag, "Michiru left that with me at our previous date and she told me it was yours."

"Oh right, she did tell me that." Mai nodded, (Mou! That Michiru!) "And the favor you're asking of me?"

"Ah," he raised the bag he was holding, "I wanted to know if you-"

"Mai, I pay you to work, not to converse," Naru cut in and placed two boxes in her hands "Seeing as you're not busy, bring that to the base."

"Hey! I am busy! I'm talking to someone!" Mai called after his retreating figure. Mai managed to glance at Tanaka and gave him a look that read 'sorry', "Tanaka-san, can you tell me later?"

"Right, I'm sorry. I made your boyfriend mad," he laughed, "I guess I'll visit you later, as a client of course."

"B-boyfriend? He's my boss!" Mai corrected him and he laughed as he waved goodbye.

She figured she might as well bring the boxes to the base and get over it.

"It's not my fault Naru got jealous," Ayako retorts, "And it's not me who was talking to another guy while working."

"I'd help you Jou-chan, but I have no room to carry those," Monk says carrying two monitors.

"I'd help you too, but then again big boss would get mad if the cameras aren't there yet," Yasuhara says.

"Thanks guys, it's not really heavy, I just can't see where I'm going, that's all," Mai smiles behind the large box.

"Ah! Mai watch..." Yasuhara warns, "out."

The boxes came crashing down and the wires spilled on the floor, Mai lands on her butt. The others rushed to the basement to hurry and place the equipment, to help her when they finished. She mutters in pain before she quickly moves to gather the wires. "Great, if something breaks, Naru would give me a word again."

"I'm sorry!" a guy says and helps her pick the wires and organized them, when he finished he handed them to Mai and she placed them on the box. He helped her up too. Mai pats her dress and picks up the box of wires, then she eyes the other box. "Hey, can you help me put that box on top of this?"

He picks up the box, "I can, but I won't. I'll help you just to make sure you don't go crashing onto other students."

Mai laughs nervously, "Thanks, I guess. I just hope Naru won't get mad at me for asking help."

He looks at her, confuse. "Why would he?"

"He'll say I'm slacking off again," Mai glances at the guy beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be at class?"

"Not really, I have no classes today," he says. "Music classes are only every Wednesdays."

"Huh? You only take music class?" Mai asks.

He looks at her and laughs, "No, I guess you confused me as a student. I'm a teacher."

"What- But- How?" Mai blinks, "You look young… like _college_ young. Oh wait, if you're college young, I guess it makes sense that you're not a student here. You're a teacher?"

"Yes and a college student too, but don't tell anyone," he says. "The headmaster gave me an exception because I needed it."

They stop at the conference room two, aka the base. Mai opens the door, balancing the box with on hand, and then places the box down on the table when she entered.

Naru looked away from the monitor and turns toward them, "Mai, tea." he says and then, to the man beside her, he asks. "And you are?"

"I'm Mori Kirito, a music teacher." He bows slightly as a greeting.

Mai took off some wire from the box and hands them to Lin.

Ayako quickly clings on the young sensei, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ayako. Say, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he said unsure and looks at Mai, "I guess I'll be leaving now, Mai-san, was it?"

"Sensei, thanks for helping me," Mai nods and moves to prepare tea for Naru. When she finished, she places the cup on her boss's desk and waited for anything else; when Mai was sure he needed nothing more, she sat down on one of the chairs.

Naru shut the file he was reading and stood up.

"Hara-san, I need you to look around and find the source of the haunting. Matsuzaki-san, go with her. Yasuhara and John will go ask the students about previous activities, Monk, stay here. Mai, come with me."

Mai followed Naru outside, "Where are we going Naru?"

"The infirmary," he simply said and entered the said room. Inside the infirmary were about 5 kids, three were running around and the other two were sitting by the nurse.

When the door opened, the kids halted and a few more second later, they ran towards her. Mai then remembers why Naru probably asked for her, the kids only responds to females. Naru told the nurse to take a break and sat at the chair, watching the kids.

"N-Naru, what should I do?" she asked him unsure; the kids were pulling her lower and saying words at the same time. Mai crouched to their size and held one of her hand up, "Listen to onee-san if you want candy."

They all shut up while their eyes sparkled, "Talk one at a time."

The kid who looked like Naru, minus the blue eyes, step forward, "Nee, Onee-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

Mai almost died, almost, because she _almost _choked on her own saliva which would have led to almost not breathing, leading to her almost dying. She cleared her throat, "No, onee-chan has no boyfriend, why do you ask me that?"

"Because that means that that onii-chan wouldn't get mad if I kiss you, right?" he pointed at Naru who was watching them both intently.

Mai shrugged, "No, it doesn't concern him if you do that."

"Then…" the little Naru-look-alike moved forward to kiss her on the lips, and when it did brush very lightly, she was pulled back. Then they were surrounded in cold air and the kid, or should she now say the guy..

"Thanks _onee-chan_, I guess this proves to be the only cure." The guy in front of her was unmistakably her age, and he stood up. The stranger who kissed her earlier licked his lips, smiling. "Sweet, but that can't even be considered a kiss, can I have another go?"

Mai blinks once, and then again. She wasn't so mad about the kiss, if you even call it that. She barely felt the stranger's lips when her boss pulled her back by her shirt, his fingers covering her mouth, even now. Mai was close enough to her boss to feel the crown of her head touching his chin.

"I would be troubled if you do that again," Even if Mai can't see his face, she can imagine a ghost of a smirk as he spoke.

The room went silent and the nurse came inside, she looked at the two boys and the girl and then at the 4 kids. "Oh, one of them reverted back, that was fast."

"We'll be taking our leave first," Naru said pulling her out. The walk back to the base was silent.

"Naru-bou, Lin said there aren't anything that could help quicken the process of reverting back to normal," Monk says.

"Unless you kiss them," Mai points out, wiping her lips once as she remembered and then unwraps a green tea and honey flavored candy, from a pack she bought the day her boss asked for a sweet tea.

"How do you know that?" he asks suspiciously, Mai shrugs.

"One of them kind of kissed me? I don't even think that was a kiss, was it, Naru?"

The monk stood up, "What? Who dares! Where's that guy right now?!"

"Calm down bou-san, it's nothing." Mai says as she raised both her hands in attempt to calm him down, "Naru pulled me back before it even started."

Monk wasn't hearing any of it because he was now swearing inappropriate words, and that's how the team saw him when they came back. When the monk told everyone why he was like that, Ayako was as mad as he, Masako was telling how the guy was rude, Yasuhara and Madoka was laughing and John was trying to take in the information.

"At least we have some lead to cure them, right?" Mai says, Monk and Ayako glaring at her.

"Young lady, be thankful Naru-bou was there to stop that uneducated man!" Monk says at the same time Ayako screeches in anger, "Mai, you'd agree to kiss every child? They're boys! You can't kiss them! They're not-"

Ayako stopped her sentence and then sighs, calming down. "At the very least, lets have Masako do it. Then we can interview them after they get their normal body back."

"What?" Masako cries, completely out of character, "I refuse to kiss anyone or anything!"

"Better you, rather than Mai!" Ayako retorted, "I thought we got that straightened out?"

The room ended up on a loud argument and guffaws. Somehow, Mai ended up beside the Chinese man who was still connecting the monitor. Naru was checking the signal and John stood there, purple and not knowing what to do.

Mai sighs, like always, this was going to be a long case.

* * *

**Previous readers may have noticed the big changes. Also note that the kiss was barely felt, for all we know their lips hadn't even been the one that touched. **

**Edited 5/7/16.**


	13. The Child

**Chapter 13: The Child**

"Mai, get up if you know what's best for you," Masako's voice interrupted her dreamless sleep. "I don't want to get scolded by Naru."

Mai groans and hesitantly gets out of the bed. They had stayed at a small cheap hotel directly across the school and each of them had solo rooms. Mai rubbed her eyes and looked around, Masako was completely dressed and Ayako was nowhere to be seen.

"Good, you're awake, you sleep like a pig. I'll head to the base first."

Mai nods and does her morning preparations before heading to the base herself. On her way, she met the teacher from yesterday, "Ah, good morning Kirito-sensei."

"Good morning, Mai-san." He says nicely, "Did you have a good rest?"

"I did," Mai nods. "I was just heading to the base, if you had anything that happened to you, perhaps related to the haunting, you can report them to us."

"I was on my way actually," he admits. "I just have to get some papers arranged and I'll visit."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll hear from you later then," Mai says, waving at him and then headed to the base. As soon as she arrives, John offers her some to-go pancakes and hot chocolate.

"Naru also asked for a cup of tea, he refused to drink the hot chocolate," John smiled. She set the breakfast on the table and prepares some tea for Naru, she also sets the aside the hot water in case the others wanted to have tea as well.

She sets a cup of tea in front of her boss, saying a good morning before she proceeded to eat her pancakes together with Masako.

After everyone had cleaned up, they started talking to the ones who were related to the haunting. They were paired up and were ordered to list down anything that is close to the reason for the transformations or anything that perks up interest.

The sun was setting down when the room had quieted down and the last student left. Half of them made things up just to flirt with Masako and her, because somehow Naru decided for the two girls to pair up.

Mai was stretching when the door opens and she stops mid-way as Kirito-sensei entered.

"I'm sorry, are you still…?" he trails off, looking at Mai.

Mai stands up, "It's alright, Sensei, please sit down and tell us anything you know."

The said teacher sat down and everyone gathered, "Actually, this has nothing to do with the haunting and is a completely different topic."

"If you're here solely because you want to talk to Mai, you can excuse her." Naru coldly says.

"Naru!" Mai warns him, and then looks at the amused student teacher, "Sensei, tell us about it."

"Well, it's my girlfriend," he started. "My ex-girlfriend. She's dead, actually."

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look and condolences before he continued. "If you had some female teacher coming here to complain, then you must have heard about the abuses then she's responsible for that. She fell down the flight of stairs and died after a critical hit on her skull."

"So you're saying she's the reason for the pulling of hairs and the pushing down the stairs," Mai jots down. "Which building?"

"The east," he confesses and then looks at her boss. "I'm saying this because maybe she'd target your members. She attacks every female I converse with."

"And you're telling that only now after you had a conversation with one of them because?" Naru asks, his eyes cold and they knew he was worried about them.

"I'm sorry, I would've told you yesterday and avoided any contact with your female employees, but it was too late for that." The teacher apologized, "Also, I was there when one of my students turned into a child. I think the only thing I can figure is that most of them had black hair."

Mai eyed Naru, who nods, "If that's all, you may leave."

After the teacher left, everyone gathered the information. The only thing they found out in common were a few. That it does only target most black haired students, and as a child they become more spoiled. They cling on females, true. It's not every time a kiss can cure them, true. The reason for it was still unknown and the source of it too.

Yasuhara found the article of a female teacher dying recently, and they confirmed it to be the girlfriend of Kirito-sensei. Other than that, there were no deaths linked to the school.

"Maybe try checking the history of this land?" Mai suggests after she made another set of tea, "You know, like this could've been a hospital and all that stuffs, a site-bound spirit?"

"Lin, check on it." Naru says.

"The victims claimed that they have the urge to crave a presence of a female," Takigawa says. "And they can't avoid it."

"That's… Weird," Ayako hummed. And then Mai looks at her boss expectantly, knowing he had already assigned them to do something.

"Matsuzaki-san, you and Takigawa will set up some of the cameras at the stairs near the teacher's faculties," Naru says. "Hara-san and Brown, check around the classrooms again. Yasuhara and Madoka, go gather the tapes. Li willwatch over."

"Dang, how did you know I was here?" The pink-haired woman says, opening the door and waiting for Yasuhura to join her. ("We saw you outside the gates, you aren't the best detective," Yasuhara answers her before they left.)

Everyone moved to action as Mai walks over to Naru, "What now boss?"

"Check the east wing," Naru answers and Mai nods as she moves to leave. "What are you doing?"

Mai stops and looks at him, briefly wondering why he was standing up. He was looking at her with that 'are-you-an-idiot' look before he explains, "Mai, you're not going alone."

Both of them walked through the dark hallway, it was a long way to the other building since it was opposite to where they were situated at. "Naru, did Kirito-sensei mention which flight of stairs it was and which floor? Or do we have to check each of them."

"We're checking each of them, Mai." he says.

Mai and Naru were going up to their 6th flight at the right side of the building when something pushed her, causing her to fall. She gave a small cry of pain from the impact and she was glad she was just halfway up the stairs when she was pushed.

Mai stands up and patted her clothes clean "Great, just my luck, are you okay Naru?"

Mai shivers suddenly as the temperature started dropping from various places at the same time. She looks up and notices how everything seemed to be darker, her surrounding feeling ominous.

"N-Naru?" Mai turned around and saw the empty hallways.

Mai felt cold hands brush to her hands, grabbing to her pinky finger. She hesitantly looked down and screamed, she calmed down when she realized she startled the little kid. The kid had brown hair and large amber eyes; he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was holding the hand of another and kid, who has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Naru.

"He's lost," the kid said, tugging on the child Naru. Child Naru lifted both his hands up, motioning me to carry him.

Mai lifted the Chibi Naru and turned to look down, only to see that the other kid was nowhere to be seen. Mai felt tugging on her hair and she faced the little Naru, "Where are you looking at! You have to look at me only!"

Mai smiles, "I was looking for your friend, do you know where he is?"

"Why are you looking for him?" little Naru crossed his arms.

"Because," Mai reasoned out, now knowing what to say.

"I'm not telling you," little Naru said. "You're going to leave me. Eugene does it all the time when I'm sick and his playmates calls him."

"Well you have to tell me one way or another," Mai retorted. "Or- or I'm dropping you!"

Little Naru looked at her with teary eyes. Little Naru was about to cry. Mai panicked, "I'm joking! I won't drop you!"

"You're lying!" little Naru said, "Like when adults lie about how they're going to give you candies right after a dental checkup."

Mai took out a candy from her pocket, "I'm not lying, see? Here's a candy."

Little Naru sniffled and took the candy from her hand; he quietly opened it and ate it, keeping the wrapper from his mini clothes which shrunk with him. At least he had something on.

Mai decides it was better if she went back before she falls down the stairs again with little Naru, who apparently, was playing with a shiny silver paper clip he ordered Mai to pick.

"Nee," he says, thinking for awhile "_pretty lady_, give me your hand."

"Alright, hold tight." Mai says, amused at his choice of words. It seems he wasn't that good at Japanese as he is now. Little Naru clung onto her neck as she lifted her right hand to him.

He frowns, "The other one!"

Mai grumbles and raised her other hand. Little Naru grabbed it with both his little hands, surprising Mai, and placed something cool on her ring finger, when he was done, he huffed proudly and wrapped his little arms around Mai's neck again. "You're mine!"

Mai saw the paper clip from earlier in her finger, it was a messy circle but it looked like a normal toy ring from afar. Mai blushed and hoped that Naru wouldn't remember anything he'd done when he returned to normal.

Mai returned her hand to supporting little Naru's weight and resumed to her quest of returning to the base. When she did, she found the base messy.

There was a little John sitting down on Masako's lap while playing with her hair, a mini Bou-san and mini Yasuhara running in circles, around an annoyed Ayako and a little Lin playing computer games while sitting on Madoka's lap.

Everyone looked at her as little Naru hugged her face while glaring at everyone. The girls groaned, "Great! Our only hope became a clingy brat!"

Mai shakes her head, "What happened?"

"Walking, colder, kid, bam!" Ayako grumbles, "He started pulling on my skirt and there you go!"

"At least he's not clinging on you!" Masako said. Little John leaned back surprised and then his face started to become red, tears were threatening to spill. Mai felt a strong case of Déjà vu.

"Masako, catch!" Mai threw a piece of candy to Masako. Masako quickly opened it and placed it on John's mouth. John started to return to normal and Masako sighed.

"Why does it look like Madoka's having fun?" Mai asks. Said woman turned around grinning, "Well it's not every day I get to see a clingy Lin right?"

"Glad to know you're having fun," Mai sighs and seats beside Masako and sets little Naru down, "Naru, go down."

"No!" he whines as he buries his face on her shirt.

Ayako grins, "It seems like someone is having troubles."

"You have no idea," Mai shakes her head, glad when Naru finally let go after a lot of persuasion. "I say we go back to the hotel and talk about this tomorrow. Maybe they'll revert to normal?"

"Who brings Yasu?" Ayako asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Not it!" Ayako shakes her head furiously.

"Not it!" Madoka grins.

"Not it!" Masako, and then she pointed at Mai, "You're it."

"What? That's unfair! Let's do it again!" Mai exclaim and Ayako laughs.

"But where's the fun in that?"

Mai cursed at her luck as the others left.

"Yasuhara Osamu! Come here!" Mai orders and the bespectacled kid turned around, holding her other hand.

* * *

**Edited 5/8/16.**


	14. The Children

**Chapter 14: The Children**

"John, let me do it," Masako repeats for the umpteenth time since they arrive the hotel.

"But I know I can do it!" Little John says. He's trying to put the key on the hole to unlock the room, or at least he was trying to reach it.

"If you let me do that, then… I can (maybe) let you sleep with me on the bed?" Masako asks, unsure if it was the right decision. John quickly hands the key over to Masako. She gladly unlocks the room and enters with the little Australian.

"John," Masako says, her irritation slightly heard from her tone. This time, John was trying to unbutton his shirt to change into his new clothes, "Relax, you don't have to hurry."

"But it's stuck!" John complains and, as if to prove a point, he tries pulling the button. "See?"

"You can't seriously tell me you don't know how to unbutton your shirt, can you?" Masako looks at him with an are-you-serious face.

"I can't, because then maybe I won't be crying in frustration!" John whines. Masako sighs, Little John was completely opposite of what he is now, he's patient as an adult, and now as a child, he was completely impatient.

"Let me," Masako moves to help him.

"No! I'm a big boy, stand back! (You're not my mom.)" John says, causing Masako to laugh. She pulls out her phone, "John, look here."

John looks at her with big eyes and a red face, his lips in a full pout. Exactly Masako's definition of an angel, she giggles and saves it, thinking of setting it as her wallpaper. After his short impromptu photo shoot, she helps unbutton his shirt, much to his protests, and helps him change into a bigger one.

She lets him keep his small transfigured shorts on.

"This is too big!"

"Well I wouldn't want a naked man with me when I wake up," Masako frowns.

"Aww!" John whines, but falls asleep a moment later.

Masako goes to the bathroom to prepare for bed and when she returns, she saw little John sleeping on the right side of the bed. She places two pillows on the center to act as barricade, but John wakes up in the process, his face showing disappointment.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing?" Masako asks, unsure of what to say again.

When she thought John had let the topic slide, she was proven wrong when the little boy crosses over the make shift barricades and to her side of the bed. He cuddles up to her and starts drifting back to sleep.

Masako only hopes that John would not be back to normal when she wakes up tomorrow. She had to put up with the cramped left side of the bed when the space behind John was big and empty.

She sighs before falling into the hand of Hypnos.

"I'm a rock star!" Monk shouts again, and Ayako can't take it anymore. She covers her ears with the pillow.

"Please shut your mouth!"

"I'm a rock star! A really, really cool rock star!" Monk says again, playing his imaginary electric guitar and making his own guitar sounds.

"If you don't shut up I'm turning you to a rock star, literally!" Ayako snaps. "And then throw you in the ocean together with the other starfishes and they'll stick up to you wondering why a rock, shaped as a star, was with them!"

Monk laughs, "Don't be mad Granny, I was just joking!"

"Who are you calling a Granny?!" Ayako screeches, stopping herself from pulled her hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry! Is it wicked witch of the west? You screech like a witch!" Monk covers his own ears, causing Ayako to screech something else that no one would ever understand.

"I am not a granny and I am most certainly not a witch!" Ayako says when she finally calms down, she sits on her bed to face the standing little Takigawa in front of her.

"Aw, but I like witches!" Monk whines, earning a little blush from her, much to her surprise.

"If I say I'm a witch, will you shut up and sleep?" Ayako asks, Monk places a hand over his chin as if to think about it,

"No, you have to carry me and put me to sleep."

"No thanks, now if you don't shut up, I'm throwing you out the window," Ayako says, laying down on her side and covering herself with the duvet.

Monk forced a cry; he knew that always worked with adults. He wails loud enough to wake the person next room; he was proven right when someone knocks to the room.

Ayako grumbles and opens the door, "Will you tell your son to shut up!"

"He's not my son!" Ayako glares at the old woman and the old woman returns the glare.

"Right, just shut him up will you? I'm going to complain to the manager if you continue that noise!"

Ayako slams the door and turned to little monk who was grinning victoriously with both his hands in the air, she sighs, "Why?! Why must I take Takigawa? I'd gladly take Lin, or even Naru or Yasuhara!"

She carries him and awkwardly pats him while humming the boy to sleep. After a minute or so, the little punk was sleeping soundlessly. She places him on the sofa and smiles proudly, then went back to her own bed.

She had a beauty sleep to catch up with.

Mai goes straight to her room, the two boys following behind her, holding a shirt and their own toothbrush which they got from their own separate room after they refused to sleep alone.

"Alright," Mai shuts the door. "Go straight to the bathroom and brush your teeth."

She flops down on her bed as the two kids race to the bathroom after Yasuhara shouted 'first one to finish gets to sleep with big sister!'

Slowly drifting to sleep, Mai was brought back to her senses when she heard yelling from the bathroom. She ran and saw both Yasuhara and Naru with toothpaste all over them; some on their hair, on their faces, body and on their clothes.

Both of them as wet as the other. They look at her with their eyes wide and innocent.

"He started it!" they yell at the same time.

"No you did! You said big sister wouldn't sleep with me!" Yasuhara accuses.

"I was stating the truth!" Naru pouts, glaring at the other cutely.

"No! Because big sister isn't yours!"

"She is! I gave her a ring!"

"I can give her a ring too you know!"

"Well it's not the same! I was first!"

"Who says first is always the best?"

"Well its true isn't it?"

All the while they were fighting; Mai had managed to fill the bath tub and fill it with bubbles. She turns to the fighting kids, "Alright, break it up, take off your clothes and get in the bath."

She turns around and waited for them to get in the bath, and turns around again when they were fully concealed under the thick bubbles. Mai starts with their hair, she uses her shampoo on them.

"Eeew, I smell like a girl!" Yasuhara complains, Mai gives him a pointed look.

"What's with you and girls?"

"You won't understand!" Naru says, "You're a girl!"

Mai looks at the in disbelief, "Oh, so now you're a team?"

She then soaps both of their upper bodies and their faces. She gives them time to play with the soap to clean what she can't. When she successfully bathed them, Mai leaves the bathroom to let them change. When they were done, Mai pushes them outside.

She brushes her own teeth and take a shower, changing into her pajama right after.

"No fair! I want to watch the animal channel!" Yasuhara shouts.

"No! You're a kid, watch a cartoon!" Naru held the remote further, not taking his eyes of the television.

Who would've thought, Mai laughs.

She claps her hands twice to get their attention, "Alright, enough of that. Turn that off, I'm going to sleep."

She leans down the single sofa and covers herself with the warm duvet. Mai had let them take her bed, so she had to sleep on the chair. Mai closes her eyes until she sees the shadows of two little figures crept at both sides of her, poking her cheeks again and again.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Well my eyes are closed aren't they?" Mai mutters, brushing his hands away gently.

"Just because your eyes are closed, doesn't mean you're sleeping," Naru states.

She opens her eyes and finds them sitting on the arm rests beside her.

"Right, what do you need?" She asks them.

"Sleep with us," Yasuhara says.

"The bed is too big for two kids, and you don't look comfortable at all."

"You'll wake up with a bad neck."

Mai had no energy to refuse, as long as she can say she got their consent to sleep on the bed with them. She moves towards the bed, two kids following her, and she lays down, humming in approval.

The two kids lay down at her side, Yasuhara hugging her waist and Naru calling names at the black haired kid while intertwining his fingers on hers.

Mai opens her mouth to complain when she heard soft snoring from Yasuhara. He's fallen asleep. She takes off his glasses and place them beside his pillow. Mai glance at Naru who was also already sleeping. She pulls the duvet over them and drifts off to sleep herself.

Madoka shut the laptop Lin was so intently focused on. Lin glares at her and she glares back, "Sleep."

"I don't want to." Lin says, since Lin was older than the rest of the boys, the Lin in front of Madoka was 9 years old, barely a kid really. The rest was 4 or 5 years younger than him, even though he was supposed to be ten years older that Oliver.

Madoka is secretly glad she has the eldest, but was annoyed too because it was one of the phase when they usually start their 'I'm not a child anymore'.

"What does it take for you to sleep?" Madoka asks him, the child ponders for a bit.

"The best you can do is hand me some sleeping pills, usually works. Warm milk does help too."

Madoka quickly gets up and leaves the room to go to Mai's. The young Japanese did have everything tea-related. It was around midnight so she really wasn't expecting Mai to be awake. She opens the door with the spare key she has and looks around the dark room for the wares, what she sees surprises her.

Yasuhara Osamu and Oliver Davis were back in their own twenty year old bodies.

Naru was sleeping on his back, his head tilted to the right and his cheeks resting atop Mai's head. His fingers around Mai's hand. Yasuhara was sleeping on his side, arms clinging around Mai's waist and his body on an awkward position to unconsciously prevent himself from falling.

Mai slept on her back too, she was in between the two men. Her body completely straight but not at all stiff, like she hasn't moved from the time she slept until now, and unaware of the two grown guys beside her.

If Madoka was younger, she would have felt her face burning from the scene in front of her, but she was past that age. She brings out her phone, taking a picture from several angles and she remembers to make sure to send them to Luella when she has the time.

She immediately leaves the room, forgetting about the the reason she came into the young girl's hotel room in the first place.

Then she creeps to Masako's room and et voila, just as she had expected.

Masako had moved around during her sleep so both of them were laying side by side on their back. The tip of their heads touching, and it made them look like a couple who were both innocent and were testing out the waters.

She takes a picture and again leaves.

She went to the last room, Ayako's and Takigawa's room. When Madoka entered, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

This was the wildest, least romantic she's seen for the night. Monk's head was on the foot of the bed and he was hugging one of Ayako's legs, snoring. Ayako, on the other hand, was just laying down and taking half of the duvet, the other half was down the bed and her legs was taking up most of the space in the bed.

Madoka tries her best to stop from shaking as she takes the picture, then stealthily leaves the room. She was about to enter her own room when she remembers the forgotten milk for Lin. She enters her room, half expecting a normal sized Lin, but was surprised when Lin is still his child self, playing the computer.

"Lin, come here."

Little Lin turned around to face Madoka, they stare at each other and Lin moves towards her. Madoka grinned, "If you go to bed, I'll give you interesting things in your phone."

He looks up at her curiously, "What things?"

"You'll see tomorrow, it's a promise." Madoka extends her hand in a pinky swear pose. Lin glance at it hesitantly, but follows after.

"I better see it tomorrow then, and if you don't mind, I prefer it in the laptop."

Little Lin lay down in bed and Madoka got to work, sending the pictures to the laptop via bluetooth. When she finishes, she sighs and rests her head on her hands. She's sure Lin is going to revert back so she had to sleep anywhere but the bed.

* * *

**Edited 5/9/16.**


	15. The Conclusion

**Chapter 15: The Conclusion**

For some reasons, Mai felt completely squished. She can't feel her fingers at all, why?

She groans softly, adjusting herself as she rolls on her left side, feeling more comfortable. She falls back to sleep until she feels herself getting tugged and being squished once more.

Mai decided to ignore it, since it's probably kid Naru and Yasuhara.

Naru shifts around feeling oddly comfortable, he opens his eyes carefully and looks around. He quickly recognized the room as the one they were staying at for the present case, but frowns again when he realize that he was at the edge of the bed. He looks beside him and noticed a mop of black hair.

He recognized him and frowns even deeper. He and Yasuhara were sleeping on the same bed, they were close to each other. He sighs, closing his eyes to prevent a head ache. It was only when Yasuhara bends his head lower did he realize that Yasuhara was hugging something and that his head was buried under a mop of long brown hair.

"Mai," he accidentally slips the name out. He looks down and realized that he himself was nearly over the petite brunette. He looks down on his left hand connected to his assistant. Naru thought his eyes was fooling him and he ends up in a light nap once more.

Yasuhara buries his head at the soft pillow, which strangely smelt of shampoo. He was, at the moment, at the brink of waking up. He heard a familiar voice mutter 'Mai.'

Yasuhara wakes up completely several minutes after when he felt himself free from the warm pillow. His hands wander around the bed until he finds another and then hugs it. A few seconds later, it was out of his grasp again.

He frowns, his eyes refusing to open. He tries to tug on it again but it was being held back.

"I'm not a pillow!" a voice says.

Yasuhara opens his eyes in surprise and realized he was holding onto a slim white wrist. His eyes followed the wrist to whoever it was connected to and saw Mai. Beside her is Naru who was holding her other wrist.

"Mai!" Yasuhara exclaims, half in joy and confusion, pulling her to him for a hug, "Good morning!"

Yasuhara once again, feels Mai being pulled away from him and saw that Naru had her back against his chest.

Yasuhara lightly tugs on her but Naru's arms goes around Mai's waist, Yasuhara looks at Mai and wiggles his eyebrows at her knowingly.

"Yasu! Help me!" Mai whispers, trying to pull Naru's arms away. "Yasuhara Osamu!"

"Why? I'm quite enjoying the show from here." Yasuhara says, sitting up the bed and stretching.

Mai kicks him on his legs lightly, "Yasu!"

"You did not just do that!" Yasuhara says in feint horror and wriggles his fingers. He edge towards Mai and tickles her.

Mai starts shaking in laughter, "Ya- su! Sto- stop! Naru's going to wake- up!"

"You asked for my help." Yasuhara laughs with her, "He's going to wake up with you on his arms, romantically!"

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Mai laughed trying to convince him.

"Stop."

Mai and Yasuhara stops and looks at each other and then Mai shakes her head, "That wasn't me."

Mai and Yasuhara gulped, Yasuhara looked straight and Mai looks up, Naru had his eyes close and Mai reluctantly tries to greet him, "Good morning?"

John Brown is physically tired. He didn't know why but he was completely beat and exhausted, luckily he got a good night's rest. He stifles a yawn and opens his eyes, waiting for it to get used to the light.

"Good morning," a voice says, surprising John. A pair of violet eyes met his own wide, surprised ones. "Did you sleep well?"

John admires how calm Masako was, "I did."

"Are you getting up? It's quite an intimate position we're at." Masako smiles at him. John realizes he's hugging her, and immediately lets go while blushing, "Sorry."

"What happened?" John follows Masako and sits up.

"You turned into a child," Masako says. "I didn't know you were so impatient when you were younger, it was refreshing to know you had that side."

John nods, "Shall we go get breakfast?"

Mai, Naru and Yasuhara went to the base and saw Ayako and Monk fighting again, Masako was drinking tea, John was drinking too with a blush on his face, Lin was watching the cameras and Madoka had a wide grin on her face, "Mai! Oh, Naru and Yasuhara went normal too?"

"Unfortunately," Mai mutters. "They were a lot cuter when they were younger/"

"Lin, do you recall anything from yesterday?" Naru asks Lin, who shakes his head.

"Madoka said we went back to normal when we slept."

"Oh? How does she know that?" Mai asks with a frown.

"I have pictures!" Madoka cheers.

Before Madoka could bring out her phone, the room's temperature went lower, started shaking and everything was covered in thick smoke.

"Mai!" Everyone shouts.

"I'm fine!" she shouts back. Suddenly her body felt the familiar coldness, like a pail of ice cold water, and then everything went black.

"_Mai__,__" Gene's familiar voice welcome__s__ her._

"_Gene! Do you have any idea about what's happening here?" Mai ask__s__ while running up to him__.__ "Is it dangerous?"_

_Gene laugh__s,__ "Dangerous? Far from it actually__.__"_

"_What?"_

"_He's only just a child__,__" Gene laugh__s__ and extend__s__ his arms a bit to his side, then a little kid ap__pears__. It was the child from before, the one with the amber eyes._

"_Him?" Mai point__s__ at him__, before letting her arm drop to her side.__ "Are you sure?"_

_Everything disappeared and suddenly she was watching another scene._

"_Wait! Don't leave me! Mom!" a boy around her age sa__ys__ while tugging her mom's wrist__,__ "Dad doesn't mean it!"_

"_Shush, you're going to wake everyone up!" the woman grab__s__ the hand on her skirt_

"_Mommy!" a little boy behind his mom crie__s,__ "Let's bring brother with us__.__"_

"_Brother has to take care of daddy__,__" she sa__ys__ to the kid__.__ "Takumi, stay here, you teenagers are all the same, I'll make sure Umi will not follow you and that bastard guy__.__"_

"_Mom! I'm nothing like dad! And besides, he's just drunk!" Takumi plead__s__. His mom avoided his gaze__,__ "Are you coming back?"_

"_For you? No__.__"_

"_But he's with… he'll hurt me!" Takumi reason__s__._

_The mom sh__a__k__es__ her head and exit__s__. Before she completely left with the little Umi she mutter__s, __"Umi is just a child__.__"_

"_If I was a child would you have taken me too?" Takumi f__alls__ on his knees in frustration__, crying__._

_The scene disappear__s__ and Gene reappeared__._

"_So… Takumi turns everyone into a child?"_

"_That's it__.__" Gene smile__s,__ "He just wanted a mother, now wake up__.__"_

When Mai opens her eyes, everything was much bigger, she rubs her head since she fell down on the floor earlier and noticed something strange. Her hands were smaller, she gasped. She didn't, did she?

"Mai's awake!" Yasuhara exclaims. "Aww, she's so cute!"

"_Who's cute?_" Mai says and covers her mouth. When she was a child, she only knew English. When she was a child, her powers were useless, and she had her wings to take her everywhere.

"Mai," Naru crouches down to her size, "Do you know why we're here?"

"_I'm not that dumb__, Naru! __We have a case__._" Mai says, harrumphing.

"Can you speak in Japanese?" John asks.

"_I… didn't know how to speak any foreign language when I was younger__,_" Mai bites her lips. "_Sorry, where's Ayako, Masako and Madoka?_"

"She can't speak Japanese?" Yasuhara asks and John nods.

"She didn't know how. English was her first language, then."

"They're eating breakfast, you're the only one who remembered what happens," Naru explains.

Mai hops down the chair only to fall to her face, "_Naru? There's another thing you should know__._"

"What is it?" Naru asks.

"_I… How old am I?_"

He estimates for a while before answering, "3 years."

"_Right, I can't walk properly yet__._" Mai smiles at him and raises her arms in the air, "_Can you ask__ Yasuhara __to carry me?_"

"He left to get you food," Naru looks at John who was trying to make Masako eat her vegetables, Monk was trying to keep Ayako on her chair and Lin was watching Madoka, at the same time the monitors, in case the little girl catapults her food to the other kids.

He sighs and picks her up, much to her surprise. Mai's little arms went on Naru's shoulder.

Yasuhara came back and placed a plate of waffle and hot chocolate for Mai. Mai ate the waffle messily and drank her hot chocolate the same way. "_I had a d__we__em_"

"What?"

"_A duh-we-em" _Mai frowns, she was sure she knew how to pronounce that._ "Wait, I g__ot this__…. Duh-wee-eem__.__"_

"_Dream_, Mai" John chuckles.

"_Never mind, I'll just tell you anyway__,_" Mai pouts and Yasuhara wipes the hot chocolate-stache on her mouth. She told them what happened in her dream and John translated it for everyone.

"So he wants his mother?" Monk concluded, "Isn't that easy? We just have to locate him then."

Yasuhara hits him on his head, "You think it's that easy? We don't even know why he's here when the setting is at his house."

"Hey! What's wrong with you, just when I thought my head would be safe today," Monk huffs in annoyance.

"_Maybe Masako feels something?_" Mai suggests and raises her hands up at Yasuhara, "_Yasu__,__ carry me!_"

Yasuhara didn't understand what she said, but he got the message through her actions. He carries her and looked at everyone, "What now?"

"Someone should stay here in this room to take care of the girls," Naru says. "Lin, Takigawa, you stay, John, follow us out, we're exorcising a spirit"

"Which spirit?" Yasuhara asks, shifting Mai.

"Sensei's girlfriend!" Mai shouts happily. She knew a bit of Japanese words and she was proud of that sentence.

"Waaai~! Mai spoke in japanese!" Yasuhara cheers and John started clapping. Mai, on the other hand, stuck her nose high in the air due to her victory.

They stopped at the east stairs and started climbing. Mai felt a chill on her neck and she tensed up, something was holding her hair. Yasuhara noticed her actions and he stopped walking, John and Naru stopped too.

Suddenly, a hard tug caused Mai to fly away from Yasuhara's arms, another hand snaked to her neck causing her to choke. With her small hands, she tried to pry the invisible hand from her hair and neck.

"Mai!" the three boys shouted. John starts to exorcise the spirit and Yasuhara and Naru were trying to reach Mai. After John's prayers, Mai was released and she crashed into the glass window of the school. Luckily, they were well supported and she slid down without a cut.

Mai held her neck and coughed, trying to inhale as much air as possible. Yasu, John and Naru surrounded her. John placed a hand on her shoulder, Naru was standing and Yasuhara was crouched next to Mai.

"_Is__-__ it__-__ gone?_" Mai asks, breathing improperly. Yasuhara carried her again as Naru ordered him to.

"Yes," John says. "She won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"That's great then," Yasuhara cheers, "That means we only have one spirit to exorcise."

A picture fluttered down from nowhere and a picture of a girl, Kirito-sensei and a student appeared. John picks it up, "Isn't this Kirito-sensei?"

He passes the picture to Naru and Mai tries to peek at the picture. Mai went pale, "_Naru, that's the child. That's Takumi__._"

* * *

**Edited 5/9/16.**


	16. Takumi

**Chapter 16: Takumi**

2 years old Taniyama Mai sighed as she try to figure out what was happening.

At the moment, she is eating a doughnut while watching Takigawa and John _try_ to pry Masako and Ayako off each other. The reason for the kitten fight is the chocolate doughnut Mai is currently enjoying.

Yasuhara had doubled in laughter beside Mai. Her boss and Lin is currently searching for any leads to the picture.

On the picture was a girl around her mid-20's; brown hair, brown eyes and a picture of Kirito-sensei with his hands on her shoulder. In between them, squatting slightly to level himself with the two, was a student around 17 with brown hair and amber eyes. The three were grinning widely as if something funny had just been mentioned.

"NO WAY!" Ayako suddenly shouts while pointed her short little finger at Mai, "MY DOUGHTNUT!"

"Yours?! That mine!" Masako fumed with her arms crossed as she glared at Mai. "I made me messy for nothing!"

"_It's not my fault you were fighting!_" Mai reasoned as she ran beside Yasuhara, climbing on his back and pointing at Masako and Ayako, "ATTACK!"

By then, Ayako had climbed on John, sitting on his shoulder and Masako had asked Takigawa to pick her up.

"We're not losing!" Ayako said to John.

Mai laughed, "WIN! _We're going to win!_"

"We're at japan! Speak in Japanese!" Ayako retorted, "Learn it!"

"I refuse to join such a barber activity, Masako be the referee." Masako says.

Yasuhara and John stood in front of each other while Mai and Ayako tried to push each other off. Mai was losing when her boss spoke up, "I'm throwing you out if you don't stop that."

They immediately stopped and saluted at Naru. "Yasu, take Masako and Ayako to that corner. Madoka too, if she wakes up."

Yasuhara nodded and placed Mai down. John carried her and positioned her on the chair while he sat beside her, Takigawa sat beside Mai and the three are facing Naru.

Lin brought his laptop to the table and sat beside Naru. Lin started talking and Mai starts to fiddle on the loose paper clip ring on her finger and focused on trying to make it look like a perfect circle.

"Mai," Naru says. Mai looks up, "_Yes__?_"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"_Well I would if this thing would cooperate! It won't become a circle!__ I'd throw it away but it would be such a waste._"

Naru gives her a pointed look and takes the paper clip from her hand without warning before he starts explaining again.

"So the only reason he targets boys, mainly those who has black hair, is because his little brother has black hair?" Takigawa frowns, "And that's because he thought people with black hair would receive more mother's love? What a weird way of thinking."

"I agree." John nods, "So where did you mention he died?"

"_He didn't__,_" Mai shakes her head before she crosses her arms and started glaring at Naru. "My toy he got!"

Takigawa bursts out in laughter, "W-what? Seriously Jou-chan, you suck at Japanese!"

Mai turns her glare at him and he raises both his hand up in surrender.

"If you must know, Mai, I did mention where he died." Naru says, amusement playing his eyes like it always does whenever he annoys someone. "Also, I didn't quite get what you said after that."

"_You got my toy you… you…_" Mai searched for a word, "_you __ugly, fat meanie__!_"

Lin looked amused and so did John. Takigawa was just plain lost.

"Meanie? After I fixed your toy for you?" Naru gave her back the paper clip. It looked more like a ring than it did earlier, he had twisted it to it wouldn't have any excess and turned it into a better circle.

"Whoa, if I didn't know it was a paper clip, I would've thought it was real." Takigawa says, "Where did you get that paper clip anyway, Jou-chan?"

Mai hums as she is contented with the clip, "_Oh I don't know… ask Naru__._"

Apparently, all Takigawa understood was the word Naru. Now he looked even more confused, "Naru?"

"_Never mind__,_" Mai says as she shakes her head, "_What now?_"

"Yasuhara, go look for Kirito," Naru says, "Bring him here, even if he's busy. We finish this today."

"What do we do about the girls?" John asks as little Ayako started to pull on his robes because Madoka was hiding behind him.

"Keep them entertained," Naru went over to Lin. "We don't need them to make a mess."

"_Wait, can't we ask Masako to try and search for Takumi?_" Mai suggests and she climbed u up at John by pulling his shirt and hair to push her higher.

"John, go ask her." Naru says, John went over to Masako and asked her. She nodded her head happily. "Me sees a little boy, he is very sad!"

"Do you know where he's hiding?" John asks and Masako nods, running outside. John nods at Naru and Naru turned to Lin. Both of them set out to follow Masako while John and Mai waits for Yasuhara with Kirito-sensei.

Moments later, Yasuhara came with a wheezing teacher. Yasuhara looks around, "Where's big boss?"

"_He followed a little Masako over to somewhere where a little Takumi is hiding__._"

"Translation?" Yasuhara glances at John.

"He left out with Lin," John says, "Why is Kirito-sensei out of breath?"

"Oh, we ran. He was from the other building and I thought the faster he get here, the faster we get normal Mai, Ayako, Madoka and Masako." Yasuhara grins and seats on the sofa. Kirito-sensei followed.

"Mai-san!" his eyes went wide as soon as he caught sight of her, "How come you're…?"

"_It's a long story__,_" Mai shrugs.

"English?"

"Apparently it was her first language" John explains, "We probably should have to wait for Mr. Kazuya to return."

"_Or maybe we could show him the picture!_" Mai says, hopping off the chair only to fall flat on her face.

"Mai!" John scolded her, "You're not supposed to be walking with two left feet!"

Yasuhara laughs out loud, "2 left feet he says! John you're funny, you don't even try!"

"It's true," John chuckles and lifted her as she rubbed her throbbing red nose and frowned,

"_I'm__ glad__ I amuse you__._"

Naru walked by inside holding one of Masako's little hands and Lin followed them from behind. Kirito-sensei stood up and bowed at him whilst Naru slightly nodded his head in his presence.

"Sensei!" Mai says.

Everyone gathered around and the music teacher reached for the picture John was holding out. When he saw the picture, cold sweat appeared around his forehead.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, fear evident in his tone.

"After we had exorcised the ghost on the east stairwell, this appeared." Naru says calmly, "What was your relation with Takumi?"

"T-takumi? How do you know his name?" he asks.

"Mai," Yasuhara answers, "She told us."

"Oh…" he clears his throat before speaking, "Takumi is just another student my ex-girlfriend favors."

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we call to him right now," Naru says, "Lin."

Lin nodded and prepared all his equipment to summon the spirit of Takumi, with his shiki's help.

"_What's this about?_" Mai asks Naru when she gets the chance. He is watching the Chinese man while casually leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hara-san showed us where Takumi died; at the music room." He says, "And she believes he was murdered."

"_You mean he didn't commit suicide?_ _Someone killed him?_"

"It takes another person to commit a murder, Mai."

Mai glares at him as Lin got a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"_How did you find his information?_" Mai asks again.

"Student record," Naru says and then nods at Lin.

Lin let out a beautiful whistling sound and the candle fire flickered. Kirito started fidgeting on his place and he almost looked like he saw a ghost, even if that must be the case at the present time.

A small blue light appears from thin air and it slowly started spreading, until a silhouette of a person formed. The familiar face of Takumi appeared and he was in a daze.

"Naoto Takumi, right?" Naru says and the figure nods, "You're dead, you are aware of that?"

Another nod, "Do you remember how you died?"

Takumi flinched and looked at Naru, "You were murdered, by who?"

Takumi's eyes met Mai's, before he turns away and his eyes lands into someone else. His figure disappears for a second, but reappears again much clearer. Takumi is looking at Kirito with fear.

Kirito looks like he is about to pass out, "This is a joke, right?"

Takumi points at Kirito. The teacher laughed like he was mad, "You bunch of amateurs couldn't possibly be the real deal, you're probably hired again by the principal to make me confess to my fault."

The temperature dropped and the candle fire flickered every second, much like a static in a television. Takumi's ghostly figure had deformed a bit, but his face showed anger. Masako and Mai are hugging each other for comfort while Ayako jumps to Madoka, who was laughing like crazy.

"Naru!" Lin warns, it was time's up but Takumi is still clearly visible.

The music teacher laughs, "Whatever, I had enough of your games, even if yours was probably the best act, so how did you do it?"

"Did what?" Takigawa asks.

"Make that hologram look like that bastard boy," Kirito shrugs, "Clearly it looks like him."

"Look, that's not a hologram, so you better quit it if you don't have a death wish!" Takigawa warns him.

"Right, that's not the first time I heard that." Kirito shakes his head, "If you wanted me to spill you could have asked me."

Takumi's spirit looked furious and he looked at Masako and Mai. He sped to their direction and both screamed. Mai opened her eyes and saw Masako slumped down. Masako stands up in a daze and spoke voiceless, but spoke nevertheless.

She watched her mouth and Mai let out a gasp.

'Kirito-sensei killed Umi-sensei.'

* * *

**Edited 5/22/16.**


	17. 17th Feather: Sensei and Sensei

**I love you guys! Really! And I don't own ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sensei and Sensei**

_Kirito-sensei killed his own girlfriend?! Why?_

That was probably what everyone is thinking right now. We were all looking at Masako, waiting for what she would say next. Masako opened her mouth once again 'He knew his girlfriend favored me more, he was jealous'

"Hah? Are you stupid? Why would I be jealous of a little boy?" Kirito sighed "This acting class should stop"

'He pushed her down the stairs, and killed me after I found out what he did'

"I DID NOT. I did not push Umi down the stairs!" Kirito roared slightly "Why would I do that when I love her"

"Because you thought she was cheating on you, you were engaged but you thought she was having an affair" Naru butted in and looked at Masako "Isn't that right?"

Masako nodded

"You had a fight when you confronted her about it. Your girlfriend said that she treated Takumi like your son, but you refused to believe her, and then you pushed her down the flight of stairs. You weren't expecting her to die, but she did. She died of brain hemorrhage" Naru concluded "You weren't aware that your girlfriend called Takumi to explain if things got worse, when he confronted you after class, you killed him"

"That's stupid" Kirito waved his hands "Oi, do you guys want a death wish too or something?"

Masako shook her head and she looked at me. She walked up to me and let her cold finger touch my forehead, suddenly, I was jolted into sleep.

"_Mai!" Gene called to me. I was back in my normal body in this world._

"_Aw, I wish I was like this in real life too, I don't want to be a helpless English speaking baby who can't even walk!" I frowned and Gene laughed._

_I felt a tug again and Gene shook his head "Excited are we? Sorry Mai, since I'm not the one who called you, I'm not your guide for today"_

"_What?" I asked confused and felt another strong tug. I was pulled into another black space, until the school stairwell appeared. I was a flight higher than them so I was hidden, below me, I saw Kirito and Umi talking._

"_Dakara! I told you he's like a son to me! Like our son!" Umi cried out "Why would you think I'd cheat on you?!"_

"_Exactly! Why would you cheat on me? We're engaged!" Kirito shook his head "Why Takumi?"_

"_What's wrong with you?! Why can't you get in your head?!" Umi said "I love you, Kirito, and only you!"_

"_What's wrong with him?" I mumbled._

"_He's mental," a voice beside me said. I jumped and saw Takumi in his school uniform beside me, watching both of them.._

"_Can you see me?" I asked him. He didn't reply._

_Umi threw her hands up in frustration and walked away. Kirito clenched his fist and pushed her down the stairs. _

_Takumi flinched and extended his hands, but he knew better than to run up to her while Kirito was there. Takumi turned around and walked to his next class, praying Umi-sensei was going to be okay. Kirito heard a small tinkle and glanced around him, he found a small keychain on the floor, he picked it up and went to class._

_The scene changed and they were at the music room, the students were all leaving except for Takumi._

"_What's wrong Takumi?" sensei asked him while looking up from the files he was holding._

"_Sensei, where's Umi-sensei?" Takumi asked him, curious to know if she was okay_

"_Why do you ask?" Kirito said_

"_I just want to know if she's okay, she's been gone for a week"_

"_Of course she's okay, Takumi. Why would she not be?"_

"_Because you pushed her down the stairs" Takumi bluntly said. _

"_W-what? How dare you accuse me of such a thing, she's my girlfriend," Kirito's eyes darted away "Why would I hurt my girlfriend?"_

"_I saw it sensei, I was there, and you found my keychain" he said._

"_Oh, this thing? I thought you dropped it while heading to your class," Kirito let a small keychain dangle in his palm, it was a poorly sewn doll and it had button for it eyes. It was something Takumi received from Umi-sensei._

"_Why would you kill sensei?" Takumi asked_

"_You're not in the position to ask any questions" Kirito shrugged "But I'll tell you anyway, after all, you and that girl had been doing things behind my back… tell me, did she beg you for it?"_

_Takumi's eyes widened "What the heck is wrong with you? She's a mother to me, and you're the father I never had. Why would you think that?"_

_Before Takumi could react, Kirito's hand wrapped around his neck and he was suddenly to taken by surprise to struggle "Why would you think I would believe you?"_

_Everything went black._

I opened my eyes and looked at the teacher "He did it, he killed Takumi and the girl"

Kirito look flabbergasted "What are you playing at? Why would you accuse a man of killing someone he loves?"

"It's not a rare case you know, there's only one reason as to why" Masako said, suddenly speaking in a low voice, the voice of Takumi, she was still in a daze "You were filled with jealousy, you won't even listen to someone you trust, yet alone love"

"I-impossible!" Kirito stepped back "T-takumi! Are you forgetting who I am"

"Who you were" Masako said with an annoyed expression "My father, you let a petty misunderstanding break that"

"I hadn't meant to kill her! Believe me!" Kirito went on his knees "I never wanted her to die, I only wanted to scare her"

"Confess to your sins, Kirito" Masako said "I don't want to have my image ruined by your stupid misunderstanding; Umi-sensei hasn't been able to tell you that, 'It would make you feel better' she says"

"I will! I will!" Kirito cried "I promise, I will accept any punishment…"

"See to it for me please," Masako faced us somberly "And I promise I would leave, I promise to let you return to your bodies"

"Why DID you make the girls a kid anyway?" Monk asked

"The medium," Masako said placing her open palm on her chest "She didn't allow me to enter her body, I thought transforming her to a kid would let her naïve, innocent mind let me in easier"

"If you only needed her, then why turn the rest of the girls?" Naru asked annoyed

Masako smiled at him "For fun" and with that, Masako collapsed on the floor.

The next day, just as Kirito-sensei had said, he confessed to his sins. We hadn't bothered to listen for his punishment but he seemed more obliged to leave school for it, hearing that child's voice must have created an impact on him and scared him.

And just as promised, we returned to our normal bodies. The girls had no recollection of what happened, but they were more than happy to leave the school. Ayako had whined about not getting a proper shower because of the 'little' Monk.

I laughed and the rest of us left the classroom after collecting last of the cameras. Just then, a white light appeared and a slender hand appeared, caressing my cheek. A faint outline of Umi-sensei appeared "Thank you" she mouthed and disappeared.

Ayako blinked "Was that…?"

I nodded and we went back to the base, talking about things we would probably do as soon as we go home. I sighed; Thank Kami the case was easy this time.

* * *

**Cookie: I knoooow! I'm sorry! I changed the entire ending. I'll make up for it, I made an aftermath for you lovelies; it's my thanks for your… very creative reviews (squeals inside in happiness)**

**Mai: Right, and I'll just have you guys know that Cookie's stomach terribly hurt because some of you guys DID bother to read until the author's note, it touched her, and she laughs whenever she's touched.**

**Cookie: *glares at Mai* Hey! I was supposed to say that! Anyway, thank you guys, really. It's good to know some of you read that. If you don't mind, accept this cookie while you review *Hands you a cookie*  
**

**I'll do my best, lovelies, I'll squeeze my chips out until I get a get out of this blank mind.**


	18. 18th Feather: They Remember

**Chapter 18: In which they remember (a sensei and sensei aftermath)**

That afternoon, SPR were packing to go home. They all knew their fate when they arrive, Naru had told them. They were expecting another case soon, but he hadn't told them when they would leave.

That afternoon, the principal were seriously thanking them for solving the problem and had paid Naru directly whilst he had told his team the payment would come the next day.

That afternoon, Michiru's boyfriend had visited Mai again and told her that Michiru was expecting her to come to school soon, since she had been gone for several days due to the case. He had also given her a friendly hug after he found out Mai had turned into a kid.

That afternoon, Naru had tortured her after she broke away from Michiru's Boyfriend's hug. He had asked her several cups of tea every now and then while he arranged everything about the finished and solved case.

That afternoon, SPR had finished cleaning up, when the room dropped several degrees lower and a voice whispered 'Your memories…' The voice was the ever familiar Takumi, the ghost they had exorcised. They didn't know what he had been meaning since his presence disappeared completely. It was until John dropped the box he was holding, blushing so hard while squatting on the floor, the back of his hands to his mouth.

John looked so flustered that everyone thought he was possessed, but Masako stepped in and said he was not. John, seeing Masako, if possible, went redder. It was a funny sight to see, until Yasuhara himself started laughing and Monk had went red himself. Naru had stopped flipping his file and Lin had stopped typing.

Mai placed her hands on her hips "Alright guys, spit it out, what's wrong?"

Yasuhara and Naru looked at Mai. Yasuhara started laughing again and Mai could have sworn she saw a bit of tint on Naru's pale face. Mai suddenly felt conscious, were they laughing at her?

"What?" she asked with a small scowl

"You-! You- bwahahaha!" Yasuhara went red in laughter "You bathed us! And slept with us! And that ring!"

Mai went pale, the thing she dreaded the most in this case happened. The girls, sensing what Yasu was talking about, started to panic while looking at the boys they had been responsible with.

"That ring! Naru gave it to you!" Yasuhara doubled his laughter and fell on the floor. Mai glanced at Naru, who looked like he was a wee bit embarrassed, that is, until he went back to reading and opened his mouth "That was the child me speaking, not me myself at the present time, there is nothing exactly to be embarrassed about"

"And-! And-!" Yasuhara wiped his tears of joy "Aw, you let us sleep with you"

Masako looked at John in dread, who himself have avoided eye contact with the medium. He was embarrassed to the point he wanted the ground to swallow him up now, he didn't know Masako felt any different.

"...you know I really don't mind, John" Masako cleared her throat.

John had looked up at her sideway face "I'm sorry you had to put up with that, and for… you know, being clingy"

Masako blushed, it was really better when the boys had remembered nothing. Masako cleared her throat again and looked down at the squatting John, if you asked her; it was refreshing to see the ex-priest all flustered.

"Every kid is the same, they all are clingy, besides, it was the spirit of Takumi who was controlling you, right?" Masako smiled at him.

John sighed; it wasn't just the spirit of Takumi. He really was that impatient and clingy when he was a child, he was glad to know he remembered Naru being THAT clingy to Mai too. He stood up and thanked God that Masako believed that. He just can't believe he had moved over to Masako's side even after she had placed a pillow barricade in between them. No wonder they were at the awkward and embarrassing position that morning.

"Oh? It seems you remember" Madoka smiled at Lin. Lin nodded, luckily, he did nothing embarrassing, and luckily, he remembered Madoka had sent him some picture in his laptop via Bluetooth. He was going to check it later.

"Hah! Now you're embarrassed? You were such a baby, crying" Ayako laughed.

"Shut up, old hag" Monk glared at her whilst blushing. He had let Ayako carry her and he had shown her how he was when he was a child. Heck, he even said Ayako was a witch and that he liked witches. Kill me, kill me now and put me out of this wicked torture. He knew Ayako would not let this drop.

That afternoon, the boys of SPR, minus Yasuhara, Naru and Lin, were embarrassed out of their wits and wanted the ground to swallow them up. The three were just too smart to show any emotion of embarrassment. It killed the boys more when Madoka had shown each of them with the girls in the bed. Yasuhara had stopped laughing and looked like he had seen a ghost.

Mai doubled in laughter and so did Ayako, even if she complained about how her hair was messy at the picture. Masako had asked Madoka to delete the picture, and much to her protest, she didn't. Madoka also let it spill that even if she deleted the picture, Lin would have a copy.

Naru sent a warning glare to Lin, a glare to tell him to delete the picture. Lin shook his head and returned typing, there were just days when he didn't follow Naru's orders, and this was one of those days.

That afternoon, everyone had experienced embarrassment, and they decided it was best that they go home.

That afternoon was probably the most fun they had had. It was the best ending for a hard case and it was the best Gene could ever think of. After all, he was connected to his idiot brother, who he could tease all year.

* * *

**Mai: I find this chapter amusing, now if you could please keep doing this for the rest of the chapters? I'd very much like an embarrassed Naru.**

**Cookie: Oh do you now? I'll tell you what, Naru would remember something, I'll keep it a secret what *wink***

**Gene: If you could kindly send me the picture *grins***

**Cookie: Oh you'll have it, don't worry *laugh an evil genius laugh* Here's the update, I don't own Ghost hunt! To answer some of you lovelies, Kyle will be appearing in the next case, he has to because he's an awesome Death Angel! And the cookies? Yeah, I'm just that awesome *nose grows longer***

**Mai: Yeah, she bought those cookies, anyway, bye bye and see you soon!**


	19. 19th Feather: Goutokuji Mansion

**My lovelies! Here's the long awaited new case! As promise, there's more Kyle and Mai action (angel actions)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Goutokuji Mansion**

"_You'll be fine, I promise" Naru said hugging the girl. _

_The girl placed her palms on his chest looking up at him to stare at his eyes "I'm scared, let's think about this first"_

_He shook his head "We don't have time, don't you see? Mai turned her back on us"_

"_What about my lady… Mai? I thought you love her?"_

"_Maybe I __**loved**__ her, but that doesn't matter" Naru smiled at her "As long as we're together, I promise we'll be safe"_

_Mai felt many emotions at once: Anger, hatred, sadness, jealousy, and most of all betrayal. She clenched her fist and fought back tears, it was now or never. She had to confront them, at least to know how and why that happened. She went out of her hiding place and walked towards them with the prim of a young lady._

_She stood tall with her hands on her long sleeping gown "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_My lady! You shouldn't be out of bed!" the girl ran to Mai to support her._

"_Masako, I am well enough to be able to stand" Mai raised one of her hand midway in the air to halt Masako's action "You needn't worry about me much. You're pregnant"_

"_I- I-"_

"_Naru" she acknowledges her fiancé's presence with a nod "When were you planning to tell me?"_

"_I wasn't" he simply said "As for your question earlier, we were leaving the mansion. A nice country house out of town"_

"_Does your dad know?"_

"_What I do doesn't matter to him" Naru growled "Just like how it doesn't matter with you"_

_Mai sighed tiredly "You're right, it doesn't matter to me. Before I retire to bed, tell me something"_

_Naru rolled his eyes "I suppose it's only proper to answer"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what? Why did I leave you? Why did I choose a lowly servant? Amuse me" Naru growled "You think I'd spend my life with a weak, bedridden fragile lady?"_

"_Naru-!" Masako pulled his sleeves to hold him back, but he was stronger. He grabbed the collar of Mai's sleeping dress "You're exactly the type of human I hate. Thinking of yourself only"_

_Mai kept her fists close, trying to fight back to show any emotion. Especially to the man in front of her, the man she loves, the man who she thought loves her back. She was about to speak when she noticed another figure in the dark, she recognized the figure as her butler, Yasuhara._

_He raised his hands. Mai's eyes grew wide; she stretched her arms behind Naru's neck "Yasuhara, Don't!"_

_It was too late; the thing Yasuhara was holding collided with Naru's head and Naru's grip on her collar loosened. Masako slumped on her knees down to the floor next the limp body of Naru. She cradled his head with her hand and hugged him to her chest weeping hard._

"_Why?" Mai let out a shakily with both her hands covering her mouth. She looked at Yasuhara with big eyes "Why did you kill him?!"_

"_What's meant to be will be" Yasuhara smiled creepily._

**Earlier at SPR**

"Hello?" a man's head poked around the entrance of the office.

Mai stood up from her table and walked to the door and opened the door "Yes!"

"Oh… Oh" the man stood up straight and entered to office. He looked just about 50 and the top part of his head was already bald, what's left of his hair was turning gray. He was wearing a loose tattered, but presentable shirt and a pair of worn out pants.

"Did you have an appointment?" Mai asked him kindly, leading him to a chair. She disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a tray.

"A what?" the man asked confused "My grandson, is he here?"

Mai blinked twice before placing a cup of tea in front of the man and answering "No, sir. Did you lose your way?"

"This is SPR right?" The man asked.

"Yes" Mai nodded. Before the man could speak, the door opened again and a young man in a suit entered. He looked rich and he was handsome too, probably in his 20's.

"Grandfather!" the man said to the older man "I told you I would at least pick you up at the station"

"Takeshi, we're at SPR" the grandfather said happily "I managed well"

Takeshi, the man in the suit, looked at Mai, who smiled sheepishly "Did you have an appointment? We're expecting someone right now"

"Ah yes, Goutokuji Takeshi" he and Mai shook hands "You're the assistant on the phone right? Taniyama Mai. You're boss?"

Mai gave him a smile of apology "He's out at the moment, for now you can tell me what's wrong"

Takeshi sat down beside his grandfather "This is my grandfather,"

"Goutokuji Hirato, a retired millionaire, currently residing at the Goutokuji Mansion at the outskirts of town" Mai continued his sentence "Correct?"

"Correct. I must say, I might have underestimated you" Takeshi smiled "Yes, you see, last week I had received a permit to vacate myself from work and I am currently staying at the Mansion. The Mansion was built several years long ago before it was bought by a relative. It was normal until recently, my sister and her husband, newly wedded, decided to receive blessings from my grandfather and me. The first night they stayed, my sister fell sick. Her husband suffered sleep walking and a few scratches and some minor wounds. Yesterday, my sister was admitted to the hospital because her husband tried to stab her in her sleep"

Mai wrote everything he had said down and in the midst of writing she spoke "Your sister, can you guarantee she was in perfect health when she arrived the mansion?"

"Yes, just the day before they had been in perfect health" Takeshi said, watching the girl write down on a black clear file. She nodded and stopped writing to look up at him "And her husband, he never sleep walked before?"

Takeshi shook his head "He wasn't symptomed"

Mai nodded once again "So the hauntings only happened to your sister and her husband?"

"Actually… no" Takeshi trailed off "I had asked the mansion butler about similar happenings and I had heard more"

"What else?"

"Before that, my cousin and her wife stayed there and the next day, they left. My cousin said something like it was a curse that cannot be lifted. Yesterday, after my sister left to the hospital, I found a message on their room" Takeshi took out his phone and showed a picture to Mai.

Mai gave an audible gasp. On the perfect yellow wall was a message in deep red 'What's meant to be, will be'

"There's another one, the retired family butler also said this happened around my grandfather's period. A couple died and he found this" he took out a piece of folded yellowed paper and passed it to Mai 'This isn't the last of it'

After a moment of staring at the paper, Mai wrote every new information on the file "We'll take the case"

"That's not for you to decide" the unmistakable voice of her boss said "Tea"

"Naru!" Mai stood up "This is Goutokuji Takeshi-san and his grandfather, Goutokuji Hirato-san. Goutokuji-san, this is my boss, Shibuya Kazuya and his original assistant, Koujo Lin-san. Please give us a moment please"

She dragged Naru to the kitchen. Naru leaned on the counter reading the case while Mai prepared his tea "I told them you're taking the case"

"I heard you the first time, I recall responding" Naru responded.

"Well you are taking the case whether you like it or not" Mai handed him his tea "Besides, I thought of you too you know. I know you find it interesting!"

Naru shut the file and took his tea, leaving the kitchen. He sat in front of Takeshi "Your sister, where was she hit?"

"On her arm" Takeshi said.

"We'll be needing a base and 2 rooms for resting" Naru said

"There are 3 girls and 4 boys on our team, so a room for the girls and the boys" Mai explained to Takeshi.

Takeshi stood up fixing his suit "Great, when am I expecting you?"

"Tomorrow by 10" Naru said and retreated back to his office.

**The next day, 10 am**

Mai stared at the wooden mansion with awe. She never gets used to it even if they had seen larger, maybe it was the design. The house was close to a beach just beside the small forest, all you had to do was follow down the opening somewhere on the road. It was only a 5 minute walk to the beach and you can see it if you stayed at the second floor balcony of the mansion.

SPR was greeted by Takeshi, who Masako recognized as one of the youngest millionaires, and showed them to the base and their rooms. The room Masako, Ayako and Mai was staying at had 4 beds, 2 at each side separated by the bedside table. After unpacking, they all met back at the base. Masako and Ayako were quickly ordered to look around; Yasuhara and John were to check the room temperatures. Mai, as always, had been ordered to make tea.

"Bou-san isn't arriving?" Mai asked Naru as she set the tea down.

"Tomorrow, he said" Naru got the cup of tea "Mai, after Yasuhara does his task, go to the library to gather all the information you can find about the mansion"

"I can go alone" Mai suggested, hoping he'd accept. She want out right now, at this moment, she can't stand the silence in the base right now.

"You go with Yasuhara, Mai, you don't have much of a choice" Naru sighed just as the others entered "Go, Mai"

"I'm starting you think you love saying my name" Mai grumbled and trudged to Yasu. Ayako and Yasu tried to hold their laughter, Masako harrumphed, John was amused and Naru simply ignored them, Lin on the other hand was hiding his smile by drinking the cold tea he had abandoned earlier.

Mai and Yasuhara went to the lounge to ask Takeshi how to get to the closest town but he was nowhere to be seen.

Mai excused a maid "Excuse me? Where's Goutokuji-san?"

The maid looked extremely tired "Who? Takeshi-san is out with a girl and Goutokuji-san is at the garden"

"Oh, do you know how to get to town?" Mai asked.

"There's a bus stop just down the road. It's a 10 minute walk and, uh I think it's arriving in 5 minutes" the maid said rushing back to the laundry basket outside.

"Did she just say…"

"5 minutes! Hurry Yasu!" Mai and Yasu ran outside trying to reach the bus as fast as possible. The bus was coming into view as the last person was about to get on "Stooop! Stop, Wait!"

The person turned to look at them, buying them time. Mai and Yasu sat down on the bus catching their breath "Ne- ver- again"

Mai nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Cookie: A new case! I feel so inspired, I don't know why.**

**Mai: Because… *wink, wink***

**Cookie: You better stop unless you want me to tell Naru that he- rmph!**

**Mai: *Covers cookie's mouth* Review or Review, pick one?**

**Cookie: *Thinks she has mind control powers***

**Well Review Please! P.S: The smaller pool at our house turned violet for some reasons, it was so cute. The big one is still plain old boring blue . **


	20. 20th Feather: Informations

**You love me guys, I know.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Information**

Mai flopped her head on the stack of newspapers and stretched, blocking whatever Yasu was reading.

"Hey!" Yasu jokingly pushed her hand away

"This is boring!" Mai groaned "Even much more than my paperwork!"

"Mai, if you're going to slack off then leave" Yasu said mimicking Naru. Mai looked up at him "Yasu, you sounded like him!"

"I'm awesome huh?" Yasu stretched his hands up "Well, this is the last stack, bear with me"

Mai sat properly and started picking up the latest papers. They had started with the old ones to save some time, to now they had only the new ones to check. Mai got the last one and started skimming it. Something caught her attention, she rubbed her eyes.

"Mai?" Yasu looked at her strangely

"I see a man here, can you?" she placed the paper on the center of the table so Yasu could see what she was pointing at.

"He's here too actually" Yasu placed the paper he was reading on top and pointed at a shadow behind the tree of the mansion.

"But there's at least an 80 years gap!" Mai explained "Wait wait… I think I recall seeing this man…"

Mai stood up went through the newspapers again, the latest to the ones that looked like they were going to crumble in your hands. She huffed in annoyance while Yasu catched the papers Mai had thrown away. Mai finally found the date she was looking for and gave a sound of 'ha!'

Yasu placed all the messed up newspapers at the wide desk, he'd reminded himself to apologize to the old lady at the desk for that "What's there?"

Mai triumphantly held the paper up at him "See! It's him! The man!" She pointed at a man in a tailcoat standing with his hands behind his back and a man and a lady sitting down, legs facing each other. The lady gave of a high status feeling and so did the man, what creeped Mai was the blank face the man in the tailcoat had.

"Him?" Yasu got the paper and read it off "Clockwise from left; The Ashley family's sole daughter, Sophia Ashley, The Bernard family's youngest son, Stanley Bernard and the Ashley's family butler…. The name is blurry, I can't read it"

Mai stacked several newspapers "Let's go, I'm sure Naru would want this information in his hand as soon as we return"

"Hold on, we have to return the rest to this box" Yasu placed the oldest, rotting newspaper on top of the stack Mai was holding. Yasuhara stacked the rest of the newspapers back into their rightful place and then he took half of the newspapers Mai was holding.

Yasuhara and Mai had arrived the manor with no problems. Both were very glad to be out of the dusty library and both were certainly glad they had all the information they needed and they needn't need to come back to the library. Just as everyone was preparing to interview the staffs, someone had knocked by their door.

The visitor didn't wait for a response and invited himself inside, it was Takeshi "I invited my close friend with me, I hope you get along with him"

A man with familiar shade of blonde entered, Mai stood up abruptly and didn't bother hiding the expression of surprise in my face "Kyle"

"Oh, you are acquainted?" Takeshi said "I see, and then I think it's alright if I leave him here first while I make an important call"

Kyle walked up to Mai and placed both of his hand on his trouser pockets "Hey, Did you miss me?" he teased as the brunette glared at him.

"Lea" Mai warned him

"Relax, she's with Yuuki" Kyle smiled, only for it to turn into a frown "Listen, I have something to say to you"

She tilted her head and his eyes flashed golden for a while "Alright"

"Wait," Yasu said glancing at a straight faced Naru "Will you guys take long?"

"No, I'll be back" Mai shrugged as Kyle exited the room "There's a bottle of oolong tea there, so Naru can manage while I'm not here"

She followed Kyle who was standing cross arms outside "You have to leave"

"Is that an order?" Mai smiled, Kyle was rarely serious so she had to make sure he's not pulling her strings here.

"Mia, leave" he said and his eyes flashed golden once again

"Is that a threat?" she said with golden eyes too "Watch it Kyle"

"Listen, there's something in here, something dangerous and something every death angels want to capture more than anything" Kyle licked his lips, something he does when he's nervous "A walker, Mia, that's what's in here"

"A walker?"

"Someone who escapes death" Kyle said "This thing though, he's escaped more than 50 kinds of death. He's crossed the border of the living and the dead, that's why he's a walker"

Silence fell while Mai took in the information. If someone were to walk in the dark hallway right now, they'd wonder what the four small golden glowing orbs were. She looked up to meet Kyle's eyes "I can't leave right now Kyle, we have to solve the case"

"_Mia, please, I'm begging you here, leave_"

"I can protect myself Kyle!" Mai raised my voice, annoyed

"_You think I don't know you?_" Kyle raised his voice to equal hers "_If every one of you were attack, you'd risk yourself saving them!_"

"What would you expect me to do then?!" She rolled my eyes at him "I can't just leave them can I?"

"_Fine, fine_" he huffed "_I'll take Lea here then,_"

"Stop it!"

"_You left me no choice! that's final-_" a sting on his cheeks stopped him.

The rest of the gang were quiet inside the base when Mai left, as the door shut close, Ayako and Yasu pressed their ears on the door, trying to listen. The others didn't bother, it was probably private business.

That was, until they heard shouting outside, followed by a loud slap.

Ayako opened the door and for a moment, she saw 2 pairs of golden eyes, but after she blinked and got accustomed to the dark, she saw a shaking Mai and a red cheeked furious Kyle. Both turned to face her when she opened the door, the rest of SPR stood up, curious to know what the sound was from, except for Lin.

"Mai!" Ayako said and hugged the shaking girl. Mai pulled away and glared at Kyle once more "I'm not leaving, Kyle. Not this time"

Mai walked away and Kyle stepped forward to talk her out of the case again, when Yasu placed a hand on his shoulder "Let's leave her-" Naru passed by him and surprised the entire team.

Kyle watched the guy disappear to the corner and he sighed, running a hand through his hair "_**Please be safe**_"

Yasu, Ayako, Masako and John watched the man confused, the words that came out of his mouth sounding like running water.

"What language was that now?" Yasu asked, breaking the silence. Ayako shook her head, muttering "Are they bragging about their knowledge or something?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just because they don't want us to know what they are talking about" John said, following Lin who was retreating back into the base.

Masako covered her mouth with the sleeves "You really aren't as smart as you think to not know that"

Ayako felt a vein pop and Yasu held her back as Masako went back inside "Let me at her! Let me at her! Just a scratch!"

Mai was aware that Naru was following her through the dark hallways but she made no move to let him know she knows his presence behind her. Knowing Naru, he wouldn't care even if he was caught. That's just how he was.

"Mai!" Naru's deep voice said, pulling her wrist to him and Mai snapped into reality, looking around, she saw a set of stairs a foot away from her "Are you planning to kill yourself?"

Mai pulled away from Naru harshly and glared at him "Why are you here?"

"We have a case here, Mai"

"Let me rephrase that then, Why did you follow me?"

"Like I said, we had a case," Naru said at the glaring girl "Unless you've forgotten you're my assistant?"

Mai chuckled bitterly "I'm glad, then. At least I won't have another to restrain me"

Naru ignored her and Mai walked back to the base with him behind her. Naru watched Mai's back intently, as if trying to find any more signs of abnormality. Earlier, the flash of gold in the dark hallway pierced his mind and he can't seem to forget its color and how it looked.

At that moment, Naru's mind automatically rewinded on its own. To the time when Mai handed him a somehow oversized white feather, the scar on her back and to the time when he saved her and he came to in Mai's arms with a sweet flavor on his lips. _Something changed_, Naru's mind kept on saying. Something's changed or he never noticed from the start.

_Something's missing_. A ring in Naru's mind said. _But what's missing?_

"Shibuya" Kyle said and Naru turned to face him. Mai slapped him; his other cheek was colored with a bit of red "Is there any way to drop Mai from the case?"

"She's my assistant" Naru said, leaning on the wall and giving the guy an equally calm face.

"I'm not asking her position to you" Kyle rolled his eyes

"She's my assistant, of course she can't be dropped from the case" Naru sighed, having to explain everything was part of what he had to do daily, he was surrounded by peoples who want an explanation and not something straight to the point.

Naru watched as emotions flickered through the foreigners' eyes "I understand that you're worried about Mai's safety, but I'm sure that if any harm comes to her, my team would protect her"

"No" Kyle chuckled "I'm worried with the opposite, it would be Mai in danger because of you guys. She would put all your safety before hers"

Naru thought about it for a while and he can't help but agree with the guy. Mai was like that, she acts before she thinks about anything.

"You're here aren't you?" Naru finally said "You would protect Mai when it happens, so I don't know what you're worried about"

The two stared at each other and Kyle sighed "You're the same aren't you?"

Naru didn't reply to that, he got what Kyle was trying to say and he can't answer to that. Not now. He went back into the base, where the team was busy interviewing the staffs. His eyes wandered to Mai who was now back to normal, as always.

Naru stood up properly and walked over to Mai, who was talking to the grandfather.

Mai noticed his presence and stood up "Naru, I thought we entered at the same time, your tea has gotten cold, I'll bring you a new cup"

Naru only picked up the clear file and sat down in front of the grandfather, Mr. Goutokuji. Moments later, Mai came back with a tray of tea and she gave the last cup to Mr. Goutokuji. The old man smiled at her "Thank you deary, I'm sure your boyfriend thinks so too, right son?"

Mai blushed and Naru looked at the old man with amusement playing in his face. Mai calmed her face "We're not!"

"You're not?" Mr. Goutokuji faced Naru, as if to confirm.

"It may be a mystery" Naru said facing the file, meaning two things with the sentence. Mai blushed once again, though she knew Naru was talking about the case.

Mr. Goutokuji laughed and the rest of SPR had seen everything. They smiled knowingly, their boss, for a while, had looked like a normal teenager and they all looked as if they saw an alien.

At the corner of the room, Yasu rubbed his eyes "Did he just?"

"Let's not talk about it" Ayako shook her head, smiling "Poor old Masako"

"If I'm old then I guess you'd be a grandmother" Masako calmly replied.

In the end, it was like nothing had happened. Later that night, Monk had arrived only to see the rest of the team collapsed on the couch.

* * *

**Cookie: What did I do? *sobs***

**Mai: You're that close, Cookie, that close to making Naru remember**

**Kyle: You let Mai slap me?!**

**Naru: Stop giving me a headache**

**Ayako: Why don't I know a lot of language too?**

**Yasu: Do tell**

**Masako: I want some alone time with SOMEONE too.**

**John: Now, now, everyone, let's not gang up on Cookie.**

**Monk: Why was I not here?**


	21. 21st Feather: Confusion

***sobs* I'm sorry *runs away and hides under a box***

* * *

**Chapter 21: Confusion**

"Mai, tea" Naru called from the table.

Mai was sitting on the couch warming herself with a hot drink, it was almost Christmas "There's oolong in the fridge"

"I didn't ask where it was" Naru said "Get me a hot cup of tea"

Mai rolled her eyes and grumpily got up from her comfortable position, trudging to exit the base. Just as she was about to open the door, someone beat her to it and the door opened from the other side. Mai stared at the beautiful lady in front of her, with long black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, is there anything wrong miss?" Mai asked the pale girl.

"No, no, my brother told me to come here" she said smiling "You asked for my presence yesterday but I was at the hospital"

Mai's mouth formed an 'o' and she turned to face Naru "Naru, Takeshi-san's sister is here"

Mai opened the door to let her in and she smiled at her "Would you like a cup of tea?"

The girl smiled at her gratefully and Mai left to go prepare some. She brought her can of earl gray and prepared some hot water. Minutes later, the kettle whistled and Mai poured into to each cup.

"—woke up from the shuffling beside me, I opened the bedside light and I saw Yuu hovering over me," the wife says as Mai hands a tea to her "Thank you dear— but at that moment, I can't help but feel that he wasn't himself, please believe me, my husband isn't capable of hurting me"

"Clearly" Naru said taking his cup and I sat beside the girl "When you saw him with the knife, why did you not move away?"

"Because I saw him, for a second, I saw someone behind Yuu" the lady's hand turned white when she clutch the cup tightly "And before I knew it, the knife was coming towards me and all I could manage was to dodge it for a few inches"

"What did you see?" Naru nodded.

"I didn't see much, it was just a shadow" the lady shook her head "It's a male"

Naru nodded again "You can leave"

"Thank you" Mai smiled at the lady as she left and then she turned around again "Did you leave something?"

"You have to be careful," the lady said to Mai, Naru watched them curiously "As far as the maids told me, it targets females with long hair"

Mai touched the tips of her hair; it was until her waist now. The lady's slender fingers work through Mai's hair, tying it into a careless bun "Don't keep your hair down, even when you're asleep. I had made a mistake believing it wasn't real, and I ended up in a white room"

Mai nodded and the lady smiled "And keep to your boyfriend at all times, the least he can do is protect you"

Mai's brows met "Who's my boyfriend?"

"Is it not the Kyle?" she asked and Mai saw her eyes meet Naru's behind her and the lady gave a small gasp "Oh, I'm sorry, is he your boyfriend?"

Mai turned to Naru who was reading a file, and she turned red "W-what? Who would be stupid enough to fall for a narcissistic prince?"

The lady giggled and left Mai with a ghost of a blush "Curious, right Naru?"

"Tea" Naru only said and considered what the woman earlier said "I'm coming with you"

Mai looked at the guy in surprise, but shrugged it off, both heading to the kitchen. Mai kept giving glances at the taller one and the latter kept walking straight.

When they had arrived the kitchen, maids were preparing dinner. They made their way to the empty counter and Mai made tea as fast as she could, handing it to Naru when she finished. Naru silently drank their tea, watching as the maids scuttle around, preparing the food they would eat.

Mai noticed that every maid had their hair short; all of their hair was styled in a bob, not a strand touching their shoulders.

"Mai!" Kyle rushed into the kitchen, startling everyone. Kyle hugged Mai's head, to his chest and started chanting something in the same watery language, when he finished he let go of the shocked female.

"Kyle?" Mai says

"I heard someone was attacked again, from Takeshi" he said "He says it's from the team that came here with the black guy so I thought it was you who was attacked"

"From…" Mai paled "Our team?"

Mai rushed outside and Naru followed behind, Mai saw Ayako on the floor collapsed. Monk and John was bending near her in panic "What happened?!" Mai asked

"I don't know," Monk shook his head "We were just walking and then suddenly Ayako fell on the floor with a loud cry"

A scream was heard and everyone knew that high pitched scream, it was the medium. Mai and Naru, being the only ones not tending to the fainted woman, entered the room the girls were staying at and they saw Masako on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Masako?" Mai asked, Mai was breathing heavily from running and she must look very flustered right now. Masako fell into her chest and she leaned a bit backward to make sure she doesn't fall from the medium's weight.

"Mai," Naru's commanding voice said "Fix your hair up"

"What?" Mai looked at Naru as if he had asked her if she liked him.

Naru kneeled beside Mai and she felt Naru's cold hand on her neck, fixing her hair. When Naru pulled back, Mai was red to the neck. A full body blush.

Mai's hand went to her neck to make sure not a strand was wandering of and she stood up abruptly, making sure Masako was fine on herself.

"Mai!" Yasu's voice snapped her from her fantasy, she and Naru looked at the quite out of breath student.

"What's wrong Yasu?" Mai asked him curiously

"I thought you'd pass out too" Yasu sighed and looked at Masako "I'll carry her to the base"

Naru nodded and Yasu picked Masako up, disappearing to the hallway as he turned to the corner. Mai glanced at where Yasu disappeared and back at Naru several times, before Naru broke the silence.

"Let's go, Mai" Naru said

"To the servant headquarters?" Mai asked curiously and Naru nodded. Mai smiled at both made their way down to their destination. Mai knocked on the door while Naru waited.

The door opened after the fifth knock and a bob of orange head poked out of the door, Mai smiled "Hi, can we enter?"

The girl looked like she was about to say no, but her eye flickered at where Naru was standing momentarily and she blushed, opening the door wider.

"Good job Naru" Mai skipped inside the room and Naru followed.

Inside the room was 2 large white couch, a table and on opposite walls were single doors. The girl opened the door to the left, it was the maid's headquarters.

There was a row of beds pushed into the wall, disorganized and messy. There were several bobbed hair inside the room, some were talking and some doing their own business. Naru entered the room and stood beside Mai, catching every girls' attention on the room.

In a flash, every maid was up, fixing their dress and patting their hair, putting a smile on. The only maid that didn't do it was the head, an old woman with white hair fixed tucked tightly and neatly into a bun, without a strand hanging about "Stop moving about" the old woman snapped and every maid stood straight, looking on their feet, she turned to the two and Mai took a small step back "Is there anything you need?"

"Have you been here long?" Naru asked the woman, ignoring her question. The maid looked displeased but she hid it well.

"Her mother and her grandmother lived here," the maid earlier said, more than obliged to answer "her family has been maids for generations"

"Manners" the woman snapped "He hadn't allowed you to speak. Yes, I have been here long; I worked her since I was three. I still am 67 years later"

Mai's eyes widened "That long?"

The woman looked displeased again "Yes, though I'm not the only one who have been serving this family"

"There's another?" Naru asked, suddenly interested..

"Yes, but he claims he was serving the house" The woman, this time, didn't hide the bitterness in her voice "Ask for him in the other room"

Naru nodded and both went to the opposite room, this time, the door opened in a single knock. The room was a mirror image of the one earlier, except everything was neat and tidy. Even the beds were made. Only 3 boys were there and they were minding their own business.

No one paid attention to them until Mai cleared her throat. The one closest to them, reading a book, looked up and quickly shut the book, setting it aside and standing up to bow slightly "How may we help you?"

Mai almost sweat-dropped, everyone was professionally trained here. Naru spoke up "The head,"

"I'm afraid he's out for some business" the man said "You needed him for…?"

"When is he coming back?"

"We need to talk to him" Mai said, glaring at Naru, who looked annoyed because Mai answered the man.

"He's not coming back until Sunday" another man said "He's supposed to be retired already but he comes every Sunday to check on the mansion, making sure everything is in place"

"Why is he the head if he only comes seldom?" Mai asked, her brows meeting.

"Mr. Goutokuji said he seemed responsible" the last man said, shrugging "The old man may not look like it, but I'd say he's a bit crazy, trusting the old butler"

Butler one glared at the man "Mr. Goutokuji said the man had been serving the mansion since beyond his grandfather's age. They're acquainted"

"By relatives or by the man himself?" Mai asked

"I heard he's immortal" the man shrugged, meaning the man had lived since then.

"Is that even possible?" Mai asked

"It's a rumour" butler one said "He might just be a splitting image of his dad. There is such a thing you know, looking alike each other, being mistaken as immortal"

"Oh" Mai nodded, understanding somehow "Naru, what day is it today?"

"Friday" Naru said in deep thought

"The day after tomorrow then," Mai confirmed "What do we do until then?"

Naru turned around and left the room, heading to the base. Mai frowned and thanked the three men, following after Naru.

"Naru," Mai called, trying to match his pace, she stumbled while trying "Naru! Mou! Not everyone has long legs like you!"

Naru noticed the girl's efforts and slowed his pace, but he was still silent. They entered the base just in time Masako and Ayako got up. Both were in a daze and both were handed a glass of water.

"Ayako, Monk" Naru said catching their attention "Change into you sleepwear"

Ayako spit out the water she was drinking in surprise "What?"

"Masako and John, go change too" Naru said, and Mai suddenly understood what the guy was saying. He's trying a test "The possibility of being attacked as a couple is higher. But so far, no significant thing has happened"

"No significant thing?!" Ayako screeced "I fell on the floor! I hit my head!"

"I believe what triggered your stomach pain was the drink you and Masako had earlier. As for the headache, that's most likely from you shouting"

Mai and Yasu covered their mouth to prevent them from laughing. Who knew Naru would say something like that? Ayako scoffed.

"Wait," Mai said realizing something important "Masako and John? That's not believable at all, besides you need Masako to keep in check. And John too, if in case something happened"

"That's true," Yasu agreed "Mai and I will do it in their place!"

"What?" Mai asked surprised and the said guy winked at her, Mai shook her head "Well, it is true"

Naru's eyes narrowed for awhile, but he agreed otherwise "Go change"

* * *

**Cookie: Has it been a week already? Because seriously, this chapter was hard for me to write. I'm sorry guys, I've been neglecting you!**

**Mai: Cookie's family had left her alone in the hotel for her to manage the grocery while her sisters, her little brother, her mother and her father went to the mall for a day. **

**Cookie: What are you saying Mai? They left for three consecutive days. And came home without a single cookie!**

**Mai: Yes yes, there there now. She promises to write the next one as fast as possible and as meaningful as possible. Look forward to Yasu and I's acting *snickers***

**Cookie: Oh, and thank you nayely for correcting the spelling, google translate was never always right anyway = 3 =**


	22. 22nd Feather: A Plan

**Chapter 22: A Plan**

* * *

Mai was annoyed and tired. So why was she changing into her pajamas if she's not planning on sleeping? Mai buttoned on her pajama shirt with a slight scowl on her face, this was all Yasu's fault.

She couldn't blame the guy though, besides, he helped her.

Yasu knocked on the door whilst humming to himself proudly. Mai opened the door and let the guy in, playfully glaring at him "So you're happy, are you?"

"Aw, come on little boss, forgive your servant" Yasu teased and hopped on the big king sized bed with and ugly thump, he turned around and his spectacles was falling from the bridge of his nose, he patted the space beside him "well come on then"

Mai rolled her eyes and turned the camera around to face the bed and then she lay down beside Yasu, who's back was on Mai. Yasu turned around and hugged Mai, Mai scowled and kicked the guy away, him falling down the bed.

"Owww! Mai! What happened to our love?" Yasu said dramatically, a hand on his heart.

"What love, I never loved you" Mai crossed her arms.

Yasu playfully tucked his hair to his ear and blinked rapidly at Mai "How can you say that, let's break up then!"

Mai clicked her tongue "This girl, how could I?"

"Cannonball!" Yasu jumped to the bed, causing Mai to almost fall from the bed. Mai threw a pillow on his face "Yasu! I swear, I never loved you!"

"How could you! After all we've been through?!" Mai saw the dangerous twinkle in the guys' eyes, dangerous in a mischievous way 'watch this' Yasu mouthed.

Mai pointed a finger at him "Oh no you, stay back, I swear if you-!"

Yasu tackled her to the bed and suddenly, he was sprawled into Mai's stomach, and Mai's face tucked into Yasu's chest. Mai felt her nose sore, Yasu was really heavier than he looks.

"Mmph-mmph ii!" Mai's muffled words was understood by Yasu and he heaved himself up, he was still towering over the girl though. Mai's fingers rubbed her sore nose "Seriously Yasu, I don't wonder why people confuses us as a couple"

Yasu pretended he didn't hear Mai and went completely silent, as if waiting for something. Mai went silent too, that was until Yasu started to bring his face down to hers, alarming her. The lights flickered and Mai's eyes went wide, she pushed Yasu off with the thought of him being possessed.

"Hey! I'm really feeling the love here!" Yasu said dramatically when he fell down the bed once again "Maybe I should return the feelings"

"You weren't possessed?"Mai looked at Yasu in dread "What about the lights?"

Yasu laughed "That was what I was waiting for, anyway, I had my part of the fun, and so I'm returning your love" Yasu wiggled his fingers. Mai held a pillow up to act as her shield and protect her "Don't you dare Yasu!"

"Accept my love Mai!" Yasu said, literally jumping on top of Mai and attacking her waist with tickles. Mai gave several snorts and giggles of laughter, amusing Yasu.

Masako and John watched the monitor in amusement, no, rather than the monitor, it's much more appropriate to say they were watching their boss in amusement. The black clad man had his arms folded and he was watching the monitor with a glare.

Both were painfully aware that their boss was the one responsible for the lights. Yasu was never the one to play safe, he's like begging for death to visit him.

"Naru, aren't you suppose to watch Monk and Ayako too?" John asked with a sweat-drop, in an attempt to calm him. Mai and Yasu looked so lovey-dovey that they could almost pass out for a real couple if someone was to pass by, Yasu was even on top of Mai again.

Ayako and Monk were already sleeping back to back on the other room, as seen in the monitor.

Suddenly, Naru leaned forward, causing the two to turn back at the monitor. John saw Mai being strangled by Yasuhara.

Naru rushed outside, John and Masako followed "Idiot!"

Mai struggled to get Yasu's hand of her neck desperately. Tears were already forming in her eyes and she was close to losing her breath, her vision started to see black spots.

"MAI!" Naru's unmistakable voice sounded weak to her ears. Mai closed her eyes to save her energy and she waited for Naru to save her, and just as she had thought, she regained her breath a minute after.

Naru pulled Mai's wrist to sit her up and he held both her shoulders, trying to make her open her eyes and focus on his own ones. Though his face looked calm, his voice and his eyes give everything out.

Mai coughed "Why is it always me who ends up getting strangled?"

"You truly are an idiot," Naru narrowed his eyes at her and examined her. When he was contented that she was not wounded, he stood up without a word, and went in front of Yasu, who was in a daze. He waved his hand in front of his face and snapped his finger in front of him, no avail.

"Here" john handed something to Naru and Naru didn't hesitate to use it. Apparently, it was a bucket of water and Yasu ended up snapping from his trance only to feel freezing from the water.

"Naru?" Yasu asked his boss who was glaring at him as if wanting to melt him down and then he noticed Mai who was looking worried at him, her neck reddish black. Yasu's eyes went wide and suddenly, this was one of those days when Yasu didn't feel like being cheerful "Oh gosh, I did something didn't I? I'm sorry Mai"

"It's alright Yasu, you weren't yourself anyway"

"I suggested for you and I to be a pair tonight" Yasu looked down, guilty "I'm really sorry Mai"

"It's fine, really," Mai passed Naru and patted Yasu's hands, which he clenched tightly. Yasu loosened them and grazed the sore line on her neck; it was quickly turning into a bruise. Mai winced and Yasu dropped his hands once again.

"I'm sorry" Yasu muttered again.

"I already said I was fine" Mai said once again, worried about him. She noticed he wasn't looking at her but at the person behind her; Naru.

Mai watched Naru, who was free from emotion and he nodded at him, "Are you hurt?"

"No" Yasu said, smiling weakly "I just, I wasn't able to control myself all of a sudden, like I'm watching a perspective movie with my own eyes. Watching my hand go around Mai's"

Fast paced footsteps was heard just as Yasu finished talking, Ayako rushed inside and shut the door beside her. She looked annoyed "Oh, so that's why, you were all here"

"Ayako!" Mai rushed over to her, she had a cut on her cheeks and it was bleeding down, the tiny droplets spilled into her chest messily "where' Bou-san?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Ayako sighed and her eyes trailed down to the dark outline on Mai's neck, she cried a gasp "Mai! What happened?!"

Mai winced "I try to ignore the pain, so please don't shout"

"Matsuzaki-san, where's Monk?" Naru said

"He's probably-" a loud thump came to the door, causing Mai and Ayako to jump "in here already" Ayako squeaked "he's possessed, while I was sleeping. I was awoken by the door creaking and I saw Monk with a knife all of a sudden"

"Naru, that's just like what happened to the wife right?" Mai said and Naru nodded.

"John, get ready to exorcise Monk" Naru ordered and John nodded, he was already in his uniform because Naru had warned him beforehand. Naru faced the camera with the mic, most likely, because if it didn't have a mic he would've looked insane "Lin, tie him up"

Moments later, we doubted the camera had a microphone because Monk was still banging on the door.

"Naru, does that camera have a microphone?" Mai asked, and just then, Monk stopped banging on the door. The door opened and Lin came inside with a single and silent huff while Monk lay limp with his hand and feet tied. Lin placed him down infront of Naru and Naru motioned for John to do his part.

"In the beginning, there was nothing—" Monk was spazzing unconsciously until John said the last word. Monk opened his eyes and looked at SPR with red eyes.

"Fate cannot be stopped," he said with a growl and he smiled widely "What's meant to be, will be, even if the world ends, it will happen"

Mai unconsciously clung on Naru like always whenever she felt a chill. Naru didn't seem to say anything before so she took note that maybe he didn't mind because Masako always does that to him.

Monk's head thumped down on the floor, his chin hitting the floor first. That's going to bruise.

"Is it safe?" Mai asked and she let go of her hold on Naru's shirt when the latter nodded.

Naru ignored the fact that his shirt was once again wrinkled by his clumsy assistant and walked up to Monk, squatting down "Takigawa"

Monk 'hmm-ed' and rolled at the other side "five more minutes"

"Get up or I'm kicking you out of the case" Naru said, obviously meaning for it as an empty threat, but it sounded like a real threat to Monk. He sat up abruptly and looked at Naru

"I'm up!" he scratched his head "Why am I not in a bed?"

"You don't remember?" Ayako asked annoyed, she must've been expecting a dogeza from Monk for the small cut on her cheek.

"What do you recall?" Naru asked

"Uhh, I fell asleep?" Monk said, he looked at the solemn faces of his team mates and he sighed, burying his face in his palm "I did something, didn't I?"

#

"I think it's safe to say girls are not safe with the guys" Ayako said the next day, over breakfast. She had treated to her cheeks for an hour after she had went over to check on Mai's neck, and she placed a band aid on the cut, unlike Mai who looked like blue-ish, purple-ish, black-ish choker.

"Aww, finally using your brain, old maid?" Monk teased and Yasu high-fived with him.

Yasu was back to normal, after many attempts to ease up the guilt in him, Naru had given him a short sentence and instantly, he was just back. Mai had asked what Naru told him but the college student only smiled it off creepily.

"Mai, does it still hurt?" Yasu asked and Mai shook her head, "Thanks to the awesome me, you have a choker tattooed on your pale neck! You don't look fake anymore"

"Fake?" Mai sputtered her drink.

"Yeah, your long hair and your pale skin gives off that feeling" Yasu laughed "I never knew you were that white, must've been because Ghost hunting had taken a toll on your skin"

Mai pouted "Just because I have a pale skin doesn't mean I look _fake_"

"You do, actually! Look at Masako! She still looks like a Japanese doll" Monk said

"The ones that are haunted" Ayako said

Masako, like always, ignored the insult and took it in as a compliment "A Japanese doll is known for its beauty and traditional aura. At least I'm not an old and shruddy shrine 'maid-en'"

Ayako felt a vein pop in her temple, the medium never fails to get into her nerve.

"Now, now" John and Mai calmed them don't "Let's not fight in front of food"

Takeshi-san, Goutokuji-san, An unfamiliar face and the lady from yesterday came down and sat on the table.

"Good morning!" Mai chirped.

Takeshi's eyes went over to the girls neck "Are you alright? I heard about the commotion"

"Yes," Mai smiled "I'm fine"

"You kept your hair up, didn't you?" the lady said "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, my manners. I'm Reila, this is my husband Aki."

"You told them that?" Aki whispered silently

"I had to, she was just so innocent with her hair down" Reila said "like inviting it, itself. I'd blame myself if she got hurt because of a thing I knew of"

"Is there something you haven't told us?" Naru asked calmly.

Reila looked at her husband nervously and then both looked at Takeshi who sighed, just as the breakfast came.

"Well, you see, we wanted to tell you but we were planning to tell you tonight" Takeshi said.

* * *

**Cookie: Ooooh~! What's that I see? Another cliffie, is it?**

**Mai: You better hide now, I see them coming with their pitchforks!**

**Cookie: Oh yeah! *ducks as a pitch fork flew to her* I'm sorry!**


	23. 23rd Feather: Mislead

**It's true! Ohmygosh! I'm sorry! It slipped away from my mind! **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Mislead**

"You see…" Takeshistarted "When I first came across your office, I had told you about the incidents that I knew of, right Taniyama-san?"

Mai nodded at him, not seeing where he was going.

"The couple that died," Takeshi said "The girl had long black hair just like Reila and you. The first time she came here, she started feeling nauseated and she started vomiting. At first, they had thought she was just pregnant and it was the month where she gets morning sickness"

"She wasn't pregnant!" Goutokuji-san piped in, smiling.

"She wasn't?" Ayako asked

"No," Takeshi shook his head "Because it didn't stop after a month, it continued and she started coughing up blood. She became aloof and weak, she started coughing up blood. Her husband, at first, was worried at her, wanting to bring her to the hospital, but then, as months pass, just like his wife, he became aloof and dazed. He started to ignore his wife and treat her badly, when they told him to finally bring his wife to the hospital, he had told them 'no, she deserved it'"

"And just like that, they died?" Monk asked.

"Yes, just like that" Takeshi raised his brow as if to question his question "Because no one had found the cause and the cure to her sickness, the husband, on the other hand, found a new wife. But one night, his wife was seen to be cheating him so he attempted murder for betrayal, but the man who was with his wife killed him first"

"The wife gave birth to the heir of the Goutokuji blood, hers and the original husband, and then left the baby in care to the maids"

"So you mean to say it targets female with long hair the most, to the point of risking their life" Yasu concluded and he shrugged while smiling "Nothing new here for Mai"

Mai scowled at the bespectacled man "Why don't we try that theory then? Let Yasu wear a wig and invite himself to the hospital"

"Calm down," Yasu sweat-dropped "I'm kidding"

Mai sighed "I know, I'm sorry… I'm just, I haven't slept really well last night, I had to calm Kyle down from throwing a tantrum in the base when he found out"

"Aww, poor guy, don't you agree Naru?" Yasu wiggled his eye on the guy and Naru only glared at him.

"Monk, Yasuhara, go buy some wig. Masako, Ayako, Mai, go around and check the temperature around and the cameras. John, come with me" Naru said right after he had finished his food "There is a lot of time before tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Monk raised his brow and the rest of SPR looked equally confused.

"I heard the bus is nearing" Naru raised his brow "You have 10 minutes"

"Not again!" Yasu groaned "Monk! Quickly!"

Within seconds, Yasu had dragged Monk outside and they were gone.

"Wait, you were serious about the wig?" Takeshi asked incredulously.

"He was never not serious" Mai shook her head and stood up "Well, let's get this over with"

Ayako and Masako stood up too and followed Mai. They had cameras station in every concerned room plus the basement and the attic, since that was where most the targets were. Don't ask.

"It's normal here too" Mai said listing the temperature on the clipboard and she turned to face Masako "Anything?"

Masako shook her head and Ayako frowned, looking at the mirror "Oh my! I have split ends!"

Mai sweat dropped, pushing Ayako away from her reflection in the mirror "Hai hai, lastly we have the basement"

The three went on their way to the basement with the help of a maid, though the maid stopped just behind the door. Apparently, the basement was scary for them, and off limits.

Masako visibly shivered and clung on Mai's sleeves "It's cold"

Mai nodded, she can see her breath visibly from the cold "The temperature is abnormal"

Ayako agreed with the two "Seriously, what was Naru thinking putting a camera here"

Mai collected the film, balancing the clipboard in between her knees and the pen on her lips. She focused on getting it off, until Ayako shrieked again. The type of shriek she does whenever she sees an insect.

"What's wrong?!" Mai asked, stumbling from surprise.

"I thought it was a real skeleton" Ayako sweat-dropped "It's made of rubber"

"Mou! Ayako, you scared me" Mai said, gathering the clipboard she had dropped from surprise "Well, Halloween did just finish 2 months ago"

"That's some realistic decorations they got" Ayako shook her head

"Mai!" Masako called her attention and the two girls headed over to her "Look, there are boxes here"

"No wonder there aren't any on the attic" Ayako flipped her hair "It was cleaner up there"

"Wanna check it out?" Mai glanced at her two friends, smiling mischievously.

#

"Masako you're so cute!" Mai squealed.

Masako smiled "You don't look bad yourself"

"I'm glad you guys are all lovey-dovey but seriously, why am I the only one stuck in this outfit?!"

Mai and Masako laughed when Ayako stepped out from the make-shift wall.

Mai was wearing a black corset together with a petticoat and several layers of violet skirt. On her hair was an intricate butterfly clip and she had black gloves on. Masako had on a ball gown just like Mai except hers was crème and white, instead of intricate and detailed design unlike Mai, hers were innocent and frilly. She had on a mini white hat with plastic roses and more frills.

And because the ball gowns only fitted Mai and Masako, Ayako was resorted to wear a maid gown. It was all that had fitted her, because the top part was quite loose unlike the corseted ones Mai and Masako wore.

"Darling, mind your manners, ladies don't mutter" Mai said in a harrumph. Masako picked up the fan and closed it, pointing it under Ayako's chin "And don't lower your chin, it's not proper"

"That's right you two, laugh all you want" Ayako pouted and Mai and Masako smiled at each other.

"This is quite dusty" Masako said "How long do you think it's been down here?"

Mai shrugged "Probably several decades"

Ayako was back checking the box for something much decent like what Mai and Masako was wearing, until she came upon a small box. She pulled away from the box and placed the mini box on her lap. She opened it and inside was several yellowed papers.

Ayako scrunched her nose and focused on the clean scripted writings on the paper, she can hear Mai and Masako's laughter faintly.

"Ayako?" Mai asked, she had been quite for a long time.

"Weird, this is English, isn't it?" Ayako handed the small paper on Mai's hands "Seriously, we're in Japan, learn the language"

Mai laughed and read the writings on the paper, translating them to japanase

"Darling Monica,

Our daughter is getting worse, she's been assigned many more medicines and she's getting weaker. We can't let her die. We need another heir. We must act fast.

Your love, Bill"

"Darling Monica,

Thank you for your fast reply. I have acted. I had engaged our daughter, just as you had said, to young Stanley. It was hard to convince the lad but our lovely Sophia was more than happy with her new companion.

Your love, Bill"

"Darling Monica,

Our lovely daughter locked herself in her room, what had happened, I wonder? Finn had no comment upon the situation but I have a feeling he knows much more. Much much more than we do. The maid you had hired, the one with the red hair, she has broken several glass plates. I will have to fire her soon, she is losing her composure and we can't risk any more plates

Your love, Bill"

"Monica, my Darling,

Something big has happened and this may be my last letter for the year. Stanley Bernard was found dead in the Hallway and the Maid had been weeping non-stop. Sophia had locked herself in her room once more and Finn had been acting suspicious. The word had gotten out and the news will spread, the heir of the Bernard family found dead in the Ashley mansion, yes yes, that would be a bother. Very well, I hope you understand darling, I love you.

Your love, Bill"

"Here's another one, this one has a 9 month gap" Ayako handed me a paper unlike the three letters that had at least a week gap.

"Darling Monica, Beautiful lovely Monica,

I still long for you in my arms, our daughter, the only one keeping me alive, has given birth but she had departed. She is now in your care. In my arms right now is the illegitimate child of Finn and Sophia. Sophia knew she would not live long so she had given me a grandson to live with in her place. Finn, that bastard butler, he had been the mastermind. He had planned to kill Stanley all along. Nevertheless, he is still a father before a murderer; he will be serving this mansion still. My Monica, I hope you were here beside me for my worries.

Your love, Bill"

#

"I'm guessing Finn is the name of the butler" Ayako said and Masako and I agreed.

"We should bring this to Naru" I said and placed the letters back in the box "and change back to our clothes"

"Mai!" Masako said with a strained voice. I turned around and saw Masako standing straight "There's something here"

"Something?" I asked her curiously, I don't feel anything.

"Kyaa!" Ayako was suddenly pushed back by an invincible force and she ended up hitting her head on a frame in the stack of boxes. I immediately got alerted and I rushed in front of Masako as if to protect her.

"Mai! We should call Naru" Masako said and I nodded, I signaled in the camera hoping Naru would see. I made the wrong choice when I heard Masako shout.

"Elizabeth, you waited for me" a chilly voice said, well at least it sent chills in my bones. I wasn't aware that there really was a ghost in here. I thought it was just the 'walker' Kyle had warned her about.

"Masako!" I cried when I saw Masako was lying limp on something, scratch that, she was floating as if someone was carrying her.

I automatically change into my uniform; the white collared shirt, white skirt and the long white coat. My wings were out and my eyes, for the first time since a long time, flashed gold just like the other day. It was only ever like that when someone questions my authority and what I'm capable of as an Angel.

"Show yourself!" the order came out of my mouth and a cold gush of wind from my hand overlapped the already cold temperature. Now it was almost like a negative.

After the cold air passed, an outline of a man in a Victorian suit appeared. Oh, so that's why, putting two together he was carrying Masako in a bridal style.

"Mai!" the door from upstairs opened and John came down the stairs.

At first, Mai only blinked at the former priest. That was until she realized, she was completely in her Angel form. She was_ Mia._

* * *

**Cookie: That almost slipped out of my mind, I had forgotten Mai was a Rank A angel. But fear not! The action shall be there on the next update!**

**Mai: Mia? I'm Mia?**

**Cookie: I'm really sorry if this is a cliffie! Waah! My college results is out and I passed! Anyway, did you guys know I almost confused Takeshi's name into Takumi?**

**Mai: That's how much she loves her minor characters -_-+**

**Cookie: Hey! You're welcome for making you look good in the chapter!**


	24. 24th Feather: Overlooked

**Update for you lovelies! IDO Ghost hunt!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Overlooked**

"Taniyama-san?" John asked, completely focused on me, more specifically, on the extra cartilage behind me "Wings?"

I almost laughed, that was how Naru reacted when he saw her wings.

"Angel" John nodded and I was almost surprise about how he took the information well "Mai, they're real?"

I nodded "It's _Mia_, John"

I saw the ghost shift Masako and I held my palms out to summon my staff and pointed it to the direction of the Ghost, temporarily binding it. John's gaze glanced at Masako and back at me "Where's Naru?"

"Lin and he left" John said "Do you- Do you need any help?"

"No, it's alright John, I'm calling Kyle" I smiled at him "_Kyle, come. I need you_"

John looked confused but moments later, Kyle entered the room. He was in his black uniform and his wings were out with his scythe, he must have been taking another soul "Mia, what's wrong?"

"You overlooked a soul" using my chin, I pointed at the direction of the ghost and Masako

"The higher ups didn't put it in my list" Kyle said, looking at John "You're the priest, right?"

John only nodded.

"Mia, take the girl as soon as I hit it with my feather," Kyle said "You owe me; I'll be in trouble after this. I can't take a soul that's not from my list"

"John, please check on Ayako, she's in there" I pointed at the boxes, where Ayako lie limp, like Masako.

Kyle took a feather from his wings. A black feather of an Angel turns white when a soul is trapped or sucked into it. He directed it to the Ghost, Stanley Bernard.

Stanley seems to know what was happening so he avoided the attack, barely though. On the process, he dropped Masako and I immediately flew to catch her.

"Stop moving!" Kyle said in frustration "I don't like it when you do that"

Stanley only smirked and disappeared. Kyle looked like he was about to explode, his eyes glowed golden and you could see the annoyance in it "Mia, are you okay? You are, great. I have a soul to take" he left just as fast as he entered.

My uniform disappeared and I was back into the clothes I was in earlier. I waited for Kami to send me an order, but it never came. Kami didn't tell me to remove John's memories just like I did with Naru. Why?

"Mai- or Mia-" Mai broke free from her thoughts "Taniyama-san, it's best if we brought both of them upstairs"

"Do you need help with Hara-san?" John asked helpfully.

"No, I can manage" Mai smiled, "Can you keep what you saw as a secret?"

"I will" John said, it was obvious Mai kept that secret for a reason. But still, being an angel.

"Is it weird?" Mai asked, the heavy tension in between the two was as thick as a forest fire smoke "Finding out I'm not human?"

"It is for everyone" John smiled and hoisted Ayako higher behind him, Ayako was a bit taller than him so having her on a piggy-back was hard for him "Have you ever told anyone?"

"Told what?" a voice interrupted their awkward conversation. They both looked up at Naru who has a hand on his pocket and the other hand on the door. Lin was behind him, standing curiously.

"About Kyle," Mai excused "Lin, will you help me carry Masako?"

Lin nodded and relieved Mai from carrying Masako. Mai stretched her shoulder and she followed both men up, Naru was just standing and watching the two girls who had passed out and glared at Mai.

Mai ignored him and tried to just pass by him, but Naru grabbed her wrist "What happened"

Mai halted and looked down, avoiding Naru's eyes "I- we- uhm…" she was stuttering! She forced a bit of sincere tears out "Don't be mad! I'm sorry! I just, we thought we could wear the clothes we saw on the basement, for fun, and then suddenly a ghost- Stanley- appeared and called Masako 'Elizabeth' and then it started attacking us, John came in time to save us but he didn't catch the ghost"

Naru was silent, it was the only option because he was processing everything the brunette told him. Finally, he sighed, unsure "Speak slower next time, and don't cry, I'm not… mad"

Mai looked up at Naru, who had his eyes closed and a hand pinching the bridge of his nose "I might have overlooked something"

#

Naru wanted nothing more but to finish this case. It was obviously dangerous for his team and he can't risk using his PK and passing out like last time. Mai was not helping at all; thinking about her these days caused him a head ache, mostly because he doubted he ever knew anything about the clumsy girl at all.

She was also a danger magnet; as if she was looking for trouble herself.

Naru sighed again. His head was aching, what could he have missed? He was certain they would meet no danger until the suspicious butler came. He forced his eyes open and looked at the papers on his desk.

The newspapers Mai and Yasu collected was significant. They had proof that there was indeed something wrong with the mansion.

The fact that the servants didn't know the real reason why the head butler only came once a week was suspicious too. The maids all had their hair short and the girls from outside the family had their hair neatly tied up.

The series of attacks only happened to couples; it seldom causes harm to guys but it causes injuries to girls. The couple that died had been possessed and was still haunted until the husband died.

Lin tapping on his laptop keyboard slightly calmed him down, and he was listening to it calmly up until a knock came upon and Naru looked up. It was 10pm, who could still be awake after he had told everyone to be well rested?

The door opened and Mai's head poked in "Naru?"

Mai entered and settled a cup of tea in front of him, Naru gladly accepted the cup and inhaled the minty scent.

"Is there a reason as to why you're still awake right after I had told you to rest?" Naru asked, not looking at the girl. Of course she would be the one who had to be awake.

"I forgot to give you something," a box was placed above the newspaper articles that was scattered on the table "It's full letters and a few pictures we didn't get to have a good look together, but I did check it before I came here" Mai said and then narrowed her eyes on the man who was silent.

Mai eyed Lin who was giving her a knowing look and she returned her gaze on him again "Naru, when was the last time you had a proper rest?"

Naru ignored her and picked up the box, only for it to be confiscated by Mai again "No, you have to get some rest first before I hand this to you"

Naru leaned back to his chair and massaged his temple "Mai, I need that now, it's not time to play games"

"Yeah?" Mai scowled "That's rich coming from the narcissist who doesn't even want to go to bed"

Naru glared at her "I slept at the van on the way back, and I was properly rested yesterday"

Mai checked on Lin for confirmation and the Chinese man shook his head slightly and Mai scowled even more "Lin-san! How can Naru rest if you yourself aren't resting! Both of you have to get to bed!"

"Lin knows what he's doing, no one will be at the base if we both left" Naru said, standing up, knowing having an argument with Mai right now was the last thing he needed.

"I'm staying here, both of you can go to bed" Mai said

"No"

"No what?" she asked in confusion.

"You can't stay here alone" Naru shook his head, Lin had let the base to follow Mai's order, which was actually Naru's order since he agreed to the idea of rest.

"Aww, is the great Naru staying here with me then?" Mai teased, and then she was surprised when Naru actually sat at the couch beside her with his arms folded like always "You're really staying?"

The man didn't reply and only kept silent. Mai glanced at him, he was already sleeping, his breathing was even and his eyebrows weren't scrunched like they used to.

"You're getting a stiff neck if you sleep like that" Mai said, standing up and led Naru's body to lie fully on the couch and she sat on the floor after she transferred everything from Naru's table to the coffee table. Mai willed for the lights to dim and she let her eyes glow golden again, to help her see in the dark.

She opened the box and started to flip through the papers. Her hands searched through the box until she found what she was looking for. There was 2 girls and 2 guys on the picture.

Mai recognized the three to be Sophia, Stanley and the butler, Finn. Sophia and Stanley were on a blanket, having a picnic under a tree and Finn was serving tea. Behind the three was a maid holding a tray.

Mai shut her eyes in her thought.

"_Yasu! If my father hears about this, you will be killed!" Mai said with a scratchy voice. It was obvious she was crying earlier._

"_Your father is weak, he spends his life dreaming of a dead person" Yasu smirked "Come with me, I will free you"_

_Mai shook her head "No, I will stay here. I am the last Ashley next to my father; I won't let our name die"_

"_You are a fool! You will die before you give birth to an heir" Yasu said "What do you see from the man anyway? Wasn't it you who told me you didn't want him?"_

"_Are you telling me right now it's not possible to have a change of heart?" Mai cried "I'm sick, Yasu, I'm dying. When Naru came, I thought I was finally having a purpose in life. He was kind to me, and he saw me as a human, I fell in love with his kindness"_

"_A kindness that was never there to start with" Yasu growled "He wasn't kind to you, he pitied you. He knew you were nothing but a dying bird in a cage of thorns"_

_Mai stood up straight "That's enough, Finn."_

_Mai was pulled back from the body of the girl and she was finally seeing everything from the original bodies. Yasu faded into a man with a held back hair._

"_Sophia, come on, come with me" Finn urged "My mother, she will be out for you"_

"_Your mother is not my problem right now" Sophia said "Leave, Finn. I will try to save you"_

_Finn stepped forward and kissed Sophia. Mai scrunched her nose, she was lucky she got out of the role play or else she'd have to kiss Yasu._

_Sophia didn't push him away and Finn took advantage of her._

_A hand covered Mai's eyes, hiding the steamy scene unfolding in front of her "That's enough Mai,"_

_Mai blushed "Gene, I haven't seen you for a long time"_

_The scene disappeared "So I take it, they had a child and she bore the next child as an heir"_

_Gene smiled "This mansion is full of regret and hatred all the same. When Sophia bore the child, she hadn't accepted Finn as the husband. She lived as a widow. Finn was furious and he felt betrayed."_

_Mai looked down "Who was the girl?"_

"_The maid with red hair is called Elizabeth, she's the one Stanley wanted" an image of a red haired girl with long hair appeared before her._

"_Elizabeth?" Mai recalled Stanley calling Masako that name "But she looks nothing like Masako"_

"_Ah, but you missed her clothes"_

_The girl was wearing the same crème dress Masako wore earlier. Mai gasped "I see now! He thought it was a reincarnation of her"_

_Gene nodded "Wake up now, I'm sure you need plenty time to sort the new information"_

Mai sat back up straight and checked on Naru behind her, he was still sleeping.

Mai picked up a pen and paper and immediately sorted out everything she knew. After she finished a paper she placed papers on a clear file accordingly.

* * *

**Cookie: I might as well post this now since 30 minutes later I have to attend my orientation.**

**Mai: Or so she says**

**Cookie: Anyway, this case is almost wrapping up but I guess you can say it's nowhere close to being finished. I love you guys, here's a cookie! *throws cookies at you* Enjoy! For those who are reading my AU shugo chara fanfic, I'll be updating later! I promise (:**


	25. 25th Feather: The Man

**Calm down y'all! Here's the update! Waaah! I love you guys! I have a hundred follows on this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Man**

Naru woke up just before his assistant did. Which means when he woke up, he saw a mop of brown hair and a sweet scent of shampoo. Naru slowly cursed when he realized his plan to pretend to be sleeping failed. He ended up really sleeping. He slid the blanket on him into Mai's shoulders.

Naru saw Mai move and he let his eyes wander off to the monitors the moment Mai sat up and met his eyes in a daze "Huh? Naru you're up early"

Mai rubbed the sleepiness of her eyes and yawned "Wait here, I'll make you some tea"

Naru grabbed Mai's wrist and forced her down, awakening her completely "How many hours was I asleep?"

"About maybe 5 hours?" Mai said and scratched her head "I fell asleep halfway"

Naru nodded and let go of her wrist "You've done the paper work?"

"Yep, it's there on the desk" Mai said "I'll wake everyone up and return with your tea"

Naru got up and stretched quite conservatively and walked through the many monitors on the screen. He re-watched everything that happened in the past 5 hours and so far, nothing was happening.

"Why so early?" Ayako yawned, entering the base fresh from the shower, followed by the rest "It's still 6 and my head still aches from yesterday"

Naru picked up the file Mai had finished and handed it to her "Read"

Ayako held the folder, confused, and the rest surrounded her in the same confused manner "Where's Mai?"

"Oh, she's talking to John" Yasu shrugged "I think there's something going on between them"

"Well I think it's impossible" Masako huffed "I'll go check on them, they've been there for a long time"

"They've only been talking for 30 minutes" Ayako scowled "If I didn't know you I'd say you were jealous"

Masako was silent and then she looked away in the same snotty manner she had shown everyone when they first met "That's scientifically impossible" she glanced at Naru, who looked disturbed "Mai is not someone I can consider as a rival as a girl"

"Oh really?" Mai entered the room together with John "Well the feeling can be called mutual!"

Masako and Mai huffed and turned away from each other. John smiled and brought in a tray filled with cups of tea "Tea?"

Everyone sat on the chairs and drank their tea gratefully "No breakfast?"

"They were expecting us at the table at 8, not this early" John said "I also helped Mai with the tea"

"What took you so long then?"

"I took a bath" Mai said "John offered to stay with me"

"Why?" Yasu asked while wiggling his brows suggestively.

"I have to have my hair down when I take a bath-" Mai said "And- uhm"

"Since Matsuzaki and Hara-san left early, I decided to stay outside their room" John said

"Fuu~" Yasu comically sighed "How boring"

Mai laughed "I'm sorry?"

Naru cleared his throat "Where's Lin?"

"He's been on the phone ever since I knocked on his door" Mai said and sat down beside Yasu "I had a dream"

"Seriously?" "It's been a long time" "About time!"

"Well, tell us about it" Monk said

"I've written it down" Mai said "Ah, Ayako you've read it?"

"Well, not really, not yet" Ayako said.

#

"So that's it then?" Monk said "A horrible soap opera? Is that it?"

Naru was silent, like always, whenever he thinks.

"Today is Sunday" Mai spoke up while looking at the monitor "Figures why a lot are coming"

Naru stood up abruptly "Breakfast"

Everyone watched him as if he grew two heads, but they didn't say anything. Naru's brows were practically saying hello to each other. They all sat at the dining table and Naru was still thinking.

"Any progress?" Takeshi asked.

Mai glanced at her silent narcissistic boss "Yes, but we won't jump to conclusions until we speak to the head butler"

"Ahh, he is coming today, is he not?" Goutokuji-san smiled.

"Yes" Takeshi agreed "You were waiting for him, I told him"

"He'ved arrived?" Yasu ask with his mouth full with pancakes.

"Yes, just now actually, you didn't know?" Reila asked and suddenly, Naru was listening to the conversation "I thought we had surveillance cameras stationed in every entrance?"

"We have cameras stationed in every hallway too" Naru stood up "Lin, review the tapes from the surveillance. Mai, John and Hara-san, come with me. Yasu, Monk and Ayako, go search for that butler"

Everyone nodded and left almost instantly.

"They're a lively bunch" Goutokuji-san gave a toothy grin while humming to his pancakes.

Mai, Naru, John and Masako were on their way to the base. They were running since Naru's long legs walked a faster pace than them.

"What's happening Naru?"

"That man is the key to finishing the case" Naru said "I've read the letters from the box you saw and everything fits"

"I'm confused" Masako said, huffing to catch up.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one" John said.

They entered the base and Naru walked to the monitors "I've seen a letter similar to what you had seen, It's there on the desk, it has the same writings on the girl who died"

"What?" Mai asked.

"Naru, there's nothing" Lin said.

"There's nothing on our camera too" Naru nodded.

"Wait-" John pointed at a monitor facing an empty wall "wasn't this facing the corridor?"

"This was supposed to be facing the door" Mai pointed at a camera facing it's own shadow on the floor.

"I see" Naru stepped back "Mai, where's your friend- Lyle"

"Who?" everyone looked at Naru in surprise.

"Lyle"

"Who again?"

"Are you deaf?" Naru asked annoyed.

Mai laughed "Naru, I have no friend called Lyle"

"I think he means Kyle" John suggested, clearly amused. Heck, even Lin looked amused with a slight smile on his face.

Mai doubled in laughter, until Naru glared at her "He's at- wait, how would I know where he is?"

"You seem to be close"

"With who? LYLE?" Mai laughed again, stopping only when Naru glared at her, again "Sorry, he's out-"

"_MIA!_" the door slammed open and so did the window, and then a strong gush of wind flowed in.

Mai and John turned around in surprise, John, only because of the abnormally strong wind and the wrong name-calling part "KYLE!" Mai said in surprise "So wonderful to see you here"

"It's here!" Kyle growled "Leave!"

"there you go again! Stop ordering me around!" Mai growled "If you want to talk about this, we'll talk about it outside"

Kyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm getting nowhere, alright, I know. But at least help me out here, Lea followed me all the way here"

"Figures" Mai sighed "Naru, I'll go make you tea"

Naru narrowed his eyes at Kyle "Who's here?"

"The man you've been waiting for" Kyle shrugged and met John's eyes. He nodded at the ex-priest in acknowledgement. Kyle jumped over the large window and squatted outside.

"You're hiding because?" Naru asked.

"He's coming so do me a favor and don't close the windows" Kyle said.

"Naru! We got him!" Yasu said happily. Monk and Yasu had their arms locked around a man and Ayako was looking at her nails "It was really easy too, where's Mai?"

"She's with her daughter"

"SHE HAD A DAUGHTER?!" Monk cried in surprise. Ayako hit him in the head "He means Lea"

"What do you need from me?" the butler spat in disgust and tugged both his arms free "Young ones this days doesn't even know how to respect their elders"

Yasu and Monk raised their hand in the air as if to surrender "It was easier that way, and besides, the old hag suggested it" Whack! "Oww"

The man sat down on the chair "What do you need?"

Naru calmly sat down on the chair opposite to him "We need what you know"

"Oh?" the man said "And what do I know?"

Naru set a picture down "Do you know of this incident?"

"Yep, I was here when that happened" he said "Nasty huh? He didn't just let her die, he strangled her to her death, but I'm sure there's something else you need to prioritize right now?"

"What?" Monk asked

"Weren't there 8 of you?" he smiled a toothy grin, not like Goutokuji-san's comical one, it was a creepy one "Where's the girl with long brown hair?"

"What about Mai?" Naru asked.

"It's chilly in here, shut the windows" the man said. Yasu stood up and shut the windows before John, Masako, Naru or Lin could protest. The man only smile wider.

"I'll check on Mai and help her with the tea" John stood up and left the room.

"There's that and there's this" the man said "Better watch out for that girl, a natural enemy hated by everyone in other realms"

"You know Mai?" Ayako asked "I'm pretty sure you haven't so stop talking about her"

"I know a lot, like I know something bad is going to happen right now"

A loud piercing scream came. It was about time. Everyone stood up and rushed to the door, only to find it unable to open.

"Lin, the windows!" Naru said as soon as he heard Kyle banging the windows from the outside.

Lin tried opening the window and breaking it, but it resisted every hit.

"Well well, quite a havoc we're having" the man said "Sit, I will tend to your questions"

"SIT?! YOU'RE TELLING US TO SIT IN THIS SITUATION?" Ayako screeched

"She's fine," the man said, calming Ayako down by a bit "For now"

Everyone stood still.

"Hara-san" Naru said and Masako nodded "I can't see his presence"

Yasu sat down "Come on, we might as well entertain him while he still plans to cooperate"

Naru sat down and the rest followed. John was still out there, together with Mai. If Kyle managed to get to Mai too, then she is safe. At least that's what everyone thinks.

#

"SHIBUYA-SAN! MAI COLLAPSED!" John banged on the door. The door opened easily and John came inside with Kyle, Mai was on his arms. Both were physically dirty and it looked like they had quite a battle.

"What happened?" Ayako asked, aiding to Mai "You promised she'd be fine!"

"Well she's not dead, isn't she?" the man smiled.

* * *

**Cookie: The next chapter will fill you in with John's and Mai's conversation. Also about what happened to Mai before she fainted.**

**John: Yes. It's quite something. Look forward to it**

**Cookie: I'm sorry lovelies, the update took so long! John's the only one available right now, the others are reviewing their script!**

**John: There's also Gene**

**Gene: Yah! There's also I! I'm still here! I have no line on the next chapter! Poo!**

**Cookie: There there, you'll have your moment.**


	26. 26th Feather: Gone

**Please no!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Gone**

_Earlier…_

"Lea?" Mai called out as she walked through the stairs "Lea?"

A hand pushed Mai down the stairs, luckily, Mai reacted fast enough to take out her wings and hover slightly before getting injured. Mai heard a footstep and she quickly hid.

"John?"

"Mai" John smiled "What happened? Where's Lea?"

Mai stepped out of the shadow "I haven't seen her yet, something pushed me down the stairs so I had to protect myself. Is there anyone home other than us?"

"No, I heard from the maids that Goutokuji-san and Takeshi-san went out to do business" John said "Reila-san went out to have a check-up and her husband came with her. Apparently they're expecting a child"

"And they think staying in the mansion is safe?" Mai flatly said, shaking her head "The more we need to exorcise the spirit"

"We still don't know if it's a spirit" John said

"Yeah…" Mai said, looking around, just in case she does see Lea "So…"

"Mai, aren't you going to put your hair up?" Mai's hair was down and John recalled the dangers of having a long hair

"Oh, it must've fallen when I fell" Mai said "I lost the band, so I can't tie my hair up"

A sharp thing passed by the two of them and Mai yelped "What was that?"

"Mama!" Lea's faint voice reached Mai's sensitive ears.

"John! I hear her!" Mai passed by John in a blink of an eye.

Mai was flying so fast that she almost didn't notice that her surroundings had changed. It was now a dark, corridor-less place. Mai halted when Lea's voice stopped. It was only faint, no matter how fast she flew. Mai, then, realized that it was a trap.

Before she could escape, the room shrunk and she was like being squished. Her lungs were like they were deprived of air and full of water.

'_Murderer_'

Mai screamed.

#

John did his exorcism and the room returned to normal.

"Mai!" John finally caught up to her, and he found her on the floor, unconscious. Her white wings was still out and some feathers had fallen. Not that it mattered, an angel's wings can never have less than a thousand feathers on a single wing.

"Mai," John said. The brunette didn't budge, so John did as he and Mai promised earlier.

John was not ordinary, but he wasn't extraordinary either. He wasn't an angel like Mai.

John, ever since he was small, was born into a family who worshipped angels. When he turned 3, he died as a sacrifice to call an Angel, in the end though; the angel pitied the little boy and revived him. John accepted and ever since then, he lived his life as someone who assists angels with a bond; A bond that John was living on.

His bond with the angel who saved him was broken when that angel died, exactly a week after SPR broke off. John was devastated and he was dying. When he found out Mai was an angel, he and she formed a bond.

A feather marking that symbolizes the bond was in between his shoulder blades and his collar bone on the left side.

The moment John lifted Mai, her wings shone and it disappeared.

He went straight into the base.

#

"There's another spirit" John said after his carefully-thought explanation.

"Oh, that must be good ol' Bill. He was always a soapy guy" the man grinned "Hullo there, how's the an-"

John prohibited the man to say the word. The purpose of bonds is to keep the secret of the angel they are bonded with.

"Ah, she has a knight?" the man said ad turned to John "How did you die?"

The room went silent, not like it was noisy before "What do you mean how did he die?"

"Before that, what do you mean by knight?" Ayako said annoyed.

Mai stirred awake and she sat up tensely "Where's Lea?"

"It was a trap" John smiled at her reassuringly and immediately, she relaxed.

"Hullo little angel" the man smiled at her.

"It's Mai, Finn" Mai nodded

"Finn?!" Monk, Ayako and Yasu said altogether. The man was wrinkly and old, almost decaying. His body was hidden completely by his tail coat, trousers and gloves. "I thought he'd be younger"

"He is, young" Kyle said, stepping in.

"Ah, little reaper" the man, Finn, smiled "Glad to know someone's still smart these days"

Everyone watched as Finn removed several layers of clay-like masks in his face, revealing a younger, handsome and freckled man "Surprise!"

"How are you still alive?" Naru asked, ignoring Finn's happy greeting.

"I came from a special family" Finn grinned "They have their ways, and it passed down to me. Believe me when I say my mother just passed away a year ago"

"Like Harry Potter?" Monk asked "You're telling us you're from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?"

Ayako hit him on the head "Are you serious right now? You expect us to believe that?"

"If someone can revive from death, why can't you run away from death?" Finn smiled creepily "Am I not correct, little reaper?"

Kyle gritted his teeth. He can't attack him now. He needed someone to divert the rests' attention.

Mai saw his worry and willed for the objects upstairs to crash and move. Immediately, everyone's attention turned to the noise. Naru moved to the monitor and quickly went out, everyone followed.

Mai looked back at Kyle and continued out.

Kyle automatically changed into his uniform and stretched his wings out, he smiled at Finn "Hello there little one, how about a game of catch?"

"You'll never catch me," Finn smiled "I've escaped from the fastest, from the fiercest. You look far from their level"

"But that's where you're wrong" Kyle's golden eyes turned red "I'm not completely angel"

Finn paled. He tried to run away but he was too slow. He moved to the left and Kyle was already in front of him "W-what are you?!"

"A dangerous being" Kyle smiled "But I'm not the only one"

#

Laughter erupted in the room and SPR stopped. The door banged shut.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" a slurred voice said. Masako clutched Mai's arms worriedly, and Mai held her back. Naru, Monk, Lin, John and Ayako stepped in front of the two to shield them just in case.

"Lin!" Naru warned as soon as the outline of Stanley appeared. Lin called his shiki but the spirit disappeared again. John started his prayer and Monk started his chant just in case.

"Elizabeth!" A hand trailed on Mai's and Masako's joint arms. Masako's nails dug deeper on Mai's arms and Mai held on Masako tightly "Don't let go Mai" Masako said, tears on the rims of her eyes.

"I won't" Mai said, a force was like ripping both their joint arms. Mai felt a tug on her back and that was all it took for them to fly into opposite walls. Masako cried in pain and so did Mai.

"You think you could get away with it?"

Mai's eyes grew wide in confusion. That wasn't the voice that called her a murderer, this voice was a female.

"Masako!" Mai ignored the pain on her back and the voice altogether. The hand holding her back was as cold as ice and it was just as sharp. Mai shut her eyes tightly, feeling the hand tighten on her, expecting a hard blow.

"What's your problem!" Stanley said.

Mai opened her eyes and saw Masako on the floor, huffing hard. Ayako and Monk was attending to her. Apparently, the voice wasn't targeting Mai. It was Stanley she was targeting.

"Do it now!" the voice said.

John started his prayer and Stanley struggled in invisible force. Stanley sent wafts of sharp air, cutting John's clothes mildly and his face, but he ignored it.

When John finished his prayer, Stanley disappeared.

"Was it always that easy?" Monk asked, confused.

"Let's just head back to the base," Ayako said "John is wounded and Masako and Mai are hurt"

They all headed back to the base with tired and aching all over. Kyle was sitting on the couch, calm and silent. Mai sent him a look and he nodded in reply.

"How did you do it?" Mai asked

"I have my ways" Kyle winced as he stood up. Mai rushed over to him "Again?"

Mai supported him. For some reasons, Kyle would end up really tired as if he has no energy left in him. His body becomes cold and he wouldn't be able to fly.

"I'm sorry Naru, I have to go with Kyle" Mai said, trying to hold Kyle up.

Naru moved to help her but Kyle stepped back "Mai can do it alone" he said weakly.

#

"Someone's jealous" a voice said.

Naru turned around swiftly.

"They could be doing anything right now," the voice said again "That wench is a manipulator. All she needs to do is strip"

"I'd be an idiot if I'd be bothered" Naru said

"Oh, but they really are doing it" the voice said. The room went dark and Naru saw an image. It was Mai and Kyle.

Naru gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Finally understood?" the voice sounded like it was smiling "We don't need that girl"

Naru kept watching.

"She has to disappear"

Naru's fist was clenched tightly until it went white and it was shaking.

"She deserves to-"

The room went cold and objects started shaking. Naru used his PK and the voice disappeared. He walked on the hallway and each time he passes by a door, it opened. He didn't stop even when he felt himself falling unconscious.

By the time he checked the last door, his worries was gone and he fell on the floor.

"Naru!" Mai said, worriedly. Kyle was resting like a corpse and now, so was Naru.

* * *

**Cookie: Ohhh~! What is Kyle really? Is he an angel? Is he a vampire? (lol what) What about Naru? What did he saw? I'm sorry! It's my first week of college and my schedule sucks. Yes, just like that, Finn is gone. The case is done. I know! It's a rip off! But the main point of this focuses on the characters. Any complaints my dear actors?**

**Mai: John, ask her.**

**John: Why am I dead?**

**Cookie: But you're not! You're still in the story!**

**John: That's true. I'm okay with it then.**

**Mai: You can't just agree with that, that easily!**

**Cookie: John's fine with it. Anyway, let's move to our extra actors.**

**Finn: After this scene, I have to shoot another one. I'm a busy person and I have my own story to shoot *walks away while talking on the phone***

**Cookie: Oooookaaay… Moving on. I'm sorry for the late updates! I plan to add some extra chapters while I work on another new case. You lovelies are so adowable!**


	27. 27th Feather: The Past

**Sorry, I left too much confusion! It's her wings that disappeared since it would pretty much give out her. And about Lea, you'll see in this chapter in a bit. Enjoy my lovely munchkins! **

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Past**

**PAST**

"_We have to leave!" a man said in the dark. He's clothes stood out compared to the small rotting room he was in._

"_What are you doing here?" the woman in the bed whispered, out of surprise "What are you talking about?"_

"_I can't marry that woman! She's vile!" he said "I can't marry any other woman other than you"_

_The woman sat up "Have you lost your mind? We've talked about this, you have to marry her, she's a nice lady chosen by your father, she's far from vile"_

"_Chosen or not, I am running away" the man said "Come with me"_

"_I-" the woman hesitated, but stood up eventually "Have you brought your bags?"_

"_I have" the man smiled, happy that his woman would come with him. They were heading through the gates when the woman grabbed his sleeves in worry._

"_Are you sure about this? I am a servant, I can't give you money, and I'm sure your father would cut his ties with you" she asked. He stared at her and kissed her in the forehead "The worse they can do is bring us apart"_

_#_

"_WHAT?!" an old man stood up, slamming the table "THAT SON OF MINE, BILL, LEFT?"_

"_Yes, sir" a scared man said._

_The tension inside the room was thick. The old man sighed and looked outside the large Victorian windows. A pretty lady with blonde hair was standing beside him with her head down "It's fine father, I am pregnant with an heir already"_

"_I'm sorry dear" he said and turned to the woman "You are now the only heir of this house"_

"_Sir, there's another thing" the scared man said "The maid, Monica, she's gone"_

"_I should have known!" the old man said "I thought he learned the first time I told him. I warned him. Search for them! They haven't gotten that far!"_

"_By carriage, sir?"_

"_By horse, a carriage would be too much" the man rubbed the bridge of his nose._

"_I'll do it, father" the blonde said "I'm fine, I want to talk to him"_

_#_

_The blonde girl rode her horse and wore her hooded cape. She wasn't okay, she wasn't fine. She was disgusted to the point she can't even bear to breath. The child inside of her was hers and the man she only loved, the man who melted her frozen heart._

"_He oughta know better" she hissed "He knew me better than anyone, he knew what I was"_

_The sky darkened and the clouds looked heavy. The trees rustled from the strong wind._

"_Bill! I can't" Monica said, wheezing "I'm pregnant, remember?"_

"_Yes," Bill smiled at her. He had made love to her right after he and his fiancé did._

"_You can't bear to marry me that much?" a voice behind them said. Bill and Monica turned around to face the blonde girl "__**I curse you, Monica, you'd die in your labor. Bill, your family will suffer as did the first couple in the world. I promise**__"_

"_What's she saying Bill?" Monica asked, scared "She has your child, is that it?"_

"_No" Bill shook his head "Ignore her, she's harmless"_

"_Bill, maybe it's better if we return, your father can still forgive you"_

"_No," the blonde said "You shall never return home, you will be seen as an outcast, your name has been removed in the family name. I, Penny Ashley, the only heir to the Ashley family, banish you"_

"_Let's go" Bill said "She's talking nonsense"_

"_But…"_

_#_

_Monica and Bill rode in a travelling trading ship and they stepped out on the first country the ship stops at. Monica was ready to give birth but Bill had no place to offer her._

_Monica was getting weaker and weaker; Bill feared it was what Penny had been talking about. Of course, he knew, he knew the girl was a witch. _

"_Hold on dear," Bill said "Can you hold it in?"_

_Monica was sweating heavily but she gave a nod._

_A carraige stopped in front of the couple "Are you okay m'lady? Need any help sir?"_

"_Yes, yes please, my wife is giving birth we have no place to stay at" Bill said._

"Y'hear that sir?" _the footman said. The window on the carriage slid open and revealed a fairly old man and woman _"Oh dear, let them in, I don't expect her to live if she gives birth on the streets"

"_She says you can come in" the footman said and the man opened the door for them. The man and Bill helped Monica beside the woman, who immediately helped wipe the sweat on Monica's forehead._

"_How did you come here?" the man asked._

"_We ran away from home" Bill said at the foreigner._

"Well, you can stay for as long as you want at our mansion" _the woman smiled _"I'm Yui Goutokuji, and he's my husband, Kana Goutokuji"

#

**PRESENT TIME**

Naru's body was heavy; heavy and cold. It was nothing new. He willed himself to sit up, which was too much of him to do since he can't even open his eyes. He started to test out if his fingers would budge.

"Naru?"

_That was Mai. Why is Mai here?_

"You're not up yet?" he heard her sigh "You and Kyle, what do you both do to exhaust yourself too much like that?"

"MAI!"

_Who was that?_ Naru stopped trying to force himself to wake up.

"Yuuki! Lower your voice!" Naru heard Mai whisper "Why are you here?"

"I heard that Kyle rushed here to tell you Lea was missing" Naru heard the girl said back. _Lea? The small girl? _"She wasn't missing at all, Lea was with me the whole day"

"She was?" Mai's voice sounded glad "Where is she now?"

"Oh, she's at school" Yuuki glanced at the blonde guy on the bed "What's wrong with Kyle?"

"He got all weak again" Mai said glancing at Kyle "I think it's best if you take him home, I want to be the one who does it, but I have to take care of a certain narcissist"

_A certain narcissist?_ Naru thought, quite annoyed.

"Oh, the hottie. Sure, I'll take the big oaf home"

_How? _Naru felt a strong gush of wind, which he ignored as the cold December wind and forced his eyes open. He shot up into a sitting position while his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Naru!" he heard Mai exclaim. He smelt the familiar scent of Mai and subconsciously relaxed. Mai placed a hand on his back to support him "You were the one who called me an idiot when I sat up as soon as I woke up"

Naru opened his eyes and looked at Mai "That was idiocy, mine is an entirely different matter"

He glanced at the empty bed next to him and at the open window "Was someone here?"

Mai glanced at the bed Kyle was at earlier "NO- I mean no, no one was here" she looked at Naru and pretended to be worried "Are you sure you're okay? You're not hearing things are you?"

Naru glared at the brown eyed girl and sighed, getting up "Have you arranged the file?"

"Yes" Mai smiled and leaned back.

Naru glanced at her while wearing his coat "What happened to the little girl you take care of?"

"Oh, that" Mai stood up "It turns out Kyle misunderstood. There really wasn't any problem with Lea"

Naru nodded and then both he and Mai walked outside to join the rest who was packing up their clothes in the van.

Naru looked back at the Mansion and he can't help but think that the mansion itself was messed up. That or he was being played with by Mai.

#

**SUMMARY AND EXPLANATIONS**

Bill came from a rich family and he was in love with Monica, a servant. Everyone was against the marriage so both eloped.

The fiancé of Bill, Penny, was acquainted to witch craft so she cursed both after their betrayal.

The moment Monica was about to give birth she had a problem. It was supposed to kill her but she didn't die because someone helped her.

The witch Penny was furious so she ordered her son, the heir to the Ashley family, Finn Ashley, to kill their daughter, Sophia Goutokuji.

The son, Finn, followed every order and was recruited to work as the Goutokuji mansion when Monica and Bill became successful in business, with the help of the Goutokuji.

Because Yui Goutokuji cannot bear a child, they had Bill's and Monica's child as their grandchild and heir.

Finn and Elizabeth (the maid with long hair) was together with the people who were recruited.

Finn killed the mother but eventually realized that avenging for his mother was really not something he had to do after he fell in love with Sophia, who was weak because of the curse.

Finn found out she was engaged but he was fine with it as long as the guy was in love with her too.

He only got mad when he found out that the man he was engaged with, Stanley, was cheating on Sophia with Elizabeth so he killed him.

At that point, he became crazy and followed his mother's steps.

That's why he was so bitter at couples.

The voice talking to Naru was Bill, the father of Sophia.

Because Bill hated Elizabeth, the maid with long hair, he hated Mai.

Bill tried bad talking about Mai to Naru but Naru didn't listen to Bill.

Naru used his PK to destroy Bill.

Over all, there were 3 ghosts and a walker in the case.

Bill, who hated long hairs, Stanley who waits for Elizabeth, and Finn who's responsible for the deaths and then there was Monica who helped Mai.

* * *

**Cookie: Is it too late for an update? Sorry, really. I understand that you would unfollow and unfavorite it ; n ; On the bright side, I'll be uploading again later, so that would make up for last week and then this week!  
**

**Mai: Right, that's not fair enough for everyone.**

**Cookie: Oh shut up you. I had problems with our wifi so our family had to buy a new one, it took ages but it's super fast that a 3 minutes youtube video would play continuously without stopping!**

**Naru: And you told us about that, why?**

**Cookie: Oh you shut up too, you and Mai are alike**

**Mai: No we aren't!**

**Naru: That would be down-grading myself by a million years**

**Mai: Hey!**


	28. 28th Feather: Christmas Part 1

**So Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Christmas Part 1**

Mai grinned evilly while hanging yet another of the mistletoe she had placed in her bag. This was her payback for Ayako, and well, maybe Masako too… okay, well maybe the entire team. She had memorized each and every place she had hung mistletoe on, so she'd do her best to avoid it.

One was hung at each door. At Naru's, Lin's, the entrance, the small kitchen and one was hung at the medium sized Christmas tree at the middle of the lounge. Overall, there were 5. She also made sure to avoid potentially close places to her own desk. She also secretly got a camera to watch over at the entrance and the lounge, and then recorded it. Right now, she was hanging the last one at the entrance.

The door to Naru's office opened, and he looked at me "What are you doing?"

Mai smirked "It's Christmas Eve, Naru. I want to spend the day here in the office like always"

"You can't, take that down now and go home" he sighed sitting on the chair at the lounge. Mai frowned, just then Yasu entered, almost causing her to topple over the stool she was standing on. He caught her with his free hand, since the other was holding a big Santa sack "Mai? What were you doing in front of the door?"

He looked up and saw the mistletoe "Well, well, well, what do we have here Mai?" he whistled "I believe you owe me a kiss"

Mai's eyes widened, she heard Naru shut his book in annoyance "No, she was about to take it off anyway, who would believe that meaningless stuff"

"I'm not taking it off and it's not meaningless, it's tradition!" she fumed, tiptoed and gently reached for Yasu's shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheeks "Why are you here Yasu?"

Yasu smiled down at me "I had nothing better to do, so why not? I was expecting you to be here. Today, I'm officially your Dad!"

She beamed at him "You'd spend the day here on Christmas eve? For me?" she hugged Yasu "Thanks!"

Just then, Monk and Ayako came in, each holding a paper bag of their own "Hey, what about my hug? I came here for you too!" Monk said.

Yasu broke away from Mai and pulled her two steps backward from the door. Yasu grinned mischievously and elbowed Mai to look up. She looked at him in confusion and then realized what he was trying to say, _the mistletoe._

Ayako and Monk looked up and saw the dreadful mistletoe "Who placed that there?!" Ayako said accusingly.

"Our little Mai did" Yasu said ruffling her hair "Good job daughter!"

Ayako huffed and pulled monk towards her with his shirt and kissed him square on the lips. Mai patted Yasu on the back "Looks like you have to find another mom, Dad"

When Ayako let go of Monk, he was in shock. Ayako walked towards the lounge and placed her gloves and the bag on the table. Monk shook his head "Hey! I'm Mai's Dad! Yasu you be the big brother!"

Mai laughed, "Well, looks like you're my big brother now"

Naru sighed and shook his head "I don't remember allowing you lot to celebrate here"

"Aww, come on Naru, look at Mai" Bou-san pointed at Mai "You want her to celebrate Eve all alone?"

They all settled on the table while Mai made some tea. When she came back, Madoka sat on one of the chair. She smiled at Mai "Merry Christmas Mai"

Mai gave everyone their tea and she sat beside Naru, since no one else ever does. She remembered Ayako telling her that it was almost like when someone sat beside him, other than her, he'd glare at them.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked looking at everyone. Monk, Ayako, Madoka, Yasu, Naru. Almost everyone came here to celebrate with her. The door opened again and John came in with a paper bag.

"Oh, is there something going on?" he asked looking at them "I thought it was Eve today"

"It is" Mai smiled happily. John settled on the floor "Well I guess everyone thought of spending it here"

"Oh, I'm going to make some tea for John" she got up and came back handing a cup to John and another for Masako. Yes she was expecting another addition, but not an extra other. Lin came out of his office, but seeing everyone, he made to move back at his door. Madoka ran to him and grabbed his arm "No you are not going back in there!"

Monk coughed "Mistletoe" cough. They look at him weirdly, and then he pointed on the mistletoe at the door. Ayako smirked, finally deciding to talk "Well go on then"

Madoka rolled her eyes "You guys are impossible" she held Lin's opposite cheek and kissed him on the lips with a peck, Madoka then air-fisted "Madoka one, SPR, zero"

**Mai's POV**

Lin shook his head and returned to his office, shutting the door and a click. We all laughed.

"Well, I'm going to finish putting this up the tree" I pointed at the abandoned box of Christmas decors. John stood up and smiled at Mai "I'll help you Mai"

Mai grinned a thank you and they both started to decorate the tree. Yasu, Ayako, Monk, Madoka were sitting on the floor, chatting and Naru was quietly reading a book. He claims because 'if something were to break, he'd know who to lessen the pay'.

The door to SPR opened again and Masako entered. She looked at us one by one and covered her mouth "Ara~ Everyone is here? I suppose you came for the same reason as I did"

Masako looked at me and John; she set her things on the couch and walked towards John and me "I'll help"

"Masako, you can hang the candy canes" I said as I reached for a stool. I grabbed the huge Silver Star and stood up on the stool, trying to reach for the top. I leaned a little more forward, when a hand was placed on top of my stomach. I looked down on John who was smiling at me "I'll do that for you Mai"

I sighed thankfully and hopped down "Thanks John, my hands were starting to ache"

John stood up on the stool and hang up the star, when he finished, he went down.

"What's that I see?" Yasu stated loudly, gaining everyone's attention and pointed at the tree "A mistletoe, that's what!"

On top of John, just below the star, was a mistletoe. I scratched my head "Oops, sorry John"

Masako and I kissed both of John's cheek at the same time, surprising him. Everyone laughed and whistled. John chuckled and Masako was covering her mouth with her sleeves. She was red but she pretended to remain calm.

I looked at the team who was sitting around the lounge table and then noticed something. I placed both my hands on my waist and tilted my head to the right "Hey guys, why are you all carrying a bag?"

Yasu stood up fast and turned his back on us, a second later, Yasu had the Santa bag slinging on his shoulders and he had on a fake white mustache and a Santa hat "Why? I'm Santa of course! Ho ho ho~!"

"Same with me" Ayako raised the 2 paper bags on her hand. I grinned at them "Well, how about we placed them under the tree first?"

They all agreed and removed the gifts from the bag they were holding, I placed my set too.

"Hey! All of you brought one for each members, did you talk about this?" I laughed.

"No, it was our Mai instincts tingling" Bou-san joked "I knew everyone would come here so I brought everyone's presents"

Lin came out of his office, surprising all of us. He placed 8 mini presents under the tree and went back to his office and the familiar click of the lock was heard, we all sweat-dropped, minus Naru.

"Ahh!" I shouted, remembering something. Everyone looked at me surprised "What's wrong Mai?!"

"I forgot I bought a new blend of black tea" I smiled sheepishly, everyone dropped comically. I laughed and stood up "Who wants to try it?"

Everyone raised their hands and I got the box of tea from my bag. I prepared the kettle of hot water and hummed to myself happily, after preparing everything, I poured the tea on 9 cups, including me and Lin-san. I set the tea cups for each of them and knocked at Lin's door "Lin-san, tea"

Lin unlocked the door and got the cup from my hand, he sipped on it and smiled at me "Thank you" then shut the door and locked it.

"Mai! This is tasty, what blend?" Ayako said "Its mint isn't it?"

I nodded and sat beside Yasu on the floor, opposite to where Naru's chair is "Chocolate Mint Rooibos Tea, I thought it was a perfect blend for Christmas and for Naru" I emphasized the word 'and'. I glanced at the latter and frowned, well no comment from him, it's not like I'm expecting any.

"Why Naru?" Madoka asked "Naru rarely asks for sweet tea"

I shrugged and placed a finger under my chin while looking up "Well, Naru asked me for sweet tea some time ago and the closest I had back then was a simple green tea. I'm making up for it with this"

Madoka 'hmm'ed and smirked "So then, why exactly did you ask for sweet tea Naru?"

We all looked at Naru, who slightly glanced at me then back to his book and returned to sipping his cup of tea "No reason"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, why'd he look at me?

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm grateful that you guys chose to spend Christmas Eve with me, but I have to leave for a while because I'm thinking of visiting my parents grave some time later" I smiled at them "So I guess you guys are spared from spending a special day for an orphan"

Yasu placed his arm around my shoulder "Well that's perfect then! Introduce us to your parents!"

I looked at him surprised "You're okay with that?"

He looked down at me "You mean, are you okay with that?"

I nodded and grinned at Yasu "I'd be happy to show them to you, if you really have nothing to do"

"Ahh, well I kept my schedule empty for a special girl" he teased "So I'm certain I have nothing else to do other than spend it with the girl herself right?"

I blushed when Yasu winked playfully "Mou!"

"Hey! Yasu's not the only one! I kept it especially empty for you too Jou-chan!" Monk complained "How come I get nothing?"

John raised his hands to calm us "I guess that goes the same for everyone?"

I stood up "Alright! If you guys insist then, Naru, I guess we'll be back later for the presents"

We all headed for the door "Ah! I have to be in the same car with Yasu and Bou-san!"

They all laughed at my misery, we were all trying to fit in the car when Lin and Naru came out. We all watched silently as Lin locked the door and Naru went down the stairs, Madoka pushed Yasu out and followed the college student, leaving two seats empty "Well, I guess Yasu and I will be taking the van!"

Yasu pushed Madoka "I call the seat beside Lin!" Madoka pushed him back "No way! You get the window seat!"

I sat beside John and Masako sat at the window seat. I watched as the Van sped away with several yells from Yasu's and Madoka's bickering. I looked at Naru who was outside "Well Naru, are you coming or not?"

He sighed and sat beside me, I halted his actions "Wait! I want the window seat!"

Naru was about to open the door to change our seats when Monk started to speed off "Bou-san! We were going to change seats!" I complained

"Never mind that, I have a van to beat!" Monk said looking straight ahead at the van Lin was driving. Yasu's head was poking out and was yelling some words.

I crossed my arms "You don't even know where the cemetery is!"

"I do! It's the one beside your apartment right?" Monk said. I opened my mouth "How'd you know that?"

"Considering that there's a huge black iron gate with gloomy persons standing beside both sides, it pretty much gives everything Mai" John explained. I sweat-dropped "Oh yeah, I forgot about that"

We parked at the space beside Lin's van and we all went down the car. I stretched my arms and inhaled the scent of the flowers from the cemetery. When everybody was gathered together I motioned them to the gates "Come on"

The cemetery was silent and all you can hear was the small crunching sounds from the snow being stepped on by our feet.

"Where is your parent's grave Mai?" John asked, curious.

"It's around the corner" I said "The people suggested they give them special measures so you can spot their graves easily"

"Special measures?" Monk asked.

"They suggested to put them in the center and made sure there were no other graves around 5 meter radius" Naru said surprising me.

"How did you know?" I asked him. He pointed behind me and I sweat dropped.

We all made our way to the center. My parent's grave really does stand out. It was made out of pearly white marble with golden emblems and it was the only one that received white flowers.

I knelt in front of my parents graves and pressed my palms together, silently wishing them for a merry Christmas. I then pat the snow sitting on top.

"Hi Mai's parents! I'm Takigawa!" Monk suddenly said, surprising us for breaking the silence "Don't worry about Mai, us at SPR are her family now and we promise to take care of her!"

"Hey Bou-san! Read the athmosphere" Ayako hit him in the head.

"Shut up old hag! I'm introducing myself to Mai's Parents!" Monk said annoyed. Ayako sighed.

"Hey Mai's parents, it's Ayako. I don't know about entrusting Mai to that old man over there, but I promise we'll take care of her" Ayako smiled at the grave.

"No matter how much of a danger magnet she is" Masako commented "I'm Hara Masako, a medium"

"I'm Yasuhara Osamu! I hereby pledge to protect Mai from whatever danger comes forth!" Yasu saluted "No matter how hard it is! With my trustee oracle John Brown!"

John sweatdropped but saluted anyway and introduced himself "John Brown"

"You can't just steal the spotlight like that!" Madoka locked her arm with Lin "We won't lose to you guys! I'm Madoka and this uptight guy is Lin! We'll take care of Mai like she's our own daughter!"

"Madoka!" Lin said annoyed.

I was staring at my friends with teary eyes. The 7 of them are arguing about who could take care of me best.

Naru stood up beside me "So you see, you don't have to worry about your daughter, everyone at spr are here for her" I looked at Naru, surprised that he was joining the mess, and was now kneeling beside me "There might be some circumstances in the future, but we promise she will be safe"

Everyone stopped making noises, not like Lin was making any to start with, and smiled at Naru.

Yasu threw a snowball at him "Even when at a graveyard you can't smile"

Naru glared at him and everyone laughed. I looked back at my parents graved and smiled "Thank you, mama, papa"

* * *

**My laptop caught a virus and know it won't accept any hard drives (usb and such) so I had to reformat my laptop. And then there's this girl who forgot she saved the files of her story in the laptop, guess who?**

**Cookie: It is I! I it is! I'm so sorry guys, it's going to take time for me to rewrite the whole case so for the mean time, enjoy this Christmas tale!**

**Gene: Yes yes, leave out the part where you got addicted to kuroko no basket and fairy tail. **

**Naru: Also the fact you haven't studied for your prelims next week.**

**Cookie: Oh shut up you twins.**


	29. 29th Feather: Voice

**Hey hey hey readers of the universe! Here's an update before hell week (prelims week)**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Voice**

**9AM  
**

"Mai, I've been wondering" John said

"Hmm?" Mai hummed.

John, Monk and Ayako was in the office once again, nothing new. Mai was on her desk fixing the file while the rest had been playing some kind of game Mai hadn't taken interest with.

"What have you been doing while SPR… went on hiatus?" John said, deciding that 'broke up' was not an appropriate term for the sentence.

Mai looked up from her paper works, a.k.a. homework disguised as paperwork, and suddenly, she was flustered "N-nothing! I- uh- was having a vacation at Kyle's and my cousin"

"Oh really?" Ayako raised a brow in suspicion "No dirty business?"

Mai only blushed harder "N-NO! What exactly do you have in mind?"

Naru's hand was half-way through reaching the door knob. He was about to tell Mai to be prepare for a customer when he caught half their conversation.

"You weren't out crying your eyes out?" Monk asked

"Definitely not"

Naru raised a brow at her response.

"Singing your hearts out maybe?"

"…"

"I knew it! It was her!" Ayako said followed by a loud thump, which Naru guessed, was her jumping.

"What- what do you mean?" Mai asked cautiously

"We saw a video last night" Monk said "It was real awesome!"

"What video?" now Mai was genuinely curious in the conversation they were having.

Before anyone, John, Monk and Ayako, could respond, the door slammed open.

"You won't believe what I just found!" Yasu said, dropping his school bag on the floor with a loud thud "It's Mai!"

"What about me now?!" Mai cried in frustration

"See for yourself!" Yasu said, tossing his phone to Mai.

Mai narrowed her eyes on the man but transferred her focus on the screen of the phone. Her eyes went wide and almost immediately, she threw the phone. Yasu barely made it on time, but he managed to save his phone from cruel and undeserving death.

"Hey!" Yasu said "This phone is very much new and I would prefer if you didn't toss it around"

Mai blushed "Where did you find that?!"

Yasu gave her a triumphant look "A classmate of mine is a big fan"

"Which is saying something, since you only sang covers, right?" Ayako said to John

"It is something" John agreed.

"I wanna hear you sing!" Bou-san said "Come on"

"No" Mai said annoyed "That's not even me!"

"It's not?" Yasu asked confused

"No it's not" Mai sighed "That's not me, that's someone else; moreover that girl's eyes are blue"

Yasu, Monk, John and Ayako leaned forward to the picture.

"Oh it is," Yasu said "I thought she was you, her name is even Mai"

"It's Amai not Mai" Mai corrected "Seriously"

Naru finally opened the door and sat on his usual black seat "Mai, prepare some tea, we have an appointment today"

Mai checked the time and jumped "Geez, Yasu next time don't jump into conclusions, you guys too" and then she disappeared to the Kitchen.

Moments after Mai prepared 2 cups of tea, she ushered the 4 members to leave and Lin sat outside with his laptop on standby. A man in his fifties entered the office and Mai asked for his coat. The man sat down opposite to Naru and Mai stood behind Naru's seat.

"Shibuya Kazuya?" The man asked Naru, who gave a nod "Just as they had said, young and handsome"

Mai fought the urge to say 'and narcissistic'. Mai handed a file to Naru with the man's name.

_Yamaji Saito_

_A haunted place in the forest, rumored to be filled with ghosts._

"My eldest son bought this land for me recently as a gift since I am close to retirement. My son said he almost bought the wide land for free so he didn't think twice and bought the entire land" Saito continued "My wife and I was happy, we can stay somewhere peacefully far from the city. I boasted it to my friends and they had told me why it was sold cheaply, even when the land was nice. It was because there are claims that the place is haunted"

_Had been declined by every ghost hunters in japan._

"Go on" Naru said.

"I'll be straight first" Saito said "I have asked every Ghost hunting office in Japan and each and every one had declined my request. This place was suggested by a friend of mine and you are my only hope. My wife and I don't know what we would do with the land if we can't even come near it. Please tell us you'll take the case"

"We'll take it"

"I'll pay you a large sum of money-" Saito's eyes widened "You'll take it?"

"Yes" Naru said and drank his tea, still reading the file "Mai, ask him for the place and contact the team if they're available"

"Yes sir!" Mai saluted and handed a note and a pen to Saito, who wrote down the address.

"How soon do you want us?" Naru asked, looking up from the file.

"Anytime!" the man said happily "I shall contact you for the details!"

Mai barely had time to hand his coat to him when he grabbed it and rushed outside in excitement.

"He's really happy" Mai said amused.

Naru found himself staring at the brunette. Mai noticed this and looked back at Naru "Hmm?"

"Call the team" Naru said finishing his tea "We're leaving today"

"Right!" Mai said. She contacted Yuuki to tell her to pack a change of clothes and leave it by her door, and then she asked Ayako to pick it up for her.

Mai knocked on Naru's office door "Naru?"

"Do you need anything?" Naru asked

"I contacted the team, only Ayako and bou-san can come" Mai said "Yasu has his last exam soon, Masako has a job and Madoka, well, she's having her cramps"

"And John?" Naru asked

"He's catching up; he's heard something about the place so he has to search for it"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Saito-san had informed us we needed heavy clothing"

#

"Naru, you really look weird with that muffler" Ayako teased Naru. Naru had a light gray muffler on his neck, which slightly stood out from his dark hair and dark clothes

"Even when he knows it he still wears it," Monk teased "I heard from Lin Naru has another black muffler at home"

Mai looked worriedly at Naru. She was wearing the newly bought black muffler of Naru (he bought them at the start of December)

"It had holes" Naru pointed out as if it was the most reasonable explanation ever.

"Naru, really, I think it's better if you wore this" Mai was starting to remove the black muffler when Naru glared at her and walked to Lin, who was carrying the equipment.

"The only reason he wears them is because of Mai" Monk declared

"Definitely" Ayako seconds him.

Mai gave that muffler to him at Christmas eve, together with the rest.

# 2 days ago; Christmas with the Gang.

_Naru was in a gloomy mood, he was being forced to wear a clothing piece that wasn't black or dark at all. Monk had already taken the pleasure of removing his black one and placing it on his lap. He would've refused if only Mai wasn't looking at him with big eyes, expectantly. When his mouth was about to form a no, Mai cut him off._

"_I knew it! I should've made you a black one!" Mai grumbled "Its fine Naru, you don't have to wear it, I'll make you a new one. Besides, I didn't bring any muffler myself"_

_Mai grabbed the light gray muffler and wore it on her neck._

_Naru sighed, thankful he wasn't forced to wear the gray one, when he looked up, he saw everyone, other than Mai, giving him disapproving looks._

_Naru stared at them with no expression until he finally gave up, he took the light gray muffler from Mai's neck and wrapped it on his own. He placed his own black one on top of Mai's head, not bothering to fix it. He used his finger to raise the muffler, covering his lips. Already, the muffler smelt like Mai._

"_You don't have to force yourself to wear that Naru, really" Mai said, getting Naru's plain black muffler of her head and glared the knowing smiles of her family/team "Geez, you didn't have to force him"_

"_It's fine Mai" Naru's slightly muffled voice said. Everyone thought Naru looked with the muffler._

"_Well, if you say so" Mai was secretly happy Naru was using her gift "Keep yours too, in case you change your mind"_

"_You can keep it" Naru said "You gave me a new one"_

"_It's a gift then" Mai smiled at the tall man as thanks "Thank you"_

#

Naru was already sitting on the van silently, rereading the case. He raised the muffler to cover up to his nose and kept reading.

Mai raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. She walked towards the van and sat beside him.

* * *

**Cookie: Ohh~! I won't upload Christmas part 2 anytime soon (since I haven't made it yet) This was supposed to be posted yesterday but there was a signal#3 and a blackout happened the whole day so there was no wifi, or water, or electric. My room was flooded with water and really, how can I live without taking a bath? Wifi just came back today thanks to the generator mom bought.  
**


	30. 30th Feather: The Forest

**Please have patience with me *sobs and whispers softly* don't leave me! **

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Forest**

"Mai, be careful" Ayako called out to the brunette.

Mai was carrying a whole lot of equipment in one go. _Who cares?_ She was furious and, seriously, she slapped her left leg forcefully, there were a lot of insects in here!

"This has got to be the most annoying case ever!" Mai grumbled, passing Monk who gave her way through the cabin door. She placed the box full on the floor with a heavy thump, catching Naru's undivided attention "Mai, if that breaks, finishing this case would take a longer time than usual"

"Yes yes" Mai grumbled, stalking outside and slamming the door shut.

Monk smiled lopsidedly beside Ayako, who was, also, watching their youngest member manhandle the heavy box of cpu's "I think her mood would've been better if she wore a longer pants"

Ayako placed a hand on her forehead "I think it would have been better if they warned us it was only a single room cabin in the middle of nowhere and that we had to share a bathroom"

"You said it" Mai appeared between Ayako and Monk, surprising both from her appearance "When I heard a '**lot**' in the forest, I was expecting a mansion, even if it was run down it would've been fine. Beats having to share a bathroom with no shower"

"Now Mai" Monk placed a hand on her shoulder "At least there's a fireplace to rid of the cold"

Mai sighed in defeat, before they had arrived at the location, she was super ecstatic, and then her mood has taken the dumps when they arrived. Honestly, the thought of everyone sleeping on the floor was alright, it was sharing one large futon that bothered her, other than that, there was also the fact that the bathroom. _You can't even call it a bathroom if you can't __**bath**__ in it, can you?_ Mai scowled.

Mai had experienced sleeping on one bed with Ayako, it was hell. Ayako kept crushing her to the wall and the next morning she barely had got a blink or rest. _Well, I'll just sleep on the wall side and have a barricade of pillows protect me. _After all, the futon was enough for at least 6 persons and Mai was small. If that won't work she could at least sleep on the couch.

After the equipment have been set, Mai placed an electric stove on top of the table and heated a kettle of water for tea.

"Wha- where's the tea…?" Mai gasped "She didn't pack any!"

"No tea?" Ayako said in panic "How can Naru live without tea?!"

"Oh man, Jou-chan" Monk teased "You're in big trouble now"

Mai gave a small glance at Naru and saw him looking it her with a glare as if saying _'How could you forget the tea? Idiot'. _Mai stood up straight and saluted "Yes I'm sorry! I'll go buy one right away!"

Mai silently snickered when she turned around, Naru wearing a light colored piece of clothing made him look like a harmless puppy.

"What are you smiling about?" an emotionless and deep voice asked, giving her the shivers. A hand was on her naked shoulder and it felt like it got a hundred degree colder. She grew tense.

"Taniyama-san?" A warm figure was behind her and she turned around to face a slightly worried Lin "The kettle is whistling, I packed a few of the tea you gave Naru yesterday"

"Y-yeah, thanks Lin-san" Mai relaxed, but she still couldn't brush the sound of the voice she had heard and the hand on her shoulder. Unconsciously she placed a hand atop the spot.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lin asked kindly.

"Yeah" Mai smiled, "just a little dizzy from the cold weather"

Monk tossed his sweater on her "Seriously, if you catch a cold we'll have to take care of a perky Naru"

Mai wore the large sweater and stuck a tongue out at Monk "Well I'm sorry I forgot the mountain was colder than the city!"

"You'll catch a cold" the same voice said and Mai looked up from the tea she was so focused on making. She found herself staring at a void pair of pale brown eyes. She made a small sound of a squeak before realizing the pair of eyes was connected to a head with straight black hair that landed up to the shoulders, and that it was connected to a slender and lean body. Not to long after, she realized the person was standing outside, pale, most likely from the cold.

Mai rushed outside to the person, who now turned to face her, she towered over Mai easily.

"You're the one who'll catch a cold!" Mai exclaimed removing Monk's sweater and handed them to her over her shoulders. The girl placed her fingers on Mai's cheeks and Mai's evident heavy breathing from the cold was visible.

"Mai?" Monk poked his head out of the cabin door. Mai turned her head to face Monk and so did the girl, but as soon as Mai did so, the girl placed both her hand on Mai's face, forcing her to face her.

"Uhm?" Mai said unsure, feeling a bit strange from the taller girl's actions "My boss is calling me, do you want to come with?"

"Come with" her emotionless and deep voice said, freaking Mai out a bit before shoving the thought off.

Mai and the girl entered the cabin and welcomed the feeling of heat from the lit up fireplace. Naru and Lin looked up from what they were doing. Naru glared at the taller girl who was now attached to Mai, hugging from behind nonchalantly with her head on Mai's.

"Who's that?" Ayako asked and Naru narrowed his eyes at the girl behind her.

"Come on Naru, you can't tell me to leave her outside, she's a girl! You can't leave a girl in the cold!" Mai complained before Naru could start saying anything.

Naru then turned his eyes to glare at Mai "That's not a girl, Mai, that's a guy"

Mai rolled her eyes "I know you think I'm an idiot but I know if a person is a girl or a guy myself, thank you"

"Thank you" the girl beside her second Mai.

"She's tall, and pale, a has a long hair, and slender" Mai said "You can't actually tell me she's a guy"

"**He**'s **tall **and he's **white** and he's **lean**" Naru said, tone annoyed as if talking to a kid who can't comprehend "**He**'s a guy"

"Are you?" Mai asked the girl– no wait, guy? No wait– the person attached to her very closely.

The person looked down at Mai, voice slightly muffled from Mai's hair, but what Mai heard was clear enough to make her blush and move away from **his** hold.

"A guy" he had said.

Mai was staring at the guy (who had long hair, mind you!) with wide and watching eyes. The guy was looking at her confused, she thinks, since his head was tilted in a cute way, but his eyes were dead.

"Mai?" the guy said "Zen. Come here?"

Mai got what he meant. His name was Zen, and Mai blushed, he had his arms open, welcoming her. Mai bit her lips, she can't resist a kid! Mai sighed and stepped into his hold and they were back to the position, his chin resting on her head and his arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

"Looks like someone has found herself a boyfriend" Ayako teased.

Mai glared at her.

"Zen, where did you come from?" Naru asked after a few moment of silence.

"Mai" Zen said "_Mimi_"

_A guy of few words, are you now?_ Mai turned her head slightly to let him access her ears just as he had asked to whisper something to her.

"Pfft" Mai let out a short breath of laughter, to which Naru raised an eyebrow at "He asked if you were a girl, funny, I just realized you both look almost alike with your black hair and pale skin"

Naru sighed and returned to what he was doing to start with, Ayako and Monk were both shaking from silent laughter "Mai, tea"

"Funny" Zen repeated and just as Mai was about to step away to make Naru's unfinished tea, Zen embraced her tighter, burying her into his chest "Mai, don't go"

"Zen!" Mai cried in embarrassment "You can't just embrace me!"

"Mai" Zen said and Mai went on lecturing him. Ayako, Monk, Lin and Naru felt like they were watching Mai scold a puppy for taking a dump on her favorite pillow.

"Sorry" Zen said and pouted, expression not reaching his eyes. He let go from his embrace to Mai and, instead, locked his hands on her fingers.

Mai let it slide and proceeded to make tea, after many attempts of making tea with one hand, she cried out in frustration "Naru! Go make your own tea!"

"I'll make tea" Zen said, mixing the tea fast and taking hold of Mai's hand again. Mai looked at him gratefully and gave the cup of tea to Naru and Lin who were working on something.

Lin accepted the cup but Naru left no acknowledgement. The day was coming to an end and every equipment was fixed and the electricity was running properly. They finished eating dinner when Naru asked for a cup of tea and Mai had to collect the cup he used earlier.

Mai noticed it was untouched "You said you wanted tea!" Mai said

"He wanted your tea, Mai" Monk teased.

"All tea's are still tea" Mai countered and she turned to Naru "You can't use that excuse you know!"

Naru looked up from the monitor and straight into her eyes, Mai felt like she was getting sucked into his eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly "I wanted your tea Mai"

Mai went red within a second. Her heartbeat was going a hundred miles per second, _stupid Naru_, Mai bit her lips and picked up the cup, not saying another word.

"Red" Zen placed both his hand on her cheeks.

"Mai?" Zen said after she didn't mind him, Mai pursed her lips and ignored him, focusing on making tea. She finished and placed the tea in front of Naru who picked it up. Mai picked up Lin's empty cup to fill it.

All of a sudden, Zen was embracing Mai from behind again, his right hand brushed her bangs away from her eyes and he tucked them to her left ear. He kissed the spot beside her left eye softly, as if it was never there to start with "Mai"

Mai went stiff and the cup she was holding crushed. Monk let out a whistle and Ayako wiggled her eyebrows. Mai jumped as far as she could, away from Zen, flustered. A hand on the spot he kissed and the other pointing an accusing finger at him "Y-you! C-can't you at least be embarrassed about what you did?!"

Mai was stuttering. Zen pouted "Mind me"

Mai's jaw unhinged and she threw her hand up in the air "Naru!"

Naru was drinking his tea with his eyes closed. The warm liquid helped to calm him down, his hand was shaking, but it was not evident. To Naru, it was hard to control the sudden burst of feeling he had. _It started in the gut_. _It must've been the cold_.

"What is Naru to Mai?" Zen asked

Naru's ears perked up.

"Zen!" Mai warned

_Of course_. Naru went back to calming down. _Calm_.

"What is Mai to Naru?" Zen asked.

_What exactly? _Naru opened his eyes, matching Zen's dead ones "An assistant"

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the flash of hurt from Mai's eyes. _Idiot_.

Zen didn't buy it "You hesitated?"

Naru shrugged and placed the book he was reading down, it was from Gene a long time ago. The Beauty and The Beast; about a man who had a cold heart and a woman who melted it.

"Get some rest, we'll start tomorrow" Naru said. Everyone helped fixed the futon. Lin offered to take the sofa in order for Zen to stay.

The order was funny; Monk, Naru, Zen, Mai and Ayako. Now Mai wanted the far edge, but Ayako and Monk had a heated disagreement about songs and now both refused to be a meter or five near each other.

A wolf howled outside. Mai was facing the window to the right, which meant facing at Zen. Zen was sleeping on his side, facing at Mai.

"Sleep" Zen said "They can't harm you"

Mai looked at his eyes, for the first time in the entire day, she saw an emotion in his eyes. His features went soft and his eyes were cloudy from the unreadable emotion.

"I will protect you" Zen smiled softly at her.

Mai smiled and she couldn't help but feel at ease as she let sleep take over.

* * *

**Cookie: Prelim exams are over! OVAHH! I can right as much as I want, whenever I want! Here's a start to the case, I can't help but love Zen! Kyaa!**

**Zen: Cookie? Mai.**

**Mai: Now now, let's just head to the set *leads Zen to the set***

**Cookie: I'm overthinking, but really, I'm sorry for the late updates. I try, I can't collect my thoughts and I can't think straight. I'm re-reading the story. Fear not! I have finished **Frog Prince **so I now focus on this story. I was getting the Rimahiko feels for a long time, now I have the AikoxLeon feels (not to mention mintxkeichiiro because of the story** Mint Dessert)** *wails***


	31. 31st Feather: Sidetracked

**Who's got a hundred favorites? I do! Who? I do! Who? It is I, the ultimate cookie; ULTRACOOKIEUS! I love you guys *whispers and disappears***

* * *

**Chapter 31: Sidetracked**

"Mai" a voice said in her sleep.

Mai opened her eyes abruptly, her eyes flashing gold in surprise. She rubbed them as her eyes adjusted and turned to her normal chocolate brown ones. She opened her eyes once again and saw Zen looking at her, she frowned slightly, she was sure she hadn't even been asleeo for an hour.

"Zen?" Mai muttered questioningly

"Someone's here for you" Zen pointed outside at the window, Mai looked out and she saw a pair of white wings poking at the side. All the sleep in Mai's eyes disappeared.

She sat up straight and saw everyone was sleeping. Zen looked up at her and Mai looked at him worriedly "Zen, do you know what you saw?"

"Wings" Zen said and his eyes drifted off to sleep.

Mai made her way outside, stumbling from the rush. She opened the window since the door creaks and she went outside, cold snow tickling her feet.

"Mai!" Yuuki greeted her with a tackle "I was worried you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Mai asked her, truthfully, besides the little light from the moonlight, she could only see Yuuki's face. Other than that, the light didn't reach anything. The trees towered over them as if reaching for the sky.

"We have a job!" Yuuki frowned, pulling away. Mai stared at her as if she was speaking alien "The succubus? Ring any bell? Kami said no one would take the job"

Mai groaned, thinking twice about hitting her colleague in the head "I finished that, at the case coincidentally"

Yuuki's eyes grew wide "You did? Without any help? That easily?!"

Mai only managed to nod, Her mind was thinking of sleeping on the bed once again.

"Oh, then I guess it makes it easier," Yuuki said "Kami just sent me a new file" A small light flashed and a folder appeared out of thin air, right into her hands. She passed it to Mai and Mai read it silently, her eyes narrowed as she read deeper into the file.

Her features turned serious and almost immediately, her clothes changed into her white ones "It's close, let's go"

Yuuki nodded and watched her friend, although they were the same age, Mai had higher authority, even to the older ones. They were soaring slowly in the sky, enough for the trees to cover them. Mai knew there were a few cameras that were set up at the tall trees, Naru was just that smart.

"What's wrong Mai?" Yuuki asked as both left the border of the forest and was now flying over a rocky clearing near a cliff. It was about 5 kilometer away from where Mai and the rest were staying at. Mai landed at the cliff and bent down, looking at the vast ocean. Yuuki followed.

Yuuki was freaked out, Mai was acting strangely "Mai?"

Mai looked at her friend with her golden eyes, they were feral to look at, but Yuuki knew Mai wouldn't hurt anyone "They're here!"

"Who's here?" Yuuki asked, her eyes wandering from Mai to the ocean "Who's here Mai?"

The file earlier floated in front of Yuuki, the pages flipped and a small trail of light glowed on a sentence "No" Yuuki gasped "How could they…?"

Mai didn't pay attention, she spread her wings and slowly flew down, as quiet as her wings can. Mai saw a small hole, enough for a small person to fit in. Mai could fit if she crawled.

"Yuuki, I need light" Yuuki appeared next to Mai and she made a small light enough for Mai to see inside the cave. Mai crawled inside, folding her wings carefully to make sure it doesn't get dirt;. She didn't like them dirty.

Mai successfully crawled inside only to be greeted by a foul stench of rotting, _rotting what? Animals? Humans?_ Mai covered her nose with her gloved hand and walked inside, tears welled up in her eyes due to the smell. _How could anything smell so putrid? _

"Anything?" Yuuki called and Mai shook her head. With her free hand, she grazed the rocks on the walls lightly to make sure she won't hit anything "Mai?"

Mai remembered Yuuki can't see her shake her head so she called back "It stinks in here Yuuki, I can't see anything, I'm going back out"

Mai, with her hands still on the walls, walked out to where Yuuki was peeking at.

"Kya!" Mai blurted as she slipped down on something.

"Mai? Did you just say 'Kya?'" Yuuki asked confused.

Mai's elbow ached from trying to stop her head hit the floor. She pulled herself up and ignored her stinging elbow "I didn't!" Mai fumed, embarrassed. She crawled back out and inhaled a huge amount of fresh air "I'm going back tomorrow, I really can't see anything inside"

"Mai?" Yuuki asked, once again, confused. Mai turned to her friend "What're those on your uniform?"

Mai looked down to see herself and her eyes went wide. On her gloves were brown dried smudges and on her coat was a red liquid, Mai would be dumb if she didn't know it was blood on her gloves as well. Mai and Yuuki turned to face the cave hole that suddenly felt like it was so evil.

"Who do you think the blood is from?" Yuuki asked.

"I have no idea; I do know now that that was the source of the foul smell" They eyed the hole warily "Let's go Yuuki, its best if we come back earlier"

"Right-o ma'am!" Yuuki saluted playfully "Well, have some good night's sleep with your little prince~"

Mai blushed and hit Yuuki on her head lightly, she flew back into the cabin and remembered that she still probably have some blood on herself. She went a few meters back into a stream and wiped herself clean.

When she went back, she opened the door slightly to make sure she doesn't awaken anyone.

_Rustle_

Mai turned around. She watched as the trees hit each other's leaves as the December wind blow on them.

_Rustle crack rustle_

Mai had her hand ready to call out her staff. A shadow appeared from the far and she glared at the figure "Who's there?"

The figure kept walking until it stopped several feet away from the light. Mai joined her palms and extended it, her golden staff appeared "Who's there?"

The figure walked forward and slowly, a small kid stepped forward; a little girl with her eyes covered by a black satin ribbon. She was small and looked about 5, with blond hair; she reminded Mai of Lea, except this kid was blue and purple all over her body. Mai tilted her head and looked at the blind-folded kid; she approached the kid, her staff still on her hand. She must've looked funny, she was on her pajamas after all.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked, kneeling to meet the kid's height.

The kid sniffled and looked up "Who are you?"

"I- uhm…" Mai hesitated. The last time she said her name openly, she fell down a hole.

"Onee-chan?" the kid asked.

Mai was surprised, how did she know where to look and how did she know it was a girl?

"Do you want me to remove your blindfold?" Mai asked "Is that why you're crying?"

The kid shook her head "My back, it's aching"

Mai touched the girl's shoulder and slowly turned her around. She noticed a large bulk on her back "Hurting? Do… do you mind?"

She shook her head again and Mai lifted her shirt up. Mai gasped, white wings? There was blood from where the wings come from. Mai's eyes started to well up, no, this kid wasn't an angel, she wasn't a half-blood like Lea either. Mai trailed her fingers on the surface of the kid's back.

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" the kid turned around. Mai tugged on the blindfold to see pitch black eyes "Onee-chan?"

Mai took a step back; her hands covering her mouth, causing her to drop her staff which immediately disappeared. The eyes that stared back at her chocolate brown ones were dead, they were dead but they were crying for help.

"I'm sorry" Mai said, for a moment she wanted to run away. Is that what they were handling on this case? Monsters who experiments on kids? "Do you know what happened to you back?"

The kid shook her head "What's wrong onee-chan?"

_There's a pair of wings sewed on your back! Swan wings for Kami's sake! _Mai had the urge to scream at the kid in her frustration, she looked down trying to search for an answer at the white snow.

Mai looked up and the kid disappeared.

#

"Mai"

The said girl covered her ears and rolled over on the bed, her forehead hitting something hard but she ignored it.

"Mai, get up now or I'm deducting your pay"

Mai made a sound of annoyance and buried her head to the thing she hit earlier.

"Mai, get up or I'm throwing you outside without your blanket"

Mai didn't budge.

She felt her blanket get pulled of her and something lifting her off the bed. The door was open and Mai was suddenly on the soft cold snow. **Cold Snow.** Mai opened her eyes and saw Naru towering over her from the doorway.

"NARU!" Ayako scolded and helped Mai get up immediately and patting her. She ushered her to the fireplace and threw several blankets at her "What are you going to do when Mai gets a cold again?"

"What?" Zen repeated and wiped some left over snow on Mai that was melting already from the warmth of the fire.

A cold? Naru suddenly felt himself gulp internally. He had suffered once and he wasn't planning on suffering again. He got his ex-black muffler; the one he gave to Mai, and tossed it at her.

"If you're warm, hurry and make me some tea" Naru said sitting down.

Mai sighed and made some tea for Naru. She sat across him and Naru watched her. He wasn't about to ask her if she needed anything, he knew she had something to tell him.

Mai started telling him about the little girl he saw. Zen stood up, catching everyone's attention "Zen know"

"Huh?"

"Swan girl" Zen said "Didn't save… on time"

Swan girl? "That's right Naru! She had wings sewed on her back! Her eyes were pitch black too, like a swan's"

Naru hummed and had a hand on his chin "Was this a dream or reality?"

"I don't know" Mai said, she didn't recall going back to bed so it might be a dream, but she perfectly remembers being awoken by Zen.

"Hmm? Mai what's that on your wrist?" Monk asked. Everyone looked at the black ribbon tied on her wrist and Mai gulped "It was reality"

* * *

**Cookie: My shortest chapter yet! Hey guys! I'm 16 now (August 1st) and my friends decided to celebrate for 2 days, they were like 'why the hell not? Right?' so yeah, starting tomorrow, I'd follow my update sched as said on my profile. I love you guys for a hundred favorites and for the reviews, even you silent readers of mine! *Tosses a hundred of starbucks cookies at you guys* WE SHALL FEAST!  
**


	32. 32nd Feather: The Cave

**Thank you for birthday greets! I love how you guys read my a/n in the very end of each chapters!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Cave**

"Where did you say you found her again?" Naru asked after a moment of thinking.

Mai stood up and walked towards the window and pointed right at the spot she recalled she was at last night "Over there"

Ayako's brows scrunched "Mai, what were you doing outside while all of us was asleep?"

"I- uh- can't sleep?" Mai said, mentally hitting herself for the lack of a better excuse. Zen was holding the ribbon with his hand and Naru was in his usual thinking pose. Ayako looked at Mai worriedly and Monk and Lin was watching the cameras.

"Jou-chan! Look over here!" Monk said and they all turned to the monitors. Mai was beside Monk and Lin on the first row and Ayako and Naru, being taller than Mai took the privilege of towering over Mai.

One of the screen showed Mai standing. Mai's eyes grew wide;_ there was a camera over there?!_ Mai watched in horror as a she watched herself calling over the dark shadows, see her join her hands together and… Mai shut her eyes tight, her staff, her staff was going to appear.

"Mai" Naru's calm voice said and she flinched. _It wasn't normal for a staff to appear in thin air was it?! _Mai gulped "Mai!"

Mai was spun around to face Ayako "Mai who were you talking to?"

"I swear it isn't what you think! It's just-" Mai opened her eyes "What?"

"Your eyes were closed, why?" Monk asked "Look, see"

Lin rewinded the tape and it flashed back to Mai joining her hands together, the moment she did, bright white light appeared and all you can see was Mai's silhouette. Mai watched as she saw her shadow collapse into her knees and she was shaking. _That was when the girl appeared, and then I drop my staff and… _The white light appeared and Mai on the monitor was shaking her head, and then she finally dropped her head in defeat, seconds later, Mai slumped in the snow.

"Who were you talking to, Mai?" Ayako repeated, she was lying if she said she wasn't freaked out. Mai was talking to nothing. Seriously, who extends there hand mid-air as if holding into something.

"I- I… huh?" Mai's eyes were searching the floor for answers. She turned her head to the monitor and she saw herself being carried by two persons.

All of them watched the monitor carefully, watching as the two men carry their youngest member into the shadows.

Mai stepped back in horror, she didn't remember that. Her hands met her mouth and she was speechless, she was taken? Tears were on the tip of her eyes and she suddenly felt chills, her eyes wandered to the window and she took a sharp intake of breath.

Her knees gave in again and she slumped down, Naru supporting her before she met the floor "Over there Naru, do you see it?"

Naru watched as his small assistant pointed a shaky finger at the window "What's there Mai?"

"He's there!" Mai said "The guy who took me!"

Naru gave Lin a look and Lin ran outside, Naru watched as Lin looked around outside and walked towards the trees and bushes at the spot Mai pointed. Lin walked back inside shaking his head "Nothing"

Mai's grip on Naru's arm tightened "He was there Naru! Believe me! He was going to kill me and turn me into-"

Mai collapsed and Naru mentally panicked "Mai!"

"Fine, Just unconscious" Zen said, his hand shows that he had made her unconscious by hitting her spot on the neck.

Naru relaxed, not that he wasn't in the first place. He nodded and gathered Mai up, placing her in the sofa. After doing so and placing a blanket over her, he walked back to the monitor "Where?"

Lin pointed at the monitor beside the one they were watching earlier. It showed Mai and the two men again "Where are they taking her…" Ayako mumbled, just as curious as everyone in the room.

It was silent for some time until they heard Mai making some noise. Everyone turned to her but they were reluctant to leave the monitors. Ayako walked towards Mai and sat down on the sofa, letting Mai's head lay on her lap "I'll take care of her, you boys just watch"

Zen walked towards Mai too and squatted in front of her, his eye leveling her head.

"You must be worried a lot," Ayako smiled at the boy Mai found. Zen nodded and pushed away a stray bangs on Mai's forehead, aside "Worried, they might take Mai"

Ayako's ears perked at what Zen said and lowered her voice to make sure only the both of them can hear the conversation "Take Mai?" Zen nodded "Why?"

"Because Mai is one of them" Zen answered.

"One of who?"

"Like swan girl" Zen said.

#

"_Gene!" Mai jumped but Gene avoided._

"_Hey there little future-in-law of mine!" Gene messed her hair and Mai blushed "Shuttap"_

"_Aww, is little sister blushing?" Gene mocked_

_Mai blushed, but suddenly remembered something "Gene?"_

"_Hmm?" Gene stopped messing her hair, seeing as she turned serious_

"_They took me" Mai silently said, so soft you could have passed it without hearing it._

"_They did" Gene confirmed. Mai looked up at him "Why?"_

"_Because that's the type of person they are" Gene said as the background faded and they were in front the cave Mai and Yuuki was at last night. The small eerie hole gave Mai the chills and after last night, she hoped she didn't have to go in again._

"_Go on Mai, they won't hurt you here" Gene gave her a soft nudge into the hole and Mai grumbled, crawling inside, at least it was brighter in here than last night._

_Mai squinted her eyes, waiting for the background to appear and Gene stood beside her. The background adjusted in her eyes and she was looking at a large bed stone in the middle of the large circle cave. On the walls of the cave where several small holes enough to pass for a small door and there were hard iron bars. _

"_Cages?" Mai asked Gene. Mai walked towards one cage and once again, she waited for the background to adjust. It was dark and there were no windows. Mai saw the wall with shackles and shackles, and more shackles, until finally, she saw a figure in the dark corner. Mai leant forward to see better._

"_Is that?" Mai's face grimaced._

_The figure was human, but the large horns on the side of its head was like a goat. Beside the figure was another, it was a small girl and Mai gasped "That's her!"_

_The little girl was close to naked with only her shorts and Mai can clearly see the back of the little girl. It was clean, clean from wings._

_Mai heared a honk of an animal and she ran to the cage next to the one she was watching. The next cage, with a small hole for a window, showed a white swan and several large birds. It was flapping its wings, trying to escape the shackle on its leg. There was also a pelican, an eagle, a vulture, a condor, and a black swan._

_It didn't take a genius to piece two and two together. A man walked inside and he was smiling like a crazy man, he watched the small girl while grinning "Just a little more and I'll make you beautiful"_

_The little girl whimpered and cowered into the person with horn._

#

"There she is," Monk said as the two men return Mai into the snow, exactly where she was at in the first place.

They watched as Mai lay in there for an hour before they saw Zen rushing outside to lift her up with a blanket and they both disappeared. Another hour later, the door opened and Mai was thrown outside by Naru.

"Poor Mai, she wasn't even in the bed for so long and she was thrown back into the snow again" Monk teased Naru.

"She's awake" Ayako interrupted Naru from talking. Naru frowned but turned to his assistant.

Mai was in a daze as she sat down, her eyes were flashing pain as she stared into the void "Mai"

"Hm?" Mai blinked "Naru! I can't see!"

Mai panicked, getting up abruptly, only to stumble into the floor. She rubbed her eyes and tried to open them, trying to regain her vision but it was useless.

"Why can't I see anything?!" Mai said "Is it dark? Is the lights out? Naru!"

Mai extended her arms to search for her boss, knowing only he can calm her down. Monk pushed Naru and Naru glared at Monk, he took Mai's hand and Mai immediately wrapped herself around him "Naru?"

"Yes Mai?" Naru asked calmly at the small girl

"I can't see" Mai whimpered, it was a first for her and she didn't like it, the face of the grinning face of man she saw in her dream was mocking her and she recalled the face of the little girl with dead black eyes. She was scared; anyone would be in her position.

Naru turned to Ayako "Let her sit down, I'll try and see what I can do" Ayako said.

Naru guided Mai into the chair and tried to leave her but she wouldn't let go if his shirt "No" Naru sighed; it was like her having fever again.

"Got no choice Naru-bou" Monk teased and Naru can only ignore him. Ayako checked on Mai and she shook her head "I don't know Naru, I'm not a optist, I say we get her to the hospital immediately"

Naru nodded but Mai wasn't deaf, she was only **blind**, she can hear where going to the hospital would lead them. Mai shook her head, not sure if she was facing anyone at all "We can't! We have to save the girl! There are more of them!"

"Mai, you need to get your eyes checked" Naru said, calmly, his assistant was facing at Lin, who was worried at the small girl. She must've tried to face Ayako but ended up facing a little more to the left.

"We can…" Mai gave up trying to face anyone and faced down instead "we can get my eyes checked later, I'm not scared of the dark"

"It might be serious Mai" Ayako said "You might… you might not be able to see again if we delay"

Mai shook her head and smiled, she tried being an optimist and hope she can see again "We have to save them; I know where they are hiding"

Ayako and Monk looked at each other, and then turned to Naru, who was watching Mai's dead eyes.

"Check her" Zen said and walked outside.

"Change her into warm clothes and check her body for odd signs" Naru said to Ayako "Lin, we're going out, you too Takigawa"

They all walked outside except for Naru. Ayako raised a brow at him "I thought you were going out too?"

"Mai, let go" was all Naru said and Ayako erupted into laughter.

Mai was blushing but she didn't let go of Naru, she pouted "No"

"Matsuzaki is going to change your clothes Mai," Naru said "Do you know what that means?"

"No" Mai said defiantly "No"

Naru turned to Ayako, who was red from all her laughter. Ayako shook her head "I don't think there's a way of speaking her out of this"

"So you want me to watch as you change her clothes?" Naru said bluntly.

"Wear a blindfold or something" Ayako waved her hands, "Hurry up"

Naru frowned, not liking the idea, but he didn't like the idea of seeing **anyone** naked so he did. He tied Lin's necktie tight into his eyes and turned around, his back on Mai. Mai was still holding Naru's back shirt.

Ayako decided Naru had enough for one day, since he wouldn't get his tea, and worked on changing Mai silently. She stripped her pajama and changed her into a long sleeve and warm pair of skirt?!

"Mai, you didn't pack any pants?" Ayako asked "really?"

Mai nodded sheepishly, Ayako lent Mai her jogging pants which were an inch or two longer, but it was enough to keep her warm. She wrapped the black scarf into Mai's neck and she was done.

She sighed and tugged on the Necktie on Naru's eyes "There weren't anything abnormal, she's perfectly normal"

Naru turned to the Mai who was looking into nothing, Mai was smiling as if she wasn't blind in the first place "So, are we ready?"

The three of them walked outside with the 3 other guys and they started walking, until Monk remembered one tiny detail they missed. "Mai, how will you lead us to the cave if you can't see where you're going?"

* * *

**Cookie: Ask me stuffs! Review review review your questions okay? I'll answer them in an extra chapter via my characters or Mai and the Gang. You can also directly ask questions to them (you know, eg "Naru how do you feel about having Mai cling on you?" lololol)  
**

**Mai: Why should I be blind?! And why am I the example?!  
**

**Cookie: All for good reasons Mai, all for good reasons…**


	33. 33rd Feather: Darkness

**Saturday night update!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Darkness**

"Right…" Mai said. Truthfully, that thought never crossed her mind "All you have to do is walk straight to the path in front of the door, the problem is the cave is under the cliff, so I'm not sure about any form of entrance"

"Under the cliff?" Ayako asked "How did you get in then?"

"I didn't?" Mai asked "I dreamed of it just earlier"

Ayako nodded "But how will we enter?"

"Zen knows," Zen said "Follow me"

And so they did. They followed Zen into the thick forest, there were too little light but it was enough for them to see where they were going.

"Mai, what are you going to do if Naru's shirt tears?" Ayako teased

Mai was silent; she stumbled into a rock she didn't see. "Oops, didn't see that"

Ayako and Monk sweat dropped, "Naru, walk a bit slower, it's not helping that you walk too fast!"

Naru halted and Mai bumped her head into his back and Mai once again complained "Naru!"

Everyone can see Naru getting annoyed with the smaller girls' constant complaints "Mai, if you don't shut up I'm going to leave you here"

Mai immediately shut up "It's not so easy not being able to see anything you know"

Naru felt slightly guilty for what he said but his pride didn't allow him to say sorry. Mai and Naru were stuck in awkward silence while Monk and Ayako were fighting one again about something Mai didn't catch.

"Down here" Zen's low voice said, Ayako and Monk stopped their quarrels and looked below at the small steep hill. There was a small creak, probably leading to the wider ocean, and just beside the creak was a large rock.

Zen slid down carefully and Monk and Ayako followed. Lin took the upper hand and lifted Mai, much to her surprise, and slid down. Naru followed and landed beside Lin who was letting Mai down with her saying a quiet thank you. Everyone moved to follow Zen when Naru remembered about Mai.

He looked back and saw Mai unmoving. He sighed, walking back to Mai and grabbed her hands. Mai squeaked and stumbled because of the sudden tug but she managed to somehow catch up with Naru's pace. It was hard, he had longer legs. Mai frowned.

_Turn back. _

Mai stopped, Naru didn't. Mai's feet refused to move any further so when Naru moved to make another step, Mai came stumbling down, thank kami Naru caught her on time, just before she scraped her knees. Naru had his hand atop her shoulders.

"Mai?" Naru asked "Are you alright?"

_Please, please, please, just turn back._

Mai knows that voice. She clutched a fistful of Naru's sleeves "Naru, where are we?"

"We're at a cave, Mai" Naru said, slightly worried, but it didn't show once again.

_If you do want to keep on, make sure there are a lot of you._

"Where are the others?" Mai asked, she didn't hear Ayako's voice nor does she hear any footsteps either.

Naru looked behind him, from where the others went straight ahead without noticing both had stopped, and turned back at the blind brunette "You stalled, the rest have gone ahead"

_NO!_

"NO!" Mai panicked "Let's hurry Naru!"

"Mai, your blind, we can't hurry the walk" Naru said, helping her up. Mai tugged his sleeves "Yes we can!"

_HURRY!_

"Hurry Naru!"

"Mai!" Mai was trying to get Naru's hold off her shoulders. Her actions were fruitless until she fell unconscious "Mai!"

#

_Mai opened her eyes and saw the dark ceiling of the cave. She blinked twice. If her body wasn't aching all over she would've jumped to her feet and danced the happy dance._

_Mai leaned forward and her sweaty hair fell on her face. Mai tried to move her hands to push it away, until she realized her body wasn't only aching, her hands were cuffed and so were her feet and her waist. Just like when it was with Urado. This is just a dream._

_Mai can feel something wet drop on her cheeks and slide down to her ears. There was something in there. Suddenly, surgical lights opened, making her shut her eyes in surprise. She opened them again only to see the grinning man hovering over her with a marker. About 3 other men were around her with a scalpel and a needle and thread._

"_What are you doing?" Mai asked at the grinning man lifted her shirt until below her chest and started scribbling on her stomach. After he did so, he scribbled something on her face until he was satisfied with what he did. He asked for the scalpel and proceeded to lower it to her eyes. Mai let out a silent scream and shut her eyes tightly._

#

"NARU!" Mai woke up and broke into cold sweat while looking around the room she was at. Her eyes frantically looked around her but all she can see was darkness.

She was still blind.

"NARU! ANSWER ME!" Mai shouted. If she couldn't see, then she can shout.

Naru looked at where Mai had been cuffed to the wall, just like him. His hands were up into the wall, unable to move. Honestly his arms were starting to grow weary, where as Mai only had one foot cuffed in a long chain connected to the wall. They had changed her into a loose white dress with a small ring of feathers on her head.

Right after Mai fell unconscious, Naru was about to catch her when he himself lost consciousness. It wasn't long until he woke and Mai shouted for his name.

"Mai" Naru calmly replied back to the girl. He watched as Mai got up, stumbling slightly, and walked towards him "Where?!"

"Straight ahead, be careful your foot is-" Mai was running to him and he noticed she was barefoot. The chains hitting the floor created a small jingle and Naru found out Mai was aware of the cuff on her foot due to the weight of the chains.

Mai stopped a feet away from Naru "Is it stuck?"

Naru looked at the chain "It's the limit"

Mai nodded and extended her arm to him "Where are you, can you reach me?"

Naru sighed "Unfortunately my wrists are cuffed to the wall"

Mai frowned "Where are we?"

"A cage inside the cave" Naru said, watching her warily, since there is nothing else for his eyes to watch around the empty cave.

"There aren't any windows," Mai started, her feet sliding down the floor, Naru looked for a window "There's another set of bars across us" Naru saw another cage across them "There's a huge space in between the two cages"

"There is" Naru confirmed "This place is from your dream?"

Mai nodded and slumped down the floor "This is bad Naru, in my dream they were about to turn me into a hybrid, they were about to experiment on me! Do you know what that means Naru? I don't just dream"

"Someone showed you" he said "Was it Gene?"

Mai shook her head "No, I'm sure it was the little girl I saw"

Naru nodded.

"But they need more Naru" Mai said "They have more birds on another cage"

"Shh" Naru said "Someone's coming"

Footsteps echoed in the cave and Naru was already ready to throw his PK. Judging from what Mai had told him, they could be next.

"Hey hey, isn't that Mai?" a voice Naru recognized as Ayako.

He relaxed.

"Ayako?" Mai asked "I'm here Ayako!"

"Mai! Is Naru with you?" Lin appeared behind the bars and Mai nodded "Yeah, he's here, he says he's stuck in the wall"

Mai pointed at the wall he was at, pointing at the spot far from him, missing terribly. Lin turned to him "Noll!"

Zen appeared beside Lin, he took out something from his pocket that clinked; the keys. Moments later, Zen, Lin, Ayako and Monk appeared. Ayako ran to Mai and helped her up.

"Ayako, we have to leave fast, it's not safe here" Mai said, clinging to the red head.

"We can't Mai, there are other cages here" Ayako said "You can go head back to the cabin with Naru"

"No" Zen said "Mai will stay"

"Are you crazy? Mai's blind!" Ayako said "We need to take her to safety"

"No, Mai is the only one who can protect us"

"What?" Ayako said, looking at the brunette in a dress. Ayako wondered why she wasn't complaining about the cold in such a light piece of clothing.

"Mai will stay" Naru repeated.

"Naru!" Ayako complained at her so called 'boss'

"No one will be able to protect her in there alone" Naru said, rubbing his sore wrist after Zen unlocked it and walked towards the group "I need to be here"

"I'm staying" Mai said "You can't expect me to walk back all by myself"

"Why?" Ayako asked "It's dangerous for you to be here Mai, you're a danger magnet"

Mai looked at her straight in the eyes "I can protect myself"

Ayako stared at Mai's determined eyes. Even if her eyes were empty, she can still see the ghost of the bright eyes she used to have. Ayako turned around, she didn't want Mai to stay here. Not right after they have seen other cages with such… creatures.

Ayako remembered everything they saw. People with animal ears, people with horns, people with different colored eyes, people who have been beaten up badly, they're people like _Zen._

* * *

**MC: WELCOME TO THE ONE TIME "ASK COOKIE-and-everyone-else-in-the-story-side-show-after-shooting" SHOW! Now tonight, I welcome you to your ever favorite ultimate cookie wizard, Ultracookieus! We also have Kyle and the cute little swan girl to answer your questions! Sorry about that, readers, it seems the pd doesn't want us to reveal her name just yet.**

***Cookie enters with a crystal jar of chocolate fudge cookie, Kyle walks inside in a school uniform with the little swan girl***

**MC: Ah, Kyle, you got called out from school?**

**Cookie: He had to, I told him I'd kick him out of this story if he didn't come now.**

**Kyle: I had homework you know! **

**Cookie: Yes yes, we all know you do, on with the questions!**

**MC: 14AmyChan asks: little swan girl, can I just give you a hug and wrap you in a nice, thick woolen blanket and give you some warm soup?'**

**LSGirl: *Looks up at emptiness and raises her arms as if to ask for someone to carry* Please.**

**MC: MistressSleepwell666 asks: why is Mai blind? Who is Zen? Where's Kyle? **

**Kyle: I'm here! Cookie cut off some of my scenes for now. Mai darling has issues and Zen is a clingy guy who is so cute I just want to cuddle with him in bed. *Everyone stares* What? I read it off this card! *waves a small card with a cookie***

**MC: Rycans asks and I'm sure we all want to know: What did you do to Mai?! And another from _: Are you ever going to tel the gang that Mai is an angel?**

**Cookie: She deserves it, KIDDING! All in due time my precious, all in due time... so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want MORE! BYEEEE!**


	34. 34th Feather: Zen

**Here I am enjoying a jar of cookie and a pitcher of milk! Saturday night update! I love you guys for 200 reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Zen**

"So what's the plan?" monk asked, after he had convinced Ayako into letting Mai stay with them, and clapped his hand together "Do we let them all out?"

Naru went into his thinking pose "Zen, can you manage that?"

"Not enough time" Zen said, which got everyone thinking about how many prisoners there could possibly be in the cave "We'll try though"

Everyone was surprised, with the exception of Mai, because Zen had spoken English properly and because Zen had said 'WE'

"We?" Naru asked, curious.

"Mai and I" Zen said and he grabbed Mai away before anyone could stop them.

"I can't see anything Zen, how can I help?" Mai complained when Zen stopped "I can't possibly put a key through a keyhole"

"You can," Zen said "I know you know you can"

Mai stared at the void "How did you?"

"I'm dead Mai" Zen bluntly said, surprising Mai

"Dead?" Mai asked, just to make sure she heard correctly.

"Dead" he confirmed "I know what you can do"

Mai nodded and helped Zen unlock the other cages with a single pull from an imaginary rope and immediately, the cage opens.

Zen and Mai was half way through the cages when the heard a piercing scream "What was that?!" Mai asked, looking for Zen, who was beside her as soon as the scream started. He grabbed her and they ran to the place from where the rest of SPR are.

Naru saw Mai and Zen join them in the cage they were at, but he couldn't move; he was on the floor covering his ears. The scream came from a little girl standing beside a man who looked like he had a permanent grin on his face. Just like Naru, the others were down and covering their ears too.

Other kids came in and tied their hands and feet together so they were still down. Because there was nothing to block their ears from the noise, they fainted. Zen didn't know how he could help. He initially approached them for that reason but instead, he had caused misery upon them.

#

When Naru gained conscious, he was unable to move and his body was aching, he was on his stomach, his back bare. The grinning man was hovering over him and he looked to the right to see if the others were alright. Mai was near beside him, partly unconscious and the rest were not budging.

"Now now, I wonder if you're in the position to worry about others" the man smiled as he drew on his stomach.

Naru can taste bile coming up his mouth. _This was like what Mai had told him, this was like with Gene all over again._

If only he could move his hand even a bit, then he could save them all.

"This is all for the sake of the diva" the man said "If she has no partner, she would die"

_Diva?_

"You see, I am a very picky man" he said as a kid passed him a scalpel. He was about to drive it straight to his shoulder blades when a soft yet sharp whistle echoed in the cave and two white apparition appeared and wheezed pass the man, distracting him completely.

Lin was awake just in time to call his shiki, saving Naru and saving him from being killed by Madoka and the professors. His third shiki had focused on letting on of Naru's hand free.

The grinning man escaped the shikis and it disappeared, he made his way to Mai and yanked her hair, revealing her neck and pointing the scalpel on her neck. Naru gritted his teeth.

"What did I tell you about her dying?" he said "If she has no partner, she will die"

The shiki had finished letting Naru's hand go and he immediately shot his PK and everything grew white "She will not die"

Naru slumped down and Mai screamed, she didn't know what was happening. Lin was about to set himself free when Zen walked to the brunette and touched her shoulder lightly.

Mai was shaking and she looked up to the direction of where she felt a hand touch. A faint outline of large wings appeared behind Mai "He's still here Mai, it's time"

Mai stood up and drew her golden staff, "Demon removal" she said shakily "Total exorcism"

Several screams were heard and the room was filled once again with warm golden light. Moments later, as the light subsided, the cave started raining with snow and white spirits appeared, disappearing to the ceiling.

Lin watched as Mai slumped down, just like Naru had, but Zen caught her. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Lin thought his eyes were fooling him, he had seen an outline of wings. He recalled all the time Mai was called an angel, when her shoulder blades were injured, when a pair of wings was drawn with blood behind her.

"_Everyone lies for a reason, Lin-san"_

Everything made sense to him.

#

"_Mai" Zen said, extending a hand to her._

_Mai took it and Zen smiled at her "Thank you"_

"_You said you were dead" Mai said and Zen nodded._

"_I am" Zen said "When they took me, I was taking a stroll from the hospital. I had a weak heart so I left unnoticed and I took a walk at the forest. I had stayed a minute to long until I had an attack and I called for help, several man appeared and he told me he could help me"_

_A vision appeared, there were men carrying Zen into the cave without his stand and layed him on the bed._

"_Before I knew what they were doing, they had started performing on me"_

_Zen's back hurled in pain and screams filled the cave. Blood seeped from the long cut on his back so fast it was like a running water._

"_Once they started on you, their were only two possibilities; you will live like the dead" Zen watched as his screams subsided until all he could do was take as many air as he could "Or you die trying to live"_

_Zen was buried into a hole and the scene disappeared._

"_Zen…" Mai was crying at what she had seen._

_Zen smiled at her and a little girl appeared beside him , a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was smiling at her, holding Zen's hand "Thank you, onee-chan"_

_Mai shook her head. Zen looked at Mai "I'm sorry I had caused trouble for you"_

"_You didn't" Mai smiled_

"_I helped with the reason for your blindness" Zen said, Mai was shocked "You weren't suppose to loose your eyesight. It is possible to temporarily loose your eyesight due to emotional stress but I helped with it. I appeared and burdened you, it took a lot of power to appear real and I had to take some energy from someone pure as you"_

"_An angel is capable of even resurrecting lives" Mai said and Zen nodded._

"_You are also capable of many things" Zen said "Releasing so much energy at a time will affect you, me clinging into you had caused you blindness"_

_Mai understood._

"_Don't worry, when you wake up you will be alright" Zen said "You finished the case, there is no other reason for me to be here"_

#

"Mai" a worried voice called to her. Mai closed her eyes tightly, trying to open them. _Please, please, please!_ She was praying her sight would return.

Mai slowly opened her eyes and Ayako's red hair appeared vaguely. Mai blinked and opened her eyes again, this time she can see the worried face of Ayako and John clearly.

"Ayako? Bou-san? John?" Mai asked.

Ayako exhaled and gathered the small girl into her arms "You have your sight back!"

Mai blinked happy tears "Yeah…"

When Mai had calmed down, she noticed she was in a hospital room, nothing new for her.

"Where's Naru?" Mai asked, taking in her surroundings happily.

"Lin said he used his PK once again" John said "He's in another room just like all of you were when we arrived"

"How many days has it been?" Mai asked, trying to stand up, her body was refreshed just like Zen had told her.

"Today marks a week" John said

Mai choked in air "A WEEK?!"

"It's worrying" Ayako said, biting the nails on her thumb "The doctor said if you weren't going to wake, they would announce you both into a coma"

"A coma?" Mai asked "Why?"

"Both of you weren't moving Mai," Ayako said "For the entire time you were in your bed"

"What about you guys?" Mai asked as she stood up.

"We woke up hours after we were sent here" Ayako said, helping Mai. She knew talking Mai out to stay in her room would be a futile action; she would have to talk to the doctor later on.

They arrived the room Naru was supposed to be at but the nurse told him he was transferred to another room.

"Taniyama-san" Lin said, surprising the three.

"Lin-san," Mai smiled at the Chinese man "how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" he said "I need to talk to you"

"Can it-"

"Right now Taniyama-san" Lin said "It is quite urgent"

Mai looked at Ayako and John before nodding and Lin replaced Ayako.

"We're going ahead Mai" Ayako said, John was eyeing Lin suspiciously.

When the two was alone, Lin guided Mai to a seat.

"I was awake Taniyama-san, I saw everything" Mai paled and her instinct was to scream at him saying he was imagining things because it was dark and light at the same time, saying it was a trick of light "What is your reason to lie?"

Mai gulped.

* * *

**Cookie: I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY FOR THIS COOKIE JAR AND THIS MILK! **

**Mai: Sure you are.**

**Cookie: And for this update, I caught a flu too, but hey, I managed in time, after all, an update is still an update! Don't hate me for this possibly or possibly not cliff-hanger thing. I hope I satisfied you readers, someone other than John found out!**

**Mai: You do seem to enjoy me being in a tight spot.**

**Cookie: Guilty. ****REVIEWS**** MAKE ME HAPPY LIKE A JAR OF COOKIES!**


	35. 35th Feather: Coma

**There's a whole bunch of you better writers out there than I am! *sobs***

* * *

**Chapter 35: Coma**

"There's no hiding it to you" Mai smiled at Lin "And I don't see what's wrong with you finding out"

Lin watched her as she stood up and a huge pair of snow white wings appeared, it was bigger than any bird wings he had seen and it glowed warmly.

"It's as you had guessed Lin-san" Mai said, folding her wings back and the fallen feathers remained evidence for Lin.

Lin had taken in the information calmly like how Mai had imagined "You didn't die did you?"

Mai laughed "No Lin-san, I was an angel even when I joined SPR"

Lin nodded "And the English? No doubt that was your mother tongue?"

Mai sat down, picking up the fallen feathers and it disappeared in her palm like magic.

"You won't tell them will you?" Mai asked him

Lin stood up, smiling kindly at Mai "It's your secret to tell, not mine"

#

_Naru woke up, blinked his eyes twice, and welcomed the darkness._

_He knew why he was here; this was a normal place for him to be at whenever he was unable to move due to exertion. His physical body wasn't stable enough to hold his power so it always ended up with a black out._

_He looked around for anything to entertain himself with, just like the past days and he sighed sitting down, he had nothing. Even a book was enough for him._

**Drip drop drip drop**

_Naru heard it. He looked up and sat attentively. It was slow drops of water, like a faucet not shut tightly, or a water dripping down a leaf after a rain shower._

_He stood up and looked for the source in the darkness._

**Drip drop drip drop **_**sobbing**_

_Naru heard it getting louder to his left, he ran quickly._

_Curious._

_He saw it. A faint light in the dark. It was glowing around a little figure and he approached it cautiously. It was a little girl sitting curled up, hugging her knees. Naru noticed she had a white outline around her, making her glow. Behind her was a little guy with his fist clenched tight, he looked equally heartbroken. He noticed the boy's blonde hair and dejected brown eyes, this was Kyle._

_Little Kyle had a warm black outline around him, normally it would be intimidating for anyone, but Kyle's glow was warm like any others, like Mai's._

_Naru turned to the little Mai who was crying, he was about to touch her when she and Kyle disappeared to smoke._

_Naru was surprised. _

**Drip… drop… drip… drop…**

_Naru turned around and saw Mai crying, clutching onto Kyle tightly, this was on the case where her back was badly wounded. Kyle had the same look as the little Kyle. Naru's heart clenched. _

_Was it because Mai was hurt? Was it because Mai was crying? Or maybe, was it because she wasn't on his arms?_

_Naru tried to touch them but they disappeared before he could reach them._

"**I like you Naru"**

_Mai was smiling at him and Naru could see himself in front of her._

"**Me? Or Gene?"**

_Stop. I didn't mean that._

"**I hate you Naru!"**

_Naru saw Mai crying as he walked away from her when he left. Naru reached out for her but she disappeared_

**Giggle**

_Naru turned around as fast as he could, he was getting the pattern, he saw a little Mai giggling while Kyle chased her around, they ran for a bit until they disappeared._

**Laughter**

_Naru turned once again and saw Mai, like she is now, dancing around in the same white dress with her hair down. She was laughing at someone. Naru searched around for Kyle, but he wasn't anywhere. No, it was someone else._

_Naru walked to the laughing Mai and reached for her and Mai stood in front of Naru, smiling. Naru touched her cheeks lightly before she laughed and disappeared in his touch. Naru clenched his fist, what kind of joke was this?_

_Naru waited and waited, nothing was appearing. He sat down again; he waited a long time for something to appear in this never ending darkness. He closed his eyes calmly, like he did ever since he was young._

"_Naru"_

_Naru raised his head and saw Mai squatting in front of him, she placed both her palms on his cheeks and kissed him lightly. Naru didn't understand why, he grabbed her wrist, scared that she would disappear just like the rest of the Mai's he had seen._

_Mai didn't disappear, she smiled at him lightly and a soft breeze came out of no where, for the first time. Naru was surprised. Mai stood up and stretched her arms, everything grew bright "Open your eyes Naru" _

_Naru watched as the rest of the team materialized behind Mai, smiling at Naru. Suddenly, a green field appeared, followed by the blue sky, and then the clouds, he sun, everything._

_Naru returned his attention back at Mai. SPR had disappeared and it was only them in the bright, wide field. Mai was smiling at him gently "I'm sorry Naru"_

_A pair of white thing glowed behind Mai and she faded as the wind got stronger and everything turned into darkness again. A lone feather fell and Naru picked it up, seconds after it was on his palm, it disappeared too._

_Naru was frustrated, what was happening?!_

_Gene appeared in front of Naru "Oliver Davis"_

_Naru's eyes grew wide "Eugene"_

_Gene turned into a kid and Naru watched as little Gene hopped on to little Naru "Noll!"_

"_Gene! Let me finish this book first!" Little Naru pouted, pushing his brother away and Naru can see his brother was far from giving up. _

"_Noll! Come on Noll! Let's play!" little Gene tugged on little Naru's black hair and eventually, little Naru placed his book done "What will we play?"_

"_I don't know, mummy said we're going to visit a friend!" Gene said, running "Race you to the front door!"_

_Little Naru grinned and ran, little Gene won "You had a head start!"_

_Little Gene stuck his tongue out a little Naru and little Naru sulked. The car ride was silent, their mummy said that the house was on a forest and that they had a son their age they could play with and a younger daughter._

"_Mummy, what's that smoke?" little Naru pointed out at a thick smoke directly straight to the path they were heading at. Luella Davis looked in front and so did Martin Davis. Little Gene opened his window and watched in awe, so did little Naru._

_They stopped the car meters away from the smoke and their parents told them to stay in the car. _

_Naru saw the burning house and he walked to it, he can see his little self staying in the car obediently. He followed his parents until both stopped. Naru saw several men all in long black coats. Some rushed in and they came back out with two little kids. One was a boy with dirty blonde hair and the other was a girl with brown hair. _

_Naru didn't know them, they must be the ones his parents were saying. He watched as the two kids were rushed in an ambulance._

"**How will they survive without their parents?"**

"**Kyle is a capable brother"**

_Brother? Kyle?_

_Naru watched as everything faded as the ambulance left. Must be a different Kyle._

"_Wake up Noll" Gene said, his normal self now "Everyone is worried"_

#

"I can't take it anymore! Another day without a case" Ayako sulked

Mai entered the hospital room and placed her school bag down and turned to Ayako and Masako "You can go home now, it's getting dark, your family will get worried"

Ayako can't say anything to that, so can Masako. Mai had no one back at her apartment.

"You should leave before the sun sets," Mai said "The snow gets stronger at the evening"

Masako blushed and shoved something into her hands "Eat your dinner Mai"

Masako left and Ayako laughed "She's worried you know, you've been here since you woke up from your hospital room"

"That's not true!" Mai countered "I've been attending school you know"

"Yeah you do, but after you do you don't go back to your apartment" Ayako said "except when you shower and change your clothes"

Mai shrugged "Bye Ayako, have fun with your date! Does Bou-san know?"

"What does my date have to do with the old man?!" Ayako blushed and left the room.

Mai sat at the chair beside Naru and she placed her books on the table. The only sound Mai can hear is the beeping of the machine, the only constant reminder telling her that Naru is still alive. It was almost 2 weeks and Naru still remained unmoving.

Mai finished her homework at around 10 in the evening and she stretched her arms up she opened the bento Masako handed her.

"HOME MADE!" Mai said, accidentally louder than she had thought. Mai's eyes sparkled as she saw the rolled eggs, the fried sausage on the side with ketchup and the tonkatsu on top of the rice "Ittadakimasu!"

Mai hummed as she ate and she turned to Naru, pouting "I made tea today you know"

Naru heard that.

"And Masako made me a bento!"

That too, he wanted Mai to shut up, she was too noisy.

"If you wake up right now then I might consider giving you some of my tea and MY bento"

Naru's finger twitched in annoyance.

"If you wake up now I promise I won't hate you"

Naru stopped. Everything was silent again and he can hear the beeping of the machine. Naru moved his fingers, his palm, his feet. He was in control now.

"Come back Naru"

Mai was calling him. Naru can't ignore that.

"I didn't know you missed me that much"

Mai almost dropped her bento, her _homemade _bento. That was Naru, right? Mai turned her head to Naru, he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed.

"Naru?"

"I'm awake Mai" Naru said "I can hear you, give me some tea"

Mai held back her tears and nodded silently, she poured a cup and handed it to Naru. He took it gratefully and drank it.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Too long Naru" Mai said "Tomorrow marks 2 weeks"

Naru nodded "The last of December"

* * *

**Cookie: What do you call this kind of stuffs? Fluff… was it? Working on a new case, been watching this certain movie and I'm turning it into a case, I hope you won't hate me! I can't think of any possible case. Stay tuned guys! Next chapter is another SPR fluff, new years!**

**It's December in my world so excuse me for not following the real month! I'm not writing according to the real time for the story's sake alright?**

**Naru: *Holding a paper and in his usual bored voice* If you have nothing else to read, please read her Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic about Mint and Kish, On His Mind *Leaves and sighs* I don't get paid for this.**

**Cookie: Oh shush you, I love you guys! Your reviews makes me happy and tearful! Midterm exams is next week so I might be busy, anyway review review REVIEW! :D  
**


	36. 36th Feather: Masako

**Oh, hi there!**

* * *

**Chapter 36:**

"_Please! Please!" a sob said "I'm begging you! Please!"_

"_Shut up!" a thunderous voice said._

_A loud thud was heard, followed by a scream. The sobbing person begged harder "I'm only just a child! Please!"_

"_I told you to shut your mouth!" another thud was heard and the door bell rang. The man spat on the shaking figure and kicked it once more before climbing up and leaving her._

_She was being punished, surely. She sobbed. She didn't mean to come across him, really. She thought he was a kind man, a kind man next door who loved to help out to others. _

_Her hands were tied so tight with a rope that every time she tried to move them, it clung on to her skin, rubbing her flesh of lightly. Her feet wasn't treated any other different, they were tied tightly too, but her feet was spared because she was wearing a pair of jeans._

_She was mercilessly thrown on the floor. Even if I make it through here, I can't face my family. _

_She was naked on top. Her jeans were rolled down to her ankles and of course her underwear was with her pants. She was cold. It hurt. She just wanted everything to end._

_She was bleeding, every where but her face. Her lips were swollen and her cheek was red from being slapped repeatedly while she begged him to stop._

_#_

"_Please stop!" she cried "Stop!"_

"_Shut up!" the man hissed and kicked her, before leaving._

_She pulled her leg up to a fetal position. How long has it been since she was gone?_

_The sirens were blaring outside. _

_Sirens!_

"_HELP! HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP!" she shouted, her voice was broken from hunger and thirst. _

_The sirens were getting closer. She kept shouting. It didn't matter that she was naked. She wanted to live!_

"_What are you doing?!" The door to the basement opened and the man rushed downstairs. The red and blue light was evident outside the small window of the basement. _

_They heard her!_

_The man kicked her to the side and covered her mouth just as a police loomed over the window to take a peek inside. A minute passed and the police moved away. _

_She kicked the man "NO! HELP ME!"_

_The man tried to hold her down, but it was no avail. His hand wandered to the shelf at the side and managed to grab something before using it to hit her hard on the head._

_She stopped moving. The man smiled triumphantly, until the girl slopped down, blood flowing from the side of her head. His eyes widened, he didn't mean to kill her!_

_He look at the head of the hammer he was holding, he only used the butt of the hammer on her!_

_He clicked his tongue._

_The doorbell rang._

_Adrenaline ran through his body. No, the body of the girl was still here!_

_He ran upstairs and locked the basement, he hurried to his room, changing into a pajama and messed his hair to make it look like he just woke up at the dead of the night. He opened the television and placed a DVD on it to make it so it sounded like the shouting came from the television._

"_Sir, is everything all right?" the police man asked._

_He groggily opened his eyes, pretending he was awoken "Officer?"_

_The police man didn't look like he bought it and peeked inside "I heard a voice shouting"_

"_That must have been the television, I fell asleep" he said as the officer walked in and stared at the playing television. "Sorry for the bother officer"_

"_Keep the volume down" the police man said and narrowed his eyes at the old man "you're disturbing the neighbors and I can put you to prison for that"_

"_I'll keep that in mind officer" he said and closed the door. _

_He had a dead body to dispose of._

_#_

"_Masako!" a small girl ran up to her, she was also wearing a kimono and her hair was in a bob similar to Masako's when she first came across SPR._

"_Mako" Masako smiled at the little girl. The girl was ten and she looked up to Masako greatly, under the influence of the child's mom, who was a fan of Masako._

"_You're here to bless the house right? Right?" the little girl said._

_Masako smiled, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeves "I'm merely checking if this house is safe"_

_The little girl copied Masako's action "Of course you are"_

_Masako smiled at her._

"_I don't see anything bad in this house," Masako informed Mako's mother "I can assure you it's safe, I'll contact someone I know to bless this place if you want to go through extra measures"_

_The mother smiled "Please do darling; you've always been a dear since you helped my husband and I"_

_Masako only gave her a smile._

_**Help me…**_

* * *

**Cookie: This is my shortest evah! And I know I promised I was going to post new year's but I haven't finished it yet. I'm afraid that if I don't post something I might loose my fans xC So this is all I managed to do. Midterm week had passed and I can assure you I can go back to my sched with longer chapters! [I know, I have an author's block and you guys are so awesome you still put up with me!]  
**


	37. 37th Feather: New Year

**A late update! I'm sorry, I'm doing a terrible job in college and I can't risk failing finals (which is still in October but still!) Plus there's something wrong with the internet connection at home, I can't even take my online quizzes T T  
**

* * *

**Chapter 38: New Year**

Mai didn't know if she was supposed to be happy with the attention or if she was supposed to be scared. She was being observed. Mai glanced at Naru, who was watching her for some time now. Actually, ever since he woke, he was just staring at her.

When her eyes met his, he didn't turn his eyes away and Mai sweat-dropped "What's wrong Naru?"

They stared at each other. Mai blinked. They stared at each other as if the world was nothing but a hindrance. Mai could feel the blood rushing fast to her face and she didn't want Naru to see her blush anymore than he did before, so she turned away, returning to her _homemade_ bento by MASAKO.

Naru was still looking at her even after she finished her _homemade _bent by MASAKO. Mai got fed up and looked at Naru "Naru! I swear if you don't tell my why you're- you're observing me! I'll walk out this room and never come back!"

Sure it wasn't the best threat ever and that it might not work, but Mai was taking her chances. It's not like she can take back her threat and change it to something much more sensible.

Naru didn't budge, he was in his thinking face, minus the hand on his chin and all. Mai growled and got up, preparing to leave when Naru spoke.

"Do you have a brother?"

Mai turned to Naru, questioningly "No. I'm an only child"

"Are you sure about that?" Naru asked her.

"I think I'd know if I had a brother or not!" Mai said "Why would you suddenly ask that?"

Naru sighed; finally, he broke his gaze on her and closed his eyes, leaning back on the headboard. When he closed his eyes, he saw the Mai whose hair was being blown by the soft breeze and whispered an apology.

_Why would she apologize?_

"Are you alright Naru?" she asked him when she decided to sit back down. She let her hand on his forehead to check if he was sick.

Naru didn't show it, but he relaxed when her hand rested on his forehead. He sat quietly and let Mai play with the hair on his forehead; he opened his eyes and saw a very focused Mai "What are you doing Mai?"

Mai blushed and draw back her hand "Because your hair looked soft"

Naru kept his eyes on her until Mai looked away and stood up nervously "I'm going to get you some food"

Naru sighed and closed his eyes "I'm going back to sleep, go home"

Mai was about to speak again until Naru cut her "Give me a cup of tea before you leave"

#

The next morning, the entire gang, except Mai, because she had no reason to not attend school, and Yasu, who is cramming the entire week for some science project, and Masako, who simply had a schedule she can't dismiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Monk said as he entered the room wearing a kimono.

Lin and Naru gave him a look, the usual 'what is that noise all about' and Monk was followed by Ayako, who hit Monk on the head "You can't shout at a hospital!"

"It's a moment too late to say that now, Ayako" John sweat-dropped and turned to Naru "Happy new years, is that?"

"They are the cases filed by Mai ('from the rushed writing' muttered Naru) who were willing to wait for approval" Naru said and shut the file he was reading, just as he was about to grab another one Lin had placed atop his bed, he looked at the 3 standing persons on the room "I am painfully aware that you had a lot of free time, but I'd rather if you did not bother to spend it in my hospital room"

"That goes without saying; why are you still in here?" Ayako asked.

"I had Madoka arrange the bills" Naru said "There were 5 of us who were hospitalized, counting me, from the previous case"

Ayako nodded.

A nurse knocked inside the room "Shibuya-san?"

Naru looked at the nurse and she blushed "There's was a call for you, they were looking for a girl?"

She handed Naru a memo and left immediately.

"What does it say Naru?" Ayako asked

Naru's brow scrunched in confusion "Where's Mai?"

"At school" John said.

"Lin, contact her" Naru ordered the Chinese man and he nodded, leaving the room, he turned to the others and he rubbed his temple "the principal was wondering if we had a case because she didn't attend school nor did she asked permission"

"Maybe she's sick?" Monk said.

"Maybe" Naru said and Madoka walked in "All's settled, you can leave now Noll"

Naru got up and Lin walked in too "She's not answering her phone"

"Let's go Lin" Naru said.

"Where are you going?" Ayako asked.

"At the office"

"What about Mai?" Ayako asked

"It's not my problem" Naru said.

Madoka grabbed Lin "According to my knowledge, you don't know how to drive, go check on Mai, Noll"

Naru looked at Madoka.

"Go on Noll" Madoka threatened "Or I'm telling Luella and Martin"

Naru glared at her "Let's go Lin"

"Drive him to her apartment" she whispered before letting Lin go. Lin nodded.

#

"Maybe she's sick and she can't get up" Ayako said as they waited for the brunette to react to the doorbell.

Naru looked around the quiet hallways, everywhere felt empty, like this apartment was a ghost town.

"Maybe she went to a trip?" John suggested

"Was there any guard at the gates?" Naru asked Lin.

"No, there wasn't anyone" Lin said "Not even by the entrance"

"Ah, I have the key to Mai's apartment" John said, searching for the keys on his pocket. Mai gave it to him just in case.

"Why do you have her apartment keys?" Monk asked. Naru was looking at him too, but impassively.

John didn't answer and unlocked her apartment room "Can you just, wait here first?"

"Shouldn't it be Ayako entering?" Monk asked "Since she's still a woman after all"

Ayako hit him "What do you mean by that?!"

John smiled at him "No, Mai gave me the key for a reason. Please wait"

John stepped in and closed the door behind him. It was dark and messy inside, just as he thought, it was the last day of the month yesterday, and they did leave.

John organized some and proceeded to walk to Mai's room. He knocked and sighed, Mai was laying down on the bed in her hunter uniform. The balcony window was wide open and the floor was full of white feathers.

John could only imagine what happened, it was exhausting for every angel; to travel at heaven and come back down within hours. John picked up the feathers and made them disappear; he closed the window and closed the curtain. He tucked Mai properly on the bed and took of her outer jacket and her shoes. He smiled; it was like the past all over again.

When John was contented with everything, he went back outside "She's inside and resting, she needs a day of sleep, she's just really tired"

They all looked at John weirdly "When did you and Mai get so close?"

"Are you dating Mai?" Monk said.

John paled and he glanced at Naru, who seem to be wondering the same thing, judging from slight raise of his brow.

"No! Nothing of the sorts!" John said "Mai and I are just friends"

"You call her Mai" Monk pointed out

"So do you" John pointed out too, quite sloppily "Let's just let it slide?"

They all agreed and just then, Naru's phone, something he didn't bring much often, much rather use it, but was forced by Madoka and Mai to buy it, rang.

Naru was thinking of throwing it away. But he didn't.

"Yes?" he said answering the phone.

"Thank goodness you answered!" Masako's voice said "No one was at the office and John wasn't answering his phone"

"And?" Naru said, sighing, he wanted to end the call.

"I need your help" Masako said.

Naru sighed, she always did "We're heading back" he said and ended the line.

#

Mai got up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She stood up and walked to the mirror to see her eyes glowing golden yellow. She blinked multiple times to keep it at bay and return to her brown ones, but it was useless. This was why she hated traveling to heaven; it kept her angel senses wild and uncontrollable.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was noon, only hours away before New Year ends, and she pouted "I wanted to spend it with the rest"

Mai got a glass of water and sat down on the couch, watching the second hand of the clock tick away.

#

**Help me…**

* * *

**Cookie: That wraps it up! A next chapter update will come up soon, it's not the case yet, it's about Mai and Angels.  
**


	38. 38th Feather: Angels

**I found it slightly unsatisfactory, I'm sorry for those who wanted more Mai and Naru interactions, this one is Naru-less  
**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Angels**

[Last of December, 11pm]

Mai arrived the gates of the apartment only to be greeted by Yuuki and Chisako. Yuuki was wearing her uniform, just like ever other hunter angels and Chisako too.

"Mai-sama" Chisako bowed, greeting her ever-so-formally.

"Stop being so formal Chisako" Mai said. The three of them walked to the entrance of the building, the lobby was filled with people wearing white uniforms, all of them busy preparing and rushing to and fro.

"You're late Mia!" a girl behind them said. She had white hair that was tied up on a high twin tails and she had a hunter uniform on, beside her was a guy in a hunter uniform with brown hair and eyeglasses.

"I am assuming you were not aware what day it is today" the guy said.

Yuuki stepped in front of Mai "What do you need Emily? Shiro?"

"Move away rank C" Emily sneered.

I stepped in front of Yuuki, my eyes a dangerous shade of gold "What do you really need Emily?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say I'm going to beat you at the ranking later" Emily said, shrugging "Since I wasn't the one playing around with amateurs"

"I say Mai-sama, Emily-san is jealous of how you stole the top rank from her" Chisako said, glaring at Emily.

"Let's go Emily-sama" Shiro said "It is not good for you to be near around a Rank C" Shiro looked at Chisako "I don't know why you hang around her, Chisako"

"I hate your brother Chisako!" Yuuki said, stomping her feet.

"You're not the only one" Mai said, stopping her from tugging on of Emily's twin tail so hard it comes off, not that that could happen.

A tall woman with blonde hair in a tight bun stepped in front of the stage; she was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a black tuxedo coat with black polo. That's the representative leader of the death angels, a rank S. A man with black hair and white tuxedo with a white dress shirt stood next to her, the rank S representative of the hunter angels. The woman said something to the man and the man nodded "May I please have some of your undivided attention" the hunter angels hushed down "it seems the gate is already open, earlier than usual, so may we just step outside and join the death angels?"

The hunter angels all stepped out and met with a crowd in all black. One of the death angels among the crowd was Kyle, who was waving at Mai as soon as she stepped outside.

Mai and Yuuki stood next to Kyle "Hey Mai"

Mai smiled at him and said a 'Hi' back, they chatted for not more than a minute when the angels were told to form 6 circles; 3 for the hunters and 3 for the death, in their respective ranks. The inner circle was the Rank A of the death and hunter angels (considering the fact that if you add them together they were only 6)

Mai said a goodbye and stepped into the inner circle together with the 3 other hunter angels and 2 death angels Mai didn't want to talk to. The 2 circles around them were the rank B's and the 3 were the rank C's.

Soon, every angel was settled down and the two rank S was in the very center. The moon glowed brighter than ever and the circle of angels holding hands had their wings out. The two rank S started the chant, followed by Mai and the other Rank A, and then the rest.

A good 30 minutes later, everything stopped and the angels' wings grew larger than their normal sizes, a cylindrical shaped around them and they all flew up, so fast you can't even see their outlines anymore.

The light faded and their surrounding changed, Mai was now standing on a lushes green grass and she was now wearing a simple white dress, a white halo ring glowing, hovering inches above her head and her eyes were golden yellow. She inhaled the pure air and looked around. The guy beside her, one of the rank A death angel, was wearing a plain black shirt and pants, a same white halo above his head.

They were all exhausted, but that wasn't an excuse to sit down and relax. The two rank S angels told them to do their business and dismissed them.

Mai stood there, waiting for Yuuki and Kyle. It didn't take long before Yuuki &amp; Kyle appeared before her with a yellow halo on her head and Kyle had a golden halo on him.

"I am seriously jealous of your halo" Yuuki pouted at Mai "Why do I get a simple one?"

"Because that's a rule Yuuki" Mai smiled "and babies get a halo tattoo until they become silver and come to a decision to choose their job"

"But yours can easily be mistaken as a Rank S" Yuuki whined.

"That's because a rank S is basically the same as a rank A" Kyle said "A rank S just has more power"

Mai looked around, heaven was different from earth, their were a lot more exotic and beautiful plants here, the trees were healthy and the air was pure.

"Let's go visit the ranks first" Yuuki suggested and grabbed Mai's hand. Kyle followed behind them, walking was rare in heaven, because the air was thinner and it was easier to fly around in unlike the polluted air on earth. The three of them flew to a large, white, thin and wide, wall-like board in the far center. On each side flashed the rankings.

Whispers from the surrounding houses came and a few kids gathered behind a tree, watching them. Mai's name was easily the second on the rank A's, 2/6. The first was a death angel, Akashi, who was always brooding, with black hair and pale blue eyes, he was tall and lean, who also loved to wear black even if he wasn't on his uniform.

Yuuki, meanwhile, frowned when she saw her name at the rank C's 67/306 "Aw! I thought I already advanced to 50!" Yuuki glanced at the rank B section and frowned "Hey! Kyle you ranked 2 up, you're the 12th in the rank B! You both are leaving me behind" she sulked.

Mai laughed at Yuuki and Kyle air pumped his fist in joy.

"Mia-sama!" a small voice said, tugging at the edge of Mai's dress. Mai looked down at the big pair of sparkling orange yellow eyes at her own golden ones and a white halo pattern on her forehead "I learned how to fly today!"

Mai smiled at the little girl "Then I guess pretty soon, you'll become a rank A too?"

The little girl grinned widely "Just like you!"

Mai opened her mouth to speak but it was time. Mai smiled at the little kid again and the threesome flew to the largest building there was in the flat surface. She looked at her foot as she set a foot down and wriggled her toes at the soft green grass once again.

And then she looked up at the building, smiling.

She was aware this was going to be a long night.

#

[2 January, Dawn, Present]

Mai woke up to her phone ringing loudly. She groaned while glancing outside the window to see it was still dark; she must have fallen asleep while thinking.

She got up and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Mai?" Masako's soft sound was awkward next to the buzzing background.

"Masako? What's wrong" Mai asked, confused. Now isn't exactly the ideal time to make a phone call, considering it was still around 3am.

"I need your help" Masako said softly "I haven't spoken with it with Naru yet"

"Okay," Mai set the glass of water she had used earlier to the sink and moved to her bedroom "What is it?"

"There's something in this house of a friend of mine" a brief pause made Mai fidget "I'm not quite sure of it being entirely paranormal, but I'm sure it isn't enough to pique Naru's attention, so I need you to confirm it with me"

Mai nodded. Aware Masako can't see her "Why me?"

"We both know you're special, you're a medium too like Eugene and I, maybe even higher" Masako said, and Mai wondered how important this friend of hers was if it made Masako call her at dawn and praise her "So can you help me?"

"Of course I will help you" Mai smiled and it occurred to her that she was like talking to a customer at SPR "just tell me where I need to be and how soon you need me to be there"

"It's far, I need you to be here tonight so I booked you a flight at 6am today" Masako said.

"How do you know I would agree?"

"It is _you_ after all, you'd agree" Masako said, cutting the line.

Mai sighed, that was the Masako she knew. Mai was far from falling asleep so she decided to pack her clothes and readied for her flight later on.

#

"_**They're coming" a girl whispered to a smaller one beside her "we should probably hide for now"**_

"_**But what if they get rid of us?" another girl behind her said, with straight black hair.**_

"_**I won't let that happen" the girl said, her face hardening, and suddenly, she looked older than 12 "I can't let anyone disrupt our sanctuary"**_

_**She turned around and the two other girls took a worried glance at each other, and back to the girl clad in a Japanese traditional clothing whilst holding a phone.  
**_

"_**She's pretty" the little girl said "she looks like you"**_

"_**Because she's Japanese like my father" the black haired girl said.**_

"_**Too bad though" the little girl watched the retreating girl, who disappeared in the wall "Avery hates girls"**_

* * *

**Cookie: Our defense is near! And our horrible marketing teacher decided that my best friend and I were the only one who are 2 in a group and the rest were 5 because apparently we are too 'selfish' when we asked him let the other two new student be in our supposed group instead of us. I didn't know being kind was called selfish :T**

**Mai: Plus! Cookie promises that the case will start on the next chapter (probably a Naru-less chapter again)**

**Gene: And I promise I will be there in replacement of my idiot-of-a-scientist brother.**


	39. 39th Feather: Masako and Mai

**I don't know guys; I still have this massive writer's block. Please talk to me (review)**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Masako and Mai**

Mai lurched at the nearest bush as soon as she got out of the taxi. Mai didn't like traveling in air by airplanes. No, it'd be weird because Mai is an angel and angels are one with the air, so she didn't get why she had to get _on_ the plane to travel.

Mai chuckled darkly to herself, of course she knew why, because Masako _bought_ her a _ticket_ and that meant Masako would be expecting her to arrive at the _airport_ and not at the venue itself. And the moment Mai stepped out of the plane, she wanted some moment to adjust her stomach, but no, Masako grabbed her and pulled her into the taxi before she could protest.

After a 5 hour ride, they both arrived a pleasant looking house in a pleasant looking neighborhood.

"Well that's new?" Mai said, staring outside the taxi window. Masako nodded, "I thought so too"

The taxi driver took out Mai's trolley and Masako walked to the porch. Masako took out the house key from her small elegant pouch bag and unlocked the door.

"Where are the owners?" Mai asked as Masako opened the door.

"I asked them to stay at a hotel" Masako said as Mai carried her trolley up the porch stairs before stepping inside. As Mai entered the house, Masako paused, turning to Mai "Well?"

Mai looked at Masako "Well what?"

"Do you sense anything?" Mai looked around and sighed, "Can I unpack first? And maybe rest a little?"

Masako paused, she wanted to know what was happening in the house, but Mai was tired and she can't perform well if she's tired "Of course, your room is to the right"

Mai nodded, she walked past the narrow hallway consisting of 2 doors to the left and a lone to the right, straight in front of the hallway led to the living room and the stairs to the second floor. Mai made a mental note to go and check everything out later, after she rests.

As soon as Mai entered the room, she discarded her trolley and jumped on the bed, falling into slumber.

_Mai was walking, nothing new, she looked around and slowly, the black voidness changed into the very same house she was staying at. Mai was watching herself sleep._

"_Hey there little angel" _

_Mai turned around and Gene's smiling face appeared, she exhaled, hitting on Gene's arms playfully "You scared me Eugene!"_

"_Sorry angel," Gene said grinning "It's been a long time since I last saw you"_

"_Hmm" Mai said, her mind reeling back to Naru, the last she's seen of him was at the hospital._

"_Noll's fine" Gene said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, Mai rolled her eyes but the blush was evident in her face "I'm not even thinking about him"_

"_So you say" Gene said and Mai pouted._

_Both went out the house and stood at the front door in the porch, staring at the quiet neighborhood._

_She was about to say something else but a small girl passed by her body, Mai was horrified. Gene laughed at her "You forgot that could happen?"_

_Mai nodded, "I forgot that could happen"_

"_Say, I never got to ask but Lin found out right?" Gene said, watching the small girl who passed by Mai running around in the place._

"_He did" Mai said "I'm kind of hoping he wouldn't see me differently now"_

"_Everyone would you know" Gene chuckled, hitting her shoulders with his "just a matter of time"_

_Mai perked up when the little girl fell down, she wasn't really little, she was short but she looked about 10, with black hair and all._

_A hooded man appeared and helped the girl up, the little girl smiled at him greatfully. The man pointed at somewhere and the little girl grinned wider. She nodded and both walked away._

"_Wait! That's not safe!" Mai said, trying to stop the little girl._

_Gene placed a hand on her shoulder "It's the past Mai"_

_Mai frowned._

_The sun fell and the moon rised, a woman and a Japanese man went inside their house, this time Mai moved out of their way, and called for someone. Mai could feel panic rise up her body. What?_

_A little over 10 minutes passed and the man and woman rushed outside, knocking on their neighbors. _

_They were looking for her._

_Mai turned around at the house in front of them, the lights were closed. _

_Mai was sure the man and the little girl entered there earlier. _

"_Gene-" Mai turned to Gene but he wasn't there._

_Mai gulped. She took a step forward, and then another, and then another, until she was in front of the house. She turned the knob around and stepped in the dark hallways._

_Mai can't call on her staff here could she?_

"_Light" Mai muttered and nothing happened. She closed her palm, well atleast she tried._

"_Help" a small voice said, it was very faint, and it was the first time she heard something else other than hers and Gene's voice._

_Mai run towards the sound "Where are you?"_

"_he…lp" the small voice fainted._

_Mai was huffing when she stopped "Where are you!"_

_A figure passed by Mai and Mai turned around. It was the hooded man, his sleeves were wet, he was holding a large garbage bag._

_It looked heavy._

_Was that… moving?_

_Mai followed the guy. He went out the backdoor and placed the garbage bag at the back with a loud thump and he rode the drivers' seat. Mai got up the truck too._

_The truck stopped at a forest and the man got out, taking the bag with a grunt and tossed it at a pit hole. Mai took a peak at the pit hole and gasped. Through the small light from the moon, Mai could make out strands of the familiar black hair. _

_Mai glanced at the man beside her who was grinning maliciously, he pat his hand and returned to the truck, driving away._

_Mai stepped away, from the pit hole and glanced back at hole in horror "No…"_

_Mai ran as fast as she can away from the forest._

_The scene around her faded and the house appeared again. Mai stopped running and calmed her breath slowly, there were sirens everywhere and the man and woman earlier were hugging each other, the woman was weeping. _

_The neighbors all stepped out of their houses to see what the commotion was about. The house in front of theirs still had the lights off and Mai knows the man hadn't come back yet._

_The police noticed this and knocked inside, a couple of hours and the man still hadn't arrived. The policeman knocked abrasively at the door, suspecting._

_A headlight appeared from a far and stopped a few blocks back. The man stepped out of his truck, running to the policemen with a worried look on his face._

_The policemen asked him a few question and they conversed. The men entered his house and came out minutes later, they brought the man to their cars and left._

"_They never caught him" Mai said "Did they?"_

"_No, he was released" Gene answered "He was innocent; they couldn't find any evidence that showed he did it"_

_Mai had a sad look on her face, until she felt a familiar tug and she let herself be pulled away._

"Mai," Masako's face greeted her "It's dinner time"

Mai got up "Sorry, jet lag"

Masako nodded and both girls went to the dining room, it was awfully silent.

"It's quiet" Mai said, voicing her thoughts.

"Yes, I noticed" Masako said and then there was silence again.

"I had a dream" Mai started

"a dream?" Masako said, "_Those_ kind of dreams?"

Mai nodded and she started the story.

#

"_**SHE KNOWS!" the Japanese girl said frantically "How does she know!"**_

"_**Shh," a 5-year old said with curly brown hair that didn't go beyond her neck, she had a teddy bear "Avery will hear"**_

_**The Japanese girl was crying "she can help us"**_

"_**Who?" a blonde appeared**_

"_**Avery!" the smaller girl said, stepping in front of the Japanese girl "Why are you crying momose?"**_

"_**Momose had a nightmare" the 5-year old said "She's alright"**_

_**Avery stared at momose and looked at the 5-year old "How are you Lilia? What's happening in the house?"**_

"_**They're not improving, Avery" Lilia said "I hope they leave soon"**_

* * *

_**Cookie: I'm sorry! Here's good news, IT'S MY SEMBREAK! YIPEE! And here's bad news: though there are like 4 wifi thingie at our hotel, all of them are broken, but here's another good news: I can go to the computer shop! Yaaay!  
**_

_**Mai: She's actually bored at home so even if she has this massive writers block, that's all she can do without the wifi.**_

_**Cookie: Oh shush you! Or I'm making Naru kiss Masako**_

_**Naru: *glares at cookie***_

_**Masako: *blushes* I- I won't!**_


	40. 40th Feather: Warning

**If I don't update, please wait for another week before panicking completely. **

**Early updates because tomorrow is my sister's debut! Sorry little cookies and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Warning**

"Isn't it about time Mai arrived to work?" Ayako said, it had been 3 days since Mai had been silent.

John informed Mai's teacher about her situation and they understood completely.

"It's odd," John agreed "have you tried contacting her?"

Monk nodded "It's weird, really"

The door to SPR opened and Yasuhara immediately stood up to greet the client "Good morning, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, do you have an appointment?"

"Is Mai here?" A familiar blonde's head poked inside the door.

"Kyle!" Yasu greeted "No, you don't know where she is too?"

"She's not in her apartment?" Naru's voice cut the air like a knife. He rarely went out of his office when the gang hangs out at the lounge.

"No" Kyle frowned, "Not even you guys know?"

"Mai isn't one to leave without informing us" Monk said "We're her family"

"Right," Ayako nodded "I'm leaving, I just remembered I was busy today"

"Hey, what do you know! I'm busy too!" Yasu said "I'm just going to leave and pretend I'm not actually worried and all and not go looking for Mai!"

Everyone sweat-dropped "Alright I got it, let's go search for her" Monk said "heaven knows what kind of trouble she got herself into"

Everyone left except Naru and Lin inside the office. Naru sighed and proceeded to the exit, wearing his light colored scarf on the process "Lin"

"I presume we're joining the search?" Lin said as he got in the van.

"No, we're going to Hara-san's company" Naru folded his arms "they'll answer my question"

When the two arrived the company, they asked a man about Masako.

"I'm sorry, Hara-san is out on a indefinite vacation" the man behind the counter said.

Girls from the building all gathered to see Naru and take pictures of him.

No one can blame them; this was a famous company for famous people. It's not their fault they thought Naru was an artist or something of the sorts.

"As I thought" Naru said "I know where Mai is"

Naru turned to leave and Lin followed. Lin wasn't worried. He's sure that Mai is safe, after all, Mai is much more powerful than all of them combined. He chuckled.

Naru turned around and raised a brow at the Chinese man "Is there anything funny?"

"No" Lin said. It was funny for him, Naru, him and everyone else in SPR worry about Mai the most when it's actually Mai who is worried about them the most "You said you knew where Mai is?"

"Yes," Naru said "She's with Hara-san, contact her and you'll get Mai"

Lin nodded and opened his phone to call Masako.

"Hello" Lin said when Masako answered. Before Lin could say anything else, Naru got the phone from him "Hara-san, Mai is with you, no?"

Masako gulped "Yes, she is safe with me"

As if to prove Masako wrong, Naru heard Mai scream in the background

"What happened?" Naru asked calmly.

Naru heard Masako sigh and walk. Naru waited. _What happened? What's wrong? Damnit, they should've contacted him._

There was a loud thud and a deafening sound, Naru had to pull the phone away from his ears.

"Mai?" Masako's faraway voice said "Mai! You're bleeding a lot!"

"Masako" Mai's voice replied, sounding constricted. Naru relaxed a bit, knowing Mai was with her and both were safe but at the same time every nerve in Naru was screaming for him to shout at Mai for being an idiot.

"Something is in here, it pulled me and then suddenly a knife flew at me" Mai's voice said.

"Hara-san?" Naru said, he was now aware the deafening sound was form her dropping the phone.

"_I will only help you once, the girl you are worried for is in danger"_ a static voice said all of a sudden.

"What is your purpose?" Naru asked, his eyes narrowing at nothing in particular.

"_I just don't want anyone to feel the same way I did, save them before Avery takes them"_ the static voice pleaded and soon, the phone's line cut.

"Lin book a flight to England and tell everyone in the team to get ready" Naru said, handing Lin's phone back to him.

"Are we visiting your parents?" Lin asked, just to make sure.

"We have a case," Naru flat out said "and I'd like nothing more than to avoid seeing my parents while at England"

#

"Ow!" Mai said as Masako dabbed the cut on her arm "can't you do that a little more carefully?"

"Its your fault for being careless" Masako said quietly.

"Are we still safe here?" Mai asked "there's only the two of us, don't you think Naru should know?"

"I guess this should help with the bleeding" Masako wrapped the large cut tightly after disinfecting it, it was unbelievably deep "Naru called"

"When?" Mai asked.

"A little while before you screamed" Masako picked up her phone and placed it on the table "I guess we have to apologize for not informing them about this"

Mai nodded.

She shivered. She should have noticed the change in the temperature earlier, but she failed to notice it as she cleaned the plates. When she did notice it, she only had enough time to see the floating knife flying towards her heart and avoided it by a few inches.

"Masako, this… this thing" Mai said "I think it's the guy, I think he still wants to kill"

"The guy?" Masako said "the one who murdered the little girl?"

Mai nodded "I'm not really certain, I need you to find out"

Masako nodded "Prepare everything I need"

Mai could only obey. She prepared the candles and switched the lights of as Masako sat on the chair in front of the table with the candle.

Masako exhaled. She calmed her breath and matched it to her heartbeat.

Mai watched as Masako went silent. She nodded to herself and prepared herself.

She got one of her feathers from her pocket "_Demon hunter, ID A129120_" she whispered silently, her voice tickling the air "_Assistance needed_"

"_Hunter Taniyama_" a voice answered her "_how can we assist?_"

"_I need a background check_" Mai said "_of all the females who died in this area through murder_"

There was silence "_Your location will be accessed and a file will be sent after_"

The spot under Mai's feet glowed for a while and Mai can see the calculating numbers shooting up to the sky. A few seconds and a heavy file appeared in front of Mai. Mai quickly hid it behind her and watched Masako again.

Mai gasped.

Pointing and hovering in front of Masako was several sharp objects.

"Masako move!" Mai shouted.

Masako opened her eyes and she was stuck permanently in her seat, she was too stunned to move.

Mai cursed, she took out her staff and froze time. She only had a few seconds in her, she immediately dropped her staff, which disappeared as soon as it left Mai's hand, and pushed Masako away, just in time when time went back to normal and Mai fell on top of Masako.

Both girls were panting heavily, Mai the most. Playing with time steals the energy of an angel, it can kill if you're a rank C or a rank B in some cases, and it can put you in a Comma if you're a rank A. But it wasn't allowed to be used by a hunter angel freely.

Only death angels can use them.

Just as Mai stood up, she fell back.

"_Demon Hunter, __A129120,__ Mia Taniyama" _A pair of arm caught her _"You violated a rule; you're under my surveillance until judgment falls upon you"_

Mai's chocolate eyes met a pair of pale blue eyes hidden under a messy mop of curly black hair. Mai smiled at him tiredly.

The figure nodded and Mai fell unconscious, falling deeper into the death angels' arms, who in return, caught her securely in his hold.

Masako's eyes went wide at the figure in the dark, _how long has that guy been here?_ Masako stood up and opened the light. The floor was filled with sharp utensils and she felt her legs went weak.

Masako looked up and saw Mai being carried by a tall man wearing ridiculous black clothing "Cosplay?"

The tall man met Masako's eyes and Masako only noticed how handsome the guy was. He looked like a model, a foreign model, was he around here? _Stop._

Masako blushed at her own thoughts; she cleared her throat "How did you get here?"

The tall man only looked at her and scanned her from her toes to her head and looked away. He's eyes flashed for a while and he started moving towards Mai's room.

Masako watched him shut the door after he entered and Masako let her knees give in to fear.

Masako shut hers eyes tight, her heart was beating too fast. Masako opened her eyes and she can almost imagine the sharp objects threatening to hit her all at once.

"This is ridiculous" Masako stood up to pick all the utensils and retired to her own room, locking the door.

* * *

**Cookie: I'm sorry! I couldn't resist adding a new character! Because I noticed I stopped mentioning about angels the last few chapters, so I hope you got a step closer towards Mai's angel life.**

**Gene: In case you don't remember, Akashi was first introduced at chapter 38, he's the top 1 in the rank A angels while Mai is the top 2.**

**Cookie: Tell me what you think about Akashi! Review Review Review!**


	41. 41st Feather: England

**Chapter 41: England**

THE NEXT DAY

Ayako stretched his arms up and inhaled the foreign air "Yup, this is exactly what a foreign country should smell like"

Monk shook his head "This is exactly why you're an old hag, you act like one"

Wham!

The sound attracted a few stares from the foreign people and Ayako only gave them a smile, the people, noticing nothing was wrong, smiled back at her.

"Need I remind you we are here for a case" Naru said, preparing his passport papers and walked towards the airport "If you didn't know that, I suggest you book for a plane back to Japan"

John smiled at them and Kyle grinned "Is this how it is all the time?"

"I still can't believe you came with us Kyle" Yasuhara said nodding.

"Well I am worried about my little Mai" Kyle chuckled, "plus I wanted to see the queen"

Yasu and he bro-fisted in agreement.

"_Your passports sir?_" A lady said smiling at them. Naru, Lin, John, Kyle and Yasu handed their passports while Ayako and Monk stared at the lady as if she was alien.

"_Passports?_" the lady repeated to the both of them.

"Passport" Naru said.

"Ahh!" Ayako said, handing hers, she flicked her hair "She could've said so"

"How do you understand her Yasu?" Monk asked the man in eyeglasses.

Yasu grinned "I added English in my subjects; I only understood the word passport though"

The seven of them walked on and got all their bags from the deposit area and hailed a taxi. By taxi they meant Madoka.

Madoka was waving at them enthusiastically and SPR sweat-dropped.

"Madoka, did you inform my parents?" Naru asked.

Madoka shook her head "Nope, I promised you I wouldn't"

Naru nodded "Are you driving us to Hara-san?"

Madoka shook her head again "I'm only here for the ones who want the long way to Hara-san's house, a tour guide!"

Monk, Ayako and Yasu immediately joined her into the van as fast as lightning. Lin was dragged by Madoka.

"Go on ahead, I need to check on Mai first" Kyle said to Yasu and Yasu shouted at him "I'll be sure to picture the queen if I saw her!"

And the van sped away.

"_Mr. Davis?_" a man stepped out.

John, Kyle and Naru turned to him "_Yes_"

"_Follow me please_"The man said "_Miss Hara sent me_"

#

The three guys were surprised at the friendly neighborhood. Well, it was more on Kyle and John, Naru just looked at them indifferently.

"_Thank you_" John said to the man as he nodded and left.

Kyle narrowed his eyes as soon as Masako opened the door to them "Why is that guy in here!"

"Who?" John asked, peeking in, Masako was the only one inside at the moment.

"Where's Mai?" Naru asked.

"She's still unconscious" Masako said as they walked in. Masako watched as Kyle entered the room Mai was at.

Naru watched as Kyle went back outside, and a guy leaned at the frame of the door.

They were fighting, Naru could easily figure that out, but he can't comprehend the language they were talking in. It was sounded weird and it came out like water, it came flowing and it was calming to hear if you ignore the tense tone both were using.

"_**Why are you here" **_Kyle glared at him

"_**Rank 2 violated a rule"**_ Akashi replied. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"_**What rule?"**_ Kyle said, what could Mai possibly have done wrong?

"_**Time"**_ Akashi said

"_**Why are you here then!" **_Kyle said, frustrated, he didn't like Akashi

"_**She's under probations"**_ Akashi said nonchalantly

"_**What probations are we talking about in here?"**_

"_**Kami got my staff"**_ Mai replied.

Naru looked up. It was Mai, Mai was speaking their language and her voice sounded like a lullaby.

"Why are you here Kyle?" Mai asked as she stood up. Mai nodded at Akashi and he nodded back.

"What did you do?" Kyle said, angry at the brunette "Why would you do that!"

"Do what exactly?" Naru asked, he was almost as tall as the black haired guy but the guy was about an inch taller.

"Naru!" Mai said "You're here too?"

Naru glared at her, he was mad at her. His eyes noticed the white wrap on her shoulder "Idiot"

"Hey!" Mai said annoyed "I'm not an idiot"

"Oliver Davis," Kyle said "make this broody guy go away!"

Naru raised a brow at Kyle.

"Sorry Naru" Mai said "Don't mind Akashi; he's here to protect me"

"Takeshi" Naru nodded.

Mai rolled her eyes, Naru never really got her friends names correctly, _and they say he's smart? Yeah right._

"Why do you need a protector?" John asked, curious.

"I have… temporarily lost my ability?" Mai said, it sounded more like a question, maybe it is "I contacted Akashi to help, in- uhm- my place, yup!"

Akashi looked at Mai with a bored look, but his eyes read an 'I don't care if they're not dying' look.

Mai smiled at him, uncertain.

"_Danger, death"_ Akashi spoke. The simple one word that came from his mouth surprised everyone, Mai included; she turned to Akashi "What?"

Akashi seized her wrist and tugged it hard to pull her small body to his and then Akashi stared into her eyes and it flashed golden, Mai's eyes grew wide and Akashi managed to slip in a memory into her head by toughing her temple lightly. Mai fell unconscious, falling backward, and Naru moved to catch her but Akashi beat him into it since he was already holding her to start with.

Naru frowned. Yasu was grinning "Somebody is jealous"

_Mai stood up in the black room. It was her first time to every experience peeking into the black list of unreaped souls of death angels. A hologram monitor appeared in front of her, surprising her._

_A figure of a young foreign girl appeared in front of her. Avery- Avery Dale. 12 years old. Cause of Death: Murder. Unreaped._

_Another figure appeared, and another, and another and another. They were endless, they were too many that Mai couldn't help but step back and notice that the cause of death was all the same: Murdered._

_By who?_

_The computer stopped processing the lists of little children until she spotted an odd one. It was sticking out like a sore thumb. It was tall, in a coat._

_Cause of Death: Shinigami/Reaped Walker_

Mai gasped as she sat up. John handed her a cup of tea and Mai noticed Akashi standing in the corner, watching her with his arms crossed. Akashi watched her and she watched him back. Mai covered her mouth as she gasp desperately for air.

She was sweating too much. Akashi stole her energy when he showed her his list, she glared at him. She officially disliked him already.

"Mai, are you alright?" Kyle asked her worriedly.

Mai flinched. She looked at Kyle and noticed Masako and Naru was in the room too, watching her. She gave a small nod and let her eyes wander back at Akashi, turning Naru's attention to the death angel too.

"_**Akashi**_!" Kyle growled and walked toward him, Kyle grabbed Akashi's shirt "Are you planning on killing Mai?!"

Mai inhaled once more and she stood up "Stop Kyle, I'm fine, he helped me and its just not the way I was expecting him to"

"Mai" Naru said, he was getting tired of this, he didn't understand a word Kyle and Akashi was throwing at each other earlier and his head was hurting, he didn't know why his assistant would fall unconscious out of nowhere but he sure as hell know it was the black guy's fault. Naru narrowed his eyes to himself; he needed his "Tea"

Mai's mouth fell open while she watched him walk out sighing. She can't believe him!

"I can't believe him!" Mai growled "Fine!"

She walked out to make his tea while stomping her feet dramatically to make sure he hears her and he did. Naru smirked to himself as he heard Mai mumbling to herself angrily and he closed his eyes.

_Something's watching me._ He opened his eyes and turned to the slightly ajar door to his right.

* * *

**Cookie: I like Akashi, but I just don't know what to do with him :T Oh well, bananananabatman (if I got the number of 'na's' right, can I just ask if the debutante is from Cavite? Then we certainly are pertaining to the same person)**


	42. 42nd Feather: Limited Edition

**A long chapter not by words but by length, literally.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Limited Edition**

By the time Mai had finished making Naru's tea, she was greeted by the rest of the team flocking in and then Yasu made a Naru face, saying 'Mai, Tea'

Mai frowned and stomped back to the kitchen angrily to make some more. Everyone sat in the lounge and Mai can hear the distinct chatting outside.

"_**Rank 2**_" Akashi said, surprising Mai "_**How are you?**_"

"Not well, thanks to you, and I have a name Akashi, or are you too high ranked to call me that?" Mai snapped. She finished the tea and regretted what she had said, she sighed "Sorry Akashi, I'm just-"

"_**Stressed**_" Akashi nodded and Mai smiled at him "You don't speak much do you?"

"_**I don't like being in the human world for too long**_" Akashi frowned and Mai balanced the two tray full of cups "Sorry, I know it's wrong breaking a rule-" Akashi helped Mai carry one tray and she smiled at him gratefully "But I can't let my friend die, especially when I know I can do something about it"

Akashi nodded "_**But that's not a good enough reason for the council**_"

"But it's enough for Kami" Mai said and they both reached the lounge, where everyone's mouth slacked open at the sight of the tall black haired-blue eyed-pale guy. Yasu was the first to break the silence, he whistled "Who's the hottie? Is he taken?"

"Don't kid with strangers boy" Monk scolded him and Yasu gave him puppy eyes "Aw, I will never replace you monk-san!" Monk broke into goosebumps as Mai set the teacups infront of them one by one, and when she finished, her head snapped to the right. The door was open.

Mai noticed Naru was staring at it too, so she spoke up her thoughts "Naru, something is in there"

"_**Shadow**_" Akashi said and everyone stared at him.

"Oh so we're back to talking in watery musical language!" Ayako fumed. Kyle laughed "He just said 'Shadow' that's all"

"What's this language even?" Madoka said, tilting her head "Only Akashi, Kyle and Mai can speak it right?"

"That-"

"Is a question which doesn't help with our case" Naru bluntly said and everyone stood up immediately to set up the cameras and equipments.

#

That night, Mai entered her room after she had finished getting ready for bed when she noticed something wrong. There was something on the bed which she had never seen before, and she hoped never to have seen ever. It was scattered _everywhere._

It was already close to 11 pm and Mai knew everyone was asleep, so she hastily grabbed her phone and searched for a certain college guy's number.

_10:48 pm_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

Young man you are so dead when I see you tomorrow morning!

.

_10:51 pm_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

What have I done this time darling dear? :I

.

_10:52 pm_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

Darling dear?!

You gave your "darling dear" a bed full of 'Limited Edition Kazuya Shibuya' picture and you ask me what you have done!

.

_10:53 pm_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

I take it you like it then?

.

_10:54 pm_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

You are a dead man!

What do you want me to do with this pictures?!

.

_10:55 pm_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

…Put them up? Madoka and I worked hard for that darling!

.

_10:56 pm_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

Put them up where?!

UGH YASU YOU ARE DEAD! NO TEA FOR YOU TOMORROW!

.

_10:57 pm_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

Don't worry dear, I gave some of the 'Limited Edition Mai Taniyama' to big boss for free!

.

_10:58pm_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

:O !

YASUHARA OSAMU YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL EVERYONE IS SLEEPING RIGHT NOW AND I CAN'T GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

What on earth entered your mind to hand him MY pictures!

.

_10:59 pm_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

Hey! Ayako didn't complain when I gave her the 'Limited Edition SPR-Monk' bundle!

.

_11:00 pm_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

You what?! Oh my gosh Yasu!

.

_11:01 pm_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

My thoughts exactly dear ;)

.

_11:02 pm_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

… You're still dead tomorrow, I'm going to sleep, a certain scientist will kill me if I woke up late and if I die, then who would do the killing of Yasuhara Osamu?

.

_11:03 pm_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

I feel the love, I love you too!

#

And then later on, in the dead of the night, Yasuhara Osamu's phone lighted up and he picked it up.

_02:01 am_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

Yasu… Why are you in my bed?

.

_02:02 am_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

I got a present for you!

.

_02:03 am_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

You mean beside from the 'Limited Edition Kazuya Shibuya' you gave me?

.

_02:04 am_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

Yup! I also got you this!

#

A parcel was shoved into Mai's face hastily and a shuffling of feet told Mai the sneaky guy had left.

#

_02:10 am_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

Look in the mirror dear.

.

_02:14 am_

To: Yasuhara Osamu

From: Mai Taniyama

YASUHARA OSAMU, THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!

.

_02:15 am_

To: Mai Taniyama

From: Yasuhara Osamu

I know, aren't I a dear?

#

The next morning, everyone wondered why Mai was so cranky. That was until the lady joined them in the table and Ayako, Madoka, Monk and Kyle was laughing so hard whilst Masako, John and Yasu was snickering to themselves. Lin was amused but he turned back to eating, Akashi only nodded at her a good morning and Mai glanced at Naru.

Mai glared at him "Don't even think about it"

"I know I am handsome," Naru started and Mai groaned "But you didn't have to imprint my name in your forehead"

Mai scowled at him "Don't _ yourself, blame Yasu, he was the one who walked into my room in the dead of the night to do this" she pointed at the word 'Naru 3' imprinted in her pale forehead with a black marker accusingly.

Naru didn't comment, but he can't help a teasing smirk as Mai's frown got deeper.

* * *

**Cookie: Now we know what Mai and Yasu talk about through their phone! And don't worry, the next chapter, we're back to my usual long-paragraphs-but-not-long-enough-to-be-annoying paragraphs xD**

**And I got terrible news that doesn't really matter to you guys, I missed a slot for my economics class and I don't know what to do, me and the rest of my blockmates aren't enough to start a petition :O I'm so stressed out these days and I got this huge pimple on my nose because of it xT**


	43. 43rd Feather: Shadow

**Chapter 43: Shadow**

"Akashi" Mai said after she had finished breakfast and Madoka volunteered to take out the garbage for her, saying something along the lines of 'this isn't an assistants' work' and 'stupid scientist' and that made Mai smile, she momentarily forgot that that 'stupid scientist' had a name and that name was imprinted in her forehead.

Akashi turned to look at her, his eyes stared at the mark on her forehead and Mai scowled, combing her fringe to cover the name and Mai let her eyes wander to Akashi's company; Kyle. Mai rose a brow at them

"Oh is this like some kind of shinigami meeting?" she teased.

"Fancy" Kyle pursed his lips into a straight line and Mai smiled at him triumphantly, she was trying to get back to SPR for laughing at her forehead, Yasu the most.

"You haven't explained what you said yesterday" Mai said "Do explain it to the _disabled _hunter angel"

"_**Shadows are exactly what it means**_" Akashi said in a flat tone, that's one thing Mai didn't like, he talked like Naru and he thinks everything is what it exactly means, again, like Naru.

"That explanation is not helping, Akashi" Kyle glared at him "And speak in Japanese! You're raising their suspicions"

"_**I don't like humans understanding what I'm saying**_" Akashi said and he let his eyes signal to the open door, true, it is dangerous.

"_**Point taken**_" Mai said, shrugging "_**But I doubt they would be even interested in our conversations, so speak in Japanese**_"

Akashi frowned at the expectant, smug look in Mai's face and when he opened his mouth, the national language of Japan flowed out "B" he said, referring to Kyle because he was a rank B "explain" and with that, he went outside and he shut the door to the room Mai and Kyle was talking at, leaning to it as if he was guarding.

"I don't like him" Kyle shook his head "He's so arrogant, you better be the top 1 in the rank A's soon!"

Mai laughed gently "I got it, so can you please tell me what a shadow is?"

"It's more like a parasite," Kyle said "because a death angel's job isn't only reaping dead souls and capturing them, we also take care of things that are connected to souls, and a Shadow" he paused "feeds on souls, it clings onto it and it controls it"

"Exorcism works?" Mai asked.

"No, because the souls have no physical body," Kyle shook his head.

Mai nodded, absorbing the information slowly "So these shadows, what are there reason, goals or whatsoever for doing it?"

"Just like ghosts," Kyle said "to cause misery and to gain revenge"

"How?"

"By controlling the dead souls and killing the target" Kyle said and Mai shivered, once again, she felt as if someone was watching them, Kyle grabbed Mai's shoulders gently with his hand and Mai looked at his serious eyes "You're not an angel at the moment Mia, so please promise me you won't do anything stupid"

Mai saw Kyle's brown eyes had a mixture of gold and Mai could have sworn she saw red in there.

"_He's right, listen to him"_ Gene's voice in her mind surprised her "Gene!"

Kyle looked at her weirdly "Gene?"

"I meant genius," Mai laughed awkwardly "You're right, I promise I won't move alone"

Kyle stared at her a minute longer before he nodded "Okay"

#

After Kyle left Mai alone in the room, he nodded at Akashi who was still leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Miles" Naru's voice interrupted Kyle's watching eyes at Akashi moved to him and Kyle couldn't help but be annoyed at the guy in black.

"You're doing that on purpose" Kyle said to Naru, annoyed. Naru raised a brow at him and he didn't waver, he thought about Kyle's comment for awhile before Naru realized he had mentioned a wrong name "Kyle, how long have you known Mai?"

Kyle suppressed a knowing grin from showing "Why do you want to know?"

"You know my parents" Naru bluntly said, ignoring Kyle's comment. Kyle tilted his head at what Naru said "Who?"

"Luella Davis, Martin Davis" Naru said "What is your relation with Mai?"

Kyle's eyes grew wide, that's right, that's why he thought Shibuya Kazuya was familiar, and that's why the name Gene sounded familiar, the twins Eugene and Oliver "What makes you think we have a relationship?"

"What makes you think you don't?" Naru pointed out, this was getting nowhere. He sighed. _They don't even look alike, _Naru thought to himself, _they look far from the word 'related' what more as siblings?_

Kyle chose not to answer the guy infront of him mainly because the guy wasn't even listening. Kyle watched as the frown in Naru's face got deeper and deeper every second, so he just waited until Naru asks him another question, presumably something he can answer, or until he leaves him alone.

Mai stepped out of the room and raised a brow at the two silent man in the corner, she motion Akashi with her hand to catch the death angels' attention. Akashi leaned a bit closer "How long were they there?" Akashi shrugged, not really minding the two.

"Mai" Naru said when he noticed her presence, Mai stared at him, waiting for an order "Tea" Naru said and turned around, leaving her with Kyle and Akashi. Mai resisted the urge to grab the nearest thing she can see, a vase, and throw it at Naru while telling him to make his own tea.

"You don't have to follow me around, Akashi" Mai said and the guy nodded, leaving her alone for awhile while she made tea, she used 2 different sets because each tea set only had 6 cups, there were 11 of them, counting herself. _Naru, Lin-san, Madoka-san, Yasu, John, Masako, Kyle, Akashi, Monk, Ayako and Me!_

Mai nodded and sighed, there were too many of them in one case and Mai can't help but wish one or two of them would go home to take care of SPR. Mai would gladly volunteer since she doesn't have her powers and because she'll only hold them back during the case.

Mai's eyes grew foggy while she watched the smoke in the kettle rise slowly and she recalled the night when she violated the rule. It was the first time she had experienced such a loathsome spirit. It didn't even think twice about attacking Masako.

The kettle whistled, signaling that the water was in its boiling point but Mai didn't hear it.

"_**Die"**_

The kettle moved by its own and it was slowly tilting to spill on Mai. Just when it was already tilted enough to spill, Akashi walked inside wondering why she was taking too long and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. He immediately pulled her away before the water could burn her but the water hit Akashi's hand while he was reaching for Mai's hand.

Mai's eyes grew wide at the sting in her hand and she snapped from her daydream. The metal kettle clanged on the kitchen tiles and Mai was all too aware of Akashi's hand on her burning one.

"You're hand!" Mai opened the faucet and she pushed their hand into the cool water. Tears were threatening to spill in her eyes from the sting of the burn.

"_**Are you alright?**_" Akashi asked silently.

"You ask me!" Mai snapped annoyed "What were you thinking throwing yourself on me while knowing the water was going to hit"

Akashi shrugged.

"What happened?" Ayako said, she was bantering with Monk about the so called 'Limited Edition' pictures Yasu had handed them when she heard a clang. The sound was alarming because she knew only Mai would be in the kitchen.

Ayako's eyes saw the red skin underneath the running water and she gasps, her eyes saw the water on the floor and the smoke was thick from it. Ayako narrowed her eyes and grabbed both of their hands, dragging them outside the kitchen.

"Ayako?" Mai muttered, half scared and half curious.

* * *

**Cookie: LATE LATE UPDATE BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS A MESS MERHERHERHER I WANT TO CRY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU LITTLE COOKIES AND I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING!  
**


	44. 44th Feather: Foreboding

**I'm sorry it took longer than usual, I just realized I only had the copy chapters 41, 42, 43 and 45. See that? See how I missed the number 44?**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Foreboding**

Before Mai had the chance to ask Ayako about her suspicious actions but a sudden loud thud and a few noisy shouts cut them off. Ayako almost growled in annoyance, Mai could sense it.

"Ayako, calm down" Mai said, trying to pull her hand of Ayako's hold and run freely to the direction of the sound.

"_**Calm down!"**_ a small voice of a kid said, surprising the threesome, though Akashi hid his surprise better.

"_**They will die!"**_

It took them a moment to realize the voices weren't talking to them, the voices were having a conversation with _each other._

"_**They don't really deserve it you know"**_

"_**Like how the others didn't deserve it"**_

"_**WE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! WHAT MAKES THEM DIFFERENT FROM US?!"**_

The threesome stood there waiting to see if someone else would speak again, when more than a minute passed, they ran to the room and saw John down unconscious, surrounded by the other team members.

"_**Because this time, we're doing the murder"**_ Mai stopped in her tracks. She saw Akashi and Ayako already surrounding John and asking for the specific details and Mai knew she was the only one who heard the voice.

#

"Where's Madoka and Yasu?" Mai asked after everyone settled to the base several hours later after a fruitless effort of checking every video tape, scanning room temperatures, re-watching tapes, and forcing Mai to sleep. Ayako and Masako were with John, who was resting.

Mai was sitting beside Naru on the same couch. Kyle was sitting with Monk on the opposite couch, both looking tired and restless. Akashi was leaning by the door, Lin was typing in his laptop.

"I sent them home" Naru said "After John regains consciousness; I'm sending him home with Masako"

Mai nodded. It didn't take a genius to know why Naru would send them home. The house was a literal murder house and the risk of someone getting fatally injured is high.

"I heard them talking" Mai said silently after a while of debating if she should speak up or not. Lin stopped typing and the room was dead silent.

"Who?" Monk asked, he really did look like he had troubles sleeping. Countless times he had performed his mantra out in the blind, but I was useless. All it did was make him tired and it drained his energy as fast as leaking water in a pipe.

"The spirits," she said "They are really the cause of all this stuffs. They won't stop until they… they get what they want"

"And what is it that they want?" Naru turned to her, Mai meet his eyes and she can read them, he knows what Mai is thinking, but he's asking her to tell it out in the loud so the other would know.

"Us," Mai's eyes hardened "Dead."

The lights died off, but the monitors were still on and white. That is until a face of a rotting little girl appeared. Everyone stood up "It's not long before all of you are going to join us" the little girl grinned, her jaws clearly showing her smile "Don't worry, we give warm welcome parties to dead people"

The monitors died off too and Mai could have sworn the little girl looked directly at her before it went off. It was pitch black and Mai unknowingly moved towards Naru and Naru unknowingly stepped forward to block her at the least.

A loud groan of pain vibrated from the room. "Is everyone alright?" Mai asked, her voice shaking. "I think that was Monk-san" Mai said "Monk-san?" Another groan and a shout of pain and then followed by a loud thud. The lights opened and Mai screamed at what she saw.

In the floor were Monk and Kyle, unconscious and swimming in their own blood.

#

Ayako was pacing at the hospital waiting room. She won't stop and Mai is getting a headache from it!

"This is wrong," Ayako said, softly "The thing in here, it's not like any other case we have, this thing is malicious. It doesn't think twice about attacking, much less murdering"

"What are you trying to say?" Mai asked her, paling. She hoped it's not exactly what she thinks it means.

"We're dropping the case" Ayako said as fast as she could without biting her tongue, she practiced earlier, when the team had decided one of them has to tell Mai and convince her "I talked to it with Naru, and everyone else, they agreed too"

"_And everyone else_" Mai folded her arms "so where's my say in this?"

"Mai, you saw what happened yesterday! You flat out experienced Masako almost dying before we came, there were knives hovering Mai! You got burned by hot water, John's down, Naru was threatened too, and yesterday Kyle was wounded deeply and so was Monk, they're at the hospital" Ayako inhaled shakily "We can't risk anymore accidents Mai"

"No!" Mai yelled back "There's a family that's waiting for us to help them with their problem, we can't let them down!"

A slap echoed in the room and Mai was overwhelmed with shock that she didn't even bother moving her head back to face Ayako. She just stared at the floor, her cheeks red and aching.

"We can't always save people Mai, safety comes first" Ayako stood tall, her eyes flashed hurt "please don't be selfish" Ayako turned to her heel, and Mai stepped back, the words hit her like a bucket of cold ice.

_Please don't be selfish._

Ayako's right, her team was suffering, all because she didn't want to drop the case. Because she let her pride as a top 2 angel get the better side of it. It's all because she didn't have her powers, she couldn't protect them.

A calm hand on her shoulders surprised her and she met the eyes of Akashi, which was then when she decided, she will end this, she will protect her team. But first, she will need Akashi's help.

#

"How did it go?" Naru asked the priestess. By the look in her face, it was quite obvious it didn't go well, but Naru wanted to prove he was correct, as always. After all, Ayako insisted they ask Mai's permission to leave even after Naru said it wasn't necessary.

"You know how it went" Ayako said, annoyed "She's coming, I told her to make the right decision. We can pack up now" Naru stared at the woman, unmoving form his spot. Something got under her skin, that's for sure. He sighed "Gather the cameras before you take the monitors"

Ayako nodded stiffly and left the base. There was only Naru and her in the house full of angry spirits, Ayako shivered, _what more could go wrong than what happened to Kyle and Monk?_

Ayako entered the kitchen to get the video recorder and the tape when she felt herself slightly stumble on something. Ayako toned it down with harmless profanities and she was silence when she saw what she stumbled on. She dropped the expensive video recorder and the tape on the process of shock "MAI!"

* * *

**Cookie: So we found Kyle and Monk on the floor, and then we found Mai on the floor /gasp/ what is happening?! **

**So very sorry for very late updates. Family problems and all that stuff, believe me when I tell you they're watching my every move (we have cctv mostly everywhere)**


	45. 45th Feather: Judgement

**This may be the longest chapter ever, Maru/Mairu will appear on the next chapter if you read my somehow long author's note! Sit back, relax and *hands some platter of cookie and a jar of milk***

* * *

**Chapter 45: Judgement**

_I remember it was like a trial._

"_Mia-sama," a girl not much older than me said. I know her; she's the uptight one who acts like my mother. She's not, and I don't like her that much. Sure I'm thankful but she's always watching me "It's time to choose"_

_I was swinging my legs on the swing and I was using my wings to boost my, my legs swinging up and down together with the swing. Kyle was swinging beside me, at least he was earlier, he stopped when the girl came._

"_Mia-sama" the girl said, in a warning tone that left nothing for explanations._

"_Let's go Mia" Kyle said, jumping down the swing and holding on hand for me to take. _

_Kyle's been growing fast. We're only 7 but Kyle already chose his job, he started a month ago but his halo was already golden, a rank B. _

_They led me into a room with a high ceiling. There was an old woman. She was red, she glowed red. She looked scary. I took a step back and I felt my feathers ruffle, afraid. I closed my eyes "she's just a spirit, she's dead, she's just a spirit"_

_I opened my eyes and saw the woman stalking towards me, long claws outstretched. My eyes widened and out of reflex, I swung my empty hands toward her and it flashed white. The white light disappeared and in my hands was a golden staff. It was a golden rod, one just like a hunter angel, yet the tip… it was a reaper's scythe. _

_I can't remember anything that much because the angels moved fast. They flocked around the room, surrounding me and trying to calm me. Why? What did I do wrong?_

_I looked around, searching for Kyle "Kyle- Kyle! KYLE!"_

_A familiar blonde boy shoved his way through the wings and hugged Mai "It's alright Mia, it's alright"_

"_How did it go for you Kyle?" I asked him silently as we walked how many spaces behind the girl (Kyle calls her Chisako) "Was it scary?"_

"_It was just a test" Kyle reassured me, squeezing my hand slightly "It was just a test, don't worry"_

_I nodded. After all, I think it's only Kyle who's on my side in this place. Everyone gave us the looks; pity, disgust, anger. I didn't understand, I still don't understand. Kyle was always a step in front of me to protect me from them. Kyle always knew something I didn't._

_He's like a brother I never had._

#

"What happened?!" Ayako said, her eyes watering, this has got to be the most dangerous case they ever had.

Akashi watched as the red head cradled the rank 2 in her arms. Akashi almost wanted to push the woman away, holding Mia with her dirty hands. Akashi smirked; it seems they aren't aware of what Mia really is. He crossed his arms in the dark, watching.

He always knew there was something wrong with the angel. How, at a young age, she managed to summon a staff that was too powerful for a teenager, even if an angel. He was there, he was taking his exams with her in the same room, yet she never noticed him creeping at the back of the red woman, ready to reap her soul.

No, he didn't pass the exam. He was given an exception; he had to delay his exams. Akashi remembers the blinding white light. Even through his closed eyes he can imagine it. The innocent little Mia, prodigy child of the best 2 angels in heaven, too tiny for the long staff she was bearing.

Mia asked him to lend her his power, and for a moment, Akashi thought she was joking. Only demons can borrow power, _energy _from another.

"_What do you mean? Kyle said it was normal" Mia frowned "Even Kyle can do it, can't you?"_

He agreed, he lent her his energy, watching as she leaned in to his lips, her breath teasing his lips. He clenched his fists and then he felt it; the pull. She was sucking the air that came out of his mouth, so that was why she leaned in. Akashi saw the blue glow that was in-between the space of their lips, coming out of his mouth and into Mia.

Mia's eyes were close as she moved back and exhaled. Akashi watched her unblinking; he was weak from the borrowing thing. He saw everything, that when Mia opened her eyes, her eyes flashed a red, and then morphed with gold until it stayed completely golden. It was like blood in honey.

Her wings, it was black and then suddenly, as if white paint fell on it, it turned a bright white.

"_I can connect with the shadow" Mia said "I can do that, right?"_

She didn't really wait for his reply because she summoned the shadow and Akashi actually watched as Mia opened her arms as if ready to be taken over. The shadow clung into her and she fell down.

It's been over 30 minutes and Akashi stayed still. It was dangerous to move her at this pace. A wrong move could control her mental war and she could lose. Who was he joking, everyone knew Mia was the strongest angel if she focused on her job and not mingle with dirty mortal human.

Yet this woman, she had the nerve to touch her.

"Don't touch her" Akashi said, bored. Yes, these humans were always too emotional with their feelings. Ayako looked up, surprised "W-what?"

"I said do not touch her," Akashi said "remove your hand off her"

Ayako glared at him, that's rude! "Why should I?"

Akashi didn't respond and slapped her hands away, lifting Mai form the floor and laying her down on the counter "She knows what she is doing. Do not touch her"

"W-what, is she safe?" Ayako said, looking at Mai and pushing a stray hair away from her face. She gasped "What's wrong with her?" In Mai's face was black vein like strings "She is fighting with the spirit"

#

Mai groaned "What's wrong with that girl!"

A black haired child giggled "Yes, she is quite hard headed, is she not?"

"Stubborn brat!" Mai said, stomping towards the blonde child once again "You! Look here! I'm older than you and you need to respect me! I'm here to help you, can't you see that?!"

The blonde turned to her, her face bearing the same emotion as Naru and Mai wanted to tear off that look on the child "You can't help me. I know what I'm doing!"

"I tried! I tried to forget that you _almost_ killed my friends and this is how you treat me?!" Mai scoffed "Wow!"

"You're friends deserved to die!_ You_ deserve to die too!" the child said "EVERYONE DOES!"

"Your death isn't just, but that doesn't mean you have to make it so for everyone" Mai said, her eyes softening "It's not justice anymore"

"WELL IT'S JUSTICE FOR ME" the little girl said "BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I'M DEAD!"

Mai closed her eyes in frustration. She had thought that the so called shadow would be older, the man who murdered them, yet she found out that the little girls had taken care of that. The man was gone and he received his judgment.

When Mai opened her eyes to their world, she had managed to convince the girls to afterlife, she had managed to reap their souls, much to her surprise, yet this black haired girl stayed, smiling at her. Mai smiled back "Come on, why don't you join your friends?"

"You won't be able to find Avery" she said, taking Mai's hand. Mai stopped a gasp when she felt the ice cold hand of the little girl. And now that Mai had seen and had managed to try and make a decent conversation with this _Avery _she wished she hadn't.

Avery looked old to be 12.

"A lot of people died without justice!" Mai said, angry "You think you're the only one? You think that makes you so special? You think that, just because you died, you want everyone to suffer just like you did? Is that your idea of justice?!"

"YES! GET OUT!" Avery said and a strong wind hit her cutting her almost everywhere, but Mai stood there. Stubborn, just like Avery "You invited me to your living body and I somehow managed to enter, yet you want me to leave again?"

"I invited you to my body to speak with you!" Mai said.

Avery glared at her and her eyes turned completely black, black like the nerves that appeared on her left cheek "You're stupid, you're underestimating me. Not anyone can be a shadow; only the ones with hatred can, just like me. Someone who has forgotten how it is like to forgive"

A black shadow held Mai to her spot and she recognized it as the black haired child "What are you doing to her; I thought she was your friend!"

"There's not such thing in the cruel world" Avery said, and Mai was brought to her knees painfully. Avery clutched her chin "You know that, the world of the living is harsh, everyone does everything for their own wants, even if that means taking an innocent life, and I'm dead"

Avery smirked "And that makes me an exception, because I'm a shadow and you're in my realm angel"

Mai's eyes widened and Avery took it as an opportunity to take over her body.

#

"She's waking up!" Ayako said. Naru was in the room too, Akashi narrowed his eyes at Mai "No that is not her, move back!"

Mai opened her eyes and it was black, not brown "Hello, please die?"

Naru and Ayako were quick to move away from a flying knife, though there were more squealing on Ayako's side. Akashi had chosen not to dodge it, "What are you doing?! Duck!" Ayako screamed at Akashi.

The knife hovered a few inches from Akashi's left shoulder and he held it, throwing it back to Mai "Are you crazy?! You're inflicting a wound on Mai's body!" Ayako screeched, almost pulling her hair of her scalp "That man is crazy!"

Akashi looked back for a bit before a knife almost grazed him, he snapped back to a smiling black eyed Mai on the counter top, her legs swinging as if she was enjoying and a few more sharp utensils hovering behind her. "This is not working" Akashi said.

"You noticed" Naru said from the back.

Akashi moved quick and hit Ayako on the neck, making her fall unconscious and he moved to Naru, who managed to doge it on time "What do you think you're doing?" Naru said, dodging another swift hand attack from Akashi, mean while a sharp utensil passed in between their faces.

Naru made a mistake by looking at Mai; Akashi took the opportunity to hit him square on the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh mister shinigami," Mai hopped off the counter top and smiled "Shall we dance?"

Akashi got a short pen like rod from his pocket "Activate" the pen grew long and wide until it became a pitch black scythe that towered his height for about a few inches "You are making a wrong decision here, you think you can go against me. Mia is strong but she is soft hearted, I am not."

"The more challenge the merrier" Mai said, flicking her wrist upward and a small shadow blade moved towards Akashi in blind speed. But Akashi saw that coming, he'd fight the worst and seen the ugly, this shadow was nothing.

He easily moved away from Mai's attack and started giving out a little of his own, making sure not to cause too much harm on Mia's body because it would take days for it to heal "Leave that body" Akashi said through their intense fight, he narrowly avoided an attack, Mia's body was fast and the shadow knew how to work a bit of its power "I will not be able to save your soul if you let her reap you"

"Right, let's not forget that this angel is a hunter" Mai said, going on defense as the scythe almost sliced her hand off, this angel was playing with her, he is not taking her seriously. She didn't know if she should be thankful or not, because she was sure she didn't want to see him in his full power.

"I am warning you," Akashi said, jumping a few feet back to give the shadow some breather "If she reaps your soul, you won't be given judgment, you would be gone forever and your soul will not be given a chance to be reborn. She doesn't know the power she bears. She can easily destroy me, what more you"

"You speak so highly of her" Mai said "You care for her?"

"I care for my job" Akashi said "Your name has been on the reapers list for too long, if a shinigami can't reap you and save your soul, it wouldn't be nice on our side"

Akashi took the advantage once again. He surged forward swinging his scythe behind him and picturing where he'd bring it down. But Mai's eyes darkened and so did the veins on her face "I will not die again!"

Akashi didn't stop, he was bringing his scythe down when Mai screamed as if she was burning and she fell down. He watched as Mai's golden white aura appeared, taking over the black aura of the shadow and Akashi, then, realized he was too late. From the back of his head, he saw the name Avery erases itself completely.

That's it; the little girl will never get the chance again. The world would forget her, not even as an animal her soul would become.

"You did it again _Mia_" Akashi shut his eyes and willed everything that screamed 'angel' away from him and he was completely alone in the room "You've sent another one to cease"

* * *

**Cookie: I want to hear from you guys! What do you think is wrong with Mai? And Kyle? And ooooh, what about Akashi? (If you guys have some guesses please do **_**refrain**_** from reviewing it to public and **_**private message**_** me instead, I'll give you some insights if you hit the right answer /wink, wink/) Here you munchkins have **hands cookies from school bazaar** they're so tasty and sweet!**

**Please ****REVIEW****, I'd love it if somehow my story appears on the first page with the number of ****Reviewers**** or on the second page top 1 (Though quite impossible because there are far more amazing writers, think of it as a Christmas gift for me?)  
**

_Aaaaaaand also, my dad's friend gave me a christmas gift; a galaxy note 3 and I've been trying to find app on playstore but nothing shows up. Help me?_


	46. 46th Feather: Naru

**Chapter 46: Naru**

They have met once, but it wasn't a proper meeting.

"_I'm Mia! Who are you?" a pair of chocolate brown eyes said, peaking through the small space in between the books in the Davis's library. Naru shot close the book he was reading and stood on the chair on his tippy toes until he was able at to meet the eyes, "I'm Oliver!"_

"_Hi!" the girl said and poked her hand at the space to shake his hand "Nice to meet you Olie!"_

"…Mia?" Naru opened his eyes and welcomed the ever familiar darkness embracing him. He looked around calmly and stretched his right hand in front of him. He brought it closer to him and he flexed his fingers, testing.

Naru closed his right hand with his left.

He was scared.

And that was wrong. He had never been this scared ever since he lost his twin brother; Eugene Davis. That was the only reason why Oliver Davis became reserved and collected Kazuya Shibuya, or as his assistant calls him; Naru.

Naru sighed and dropped his hand to his side. He closed his eyes and watched as the darkness faded into the bright light and the scene changed to the time when he felt it.

How his twin brother died.

Naru raked his hair and tried to ignore the memory trying to break free from the back of his mind. This is wrong. Kazuya Shibuya was not allowed to feel anything at all. Naru won't allow it.

Oliver Davis died when Eugene Davis died.

His heart died then. Naru closed his eyes and calmed his thoughts; at least he tried, until a certain brunette appeared in his mind out of no where. He wasn't unconscious. He was physically and mentally awake. Naru just chose to close his eyes to collect his thoughts. Naru bit his tongue until he felt the taste of blood, then he stopped immediately.

"Damnit Mai" Naru said to himself. _She said Oliver_ "Why are you so confusing?"

Who was Mia? Did Mai have a twin sister and was she connected to Kyle somehow?

He pictured Mai, his clumsy assistant, on the floor, neither bloodied nor wounded yet unmoving. She wouldn't breath and Naru can't do anything because he's in this- this place. He needs to get up; it's his fault he was too slow to realize Mai was unable to save herself like before, miraculously.

He knew, he heard Mai say it _"To protect me, I temporarily lost my ability"_

"Ability to what exactly?" Naru opened his eyes and sighed, the beeping of the machine was annoying him. He heard the door opened and he saw a brunette enter. He shut his eyes.

Mai sighed "You're such a fool" Mai said, touching his cheeks "But thank you" she leaned in to kiss Naru on his cheeks, unaware Naru was awake and he was having a mental showdown in his mind, funny.

_So then, why?_ Naru asked himself, there's got to be something wrong with him, his stomach is feeling funny.

Mai was surprised when Naru turned his head at the last moment, catching his lips with hers and pressing slightly, Mai's eyes grew wide and she gasp, realizing she practically gasped while her lips was still in his, she pulled back as fast as possible, her face red and she covered her mouth.

Naru opened his eyes and turned to face her, his eyes glazed from slight sleepiness, but he was there and he knew what he was doing. He took in Mai's face before closing his eyes once more and going back to sleep.

#

"_That's so coy of you" Gene said, grinning widely._

_Naru turned around to face him, slightly annoyed "What"_

"_Kissing Mai" Gene wiggled his eyebrow and Naru sharply turned to face him "What?"_

"_You kissed her," Gene shrugged "remember?"_

_Naru's brows furrowed… he did, he turned his head the moment Mai leaned to kiss his cheeks. He raised his hand to reach out for his lips before he stopped midway, his brother was still watching him with a large grin and if it was possible, Naru could have sworn it became much wider._

"_Aww, is that my little Oliver showing?" Gene cooed "I know you're in there Oliver"_

_Naru's face went a bit red, just a tinsy winsy bit that you can mistake for nothing at all. But Gene caught it and he started laughing. Hard._

""_I'll tell you a secret," Gene said seriously "You don't know anything about Mai like I do"_

_Naru glared at him, he knew that, he didn't have to remind him "Does the name Mia sound familiar to you?"_

_Gene shrugged "I know her, you don't"_

_Naru nodded, that made sense._

#

"I knew there was always something wrong with him!" Mai said, she was seething! Naru stole a kiss and he went back to sleep! She blushed at the memory "Don't you agree with me?!" John only smiled at her, unsure of what to do or say "Yes?"

"Good! Because I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way!"

Honestly, after the latest case have finished, SPR was given a week break. Everyone was doing their own thing, except John. Who was called by Mai, against his will, half-dead remember?

"Maybe he really didn't know what he was doing?" John suggested, he kind of wanted to leave as fast as possible.

"That's not helping John" Mai said, a bit too frustrated. She turned to look at John who was giving her a sad smile, he really didn't know what to do and yet he was kind enough to listen to her rant "I'm sorry, it's just… would you lie some tea?"

John smiled, this time genuinely "yes, please"

Mai returned the smile, after she had made the tea, she served it to him and sat opposite to him "How are you feeling? I'm sorry I've been neglecting the bond a bit, are you sore?"

John offered a smile, he never runs out of those "A bit, but it'll go away soon, my body isn't made to be separated with its bonded for too long, when I woke up again he told me I almost didn't have a chance to live, I was lucky there was still a bit of me hanging through the earth"

Mai truly was sorry, she was the source of life force for John and yet she had strayed from him. He grew weak and it was her fault "Well, how about let's go out, you and me? I got this ticket for the new amusement park and I bet it's just the thing to help"

John gave her an innocent look "Out? Why?"

"Well, the bond works best if we stick close right?" Mai smiled "Let me make it up to you"

"How?"

"How does going to the amusement park sound?" Mai grinned

* * *

**Cookie: Can you guys help me and cite all the kisses that have happened in this story? (Any pairings, even minor ones please and mention the pairing too) MaiRu is developing slowly, but I'm sorry to say (to those who are looking forward to this story to end) that my main focus is Mai's family and her true form and her past and… basically all about Mai. Love you guys! Hope you had a happy new year because I got a bunch of freshly baked oatmeal cookies, yum!**


	47. 47th Feather: Thoughts

Chapter 47: Thoughts

"Hurry up John!" Mai said as she shuffled her finished papers and tried to fit them all into one folder, she was failing magnificently and soon, she somehow stumbled, stubbed her toe and every paper went flying into the air. Monk and Yasu were laughing at her clumsiness.

John appeared by the door and walked towards Mai to help her, sweat dropping "Are you alright Mai?"

"Why the sudden rush?" Monk asked after he finished laughing and stood up to help the brunette. Yasu did the same and crouched down to help.

Mai laughed at her clumsiness and gathered all the paper, Yasu and Monk handed her the papers and Mai got it, placing it properly on the folder, John helping her up "Thanks guys, John, I'll hand this to Naru first before we leave,"

Everyone eyed John and Mai curiously, well, all eyes turned to John when Mai entered Naru's office.

"You have plans…" Masako started, "with Mai?"

"Yes? I suppose that's what we can call it" John chuckled nervously and Monk had to ask curiously "What did Mai call it?" he caught the looks of everyone and he defended himself "What? We were all thinking it, I just had he balls to ask"

"A d- well" John blushed, before he can continue, the door to Naru's office opened, revealing a grinning Mai and a calm Naru

"A date" Naru said.

"WHAT?!" everyone who was present said in surprise, counting Ayako who just walked in for work and not because of Monk, surprising Mai and John who was handing each other their coats because they got it messed up "What?" Mai said, confused.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Ayako said and looked at Naru in horror "and you're fine with this?!"

_I'm not_

Naru shrugged.

"Where are you going then?" Yasu said wiggling his eyebrows "A horror movie? A romantic dinner?"

"The amusement park" Mai said enthusiastically "I haven't been there since a long time"

"If it's only the amusement park, isn't it more fun if there was a whole bunch of us?" Monk asked "That's right" Masako second

Everyone stared at Masako, surprised that she agreed and she cleared her throat "there's a saying 'the more, the merrier' but she is Mai after all, she wouldn't know that"

Mai blushed and then resisted the urge to snap back at Masako, but decided it wasn't worth it because Mai should be at the amusement park right now "Say whatever you guys want to say, John and I are leaving now" they headed through the door, John awkwardly waving at them, but genuinely excited to go to the amusement park "and no one will follow us or I will serve your tea with extra chilli"

Everyone shivered, even Naru would have if he was a normal teenage boy (well actually, even if he wasn't, he would have because he did treasure his tea, but he was staring at Mai while deep in thought that he numbed everything out except Mai's face)

"But—!" Yasu said and Mai slammed the door shut.

#

"What do you want to ride first?" Mai said, practically jumping up and down. The screams of joy and terror was heard everywhere and Mai was just so excited.

John couldn't help but buy Mai the balloon the rabbit mascot handed her earlier so Mai was holding onto it tightly while trying her best to act cool. Truth to be told, John has been feeling better now that Mai was feeling better. Mai's feelings affects the bond in between them enough to make John know something was wrong.

"How about the carousel?" John pointed at the large carousel in the center of a lake whose water was also designed to be a fountain. It was easily noticed as the center of attraction so it was easy to make it a first choice when asked.

Mai tugged John's hands "Let's go!"

#

Naru wanted to bang his head onto a pole or something. He did not want to come here and he did not want to be seen with this bunch of people squatting down, hiding in the bush in brown trench coats and overly large funky sunglasses they bought from the stall by the entrance.

He sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Why._

That was all Naru could think about. He should be at his office, going through files to _try_ and get his brunette assistant of his mind but here he is, caught by the odd bunch he called his team and, following the suspect for his sleepless nights.

"Naru! You have to sit down if you don't want to get caught!" Ayako said, pulling on his arm, surprising him and making him almost trip. He glared at the priestess and the woman sweat drop. He pulled his arm away from her and stood up to fix it "I'm leaving,"

"Wait!" Monk said "They're holding hands! Naru-bou! I repeat! They're holding hands!"

Naru was not going to let himself give in, he looked down at the bunch that was looking at him, waiting for his reaction, even the famous Hara Masako was in the bunch.

"Unlike you people, I am aware of how I value my life and I don't want to wake up one day to find out my tea has been spoiled by a chili" Naru said, snapping.

"Don't you want to see how it goes, _big boss?_" Yasu teased, the college student looked like he really wanted to see what would end up happening.

"I mean even I am suspicious of this sudden act of closeness from them" one said "I mean, who is that guy even!"

"Well, you can't blame John" Masako said, huffing "you—"

Masako stopped mid sentence because she realized the words weren't spoken by any of them, Naru knew from the beginning and he sighed.

Even Kyle was in there, wearing weirder clothes; all black and such like he was doing cosplay.

"I don't approve of him stealing my cute little Mai!" Kyle said "I won't let him take her!"

"Kyle-sama" another said "I think it is best to leave before Mia-sama catches you and decides to take your scythe"

"What scythe?" Monk asked, curious "are you doing cosplay right now?"

"You're taking cosplay into a whole new level! You've gotten all of my heart! Who cares about the old Monk now?" Yasu said grinning widely at the blonde.

Kyle winked at him and Yasu pretended to faint while swooning.

They followed them everywhere and they grabbed Naru with them. He couldn't let go because Kyle was holding his wrist like handcuffs. They spent 6 hours following them, the park was close to closing and the pair decided to ride on the Ferris wheel. They did too; Monk, Yasu and Ayako on one and Naru, Masako, Kyle on the other.

Naru sat on the corner, his arms crossed and he watched as his assistant and his co-worker talked animatedly, laughing now and then.

Kyle and Masako were pressing their foreheads on the glass, watching them closely.

"They're so close!" Kyle said "Who is that man and how old is he?!"

"You know him," Naru said. His eyes were now closed and they opened once again when their compact stopped abruptly, making them swing dangerously fast. Naru saw that all of the other compacts had stopped to, not only theirs and Masako fell on Naru because she wasn't holding onto the rail like Kyle.

Naru caught her on impulse and he watched as Mai and John were sticking closely. John must have caught her when she fell too.

"Are they kissing right now?" Kyle gasped "KISSING?! KISSING MY MIA— MY MAI! WHY I OUGHT TO— No"

"No?" Naru looked at Kyle, wondering why he stopped talking and noticed the blonde was now serious, narrowing his eyes and watching something outside intensely as if he wanted to jump in the middle of it.

"What is that thing?" Masako whispered to herself. Naru glanced back at Mai and noticed that there were several flying people, forcing the door to open and grabbing Mai with her hair, hovering feet's above the air. "Hold on tight" Kyle opened the door of their compact too and jumped out, causing Masako to scream. Their ride was swinging fast again because Kyle's weight had left the balance and Naru shut the door close while Masako moved to the other side to stop the swinging.

A warning sign erupted all through out the amusement park and everyone was running about, everything was in chaos. The rides that stopped midway resumed and proceeded to the exit to let the passengers exit. The Ferris wheel turned again and soon SPR huddled together, standing in there, watching Mai worriedly while all the other sane people had proceeded to the exit of the park.

John stepped out of their compact, alone, because Mai was now in an air battle. She had long broken free from the hold of the intruders and it was her and Kyle against the 5 people in revealing red clothing.

"What happened?" Naru said, angry.

"Demons," The girl with Kyle earlier, Chisako, whispered. She ran past them in a blur of white and then she was flying in the air too, joining Mai and Kyle on air.

"What?" all said together "In broad daylight? Is this some kind of cosplay too?"

"It's already past twilight" John said and then pushed the team towards the exit "You should leave, all of you, it's dangerous"

"What about you?" Masako asked

"I'm fine, I know what's happening" John said "I can be of help but if you guys stay in here, you will only cause more trouble to Mai"

Yasuhara was the first to react, pulling everyone out and they did. Soon, it was only Naru and John "Kazuya?"

Naru was staring as he has been the few days now. Wings; white wings, black wings, torn and wispy bat wings, but wings none the less. He remembers now. Mai had saved him, she told him she was different, she was an angel, and then she kissed him.

Naru growled silently, she kissed him and erased his memories. That's what was missing.

"_She was ordered to make you forget, Lin knows about this"_ Gene whispered in his mind _"It's not her fault. You think you know everything about her now but you're barely scratching the surface. You don't know her like I do"_

"I know that" Naru said, he also knew that he was only weighing Mai down if she found out he was here so he left like the others. He turned back and let the breeze cool him down "I know that"

"You don't" Akashi said, surprising Naru a bit by standing in front of him, wearing a uniform like Kyle. His eyes were gold and his wings were large and black, just like Mai's "Kazuya Shibuya doesn't know anything"

Naru didn't reply and Akashi walked towards the entrance of the amusement park "But Oliver Davis would know, the Davis is a close friend of the Taniyama after all"

"_Ask mom" _Gene whispered again _"she will help you and she might be able to help Mia too"_

#

**Cookie: I'm doing my best with the chapters and guess what! Never mind don't guess because I'm telling you guys anyway! I have finished 2 chapters already beside this one so you guys don't need to worry about delayed updates (I have brainstormed because prelims are over) SORRY BUT AKASHI WILL RETURN BECAUSE IT'S PART OF THE PLAN merherherher**


	48. 48th Feather: Taniyama

**Chapter 48: Taniyama**

"What do you want from me?" Mai asked, she was in her hunter uniform but she was still being judged for her crime so she can't have her staff. She had sliced the hand off the demon who grabbed hold of her hair, but there was still five of them and Mai can sense the others coming.

"Why _princess_" one of them smirked, revealing his fangs at her "we were only ordered by the king to take you back where you belong"

"What?" Mai asked.

"Don't listen to them Mai" Kyle said, appearing in front of her in his uniform too. He had one arm out in front of Mai as if to block her "They're just low rank demons"

"What's a shinigami like you doing here," another demon said, her eyes red "meddling with the fights of a demon?" Kyle must have done something Mai didn't see because a second later, the demons were hissing at him and Kyle had summoned his Scythe out, but it was different. Mai noticed that. It was bigger and it was a darker black and the handle, it was like Mai's golden rod.

"You will not take her anywhere" Kyle said, his voice leaving no room for defiance.

"I only take orders from the king," the demon said and the other hissed "move away _prince, _our business is not with you"

"That's too bad" Kyle said, swinging his new scythe forward, slicing of three demons at the same time "I don't take orders from the king"

The crowd of demons multiplied by the time Chisako and Akashi came. Chisako started hunting and helped Kyle.

"Akashi?" Mai asked, Akashi was a shinigami like Kyle, but she somehow got the feeling his scythe won't hurt the demons "what are you doing here too?"

"I received the news from Kami" Akashi said, "he will take your powers as a hunter angel and you will hide in the human realm for as long as he will see fit, that way you will not be followed by the demons"

"What?" Mai said "No!"

"Kami's orders are Law" Akashi said, and turned to Kyle "Kami asked you to escort her to heaven; he wishes to speak with both of you"

Kyle turned after slicing of another demon "What? Me too? Why!"

"You are currently breaking a law" Akashi said "He might make judgement upon you also. I will stay here to make a barrier and call for reinforcement from the hunter angels"

Akashi took out his pure silver staff and a bright light erupted. It faded as soon as it came and there was a water like barrier around them, angels in white and the other 4 rank A's had entered by now and they were all engaged into a small war.

"Leave, now, I will open you a gate" Akashi said, he swiftly swung his staff and the portal opened, Mai looked around in panic "What's happening? What do they want from me?"

Kyle noticed the troubled look in Akashi's face, and as much as he wanted Akashi to suffer, he decided he prioritized Mai's safety first; he grabbed Mai by her waist "Come, Mia"

"Aren't we going to help them?" Mai said, her eyes glancing at the back while speeding of to the portal higher up to make sure its in the range demons cannot reach, because not just any winged creatures or objects can reach the zone of the angels.

"Kami have summoned us," Kyle said, his eyes straight and focused to the portal gate that was swirling in the sky. Ignoring the worry he was feeling "so No, Kami might have some answers"

They flew straight into the white portal and then they were greeted by the worried eyes of the villagers, there was a messenger angel waiting for them as soon as the appeared and she bowed "I will be escorting you to Kami"

Mai looked around as they walked "What's wrong with everyone?"

"They are aware of the trouble that is happening right now" the messenger said "do not worry, it is not your fault"

"How can you say that so easily?" Mai said, she was blaming herself.

"We know" she said and stopped when they stood in front of the large white waterfall-like curtains. Mai and Kyle bowed slightly before they entered a vast white room and then went down on one knee and looked down on the floor in respect.

"_**Kami**_" Mai said in the angels' language "_**I am sorry for the attack, I was—**_"

"_**I was expecting it, I do not blame you**_" Kami's voice said "_**however, I did not call you for that, you have broken a law and I have made judgment upon your actions,**__"_Mai looked up abruptly with her mouth open to protest "_**and this decision is made to protect you. You are wanted by the demon king, he wants you to join his kingdom and bring an heir for his son**_"

Kyle's mouth opened in shock "What?" Mai glared at him and Kyle shrugged, "_**Kami, why do they want Mia?**_"

"_**You have broken the law too,**_" Kami said to Kyle "_**your judgement, I will give you the task to fill your sister with everything she had forgotten.**_"

Kyle looked surprise and pale now, Mai turned to him "sister?"

"_**With this, I have finished my judgement**_" Kami said and suddenly, Mai felt her power being ripped out of her. She whimpered as a light from her chest separated itself from her and turned into a golden staff, spinning in air before disappearing into glitters.

Mai and Kyle were suddenly automatically brought back into the human realm and when Kyle had let Mai's feet touch the ground, her knees collapsed.

"Mia!" Kyle said in worry, supporting her to him "what's wrong?"

Mai looked up shakily to meet his blue eyes "You're keeping a secret from me, tell me everything"

"I'm not" Kyle said, trying to keep a straight face as much as he could, he can't.

"You-" Mai said, thinking of a nice way to start getting mad at him, but then decided she wouldn't "I'm cutting of my hair" Kyle looked at her surprise and Mai looked at him expectantly "Well?"

"Why?" he said

Mai pushed him back slightly as her knees gained strength and she stood up, sighing shakily "Might as well live my life like the past and start anew" she said, grabbing his scythe and swishing it to gain it's full length and swiftly cut her hair short in one go.

Kyle wailed in disapproval, grabbing her short hair and his scythe in the other "What! You don't use these kind of weapons as hair shears!" he said "you're lucky you're nit entirely angel, else you would have burned your hands from contact with a celestial weapon!"

"Not entirely… angel?" she asked and looked at her hand, staring at it curiously.

Kyle was right, if Kami had really taken her powers as an angel, then she would have a human body right now and if a human touched a weapon from beyond their realm, heavens know what would happen to them.

"You're right" Mai said and narrowed her eyes at him "How did you know?"

Kyle broke int cold sweats and avoided her eyes "I don't" he said and his eyes wandered to his watch "I left Lea in the daycare!" Kyle said, looking genuinely worried "I'll be back in three days!"

He disappeared and Mai watched the after image of his silhouette "3 days?" she said, shaking her head.

#

"I want her now," the prince said, licking his lips greedily. He looked over 16 and he had green hair like his dead mother, the queen, and hungry red eyes. He watched as the girl with long brown hair was pulled out of the big circle thing and conversed with a blonde man shielding her from his people. He pointed a long white finger at him, frowning "I don't like him, I want him dead"

"Soon, my son" the demon king smiled. He was tall, young and handsome. He had midnight blue hair that was long and blood red eyes that was into slits, his body was lean as of a man in his mid-twenties. But he was over a millennium old "Soon I will have her children in my hand"

"What is she to you anyway?" the prince said, looking at his father and the thing they were watching dissolved into air, "A friend, a loved one?"

"She was my bestfriend and my love" the king growled and his fist slammed his throne, fire erupting "I asked her to marry me and she ran away!"

"That is not interesting at all" the prince said, leaning his head to his hand and frowned, staring at the empty room "I'm bored, when will my doll arrive?"

"Oh! I have a present for you son," The king said, suddenly clicking his finger "Bring her in"

The doors opened and 2 servants brought in a struggling girl with black bobbed hair, her eyes in panic and her kimono was flashy like a princess from the edo period. It was black on top, designed with red and purple flowers, underneath was a red layered by a white.

Her mouth was covered in a silk red clothe and her eyes were wide in panic as she looked around her, her muffled cries amused the prince.

The prince smiled "I can do anything with her?"

"No one is to touch her" the prince stated boredly, the two servants let go of her and he hoped down his throne to run a finger on her cheeks, the girl glared at him and he smirked "You are a precious friend of my future queen, I will keep you in a cage until she arrives"

* * *

**Cookie: GUESS WHO THAT GIRL IN A KIMONO IS?! Haha kidding, you know her, it's our favorite medium; Hara Masako! /gasp!/ how did they get their hands on her?**

**Update next week! (I PROMISE bc I already finished the next chapter) in the mean time, **_REVIEW!_** I love reading them!**


	49. 49th Feather: Sunako

**Chapter 49: Sunako**

Everything has calmed so far. Though he still haven't had time to ask his supposedly 'non-human' assistant; Mai Taniyama, about her true identity.

He was restless, but this was Kazuya Shibuya and Kazuya Shibuya had perfected and thoroughly mastered the act of the calm facade so none noticed. At least except for his dead twin brother, Eugene Davis, because he was dead after all.

That aside, he was calmly sipping his tea while reading the case he had taken, acting all calm as always, though inside, he was anxious in what he will discover.

#

_**Earlier that day...**_

_Kazuya Shibuya was waiting quite impatiently in his office, tapping a long slender finger on his wooden desk. He was suppressing a sigh, he really did lack sleep. The 'panda bags' in his eyes, as his assistant had called them, was showing._

_He was waiting for 2 hours already for the client he was scheduled to meet. It was past closing hours that time so he had finished his papers and told his co-workers, who really was just there to hang out, to go home and they did._

_Naru sighed finally and stood up, his big black comfy chair rolling back a bit. His finger was still tapping the desk and he was still for a while. He was seeing black spots._

_And then of course his assistant would choose to scream at such time, making him go into panic and check as to what she had screamed over. _

_He was already expecting her to cry over her forgotten homework that was due tomorrow, or that there was no tea left, or that she just thought she saw a big roach or a mouse._

_He hadn't expected her to shout over a head of a small little girl poking inside their door. He blinked twice._

_It was silent before the head had proven itself to be connected to a body of a small girl and Mai bowed and said sorry for screaming, she also turned to him and said sorry while blushing a weird shade of red. Mai collected herself and made hot tea while he waited for his little client to talk._

"_Are you the boss?"_

"_I'm Kazuya Shibuya" he replied, they both sat down._

_He girl nodded and looked around, Naru followed her example, observing how clean his office was and much more minimal with the furniture than before._

"_Where is the girl?"_

"_My assistant is preparing tea"_

_As if on cue, the mentioned girl entered, placing their tea on the table. She also placed a small jar of milk and a small jar of honey on the table for the little girl._

"_You are very beautiful, princess" she said, much to Naru's surprise._

_He noticed the change of color in the little girl's eyes and saw that Mai's eyes had unconsciously responded, flashing a color of darker and much enticing shade of red._

"_I'm not here for you" The little girl smiled at Mai and turned to Naru again, noticing his attention to her "I really do need your help"_

"_Why would someone like you—" ("Sunako" she said) "Sunako, seek my help?" he said, hoping that the little girl was wiser than she looked and that she would understand his meaning._

"_The village I'm staying at—" she said and paused, turning to his assistant "you are aware of this right?"_

_Mai looked confused and the little girl sighed "My world is in chaos because of you and your brother. They want and expect you to marry the king's son, no?"_

"_I- I don't know what you're talking about" Mai said, the hurt in her eyes made it obvious to Naru that she was aware of it, and he also noticed the secret glance she gave him to show that he didn't know anything so Sunako had to keep secret. He silently clenched his fist._

"_This office is not a place for child play and fantasies" he said_

"_R-right! So how can we be of help?" Mai said, laughing awkwardly._

_Sunako gave them a disapproving look and then let it go "I think there's something hiding in our village. There are constant deaths everywhere, our village used to be carefree and covered in laugher, now they fear to leave in the morning. And then at night, it's as if they were brainwashed and being controlled. They're _humans_! But they don't act like one!"_

_Naru gave a low hum and let Mai do her thing and do the asking "How so?"_

"_I don't know" she said, shaking her head._

Naru sighed and picked up one of the pictures Sunako left for him. He thought of accepting the case, but at the same time, he worry for his _friends_ and that this may be too dangerous for Mai.

"_How far is this village from here?" He asked._

The picture was sloppy, truly done by a child's work. This one, especially caught his attention. He was staring at it for a long time and frowned once again before placing it down.

"_This is?"_

"_A villager who is controlled"_

_A demon who is controlled._

"_Her eyes!" Mai gasped as she walked behind the chair he was sitting on to see it better. Mai had practically stuck her head beside his and it took everything in him not to shout at her in frustration to distance them._

The woman's eyes was all black except for her red cornea, even her pupil was black, giving it the effect of a red ring.

#

"Good morning!" Mai chirped, entering the office and placing her coat on the stand "I submitted my homework early and asked for an excuse to leave because I know you're going to accept the case, and besides, school is boring"

Mai turned to head to the kitchen "And they're so full of rumors, did you know one of them said they actually thought we were together?!" Mai snorted "Right, as if a narcissist like you would consider that, but I didn't tell them that, didn't want to hurt your pride"

Mai finished the tea and knocked at the office door of her boss "Naru? Were you listening to me? I'm going to enter now, I have your tea"

Mai opened the door and saw his black haired boss with his elbows on the table, his fingers intertwined and his forehead resting on the back of his intertwined fingers. His black bangs were blocking his face and Mai walked in slowly "Naru?" she whispered.

He looked up immediately, "You're not late, contact the girl, Sunako and tell her we can't help her"

Mai wanted to scream at him, not because he wasn't going to accept the case, she'll do that after the first reason. "KAZUYA SHIBUYA!"

"I am aware that is my name Mai" he said, closing his eyes.

"Did you stay in here overnight?" she said, placing the hot tea on the table with a loud clang "you didn't sleep for 3 days now!"

"I can't sleep" he said, standing up "I'm going to the city library, I'll be back in an hour"

"No sir, you are not going anywhere!" Mai said, grabbing the back of his shirt, causing it to untuck and making him look more like his age, young and lazy. She would've laughed if she wasn't furious.

"I took a nap" he said as Mai dragged him back to his office and at the sofa in there. She sat down before making him sit beside her. Mai dragged his collar and rested his head on her lap, much to his surprise. Again, Mai would've blushed if she wasn't so mad.

Instantly, Naru closed his eyes and his entire body relax, he knew what she was doing but he asked her anyway while opening his eyes "What are you doing, Mai?"

"No talking! Just sleep!" Mai said, gently placing her right palm on top of his eyes to cover them. Mai wasn't so mad anymore; the blush on her face was betraying her. With her other hand she played with his hair softly, to comb it, and hummed silently.

Naru closed his eyes and once again relaxed under her cold fingers and palm. He let his hand blindly look for her face, he caught a strand of her hair, just beside her ears and he allowed himself a small smile as he fell himself finally succumbing into deep slumber "I like your hair better short," he said, making her blush harder, and then he dropped his hands "thank you"

Mai blushed like crazy; her boss willingly touched her and smiled at her. She bit her lips, trying to control herself from a huge grin "you're cheating!" she whispered, and the faintest sign of a smile was in the end of her lips.

Not too soon later, even she fell asleep.

#

"_Mia" her mom said, brushing her white wings "my little angel"_

_Mia giggled. She looked at the mirror in front of her and Mia's eyes flashed from gold to red swirling occasionally like honey being constantly mixed in rich red wine, she looked up at her mom's red ones, her blonde hair in a braid "Mom, why is my eyes gold and red?"_

"_Because Mia, you aren't strong enough to control your powers" her mom said "but someday you will be"_

"_Hey!" a little voice called "He's at it again! It's unfair! Let's switch! Mia you be with your dad!"_

_Mia saw the reflection of a small boy with blonde hair and gold and red eyes too "No Kylie," Mia crossed her arms "it's girls out, you're a boy, besides, you say girls have 'cooties'"_

_Kyle frowned at her little sister "But your mom isn't a girl, your mom's a powerful angel!"_

"_No!" Mia stuck her tongue out and climbed at their mom's lap to hug her neck, their mother giggled "Dad! You promised you'd keep Kylie!"_

_A chuckle was heard from outside and a tall handsome man with brown hair walked in; he went to their mom and kissed her. Mia immediately stood up and ran beside her brother "Eeew! That's gross!"_

_Kyle nodded in agreement with his face in a disgusted grimace and both kids held each others hand Mia laughed "Mom! Dad! We're going out to play"_

_Mia and Kyle were half way out the door when their parents stopped them._

"_Mia, Kyle" their dad started "Dr. and Mrs. Davis are visiting"_

_Kyle turned around "Eugene and Oliver too?" he said excitedly_

"_Yes" they replied_

"_Yahoo!" Kyle said, jumping up and Mai frowned "Who's them?"_

"_You've never met them? But you were—" Kyle said to his little sister and his sister shook her head "they're amazing! Eugene is so awesome he's so fun and Oliver is so smart and he makes funny jokes"_

"_I wanna meet them!" Mia said grinning, and on cue, the doorbell rang._

_In the footsteps were Luella and Martin Davis with a small little guy with black hair; watching the Taniyama's. Mia finally let her eyes wander to the kid in the steps and she ran to him, holding Kyle's hands too "Good morning Mrs. and Mr. Davis" Mia said with a shy smile and then turned to the kid "Hi! I'm Mia! Are you the twins?"_

_The little boy laughed at the smaller girl, Kyle laughed too "No, Mia, he's only the other half of the twin"_

"_Hi Mia, I'm Eugene Davis!" the kid grinned "My brother is sick so he can't come out"_

"_Kids, let's get in, I'll prepare some snacks" Mia's mom said and the kids ran wildly inside the house. They gave Gene a literal quick tour because they were running while doing it and slamming the door open while they were at it. And then they decided to play hide and go seek._

"_Not it!" Kyle and Gene said together, Mia pouted and turned around to count._

_And then, once, at the Davis' Mansion, she met Naru. In the library while Gene, Kyle and her was playing hide and go seek again in the catacombs._

Mai woke up and frowned, that was a really old memory. She met Naru's family before?

She looked at the said guy and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled and brushed his bangs out of his hair "I'm sorry I can't help anymore, I lost my powers. I'm a normal human at the moment. A weak and useless human" She felt her tears threatening to come out, and when they did, she wiped all over them, all except for one that dropped on Naru's cheeks and it slid down to his face.

Naru was still sleeping, but he turned his head and unknowing shifted closer to Mai, as if his body was reacting to hers and he was comforting her.

Mai sniffed and quietly went back to playing with his hair "They said I'm a demon. I'm not, right? I'm not something that's terrible and that feeds on humans"

"Mai" Naru whispered, surprising her. She looked down and saw that he was still sleeping, but he was now holding her wrist "Don't leave"

Mai smiled and wiped her tear from his cheeks "I won't"

And then he surprised her again by smiling.

Lin had entered sometime later and handed Mai a book to read and a smile of thank you for letting his close family friend fall asleep. Mai also talked to Lin about the case yesterday and asked if he could somehow contact the girl and tell her they accepted the case.

Naru dreamt of the time Mai confessed to him, in a loop, before he dreamt of her with a reassuring smile and her large white wings. She truly looked angelic. And then he dreamt of her leaving him because she was engaged to another man. A demon, the prince. He hugged her and asked her not to leave.

She didn't.

* * *

**Cookie: Okay, you caught me, I lied. There's still this case. Dope. I'm a dope! Haha I hope you liked this chapter because I think this is my favoritest out of all I have written. Gosh the Mairu feels /hands cookie flavored donuts/ please don't get mad at me for my slow updates and think of this long chapter as an apology from me (6 pages munchkins, that's long for me!)**

**Review or consult me about anything in the story! **

**Gene: She's the type of writer that just types before she thinks about what she's saying.**

**Cookie: That's rude!**

**Gene: Well you banished me from the story! That's rude-er!**

**Cookie: I did no such thing! You're name was mentioned eight times in this chapter!**


	50. 50th Feather: The Village Part 1

**Chapter 50: The Village Part 1**

Naru woke up when the sun finally annoyed his eyes enough for him to groan and turned around to face his back into it. He was about to fall back to sleep when he felt something cold run into his cheeks, making him shiver only ever so slightly.

He opened his eyes and waited for it to adjust, until he found himself staring at blue. A blue pleated skirt with white lines. He recognized them; they were his assistant's school uniform. He pushed his head a little bit back to distance him from it and the cold thing rolled down from his cheeks to land in front of him.

Pale white hand, a finger tickling the tip of his nose.

He trailed it up, knowing what he would see, but making sure just in case. He saw the brunette dozing off in sleep. He had fallen asleep on her lap. How long was he asleep?

He watched her short hair hugging her white face, observing her before finally sitting down slowly. Short hair suited her better. He stood up and yawned quietly, he was well rested, he haven't sleep that well since the time he had fallen asleep on Mai's bed when she got sick.

Naru placed his jacket on her as a blanket and stepped out of his office room, giving her one last look before leaving.

He sat on the sofa and noticed the lone white folder in the table, picking it up and observing the outer cover, he called for Lin, who came almost immediately.

"This is?" He looked at the tall Chinese man, slightly raising the folder.

"I had received a helpful information from Madoka" Lin said and watched as his boss nodded and proceeded to open the folder, Naru read it quietly "Shall I make you some tea?"

"Are there any Mai made?" Naru asked not breaking eye contact on the papers. When Lin didn't reply, he knew there weren't so he just had to hold back his _cravings_ for tea "Are you aware of the location of this mansion?"

Naru lifted up an old paper and Lin didn't have to look at it to know what he was talking about; there was a picture of a western mansion and a family picture.

_**Taniyama Mansion burned into ashes, 2 dead and 2 missing.**_

_Late last night, the large western styled-mansion owned by the Taniyama family had burned in the fire. Forensics cannot be sure if the fire started from some part in the forest, starting a forest fire or if the source had been the Taniyama family._

_They have also claimed that the Taniyama, a family of 4, had been on the house when it had happened. It has been confirmed that the Taniyama husband and wife had died, but their 2 children are missing in action. The older of the two, Kyle Taniyama is 6 years old and the daughter Mia Taniyama is 3 years of age. _

_Meanwhile Doctor-Professor Martin Davis and Luella Davis , an acquaintance of the Taniyama's, had said that they are more than welcome to take care of the two children until they come of age. They had announced that they will pay a handsome amount to the person who will safely find and bring the children to them._

"Luella wouldn't say," Lin said "as what Madoka had told me. Apparently Kyle, the blonde one, and _Mia_ are siblings" Naru was quiet, Kyle was the blond one "And your twin brother was close friends with Kyle and Mai"

"_I'm Mia! Who are you?"_

"_I'm Oliver!"_

"_Hi! Nice to meet you Olie!"_

"_Where are you standing from?"_

"_Oh, I'm at the catacombs, your mirror twin (she giggled) showed me, we're playing hide and go seek! Wanna play?"_

"_My mom said I can't play if I have a fever, maybe next time"_

"_Okay! I have to go now, bye Olie!"_

There wasn't a next time because the next time Oliver was supposed to meet them, the house was burned down and they went missing, at least she and her brother did.

"Prepare a ticket to England after we finish this case," Naru said, closing the file "you will not speak a word of this to anyone"

Naru noticed the door of his office open and he immediately hid the folder and stared at his female assistant who was rubbing her eyes "Mai, Tea"

Mai looked at him and glared "I just woke up!"

#

"..._Mia_"

"Hmm?" Mai turned around to face him after she finished cleaning his table, fending of unwanted papers. "Did you want to ask me something?" she could have sworn he said her name, her _real _name.

"No" he turned back to his papers, slightly surprised the name even slipped out of his lips to start with.

"But you-"

"You were imagining it"

"I could've sworn you just-"

"You're delusional Mai" Naru flatly said, dropping the topic. Mai sighed exasperatedly and decided to drop it, it wasn't leading anywhere anyway.

"I have contacted everyone," Mai said as she placed the unneeded files on the cabinet "and everyone will be coming, today, except for Masako, who doesn't seem to be picking up her phone"

"Her agency—" Naru started

"I've checked on her agency too, apparently, Masako had claimed she's on a trip again" Mai said, and then grumbled to herself "Last time she said that we almost died, at least she did"

On cue, the door to SPR opened and a bunch of colorful haired people entered, greeting them merrily, and loudly; in Yasuhara case. Mai prepared tea for her _family_ and then helped Lin and Naru bring all the equipments into the van. She also had Lin (together with Naru) drive her to her apartment and take her bag with her clothes for the case because she unintentionally slept with Naru in his office.

The ride was silent only because Naru refused to look up his book and Mai was being childish, wanting the window sit _again. _Naru didn't allow her too because the last time he gave her the privilege, the brunette caused some of his papers to fly away and they had to go back for it.

The moment Mai's feet touched the ground, she inhaled loudly and dramatically "SWEET SWEET BEAUTIFUL GROUND", glaring at Naru, she turned to help John and Yasu with a wrestling Ayako and Monk.

"Oh, you're here" a small voice said and everyone turned to the little girl with black hair and bottomless eyes, their client. Naru tensed up, but he wasn't the only one, even John and Monk did.

"I was expecting you at night, but I guess the morning is better" she said, the last phrase referring to herself as she turned away for a moment as if to think. She shook her head and smiled at Mai in particular "Pleasant to meet you again, _**princess**_"

Everyone turned to Sunako and Mai, who stood rather stiff "_**It's best if we don't speak in our mother tongue,**_ we are in Japan and we have to respect their language"

"Of course!" Sunako smiled and Ayako gave an 'aw' about how cute she was "Shall I bring you to your… base?"

Naru nodded and the little girl motioned for them to follow her. Naru was trailing at the back. Now that he was well rested, he didn't have to worry about passing out or messing up. He observed the village and noticed that every curtains were drawn shut yet the windows in each house were big.

Big windows are usually meant to be open, yet they had purposely closed theirs. Naru knew the reason why but he wanted details. It was something he can't give a scientific hypothesis to, considering the thing with the eyes in the picture.

"Naru?" Lin's voice broke through his thought and brought him to the present. Everyone was looking oddly at him and was waiting for him to say something. His eyes landed on a single house and he got why "Let's prepare our base"

Everyone moved after his permission to do so, except Mai, who was groaning.

"I'm not helpless you know!" Mai cried in frustration.

Kyle had told Naru in advance that Mai was without her… angelic powers. Naru frowned, that meant that the girl had no shield and she was a hundred percent danger magnet, like a restaurant open for 24/7.

"No" Naru said flatly.

"I AM NOT!" Mai stomped her foot.

"You're acting like a child," Naru paused "I wouldn't have expected more"

Mai's mouth fell open "You did not just call me a child!"

"Didn't I?" Naru said.

"NARU!" Mai said "You can't just keep me locked up!"

"Can't I?" Naru drank his tea calmly.

"No!"

"Why?"

"STOP THAT!"

Naru fell silent and allowed himself a smile, he knew he had won and Mai was now silent. He turned to her curious as to why she was because she rarely fell quiet. The brunette was busying herself with the not on her wrist and ankle. Ah, so that was why she was noisy.

"Darn that Yasu," he heard her mutter angrily "I swear if I see him I will make sure his glasses would fly up in the air and he will follow" Mai must have sensed him looking at her because she looked up and blushed "Oh"

Naru sighed. He stood up and moved towards her, squatting down on the floor to help her untie the ropes in her wrist. She was squirming her hands when his fingers touched the string "Stop," he said and worked with the knot. It was done within seconds and then he stood up "Now will you keep silent?"

Mai nodded and rubbed her wrist, still on the floor because her feet was still tied together "Thank you"

Naru only turned around and sat down to drink his tea "Stay where you are because the team is worried about you. The best thing you can do is not cause trouble than can get in their way"

Mai successfully unknotted her ankle's ropes "I know that, but if I don't do anything, who will worry about them?"

"They are professionals"

"And you?" Mai asked.

"I was close to getting a doctorate in religious philosophy at 15 years old;" _if my brother hadn't died, _Naru said "I am more capable than anyone on the team"

Mai crossed her arms and huffed, thinking of hundreds of comebacks for what he said, when the door opened and the team had on multiple boxes on their hands. Mai targeted Yasu and grab on to his ears, pinching it. Everyone set the boxes down except for the bespectacled college student.

The taller man bent down to ease the tugging on his ears and tried to hit Mai's hand off by slapping it lightly again and again "Ow ow ow ow ow, Mai!"

"That's right young man," Mai said "You think you can get away with tying me down so easily?"

"He didn't mean any harm" Sunako's voice said and everyone turned to her, surprised she was even there to start with "I understand if he did it, he was only worried"

"My point exactly!" Yasu said and Mai glared at him, stomping on his foot before letting go of his ears, he clutched his foot in pain "You're so cruel Mai!"

"Why are you here?" Monk asked the little girl in suspicion. He had seen her while he was carrying the monitors and she was standing in front of a small house, her face filled with malice. He wanted to ask her the reason why, but when she turned to him, she just smiled and hummed to herself, disappearing into the woods.

"_Get them to walk around the village!"_

"_Lure them!"_

"_I want their blood"_

"_You will be spared"_

"I was wondering if you wanted a tour around the village" Sunako said, smiling at Mai.

* * *

**Cookie: I'M SO SORRY! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON PAPER AND LEFT IT ON MY DESK (along with school papers bec it was midterms already) AND THE MAID CLEANED MY ROOM W/O MY PERMISSION AND THREW THE PAPERS AWAY! I had to remember what I wrote and you know, it was a lil bit hard but here I am!**

**Gene: That and she was failing her business calculus class.**

**Cookie: I AM NOT!**

**Gene: She is soo /hands burnt apology cookies/ cookies by me in place of the failing student!**

**Cookie: I'm not failing!**


End file.
